El orgullo de un shaman
by ire yamichii
Summary: ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que Ashura se marchó...aunque solo regresa por un encargo bastante importante, encontrandose así con el nuevo heredero de la familia cap final 43 tamao x Ren
1. El encuentro con la familia Tao

_Hola pues... despues de tanto timepo por fin vuelvo a colocar este loco fic, quiero agradecer y dedicarlo a la persona que admiro heheh girl magic del anime puyaaa gracias por tu apoyo, gracias a eso lo volví a colocar heheh solo espero por fin terminar este fic heheh ademas que... publicaré todos los días, espero y lo leas mujer._

_ahhh y gracias por las personas que antes se tomaban la molestia de leer esta locura. _

**

* * *

**

**_EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN. _**

_CAP 1: El encuentro con la familia Tao_

¿Qué pasa... ? Me duele...el cuerpo – Dijo una pequeña de cabello rosa mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Ahí esta! – Grito un hombre que entro bruscamente a la habitación donde estaba la pequeña – Esta niña los asesino!

¿Asesino? – se pregunto la niña, luego giro y miro que a su lado yacían dos cuerpos ensangrentados ¿MamÂ¿Papÿ

¡Si, miren todos ella los asesino¡Es un ser maligno! – Grito el mismo hombre llamando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

La niña se asusto por ver la expresión de aquel sujeto, pero aun más cuando vio que en su mano derecha había un cuchillo del que escurría sangre.

- Mamá... Papá... -Susurraba la pequeña al ver los cuerpos, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

De pronto entraron tres personas más. Dos mujeres y un hombre.

- No cabe duda esta niña fue la asesina

¿De que habla¡Yo no los mate! – explico la niña mientras lloraba

- Tamao... ¿Cómo pudiste? Ellos de verdad te amaban... entonces es cierto... eres un ser maligno –Exclamó una mujer entre la muchedumbre.

- Lo mejor será matarla y así no causara mas problemas – Dijo un sujeto de aspecto intimidante.

Tamao se puso pálida al oír tales palabras, proviniendo de esas personas¿Acaso en verdad ella los asesinó? Pero... ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? .

¡Alto!

¿Ah¿Ahora que quieres miya? – Preguntó un hombre al frente al ver como la joven entraba.

- No le harán nada a la pequeña Tamao – Grito la joven.

- Sé perfectamente que quieres mucho a esta chiquilla pero es que ¿No te das cuenta lo que hizo?.

¡No fui yo! – Grito la pequeña

¿Por qué mientes? Yo presencie el momento exacto cuando los asesinaste.- Intervino otro sujeto.

- Pero... no lo recuerdo – Susurro mientras inclinaba su cabeza. De pronto vio en el suelo una sombra que se dirigió hacia la ventana. Tamao quedo estupefacta ya que sabia de lo que se trataba.

- Pase lo que pase yo la protegeré – Dijo Miya desafiante ante la mirada de los presentes.

Tamao se sorprendió mucho ante la actitud de Miya era muy cierto que ella siempre estaba a su lado, pero nunca se imagino que la quisiera proteger hasta estos extremos.

- No me importa – mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja – Tenemos que matarla.

Miya rápidamente tomo a la pequeña del brazo y la halo llevándosela consigo

¡Se escapan, será un peligro si esa niña se va –Dijo un hombre a los demás

- Señorita Miya... ¿Por qué¿...¿Por qué no dejara que me hagan daño? Creo que es lo mejor para todos... – Preguntó la pequeña mientras aun corrían.

Miya se detuvo y soltó el brazo de la chica.

- Tamao... ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien asesinó a esas personas- Dijo dándole la espalda

¡Claro que no señorita! Yo sé...que ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres pero igual los quería – comenzaba nuevamente a llorar.- Además...estoy segura que fue...¡Un espíritu!

Miya al oír esto giro para mirarla y le dijo dulcemente.

- Tamao tú eres una niña muy especial y puedes ver cosas que otros no, por eso todos piensan que eres algo malo, pero recuerda que tú eres tan humana como ellos, aunque... debes tener cuidado ya que puedes lastimar a los que están de tu lado.

- Pero... señorita Miya ¿Por qué me dice esto? – se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Sé que estas pasando por muchas dificultades, y siempre fue así, a pesar de eso siempre fuiste alguien muy dulce... solo recuerda que no todos los seres humanos son malvados – Dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente

Tamao se sonrojo al ver la cara llena de bondad de aquella joven.

- Bueno ahora lo importante es ...

¡Ahí están! – Grito el hombre al verlas a lo lejos e interrumpiendo a la joven.

- Tienes que huir – Dijo Miya mientras corría junto a Tamao .

La persecución fue muy larga, y llegaron hasta la cima de una enorme catarata en las que ambas estaban atrapadas por todas aquellas personas. Era de noche así que todas ellas llevaban antorchas.

Miya coloco atrás de sí a Tamao.

- No importa que estés aquí Miya ahora nos encargaremos de esa niña, para siempre –exclamo con rabia el sujeto.

- No digan estupideces solo es una pequeña de 8 años, ese asesinato no ha sido su culpa fue un espíritu que nuevamente se posesiono de ella ¡Ustedes lo saben- Exclamó molesta Miya.

Tamao al oír esto inclino su cabeza, estaba muy triste de saber que ella era la responsable de muchas cosas.

- Si sabemos eso, por que ella es un ser maligno, por tal razón debemos destruirla – Dijo otro de los hombres por fin mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pequeña, con una navaja en mano.

Miya aparto a Tamao empujándola hacia la catarata y recibiendo ella el golpe

¡No olvides lo que te he dicho! – Grito con sus ultimas fuerzas

¡Miya! –Grito la pequeña con lagrimas mientras caía por la catarata

Dos de los hombres de la muchedumbre se acercaron al risco pero no había señal de la niña.

- Parece que de verdad... murió – Dijo con frialdad un hombre , mientras miraba a la agonizante Miya – Muy bien llévensela de aquí.

* * *

¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! – se oyó el grito de un joven quien golpeaba una gran roca, con una arma que parecía ser una cuchilla . 

- Te hace falta mejorar Ren – Dijo una chica que se acercaba a el

¿Ah¿Qué haces aquí hermana? – Pregunto muy serio

Mi padre me envió a ver tus adelantos, tú lo sabes – Explico la chica un poco molesta

- Jun , no es necesario , soy mucho más fuerte que antes

- Eso lo sé... pero recuerda que aun eres un niño .Mi padre dijo que cuando llegue el momento tendrás que volver a China – Dijo seriamente

- Eso lo sé – mirándola de reojo mientras seguía golpeando aquella roca – A propósito ¿Dónde esta tu zombi¿Acaso no lo has traído para este viaje?

Él esta en el sótano... en su ataúd – la chica que había sentado en el pasto – y ¿Qué me dices tu¿Dónde está tu espíritu?

- Si te refieres a Bason , decidí entrenar sin él por hoy – dijo mientras despedazaba la roca con todas sus fuerzas.

- Entonces podrías... ¿ Que es eso¿

¿De que hablas? – deteniendo su entrenamiento

¡Mira! – señalando hacia el río que pasaba por ahí

¿Es un cuerpo? –Se pregunto confundido el joven

- Creo que es un niño – Exclamo – iré a ver si aun sigue con vida

- Hm...- Ren dudaba si seguirla o no ya que ese cuerpo solo era el de un humano común y su padre siempre dijo que estos eran seres despreciables.

¿Entonces no lo ayudaras?

Ren la miro nuevamente de reojo y salto sobre unas rocas que cruzaban el río .Tomo al cuerpo por la cintura y llego nuevamente a la orilla, este se inclino puso su brazo en la espalda del cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano retira cabellos que ocultaban el rostro de aquel sujeto.

¿El chico esta bien? – Pregunto mientras se arrodillaba junto a Ren

- Si, esta respirando – mirando el cuerpo – pero...es una niña

¡Vaya! No pude distinguirla ya que su cabello es muy corto –Dijo Jun un poco divertida.

. Eso ya no importa ¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?

- Lo mejor será llevarla a la casa , parece estar lastimada - Dijo Jun Mirando a la niña.

¿De que hablas? – pregunto exaltado ¡Solo es un humano¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla?

Jun lo miro fijamente

¿Acaso la dejaras aquí?

Ren no podía contestar a esa pregunta ¿Acaso realmente seria capaz de dejar que la chica muriese aquí?. Ren si nada mas que decir puso a la chica sobre su espalda.

- vamonos – sin mirar a Jun

Jun sonrió ante la actitud de su hermano  
- no me mires así – Dijo con leve sonrojo y un poco malhumorado

- Crees poder llevarla?

- No es para tanto , además es muy liviana.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué esta oscuro? 

- Tamao...

- Esa voz...-Dijo con asombro

- Eres una persona muy especial...Solo recuerda que no todos los seres humanos son malvados .

- Tú eres...

¡Miya! – Grito por fin mientras abría los ojos.

¿Miya? – Pregunto alguien al lado de Tamao

Tamao giro su cabeza poco a poco , y se encontró cara a cara con una joven de cabello verde . Su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba a los hombros.  
Tamao se sonrojo al verla ya que era muy linda, pero luego se percato que nunca la había visto así que tomo las sabanas con fuerza y las puso contra su pecho.

- Que bueno que despertaste – Dijo Jun con una cara muy serena

¿Qui-quien es usted? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa y muy sonrojada

- No tienes nada que temer , mi nombre es Jun Tao y la razón por la que estas aquí es porque te encontramos flotando en el río y estabas herida – Explico

La pequeña niña miró su brazo que estaba vendado al igual que su frente y su pierna derecha ¿De verdad fue tan grave? – Pensó.  
Luego la miro de nuevo y pregunto

- Dis-disculpe pero cuando dijo que me "habían" encontrado ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Bueno no solo fui yo mi hermano fue realmente quien té salvo –Dijo Jun mientras señalaba a Ren que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

- Vaya no me di cuenta que estaba ahí – Pensó la chica

- Su nombre es Ren Tao

Tamao salió de la cama como pudo, difícilmente se puso de pie y luego hizo una reverencia

Gracias...muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

- No te preocupes por eso nn ¿Verdad Ren? – Dijo Jun mirando a su hermano

solo desvió su mirada aun con los brazos cruzados y su cara muy seria

- Lo mejor es que descanses ya que te ves aun muy débil.

- Pero...es que...lo mejor es irme –Dijo Tamao con un aire de nostalgia

¿Irte? Pero, no nos has dicho quien eres, además ¿No pensaras ir así? – señalando la vestimenta de la muchacha solo era un pequeño camisón que apenas le llegaba a las piernas – nñ Parece que no te diste cuenta pero tu ropa estaba tan empapada que te tuve que ponerte esa pequeña camisa.

- ahhh! – Grito muy sonrojada

Mientras Ren miraba la escena de reojo y luego se marcho muy serio como siempre.

- nn Mi hermano siempre es así . Lo mejor es que descanses

- Pero...Señorita Jun yo no sé sí esto...

- No te preocupes si lo deseas después puedes contarme lo que te paso, pero solo como dato – Sonrió ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- mi nombre es Tamamura Tamao – Dijo sonrojada

-Muy bien Tamao nn es mejor que duermas un poco mas – mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Señorita Jun...yo...

- vamos descansa lo necesitas – Dijo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Tamao se acostó nuevamente y se cubrió con la frazada. Su mirada se había dirigido hacia los alrededores de la habitación. Era una habitación muy grande y elegante aunque estaba un poco oscuro.

¿Por qué será tan tétrica? –Se pregunto, para luego quedarse dormida

* * *

¿Por qué la ayudas? – Pregunto el chico que estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala. 

- Ella parece estar en problemas –bajando las escaleras y dirigiendo su vista hacia una gran ventana.

- Solo tienes que darte cuenta que es un humano y si alguno de la familia se entera será peor para ella – Dijo de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados .

- Lo sé...pero aun esta débil, además no es ninguna amenaza, solo es una niña

- Como quieras hermana – poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda – Solo recuerda, que a pesar de ser pequeña, siempre será una sucia humana.

- Ren – con un tono enfadado – No olvides que tu también eres un niño.

¡ No confundas las cosas! – Dijo mientras se retiraba.

- Talvez...solo talvez ...tu confundes las cosas...-Susurro

* * *

Tamao comenzó abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, observando cada rincón de aquel lugar. Luego miro que al lado de la cama había una pequeña silla, ahí estaban sus ropas, se vistió y salió de la habitación poco a poco, parecía estar asustada aun así que caminaba despacio, además así tenia oportunidad de ver las habitaciones o por lo menos ver las puertas de las habitaciones, estaba sorprendida al ver el tamaño de aquel lindo pero a la vez tenebroso lugar.  
Al final del pasillo estaban unas escaleras, bajo por ellas y se encontró con una sala, tenia varios sillones y al final de la habitación había una ventana muy grande. Tamao se fue directamente a la ventana. 

- De verdad que este lugar es muy grande –Dijo la pelirosa mientras veía a través del cristal.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo una voz detrás suyo, que hizo que Tamao girara rápidamente y colocara las manos en su pecho.

Es-Es usted...- con vos temblorosa – Bu-bueno yo solo miraba lo grande que es su casa – exclamo tímidamente mientras veía al chico. Andaba una camisa larga con pantalones chinos y en su brazo derecho llevaba algo que parecía una lanza.

Ren se quedo viéndola fijamente como si realmente la detestara, Tamao al notar esto se erizó completamente y su cara tomo un color azul.

Dis-disculpe mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura , mucho gusto – Dijo inclinándose.

Ren se limito a hablar no sin antes darle una mirada amenazante haciendo que esta se pusiera nuevamente azul.

- No me importa quien eres.

La chica baja su mirada tímidamente.

- Si ...

Ren giro para mirarla y luego se fue , no sin antes asustar nuevamente a Tamao.

Cuando por fin se retiro Tamao calló de rodillas.

- TT Ese niño...da mucho miedo – Dijo poniendo sus puños en sus piernas.

¿Tú lo crees?

¿Ah? Se-señorita Jun

¿ En verdad crees que mi hermano es una persona aterradora? – Pregunto sonriendo mientras miraba a través de la ventana a su hermano que se dirigía al bosque.

- Me-me escucho oo .

- nn

- Bueno... es que yo... solo... -Decía Tamao con dificultad – Bueno...parece que no le agrado mucho nñ .

- nn Por favor no mal interpretes a mi hermanoél es un buen chico, el problema es que nunca antes estuvo tan cerca de un humano –Explico Jun para justificar a su hermano.

¿Ah¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Pregunta confundida la pequeña.

- Eso no importa ahora nn – Dijo divertida la chica

Tamao quedo pensativa al tratar de comprender las palabras de Jun, pero luego decidió preguntar algo.  
Tamao : Disculpe señorita Jun pero...¿Acaso ustedes viven solos en este gran lugar-

- No , nosotros vivimos con nuestra familia en china – Explicó – Pero...en este momento hemos venido acá para que Ren entrene nn

¿Entrenar? –Se pregunto mucho más confundida.

Pero Jun solo se limitaba a sonreír.

- Creo que es incorrecto preguntarle mas – Pensó la chica

- Entonces...¿Me dirás quien eres en realidad? – Pregunto

-No sé si... este bien... lo mejor será que me marche de aquí... o después será peligroso para ustedes.

-nn vamos no digas tales cosas ¿a dónde irías, es decir solo eres una niña, es mas me imagino que eres menor que mi hermano – Sonrió tiernamente

- se sonrojo al notar el gesto de Jun.

-Espero y te quedes un tiempo...

- Pero...señorita Jun – Dijo sonrojándose

- Solo hasta que te recuperes completamente – mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la niña

Al mirarla Tamao se sonrojó y no pudo decirle que no.

-De-de acuerdo muchas gracias –Respondió nerviosa.

Continuara...


	2. Las habilidades de Tamao

_Bueno, agradezco tu apoyo andy, es bueno volver a leerte hehehe, ojalaa y hoy si termine esta locura hehe._

**

* * *

**

**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**

_CAP 2: Las habilidades de Tamao._

"No se...que fue lo que realmente hice ...pero...por alguna razón sacrifique a muchas personas que me apreciaban...¿Será acaso por las cosas que veo?... Ahora existe otra persona que me quiere ayudar pero...¿Será correcto aceptar su ayuda?...Por lo menos debería..."

¿Por qué tan pensativa Tamao? –Pregunto Jun al ver a la niña

¿Ah? No, nada señorita – respondió un poco apenada.

- Señorita Jun ¿Preparo la cena? – Interrumpió una voz .

- Esta bien Miyuki -Respondió sonriendo la peliverde.

Tamao giró y pudo ver una señora que por su forma de vestir parecía ser una sirvienta . Claro que Tamao se sorprendió .

- Esta bien señorita – Preguntó Miyuki haciendo reverencia.

- Yo...yo también ayudare – Dijo tímidamente Tamao.

Tanto Jun como la Señora , se sorprendieron al escucharla.

¿Estas segura Tamao?

- Si, si señorita ...Es lo menos que puedo hacer , al recibir hospedaje aquí y el que usted y el joven Ren me hayan salvado – Respondió justificándose.

- Bueno...si insiste...de acuerdo – Dijo un poco dudosa , pero no pudo negárselo ya que Tamao parecía muy decidida.

¿En verdad cree que este bien señorita? – Susurro Miyuki al oído de Jun.

- Bueno esa a sido decisión de ella –Sonrió.

- Como usted diga – exclamo sonriendo. - Vamos pequeña acompáñame a la cocina.

- Si – La chica comenzó a seguirla aunque un poco sonrojada.

Jun se quedo de brazos cruzados siguiendo con la mirada a Tamao y Miyuki.

- No entiendo...Porque mi padre dice que los humanos son repugnantes – Pensó.

* * *

- Ya casi termino aquí – Dijo Tamao mientras picaba las verduras. 

¡Vaya! Veo que eres hábil – Exclamo con un cierto asombro la mujer a su lado.

- No, no es para tanto yo siempre he cocinado.- Respondió sonrosada.

- Para ser tan pequeña tienes cualidades para la cocina ¿Quién te enseño? – Preguntó curiosa.

- bueno...pues mi madre lo hizo. – Dijo con un aire de nostalgia.

La señora, al ver la expresión de la chica decidió guardar silencio.

Luego de 1 hora , al fin estaba lista la cena. Tamao y Miyuki estaban preparando la mesa , mientras que Jun Sonreía al verlas , en especial a Tamao.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose . Jun se retiro y fue a la puerta principal.

- Justo a tiempo para cenar – Dijo al ver a su hermano.

¿Por qué tan alegre?

- Vamos a cenar – Fue lo único que respondió

Ren no comprendía el comportamiento de su hermana, así que trato de no darle importancia.

Entraron juntos al comedor y vieron a la pequeña Tamao , que estaba preparando la mesa mientras Miyuki ponía los alimentos.

- Aun esta aquí – Dijo con mucha rabia al mirar a la chica.

Jun se percato del comportamiento de Ren y solo suspiro con resignación.

- Señorita Jun , señoriíto Ren , la cena esta servida, con su permiso – Esta se retiro a la cocina.

Tamao al ver que estaba sola , solamente se inclino y decidió seguir a Miyuki.

¡Espera¡

Tamao giro para ver a Jun

- Come con nosotros ¿Si- Dijo sonriendo

¿Qu-que? – Tamao miro extrañada a Jun , en cambio Ren miraba con mucho enojo a su hermana , pero a esta no le importo ya que sentó a la fuerza a Tamao.

Jun llamo a Miyuki , esta sirvió la cena a tamao , aunque parecía divertirse al ver la cara del señoriíto Ren , que no soportaba ver a Tamao. Luego se retiro.

Los tres ya estaban sentados , Jun estaba en el extremo de la mesa, Ren a la izquierda y Tamao a la derecha , por lo tanto estos dos quedaron frente a frente.

El chico tenia una cara de pocos amigos , pero ni siquiera miraba Tamao , en cambio esta, estaba muy nerviosa , porque sabia muy bien que a Ren no le gustaba que ella estuviese cerca.

Ren y Jun comenzaron, Tamao solo los miraba ya que ellos son los que juzgarían su comida, al probar el primer bocado ambos abrieron mucho sus ojos.

¿Acaso no les gusta? – Pregunto preocupada – Bu-bueno es que hice lo que pude agregando especias mientras la señora Miyuki , me indicaba –Dijo mirando sus manos que estaban bajo la mesa , mientras sonreía .

Los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos al verla ya que era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente con ellos , además había sonreído. Tamao noto como ambos la observaban.

- Lo siento. – Balbuceó apenada.

Jun al verla sonrió , mientras que Ren seguía comiendo , sin darle importancia.

¿sabes? Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes ., además tu comida esta deliciosa.

Ante tal comentario Tamao inclino mas su cabeza y se sonrojaba hasta mas no poder. Ren parecía no tomarle importancia ante la platica de su hermana con la humana, aunque Tamao se percato de algo, Ren no había terminado de comer y ya se había tomado tres frascos con leche.

- Vaya debe gustarle mucho - Pensó un poco sorprendida.

Cuando por fin acabaron Tamao se puso de pie antes que ellos.

- Yo limpiare la mesa

- Esta bien – dijo poniéndose de pie , y Ren como siempre se iba sin decir nada.

Después de un rato Tamao limpio la mesa , Jun la esperaban para enseñarle su habitación.

- Bueno aquí dormirás – Dijo sonriendo y le entrego algo que parecía una pijama – Tal parece que debemos comprarte ropa.

- No...no se preocupe por eso

¿Cómo que no? Si solo tienes ese traje , bueno mañana veremos, espero y descanses.

- S-si buenas noches – Diciendo esto se inclino apenada y luego entró a la habitación.

* * *

Jun caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación, en ese instante se encontró con Ren. 

- Muy bien explícame esto – Dijo seriamente

- Ren debes entender ella...

¿Qué dices? Ella solo es una sucia humana, no entiendo por que deba estar aquí – El chico estaba muy enojado.

- Ren...yo se que es una humana ...pero es solo una niña y no creo que nos afecte en algo.

- Te advierto algo – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda – Si esa humana hace algo, no dudare ni un segundo y la destruiré.

Jun quedo sin palabras además Ren estaba entrenando para algo en especial, también era su obligación ya que es el descendiente para resurgir la dinastía Tao , Jun no podía justificar aquello ya que después de todo Ren tenia razón.

* * *

la mañana siguiente Tamao fue despertada por los rayos del sol que pasaban a través de la ventana , se vistió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si. 

Caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina . Pero al llegar aquí , se encontró con Ren quien estaba tomando otro frasco con leche.

- Bu-buenos días – Saludó nerviosa.

Ren dejo de beber por un momento para mirarla de reojo , esto hizo que Tamao se erizara completamente, luego de esto Ren se dispuso a dejar la cocina , en ese momento Tamao se armo de valor e intento hablarle.

- Disculpe...hum...¿Usted desayunara?.

Ren solo giro lo suficiente para mirarla , esta mirada era mas fría de las que le acostumbraba hacerle .

¿Por qué dije eso? – Pensaba Tamao mientras su cara tomaba un color azul.

- Que débil eres – Dijo con indiferencia.

¿Por-por qué dice eso? –Pregunto la chica, que no comprendía lo que Ren intentaba decirle.

El chico sonrió para si mismo.

- Que tontos son los humanos.

- Pienso que no debería decir esas cosas – Protestó un poco asustada, pero al mismo tiempo molesta.

- Solo he dicho la verdad – Dijo de brazos cruzados y su mirada fría.

- Pero...usted también es humano.

¡NO ME CONFUNDAS CON LOS DE TU ESPECIE! –Gritó.

Tamao de verdad se había asustado, pero aun así no comprendía a Ren.

- Pe-pero...es cierto- Dijo tímidamente.

¡Ha! No me hagas reír, los de tu clase tienen oscuridad en su corazón.

¿Oscuridad?

- De seguro a ti te abandonaron y eso es de esperarse de los humanos – Dijo en un tono burlón.

Tamao quedo petrificada y luego inclino la cabeza.

¿Será cierto? – Pensó , para luego recordar los momentos que paso con las personas que la habían cuidado.

Ren esperaba una respuesta brusca de parte de la chica, pero la chica solo levanto su cabeza y sonrió.

-Talvez sea cierto...hay personas malvadas...pero se que no todas son así, ya que a pesar que pude haberlas lastimado siempre trataron de hacerme muy feliz .

Ren quedo completamente sorprendido por aquella actitud , pero luego recobro su postura fría.

- con su permiso.- esta se retiro.

El chico notó que a pesar que Tamao había sonreído, su mirada volvió a tener esa expresión de tristeza.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.

Ren dirigió su mirada a su hermana que estaba en las escaleras.

¿Qué quieres decir?.

- Tu lo sabes – Mirándolo seriamente.

El chico desvió su mirada para no cruzarla con la de Jun.

- Es solo una sucia humana ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme lo que le he dicho?.

- Yo nunca mencione que te tenia que preocupar, solo te pregunte por qué lo habías hecho – Dijo mientras sonreía triunfante – A menos...

¿A menos que? – Pregunto mientras la miraba fijamente.

- A menos que te sientas mal por lo que le has dicho.

- Esas son tonterías – Dijo el chico desviando la mirada, retirándose

* * *

- Tamao ¿Te sientes bien- preguntó Miyuki. 

- S-si no se preocupe – Haciendo una sonrisa fingida. – Hum... disculpe señora Miyuki...me preguntaba ¿Puedo salir a caminar?.

¿A caminar, pero recuerda que mas adelante hay un bosque , es muy peligroso.

- No se preocupe... solo caminare un poco por los alrededores.

- No lo se...

- Por favor solo quiero tomar un poco de aire

Miyuki miraba que Tamao parecía desesperarse así que accedió.

La niña se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso abrirla.

¿a dónde vas? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Jo-joven Ren...Bueno yo...solo quería caminar.

- Deberías aprovechar y largarte de aquí – Dijo mirándola muy fríamente

Tamao solo se limito a guardar silencio e inclinar su cabeza luego de esto salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- Creo que este es el año para odiarme...- Sonrió para si misma tratando de alegrarse – Es mejor...así...

De pronto comenzó a llover, Tamao no sabia que hacer así que se interno al bosque tratando de encontrar refugio.

* * *

¿ Donde estará...? – Se preguntaba mientras veía a través de la ventana. 

- Miyuki ¿Dónde esta Tamao? – Dijo la chica, sentada en un sofá al igual que su hermano.

- Salió a caminar creo que se dirigió al bosque...

¿Qué! Pero la tormenta se pondrá peor. – la chica mostraba una cara muy preocupada. Ren la miraba de reojo.

Jun se puso de pie rápidamente.

¿a dónde vas- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Tengo que buscarla puede que este perdida.

¿Cómo te puedes preocupar por una humana? – Dijo molesto.

- Porque de verdad ella me importa es solo una niña –Respondió tristemente

Ren quedo asombrado por aquella confesión. Luego detuvo a su hermana.

- Yo iré en tu lugar.

¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono Jun y Miyuki .

Ren se colocó una chaqueta y se dispuso a salir

Jun¿Estas seguro Ren? – Pregunto Jun.

- Dijiste que te importaba así que deberé traerla –Respondió sin mirarla ¡Bason!

Jun sonrió por el comportamiento de su hermano, mientras lo miraba irse con su espíritu detrás de el.

¿Cree usted que la encuentre?

- Si de eso estoy segura.

Continuara...


	3. Aventura en el bosque

**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**

_Cáp.3: Aventura en el bosque._

Una pequeña seguía caminando entre los árboles mientras una gran tormenta caía. De pronto se dejó ver una luz muy fuerte seguida de un sonido aterrador.

- Ah! TT no soporto los rayos – Decía asustada y completamente empapada.

Aun así la chica decidió seguir caminando. Adelante se dio cuenta que había una cueva.

- Bueno talvez ahí me refugie – Se dijo así misma.

Pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta que había una fogata, y por lógica personas. La chica solo se acerco un poco tratando de mirar quienes eran aquellas identidades.

Para su sorpresa eran alrededor de cuatro hombres que no se veían muy amigables.

¡Bah! No puedo creer que no pudiésemos robar nada en ese pueblo - Dijo un sujeto dirigiéndose a los demás hombres a su lado.

- Tal parece que ese era un lugar muy pobre – Respondió otro de los presentes.

¡Cállense! El jefe shusaku se acerca.

- Son ladrones... – Pensó asustada la pequeña.

- Todos son unos ineptos, no pudieron conseguir algo que valiera la pena- Reclamó Shusaku.

La niña se sorprendió al ver aquel sujeto , era muy grande su cara presentaba muchas cicatrices , andaba una chaqueta negra larga y su cabello largo color negro le daban un aspecto intimidante.

- Pe-pero jefe tenemos mas información.

- A que te refieres Ichiro? – Dijo de brazos cruzados.

- Pues hemos visto que por estos alrededores existe una mansión, parece ser de una familia muy importante – sonrió malévolamente

- Oh no , se refieren al hogar de la señorita Jun – Pensó Tamao preocupada.

- Bien¿Ya averiguaron quienes son los habitantes? – Preguntó Shusaku.

- No sabemos mucho, pero hemos visto que son una mujer y dos niños - Respondió otro.

- Debo...avisarle a al señorita Jun – Dijo caminando hacia atrás la pelirosa – Cuanto antes.

¿Ah? – Mirando por la altura del hombro.

¿Pasa algo señor?

El jefe de los hombres solo camino hacia la salida de la cueva y de su bolsillo saco una navaja.

La chica se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba muy cerca de donde se había escondido así que se inclino mas, pero luego con agilidad Shusaku se movió velozmente y tomo de la muñeca a la chica.

- Vaya, vaya una niña – Dijo muy serio Shusaku.

La única reacción de Tamao fue quedarse petrificada mientras el hombre la halaba mas por la muñeca.

¿No me digas que espiabas? – Pregunto Ichiro ¿Sabes que podemos matarte por esa intromisión?

¡Que crueles son! – Gritó la pequeña – No deberían comportarse así, no deberían robar.

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas , acepto el jefe esto hizo que Tamao se sonrojara, aunque aun la tenían sujetada de la muñeca.

Uno de los hombres acerco su cuchilla a el cuello de la chica, está solo cerro los ojos.

- Vamos ¿Acaso no gritarás?.- Dijo divertido el hombre.

¿Ah? Entonces...¿Si grito me dejaran ir? – Pregunto como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo.

- ..U ¿Pero que demonios le pasa a esta niña¿Acaso no temes morir?.

L a chica inclinó su cabeza.

- Creo que morir...da temor porque sabes que dejaras a alguien sufriendo, ese...no es mi caso.

Shusaku miro fijamente a la chica.

- Lo mejor es dejarla ir – Dijo soltando la muñeca de Tamao haciendo que cállese sentada.

- Pero jefe ¡Es una espía- Reclamó el sujeto.

- Bueno no me importa lo que hagan con ella, yo no meteré mis manos en este asunto – Dijo mientras entraba a la cueva.

La lluvia había terminado, haciendo que todo fuese más visible.

- Yo la matare.

¡No! Yo lo haré.

- Ya basta, hágalo quien sea.-Gritó desde la cueva Shusaku.

Aunque no deseaba mostrarlo Tamao estaba muyy asustada llevando sus manos a su pecho y comenzaba a sollozar.

¡No me importa lo que digas! – Grito y se abalanzó con navaja en mano hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo.

Una sombra se acercaba velozmente y desvió el ataque haciendo que la navaja saliese volando y quedara clavada en el suelo.

¿Quién a sido? – Preguntó mientras sostenía su mano con la otra, parecía que se había lastimado ante tal ataque.

Todos vieron una pequeña sombra, que luego se dejó ver por la luz de la luna.

¿Un niño?.

¿Qué? –Exclamó sorprendido Ichiro.

La pequeña abrió lentamente sus ojos, para mirar aquella figura que la había salvado. Se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba. El chico caminaba lentamente sosteniendo en su mano derecha una cuchilla, mientras que la otra mano estaba en su bolsillo.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso un chico? – Preguntó uno de los sujetos a los demás.

- Estúpidos – Sonrió.

¿Quién eres? – Gritó Ichiro al chico.

¡Ha¿Acaso creen que se les diría mi nombre - Preguntó con orgullo.

¡Joven Ren! – Gritó con alegría la pelirosa.

- Ha, ese es tu nombre – Riendo

- Estúpida niña – Susurro Ren, mientras ponía una mano en su frente y tenia una vena saltada.

- Lo s-siento.

�¿Qué es lo que quieres! – Gritó otro sujeto.

- Solo déjenla en paz – Decía seriamente. – O ¿Acaso desean pelear?.

- Vaya, vaya parece que tienes mucho valor para decir eso.

¿Ah? Es usted jefe – Dijo Ichiro mirando que el hombre salía de la cueva.

- Veamos que tan fuerte eres – Sonrió malévolamente ¡Konichi, Kenishi!

- Muy bien chiquillo, yo soy Konishi.

- Y yo Kenishi.

- Que estupidez – sonrió – Presentarse cuando van a morir.

Terminando de decir esto el chico corrió rápidamente donde estaba Tamao, y la colocó detrás de él, tratando de protegerla.

- No cometas ninguna de tus estupideces, solo quédate detrás de mí – Dijo fríamente.

- Pero...joven Ren ellos...son muy fuertes...lo lastimaran- Exclamó preocupada.

¡Bah! No me hagas reír – Dice sin mirarla – Ya te he dicho que los humanos inútiles no pueden vencerme.

- No entiendo a que te refieres, pero de todos modos te matare.

- Vaya – Sonrió el chico orgulloso – Y yo que creí que está niña era la única tonta.

¡Joven Ren¡Que cruel es! – Dijo con tono molesto.

- Basta de palabrería, ahora pelea.

En el instante se abalanza sobre el chico junto con Konishi , pero Ren los esquiva sin problema , sacando su cuchilla haciendo que se desplegué completamente. El chico golpeó a los dos sujetos en él estomago, estos cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

Los otros dos ladrones miraron con asombro las habilidades del chico.

- Bueno, tal parece que yo peleare contigo – Dijo Shusaku sonriendo.

- Pe-pero jefe ¿Cree que pueda vencerlo? –Pregunto temeroso

- Eso es cierto – Dijo Ren, poniendo su cuchilla en su hombro ¿Crees poder ganarme?.

- Ya veras que sí.

Ren y shusaku comenzaron. Ren puso en posición su cuchilla pero shusaku era más hábil que los demás así que esquivo los golpes que le daba el joven, de pronto en un movimiento rápido el hombre desenvaino una espada.

- Ahora morirás chiquillo.

- Me sorprende el que hayas esquivado mis golpes- Sonrió – Nada mal para ser humano, sin embargo sigues siendo un gusano.

Tamao estaba cerca de un árbol y miraba preocupada la pelea.

- Joven Ren...-Susurro mientras presionaba las manos en su pecho.

Uno de los sujetos que estaba en el piso herido se puso de pie con mucha dificultad; miró a Tamao que estaba de espaldas y la decidió atacar acercándose a ella corriendo con navaja en mano.

Tamao giro poco a poco la cabeza, y miro horrorizada que aquel sujeto se acercaba.

¡Bason! – Gritó al mirar la escena¡Concédeme tu alma!.

Diciendo esto rápidamente el espíritu entró a su cuerpo, en ese instante intercepto el ataque de aquel ladrón. La chica miro impresionada, como Ren dejaba que un espíritu entrara a su cuerpo aunque los demás no entendían ya que ninguno podía ver espíritus.

Los movimientos de Ren se hacían mas veloces y después de golpearlo hizo lo mismo con los demás, pero en un descuido Ichiro pudo meter una daga en la pierna del muchacho, este hizo solo un pequeño gesto de dolor , pero luego cambio su mirada a una llena de odio.

¿Por qué¿Por qué siento temor? –Pensó Shusaku al ver como el chico con un movimiento rápido golpeó a Ichiro.

El joven de ojos dorados estaba mas que furioso, así que les apunto con su lanza. Este estaba decidido a matarlos.

Tamao miró con miedo aquel momento ya que se pudo dar cuenta de las intenciones de Ren.

¡Pagaran gusanos! – Grito mientras de abalanzaba hacia ellos. El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas pero de pronto algo lo tomó de golpe, sintió como alguien le tomaba el brazo haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio por el asombro y cállese de lado.

¿Qué¿Tu? – Dijo Ren sorprendido.

- Joven Ren usted no puede matar a las personas – Exclamo la niña aun aferrada al brazo del chico.

�¿Pero que estupideces hablas! .- Grito mal humorado

Mientras tanto Shusaku aprovecho el descuido , y tomo el cuerpo de Ichiro.

¡Vamonos! – Grito a los demás que corrieron con dificultad.

Las figuras de los cuatro sujetos desaparecieron en el espesor del bosque, no sin antes escuchar un "me las pagaras" de parte de Shusaku.

El joven que yacía sentado con la chica aun aferrada a él, intento seguirlos pero esta no lo dejó, tomando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del chico.

- Ya los venció no tiene porque matarlos – Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Ren miró a la chica, apartó su brazo rápidamente de ella y se puso de pie.

- Volvamos a casa – Dijo secamente.

La niña miró con asombro lo que había dicho Ren.

- Joven...yo no... Ahhhhhhh! – Se interrumpió la chica, que corrió hacia un árbol y se escondió detrás de él.

¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo molesto y a la vez sorprendido.

La pequeña se asomo un poco para mirar de lejos a Ren.

- Joven Ren...usted esta con un Fa-fa-fantasmaaaa- Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Al oír esto, quedó totalmente sorprendido.

�¿Lo puedes ver!

- siiiiii -Cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Ren no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¡Bason! Expulsión de almas.

La chica miro con atención aquella figura parecía ser un guerrero de la antigua china, pudo darse cuenta por el tipo de armadura que llevaba puesta aquella entidad.

- Lo que faltaba, una tonta humana que puede ver espíritus ��.

¡Lo escuche! – Dijo con un tono molesto, asomándose un poco más.

El fantasma miraba aquella humana con atención. Ren se dio cuenta de esto.

- Bueno lo importante ahora es regresar. La lluvia a cesado así que lo mejor es irnos ahora.

- No...yo no regresare – Dijo inclinando su cabeza, pero aun así oculta detrás del árbol.- Agradezco mucho el que me haya ayudado, de verdad... gracias.

- Escucha niña – Exclamo molesto y señalándola – no me importa lo que te pase yo solo...he venido porque mi hermana lo pidió

¿La s-señorita Jun-preguntó sorprendida

- Sí – Dijo mucho más molesto.

- Pero...usted...

- vamonos – Dijo girando.

¡Espereee! TT

- Ah? – Giro nuevamente para mirarla.

- Por favor haga que el espíritu ¡se vaya! TT.

El chico rió sarcásticamente.

- Este espíritu té salvo ¿no?.

¿No es un espíritu maligno? – Pregunto temerosa aun escondida.

¿Y si lo fuera¿Habría algún problema?.

La chica se puso azul, del miedo pero luego pensó lo que había dicho Ren. Ese espíritu salvo su vida.

Tamao salió lentamente de su escondite y camino solo algunos pasos. El chico giro, y se dispuso a caminar.

Los tres iban en silencio, Tamao se sintió un poco incomoda así que trato de hablar un poco para tratar de olvidarse de lo tenebroso del bosque.

- Jo-joven Ren usted es muy...fuerte.-Exclamo nerviosa – pero...¿por qué deja que un espíritu controle su cuerpo?.

El chico se detuvo y giro lentamente con cara de pocos amigos.

- L-lo siento muchooo –Cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

- Aunque te lo explique dudo que lo entenderías – Dijo muy calmado.

¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó sonriendo, pensando que Ren ya no estaba enojado.

- Porque los humanos son tontos – Dijo en tono burlón

¡Que malo es conmigo - Gritó un poco molesta.

- No hables tonterías. – Dijo sin mirarla

La pequeña solamente suspira cansada y siguió caminando, pero en el transcurso notó que Ren no caminaba muy bien.

¿Se siente bien joven Ren?

El chico no contesta

¿Esta lastimado?

Nuevamente el joven se detuvo pero esta vez no fue la constante habladuría de Tamao, mas bien fueron unas presencias extrañas.

Pequeñas luces azules aparecieron enfrente de ellos haciendo que Ren pusiera una posición de combate y Tamao se maravillara viendo aquel espectáculo.

- Ah! Chiquillos molestos ¿Qué hacen en la parte prohibida?.-Se escuchó una voz.

�¿Las luces están hablando!

- No son luces, son espíritus.

¿Qué? – exclamó Tamao asustada.

De pronto las luces tomaron formas de animales.

- Animales?...-Susurro confundida.

- Estos mocosos han traspasado nuestros dominios – Dijo un espíritu en forma de liebre.

- Además nos han despertado por tanto escándalo – Dijo otro que tenia forma de lobo.

¡Bason! – Gritó llamando a su espíritu mientras estiraba su lanza- Esto es tu culpa niña tonta.

¿Mi culpa?

-Me han amenazado, con una arma – Gritó la liebre a los demás – Enciérrenlos.

- Qué te hace pensar que harás eso? – Pregunto con una sonrisa triunfadora.

En ese momento algunas almas alrededor de la liebre empezaron a girar.

- Quieren matar a nuestro rey – Se escucharon a varias almas.

¿Rey? –Dijeron al unísono Tamao y Ren.

De la nada se abre un agujero debajo de ellos haciéndolos caer en él.

¡Bason! – Llamando a su espíritu pudo amortiguar su caída. Sin embargo Tamao calló sentada.

- TT eso duele.

- Niña tonta – Susurro un poco divertido al mirar la escena.

¿Dónde hemos caído? – Mirando hacia arriba.

- No tengo idea – Dijo mientras veía como desde arriba obstruían el agujero. – Parece que nos han atrapado.

- Es muy profundo y oscuro - Decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Eres muy débil, no llores – Dijo muy serio y sin mirarla .- Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí , además le dije a mi hermana que te llevaría sana y salva así que nada te pasara.

- M-muchas gracias – Exclamo sonrojada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Ren se dirigió hacia las paredes de aquel lugar que parecía mas bien una cueva.

- Creo que puedo...-El chico dejó de hablar para fijarse que en una esquina de ese lugar ojos luminosos los observaban.

¿Y ahora que? – Preguntó completamente asustada.

Continuara...

* * *


	4. Los aliados de Tamao

**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**

_Cáp. 4: Los aliados de Tamao._

¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntó el joven de ojos dorados desafiante.

En ese instante aquellas figuras parecían salir de las sombras. Por lo visto solo eran dos.

- Mas... animales? –Murmuró dudosa la pelirosa.

- Solo son mocosos ponchi – Dijo una de las criaturas dirigiendo su mirada a la otra que se encontraba junto.

¿Qué crees que hagan aquí Conchi?.

- Solo son un zorro y un mapache – Dijo despectivamente el joven de cabellos violáceos.

- Oye chiquillo ten mas cuidado con lo que dices.

- A quien le dices chiquillo, gusano – Exclamó desplegando su cuchilla y apuntando al cuello de aquel mapache.

- TT no...y-yo no dije nada.

- J-joven Ren , creo que no es necesario lastimarlo nñ – Dijo la niña un poco temerosa tratando de que Ren no cortara aquel espíritu en dos.

El chico miró de reojo a Tamao, luego suspiro y arrojó al mapache a la pared.

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, haciendo que el espíritu se pusiera azul del susto.

El joven tomó asiento, en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared, su respiración era agitada pero su cara siempre mostraba aquella mirada fría.

¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y colocaba una mano en la frente del chico. Este se sorprendió mucho.

- No me toques – Susurro muy molesto, quitando rápidamente la mano de la chica.

- Lo...siento – Dijo cabizbaja. Pero al bajar su cabeza se percató de la herida que andaba el chico en su pierna. Tamao iba a decir algo al respecto cuando fue interrumpida.

Ponchi: Y tu quien eres niña? – Pregunto poniéndose frente a Tamao.

- ...¡ahhhhhhhh!.

¿Oye que te pasa? – Dijeron tapándose los espíritus oídos por ese espantoso grito.

La chica se había alejado lo mas que podía de aquellos seres, colocándose hasta la esquina de aquel lugar tan oscuro.

- Por favor...¡No se acerquen! – Gritó la chica cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué? – Exclamó Ponchi algo sorprendido.

- Ella tiene miedo a los espíritus – Dijo Ren con los ojos cerrados.

¿ Ella los puede ver claramente, eso es muy común en estos días...pero tu – Dirigiéndose a Ren.

- Si en este niño veo mas que esa habilidad.- Dijo la otra alma.

- Así que se dieron cuenta – Dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

¿Qué quieren decir?. – Preguntó Tamao Mirándolos un poco más calmada.

Ponchi miró con cierta atención a Tamao y se acerco un poco, flotando alrededor de ella.

¿Q-que pasa? – Pregunto algo nerviosa.

- Hum...Solo es una niña , Ponchi, parece que debemos esperar a que le crezca un poco el cuerpo.

- Pero , tal parece que le será difícil formarse bien- Dijo en tono burlón riéndose con el otro espíritu.

Pum (Esta parte fue omitida por razones de suma violencia)

Luego se ve a Conchi y Ponchi con muchos golpes en la cabeza y Tamao con una venita saltada en su puño.

Ren y Bason miraban la escena un poco sorprendidos.

- Lo sentimos – Dijeron Conchi y Ponchi.

- Entonces compórtense -Dijo sonrojada y algo molesta.

- Esto es tonto¡Bason! Lo mejor es que salgamos.

¿Cómo saldrán de aquí? – Pregunto aun tocándose los moretones.

- Será suficiente con un salto – Dijo orgulloso.

Tamao miró sorprendida a Ren¿cómo un chico era capaz de hacer tales hazañas?.

- Pero si subes ellos te atraparan.-Dijo Ponchi.

- No me subestimen soy mucho mas fuerte que todas aquellas almas insignificantes – mirando hacia arriba.

-Talvez, pero son muchos, lo mejor es esperar hasta después de la media noche.- Agregó Conchi.

¿M-media noche? – Repitió Tamao asustada.

¿Y de que servirá hacer eso?.-Preguntó Ren.

- Estos espíritus les gusta hacer travesuras , Sin embargo después de la media noche estos se van, dejando a alguien a cargo para cuidar la cueva, esa es la razón por la que no pudimos escapar, pero es obvio que después de esas horas casi no haya nadie.

- Señoriíto, no perdemos nada haciendo eso – Dijo por fin Bason señalando la herida del joven, este no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, atendiendo la indirecta de su espíritu.

- (suspiro) de acuerdo.-Dijo de muy mal animo.

- D-disculpen ...pero – Dijo La pelirosa tímidamente – Si son espíritus ¿por qué no atraviesan las paredes? .

- Se supone que esa roca tiene algún sello mágico, por lo que no nos deja salir por ninguna de las paredes de este lugar

No , ahora tendremos que esperar a que pase la media noche .-Pensó la pelirosa sumamente austada.

A medida que oscurecía todos estaban en partes distintas , Conchi y ponchi flotaban alrededor de una roca y en esta se encontraba sentado Bason, Pero en el otro extremo de la cueva Ren estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared, casi a un metro de él, Tamao se encontraba también sentada abrazando sus piernas.

La chica estaba pensando en muchas cosas y varias eran relacionadas con Ren, ya que para ella , aquel niño era misterioso. En varias ocasiones la chica solía mirarlo, en ese momento se volvió a percatar de la herida de Ren ya que esta estaba sangrando mucho.

¿Qué tanto miras?.-Preguntó molesto.

- N-no nada. – Dijo tratando de aparentar no estarlo mirando.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar , pero este era muy incomodo ya que Tamao intentaba decir algo.

- Dilo de una buena vez – Exclamó sin mirarla – Ya me estoy cansando de tus tonterías.

Tamao al escucharlo parecía haber quedado pensando en algo por un minuto, luego camino de rodillas hasta donde estaba el chico y se arrodillo junto a él, luego rasgo parte de su falda y con esto comenzó a vendar si pierna lastimada, Ren andaba pantaloncillos cortos así que le hacia el trabajo más fácil a la chica.

Ren se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo Tamao, pero volvió a reaccionar rápidamente.

¡Te he dicho que no me toques! – Gritó exasperado.

¿Le duele mucho? – Pregunto la chica, no tomándole importancia a lo que el chico le gritaba y ni siquiera lo miraba, seguía muy concentrada en poner correctamente el vendaje.

¿Acaso no me escuchas? – Dijo enfadado.

¡Listo! – Mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

El joven al notar como la chica lo ignoraba tomó la muñeca de esta obligándola a que lo mirara.

- Escucha niña tu...- Fue interrumpido al notar la mirada de la chica, en sus ojos se mostraba preocupación mas que temor. No tuvo mas remedio que soltarla y mirar hacia otra dirección.

¿S-se siente mejor? – Pregunto algo nerviosa.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Dijo con rabia.

- Bueno...usted me salvo en dos ocasiones es lo menos que puedo hacer

¿Qué te hace pensar que te quise salvar? – Pregunto mirándola de reojo.

- Entonces llamémosle un intercambio , usted me salvó y yo le vende una herida - Dijo sonriendo.

-Estúpida niña - Susurró, mientras se sonrojaba levemente

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. La chica lo miró tímida y se armo de valor para volver a hablarle.

- J-joven Ren...¿Por qué dice que odia a los humanos? – Pregunto tímidamente.- La verdad yo no lo comprendo.

El chico se sorprendió ante tal pregunta. Para nuevamente tomar su postura seria.

- Esa son cosas que no te importan – Dijo poniéndose de pie tratando de no mirarla.

- ya veo...- Dice cabizbaja.

¿Por qué hay tanto ruido aquí? – Preguntó Conchi algo molesto.

¡Ah! – Gritó y se apoyó en la espalda de Ren - Váyanse

¡Oye ¿Quieres dejarme en paz!.- Dice el chico un poco sonrojado, por la manera en que Tamao se abrazaba a él.

- Vaya, vaya parece que este shaman es novio de la humana. – Dijo Ponchi mostrando una risa maliciosa

�¿Qué¡Par de idiotas! – Gritó harto el joven.

¿S-shaman? – Susurro confundida, para luego recordar lo otro que habían dicho aquellos seres – N-no, no mal entiendan yo no soy novia del joven Ren. – Soltando rápidamente al niño.

- Señoriíto, ya es hora – Interrumpió Bason.

- Muy bien Bason , hazlo – Diciendo esto el espíritu entró al cuerpo del joven haciendo que desplegara nuevamente su arma y mandara un gran golpe hacia arriba, haciendo polvo a aquella roca que obstruía el camino.

- Muy bien salgamos ahora.-Dijo Ponchi.

- Sostente de mí para poder salir – Dijo de espaldas a ella .

-

pero ...- Tartamudeo. No sabia que hacer , el chico estaba poseído por un espíritu y ella no podía estar cerca de uno - Es que...yo no pu...

¡Tonta! – Gritó ¡No tengo tiempo! – Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura , haciendo impresionantes saltos en las paredes del agujero y así logrando salir. Tamao estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez así que se aferró al pecho del chico.

Cuando Ponchi y conchi salieron se encargaron rápidamente de aquel espíritu que custodiaba la entrada del agujero.

- Muy bien ya estamos fuera – Exclamó sin darse cuenta que aun tenía a Tamao tomada de la cintura.

- ya...salimos – Susurro , mientras despegaba un poco la cabeza del pecho de Ren.

- Hm...ya me puedes soltar - Dejando de sujetarla por la cintura.

- S-si l-lo siento –Dijo ruborizada.

- Huyan ahí vienen – Dijo uno de los espíritus espíritu asustado, señalando a las almas de los animales acercándose.

- Yo no huiré – Dijo sonriendo – Será bueno para mi entrenamiento.

- Joven Ren... – Susurro preocupada.

- Tu solo quédate aquí – Exclamó sin mirarla.

El chico se dirigió hacia los espíritus, que venían en grandes cantidades.

¿Dónde está ponchi? – Preguntó preocupado el zorro.

En cuanto los espíritus se acercaban , Ren los vencía sin dificultad. De pronto Tamao se percató que en su misma dirección estaba Ponchi, parecía estar paralizado y algunos espíritus se estaban acercando.

Tamao se asusto mucho, pero no pudo soportarlo, se abalanzo sobre Ponchi y lo abrazo tratando de protegerlo; ante tal acto Ponchi abrió mucho sus ojos de la sorpresiva actitud de aquella niña.

- Señoriíto – Dijo Bason en tono de advertencia al ver que se acercaban atacar a Tamao.

¡Demonios�- Fue lo único que exclamo , antes de correr hacia la chica y aquel espíritu. Rápidamente los quito del camino.

- Ponchi ¿estas bien- Mirando al animal que estaba en sus brazos.

- Si , gracias –Dijo un poco impresionado.

¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí! – Gritó de mal humor.

Tamao solamente lo miró tratando de analizarlo. No podía evitar sonrojarse.

- S-si...Disculpe muchas g-gracias

El chico la miro con una ceja alzada. Era una persona rara o por lo menos eso pensó Ren en ese momento.

- Tonta �� - Susurro , para luego volver a combatir.

De verdad el joven estaba harto de todo lo que había sucedido , así que elevo su poder, a otro nivel y con un solo movimiento de su cuchilla pudo desintegrarlos a todos.

¿Acaso...Se puede destruir a un fantasma? – Dijo por lo bajo, no obstante Ponchi la escucho.

- Se puede destruir...si el que lo elimina es un poder similar al de él.-Explicó Ponchi.

¿Qué dices?.

- Es decir que, si un poder espiritual pelea con otro este puede ser destruido, ya que es la misma clase de energía – Dijo Conchi acercándose a ellos.

- Joven Ren...¿Quién es en realidad? – Susurro. Mirando como el chico volvía a doblar su cuchilla y la guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Vamonos – Dijo metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo.

La joven de cabellos rosas estaba tan sorprendida, que aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo , es mas tenía aun abrazado a Ponchi.

Ren al verla solo suspiro con resignación y miro hacia otro lado.

¿Acaso ya no temes a los fantasmas?.

¿Ah¿A que se...- Bajo un poco su cabeza , y miró con horror a quien tenía en brazos. – ¡Ahh�¡Aléjate! TT – Gritó , a tal extremo que tiró al pobre espíritu hacia arriba , haciéndolo estrellarse con una rama de un árbol.

¡Auch!

Tamao se escondió nuevamente detrás de un árbol

- De verdad lo siento es solo que...no puedo soportarlo TT

En ese momento Ponchi se arrodilló frente a Tamao.

- Oo ¿Ah¿Qué pasa?.

- De ahora en adelante te serviremos por habernos salvado.

¿Servirme?

- Oo ¿serviremos?

�� Si , ella me salvo.- Dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza. A Conchi.

- TT si es cierto te serviremos – Dijo Conchi.

- Pero...es que yo...

- Hey...¿Por qué haces esto? – Susurro al oído de Ponchi.

- Es cierto que ella me salvo pero...podemos aprovecharnos de lo ingenua que es – Rió por lo bajo Ponchi

Ren parecía haberlos escuchado así que tomó a ambos espíritus de los pañales

- Deberías aceptarlos, Podrían ser mejor para ti.

- pero...

- Ellos no son exactamente fantasmas ya que pueden tomar forma material – Mintió

¿Qué no somos fantasmas?.

- Idiotas, me siguen el juego o a ambos los destruyo úú – Susurro.

- TT S-si no somos exactamente fantasmas.-Dijo Conchi.

¿Por qué lo haces? .- Pregunto Ponchi por lo bajo a Ren.

- En algo no te equivocas, esa niña es muy ingenua, sin embargo por alguna razón no puede estar cerca de espíritus y puesto que ella los salvo, ustedes deben obedecerla sin hacerle nada – Susurro esto ultimo de verdad amenazante. – Así que la única forma es mintiéndole.

¿Acaso hay alguna razón para que la cuides? – Dijo Ponchi con sonrisa maliciosa.

Ren rió un poco para luego mirarlo de reojo con mucho desprecio.

- Vuelves hacer esos comentarios y te destruiré.

- TT solo era bromaa.

Ren los soltó enfrente de Tamao.

¿Y bien? .- Dijo mirándola.

- Bueno... si el joven Ren lo dice uu entonces esta bien.

�� Ya basta solo larguémonos.-Dijo Ren cambiando la conversación rapidamente.

Tamao, solo sonreía ante el gesto del chico, parecía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su actitud, además se dio cuenta que no era un chico de mal corazón , sin embargo no sabia que pensar sobre aquellos dos seres que ahora estarían con ella. Para la pequeña de ojos color rosa, este había sido el día mas extraño de su vida.

Continuara...


	5. Una mañana agitada

**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**

_Cáp.5: Una mañana agitada._

¡Que te calles! – Gritaba Conchi

¡No, cállate tu! – Respondía Ponchi.

¡No, tu!

Ren mientras lo miraba de reojo mientras que poco a poco su paciencia se perdía.

¡No, tu!

¡Se quieren callar ambos de una buena vez! – Grito hartó.

- Hum...no se altere joven Ren.-Dijo sonriendo.

Todos aun seguían su camino, tratando de regresar a la mansión pero todo parecía que no sería un viaje calmado.

- Si , cálmate niño��.

- Por cierto chiquilla ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo acercándose a Tamao.

- Oo B-bueno...Tamao Tamamura – Respondió muy nerviosa al ver al zorro tan cerca.

Conchi: Y tu chiquillo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

- No me llames así, insecto �''�x

�� de acuerdo no te pongas así.

- Su nombre es Ren tao n. n

¡Cállense. ! – Dijo al fin el nombrado.

Durante el camino, todos iban en silencio (gracias a Ren) Luego Tamao fijó su mirada en aquel espíritu con impresionante armadura.

- D-disculpe...J-joven Ren...hum... ¿

porque hay un fantasma con usted ?.

�� ¿A que se debe la pregunta?.

- B-bueno...yo solo...nñU ¿Por qué pregunte? TT . – pensó

- Eso no te interesa – Exclamó fríamente sin mirarla.

La chica solo inclinó su cabeza.

- L-lo siento mucho.

Ren solo se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

- Pero...A-agradezco mucho el que me ayudara – Dijo sonrojada, mirando el suelo.

El joven se sorprendió un poco, aun así rápidamente regresó a su postura fría.

- Yo solo he venido, por que mi hermana lo pidió.

- Usted debe quererla mucho nn.

Al escuchar aquello Ren no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que aceleró su paso, mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

- Espere, Joven Ren – Dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.

* * *

- Señorita Jun , lo mejor es que duerma.-Dijo Miyuki al mirarla.

- No importa, es mejor que los espere.

-i Pero...es muy tarde – Dijo mirando el reloj de pie que estaba en la sala – Son las 4 de la mañana.

- Ve a dormir, yo me quedare.

: Pero...

- No hay problema.

- Como usted diga – Hizo reverencia y se retiró.

La joven de cabellos verdes quedó de pie en la sala mirando a través de la ventana.

De pronto se escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta.

¡Deben ser ellos! – Dice con entusiasmo para sí.

La joven baja rápidamente por las escaleras y abre la puerta. Al hacerlo la chica mira alterada y al mismo tiempo asustada a tres sujetos vestidos con capuchas que cubrían sus rostros.

- Ustedes...¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo con tono autoritario

* * *

¡Joven Ren! – Gritó tratando de alcanzar al muchacho.

El chico no la escuchaba solo caminaba sin mirar atrás. Aun así la niña de cabellos rosas seguía llamándolo.

Ren ya conocía aquellos alrededores , significaba que la mansión estaba cerca, pero algo detuvo su camino.

- Joven...Auch – La pequeña había chocado con la espalda del chico al detenerse tan bruscamente.¿Le pasa algo?

Ren solo contemplaba desde lejos la mansión y pudo ver a los sujetos que estaban fuera, hablando con Jun.

¡Llegamos! – Gritó eufórica, haciendo que aquellos sujetos se percataran y giraran.

Ren rápidamente cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano y la arrinconó a un tronco escondiéndose ambos tras unos arbustos , luego hizo una señal a Basón haciendo que este se llevara rápidamente a los dos espíritus. El espectro se desvaneció junto a los animales que había atrapado, mientras Ren tenía a Tamao contra un árbol.

- Solo cálmate – Susurro sin mirarla. El Joven solo se fijaba en aquellas entidades que se acercaban.

Aquellos sujetos se acercaban y buscaban algo o alguien entre los arbustos. Jun se puso nerviosa ya que había reconocido que aquel grito provenía de Tamao, y si la encontraban de seguro la matarían ya que es solo una humana.

¡Escuchen! – Gritó ¡Se suponía que hablaban conmigo!.

Uno de los sujetos giro para mirar a Jun, y luego miró otro arbusto. Arrojó un tremendo puñetazo y luego se retiro.

El golpe había sido muy cerca de Ren así que se acerco mas a Tamao para que no lo tocara.

Por supuesto que Tamao se asusto mucho, por aquel acontecimiento, pero estaba más nerviosa al sentir tan cerca de Ren

Aquellas identidades misteriosas volvieron acercarse a Jun, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se retiraron en un pequeño auto color negro.

Ren miró desde aquel lugar, como se retiraban, luego se separó rápidamente de Tamao.

¿E... esta todo bien? – Preguntó nerviosa. Y sonrojada.

¡Bason!.

En ese momento apareció nuevamente el espíritu.

- Si, señoriíto – Respondió, soltando a los otros dos espectros.

¿Qué... que pasó?.-Dijeron Conchi y Ponchi al unísono.

- Entremos – Dijo sin mirarlos y siguiendo el camino.

.- Que bueno. que regresaron – Exclamó sonriendo muy aliviada.

Al mirar tal sonrisa Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¿E..estaba preocupada?. – Preguntó tímidamente a Jun

- Claro – Respondió dulcemente.

Cada vez que la veía, Tamao no podía evitar sonrojarse.

� � Hmm...

- B-bueno gracias al joven Ren estamos a salvo – Dijo mirando a Jun completamente roja.

- Muchas gracias... por haberla protegido n n.

�� ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Ren mientras entraba a la casa.

¿uh¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó señalando a los espíritus de aquellos animales.

: **o.o** Es hermosa...y se ve grandecita.-Dijeron ambos espiritus.

�¿Qué-Dijeron Ren y Tamao.

- No se atrevan a faltarle el respeto – Sentencio la pequeña.

Ren los miró de reojo.

: Tamao, ella es muy linda es imposible faltarle el respeto.

De pronto, Tamao estaba pelando con ambos espíritus mientras que Jun estaba completamente halagada con todo lo que decían.

Ren estaba de muy mal humor, este aun se encontraba cerca de la entrada, por un momento se quedó viendo la escena, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Es extraño...- se escuchó susurrar a Bason.

¿Ah?

- Esta casa solía ser muy silenciosa y lúgubre... de pronto su ambiente es perturbado...

Ren miró de reojo a su espíritu y luego miró nuevamente la escena. El pequeño esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Sí... todo esto es muy extraño – Dijo de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Aquel fantasma pudo notar como su amo había mostrado una pequeña sonrisa, eso hizo que este se alegrara.

* * *

Poco a poco los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana, iluminando una gran habitación.

�: Oye...despierta.

- Hum...no... – Dijo Tamao moviéndose de un lado al otro de la cama.

¿Qué te parece si nos aprovechamos de la situación?.

- Con gusto – Sonrió malévolamente.

¡Ahhhhhhh! – Gritó la chica al sentir como una mano tocaba, su piel baja su camisón.

¿Tamao? – Pregunto abriendo la puerta de par en para al oír el grito.

Cuando Jun miró bien la escena, Tamao estaba sentada en su cama son su puño en alto mientras Conchi y Ponchi estaban al otro lado de la pared, muy lastimados.

¿Cómo se atreven hacer eso? – Pregunta sonrojada mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho.

Solo era una broma TT - Dijo Conchi adolorido..

- S-señortita... Jun Oo b-buenos días – Dijo apenada ya que Jun miró sorprendida todo lo que hizo Tamao.

- Tal parece que te diviertes con tus espíritus nñU

- E-es-espíritus? – Pregunto aterrada.

- Bueno no hay otra forma de llamarlos nñ – La chica de cabello verde recordó de inmediato lo que Ren había dicho.

FLASHBACK...

- Bueno ya es tarde...lo mejor es que vayan a dormir.

- S-señorita Jun ...¿usted estuvo todo este tiempo esperándonos?

- Si , nn, así que lo mejor es que duerman.

- nn Como usted diga.

Todos estaban en la sala, Ren en un sof�, Jun y Tamao estaban de pie mientras que Bason y los otros dos espíritus flotaban cerca de una ventana.

- Entonces...me retiro...hum...- Antes de irse la chica se acercó al sofá donde Ren se encontraba. – M-Mu-muchas gracias...-

Este se sorprendió un poco al verla tan cerca. Pero no quiso contestar solo desvió su mirada.

- D-de verdad...se lo...agradezco...si en alguna ocasión necesita ayuda...no dude en pedírmela – la chica decía todo esto muy sonrojada mientras miraba el piso, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

- Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie – Dijo con indiferencia.

- Eso lo sé...sin embargo...siempre estaré dispuesta ayudarlo...como cuando se lastime – Exclamó llevando su mirada hacia la pierna del joven y sonriendo ruborizada.

El chico se sorprendió nuevamente , parecía que se había olvidado de aquel accidente, pero aun así trataba de no perder su postura fría.

- Eso no importa.

- Que descanse Joven Ren nn – Terminando de decir esto, la chica comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Espera...-Llamó Ren.

¿Ah?

� � Debes llevarte a estos dos.

- Es cierto...- Dijo con cierto temor.

Ren: Te he dicho que no son fantasmas. –Exclamó con tono autoritario. Jun miraba a su hermano sorprendida.

- Conchi, Ponchi S-síganme...

Aquellos obedecieron y luego desaparecieron de la vista al subir las escaleras completamente.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Dijo Jun con una media sonrisa que insinuaba muchas cosas.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto sin mirarla con sus piernas cruzadas, una de sus manos en el respaldar del sillón y la otra en su bolsillo.

- Parece que...se llevan bien.

¡No digas eso! – Gritó alterado.

- Pues ...no lo parece – Dijo fijando su mirada en la pierna del muchacho ¿Ella te hizo esa venda?.

El chico llevo su mirada al mismo lugar, luego levanto la vista e hizo una mirada arrogante.

- Si, pero nunca se lo pedí.

- Significa, que ella se preocupa nn

� � ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron esos sujetos? – Preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- Debes... hacerte mas fuerte... y luego volver a kishuu para recibir los últimos preparativos de nuestro padre.- Cambiando su cara a un semblante mas serio. ,

¿Acaso esos idiotas querían comprobar mi fuerza? – Dijo con tono arrogante.

- No, solo saber si hacías los entrenamientos correctos, además tienes que estudiar lo suficiente.

- Eso lo sé.

- Si ellos... descubren a Tamao... estoy segura que la mataran.

- Es por eso, que le aconseje que se quedara con esos dos espíritus, pueden ser estúpidos pero... creo que los puede usar como herramientas.

¿Por qué dijiste que no eran espíritus?.

- Si ella lo sabe – Dijo levantando un poco su cabeza y mostrando una cara mas seria – de seguro huir�, parece que esa humana les teme.

¿Acaso lo has hecho por protegerla? .- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Ren: No digas tonterías – Dijo mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras directo a su habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

- nn Bueno eso ya no importa lo importante es cambiar tu vestuario – Exclamó poniendo en la cama muchas bolsas.

- ..¿Qué es eso señorita Jun?

- Tu ropa , ya te lo dije n n.

- O.O ¿Ah?. Pe-pero no es necesario...

¿Cómo que no, Tu solo tienes un cambio de ropa y esa pijama, es obvio que debes tener otro atuendo.

Después de obligar a Tamao, ( no fue difícil ya que la pequeña era algo voluble) Pudo ponerle diseños variados.

¿Dónde saco todo esto? – Dijo escondida, y solo mostrando la cabeza.

- Vamos sal de ahí n n

La chica obedeció. Cuando lo hizo se mostró a Tamao con una camisa típica china pero con mangas largas color blanco con marrón y una falda rosa con paletones, esta era un poco pequeña haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara mucho.

- Te ves bien, espero y te pongas lo demás que he traído para ti.

¿R-realmente cree que me veo bien? – Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Si, Te lo aseguro.

- Si usted lo dice entonces esta bien nn.

- Entonces arregla tus cosas, estaré abajo en la sala.

- Si, como usted diga –Exclamo inclinándose.

Jun salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Que amable es la señorita Jun, de eso no hay duda – Susurro.

La pequeña estaba doblando su ropa nueva, no sin antes guardar su antiguo vestuario. Tamao estaba doblando su falda, cuando de pronto siente que hay algo en el bolsillo de esta.

¿ah?...¡Es posible! – Dice con admiración la pelirosa al sacar aquel objeto de esa prenda. – Es...mi pendiente, parece que esta bien...que alivio.

Aquella cosa era un collar en el que colgaba un pequeño objeto un circulo de cristal color azul.

- Por un momento...pensé que lo había perdido cuando ...Miya y yo...- Dijo para sí misma, mirando aquel pendiente con mucha nostalgia.

¿Oye que tienes ahí?.-Preguntó Ponchi.

- Es algo muy valioso para mi –Mientras apretaba sus puños contra su pecho.- Oo No se acerquen mucho...me ponen ... nerviosa.

- Deberías pensar de otra manera ya que estaremos contigo por un buen tiempo – Dijo el Zorro flotando con sus brazos y pies cruzados.

- B-bueno...tiene razón...Pero...es que aun no puedo creer que tenga amigos mágicos – Dice la chica mientras los miraba detenidamente.

¿Mágicos�� - Dijeron Conchi y Ponchi.

- No digas locuras, nosotros somos...

De pronto el zorro es detenido por su compañero, tapándole él hocicó.

- Bueno somos...seres del bosque...si algo así nñU

¡Vaya! – Dijo maravillada la niña. Está se giró y se puso el pendiente, para luego seguir arreglando las prendas.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó entre susurros.

¡Tonto! No te das cuenta que si ella sabe eso...huirá de nosotros.

- Y eso que ��

- Que ese chiquillo del demonio nos matara – Dijo poniéndose azul. Conchi al escuchar aquello también se puso del mismo color.

- Muy bien termine... ¿Desean bajar? .

-U no queda de otra.

¿Se sienten bien? – Preguntó al mirar las caras de los espíritus.

- Claro que no...después de lo que nos hiciste ��

ó. ó No digan eso, en primer lugar ustedes hicieron algo indebido.

- Te puedo perdonar...- Dijo Ponchi mirándola picaramente y acercándose mucho a ella. – Si me das un besito.

. ¡Nooo! – Gritó mientras le daba un gran puñetazo en la mejilla, arrogándolo en dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación. Gracias al impulso, la puerta se abrió de par en par tirando al animal hacia el pasillo.

- Esto...si es patético - Dijo el chico que estaba saliendo de su habitación, mientras miraba como yacía en el piso aquel mapache todo lastimado. La habitación de Ren y Tamao estaban frente a frente así que el joven fue oportuno al salir de su alcoba.

- . - L-lo siento – Exclamó inclinándose.

Ren los miró con cierta suspicacia.

- B-buenos días – Dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras se ponía de rodillas al suelo y levantaba al pobre animal.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Pregunta fríamente.

- E...es que...fue un impulso mío.

- Eso es cierto, solo jugábamos .

- No hagan estupideces – Dijo, malhumorado.

: Sí.-Dijeron Tamao y Ponchi.

¿Sucede algo�� - Preguntó al notar que Tamao lo miraba.

: O.o hm...J-joven Ren ¿C-como sigue su pierna? – Dijo al fin , al notar que ese día el chico estaba con un pantaloncillo chino que lo cubría hasta los tobillos.

- Eso no importa – Respondió retirándose, no sin antes haberse sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica.

- L-lo siento .- Habló cabizbaja.

- No sé porque eres tan voluble con ese chiquillo ��.

- B-bueno...es que yo... . .

- Hey ¿Estas bien Ponchi?. – Interrumpió el Zorro.

: Si... no fue gran cosa. ��

¡Ah, es cierto! Gracias por ayudarme nn – Dijo abrazando a Ponchi.

¿Por qué?

- Me ayudo a ponerle una excusa al joven Ren nñU

- Parece que tu miedo se fue – Dijo riendo pícaramente mientras miraba como Tamao abrazaba al mapache.

- Oo N-no – Soltándolo rápidamente.- Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno.

- "¡Oye!".

¿Hu-Dijo Tamao

¿Acaso nos dejaras aquí?.

- Hum... tiene razón -

¿Entonces que harás?

- L-lógico es que bajen conmigo.

- Si no nos queda de otra.

La pequeña prosiguió a caminar por los pasillos, seguido de sus espíritus, hasta llegar a las escaleras.

- Este lugar es muy grande... pero... se siente un ambiente muy pesado.

¿Pesado¿A que te refieres?.

- Es como si aquí hubiesen mas espíritus – Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Tamao: B-bueno el joven Ren tiene un espíritu – Exclamó un tanto nerviosa mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Es lógico ya que él es un shaman, pero hablo de otras presencias.

�¿Qué! – Dijo girando rápidamente para mirar a Conchi, pero en el momento tropezó y calló al suelo; por suerte ya estaba en los ultimos escalones así que el golpe no fue tan grande . – Eso duele TT – Mientras acaricia su cara, que estaba roja por el impacto.

: Que distraida ��U – Dijeron los espíritus al unísono.

¡Que crueles son! TT – Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y se tocaba las mejillas.

¿Tamao¿Por qué estas en el suelo?.

- S-señorita Jun o. o

- Eso fue por... - De pronto algo lo interrumpió abruptamente ya que habían tapado su hocico.

-N-no no fue nada... mejor iré a preparara el desayuno n n

Tamao corrió, rápidamente en dirección a la cocina aun teniendo sujetado a Ponchi, Conchi quedó coqueteando con Jun hasta que Tamao también lo halo

- Esto es muy complicado .

-Hum

- L-lo siento – Dijo cuando llegó a la cocina –Pero...es que tu...

¡Oye chiquilla ¿Por qué no me dejaste con la linda de Jun!.

- Debes tenerle mas respeto!.

¡Casi me asfixias ! – Gritó. Ponchi

- Lo siento no fue mi intención. – Dijo mirándolo con cierto arrepentimiento.

: Que más da, lo mejor es que vayamos a observar los alrededores.

¿Ah?

-si es cierto, puede que encontremos algo interesante – Sonrió con malicia.

-Esperen ustedes no pueden... – No había terminado la frase cuando ambos animales se habían ido. – No puede ser – Exclamó preocupada.

- Buenos días como... ¿Pasa algo Tamao? – Preguntó al entrar a la cocina y mirar como la chica tenía su cara pálida.

Tamao al verla se le acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, junto sus manos como para hacer una plegaria y luego inclinó su cabeza.

- Por favor... haga usted el desayuno sin mi ayuda.

- Bueno, eso siempre lo he hecho pero...¿A qué se debe? ..?

- Luego se lo explico – Terminando de decir esto la chica corrió tratando de seguir al Zorro y al Mapache – ¿Por qué me pasa esto? TT.

Continuara...

* * *


	6. Un regalo para Tamao

_**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**_

_Cáp. 6:Un regalo para Tamao._

- Entonces... ¿Cuándo vendrán?. – Preguntó Jun

- Eso no lo sé – Dijo el chico sentado en el sof� mirando a su hermana que estaba viendo a través de la ventana de esa gran y hermosa sala.

- Entiendo... – Habló cabizbaja

¿Por qué te preocupas?... Sé, que esa niña no es una humana cualquiera ya que de todas formas se percata de los espíritus... aun así sigue siendo una insignificante alma que baga – Dijo fríamente con sus ojos cerrados.

- "¡Ren!" No hables así de ella – Exclamó reprendiendo a su hermano.

- No-té comprendo – Poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda.¿Por qué¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella solo es una sucia...

- No lo sé... no lo sé – Interrumpió, Ren suspiró aun sin verla, luego siguió su camino.

* * *

¡ Esperen no entren a las habitaciones- Les gritaba la pequeña pelirosa mientras los trataba de alcanzar inútilmente. 

- Ja ja ja pobre chiquilla – Dijo Ponchi mirando hacia atrás para ver a la chica.

- Mira, entremos a esta – Conchi, Haciendo un movimiento, en el que rápidamente abrieron la puerta de una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso.

Cuando entraron tiraron todo al suelo causando un gran desastre.

¿Qué hacen? – Les gritó asustada al ver como acabaron con aquel lugar.

- Divertirnos – Dijeron al unísono Conchi y ponchi.

Luego al querer ir a la habitación de al lado, pasaron a través de las paredes. Tamao se sorprendió mucho al ver esa escena.

- Eso no puede ser... ellos si ...son f-fantasmas... – Decía con la cara completamente azul.

La chica pelirosada corrió solo para asomarse a la habitación de al lado.

- No comprendo, si solo viven tres personas ¿Por qué tantas alcobas? – Sacudió su cabeza – No es tiempo de pensar en eso

* * *

¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? – Susurró mientras servia el desayuno a los hermanos Tao que ya se encontraban sentados en el comedor. 

¿Pero que está pasando? – Mirando hacia los lados ¿Dónde está Tamao?.

- Señorita Jun , ella me dijo que terminaría un asunto.

¿Asunto?.- Repitió sin creerlo, mientras que Ren solo levanto un poco la vista al oír aquello.- Bueno iré a ver.

Se puso de pie y se retiro.

- Yo también me voy, no tengo mucho apetito.-Dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.

- Como usted diga – Miyuki Se inclinó como muestra de respeto, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el chico apenas había tocado su comida.

* * *

Ya basta! – Les gritó Tamao siguiéndolos hacia las otras escaleras, estos subieron mientras reían burlonamente. ¿Cómo los alcanzare? Esta mansión es muy grande – Susurro al ver que las habitaciones en donde ella y los jóvenes Tao estaban era apenas el segundo piso de aquel elegante lugar. – Ahhh no tengo otra opción TT – Luego se dispuso a seguirlos. 

¡Vaya! Mira esto – Dijo Conchi señalando una habitación con muchos libros, parecía ser una gran biblioteca.

¡Ha! Eso no es nada¿Por qué no miras esto? – Señalando la habitación que estaba al lado, tenía muchas maquinas de ejercicios las suficientes para entrenar a 30 personas.

- Por favor ya...- No concluyó con lo que iba a decir, al mirar como aquellos seres traviesos destrozaban ambos lugares – No esperen no hagan eso – Rogó la muchacha.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí¿Por qué las habitaciones de abajo están desordenadas? – Pregunto Jun un poco molesta.

- S-se-señorita Jun – Fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña al girar y encontrarse con Jun, a su lado estaba Ren con una cara de pocos amigos al encontrar el desorden. Los espíritus al notar la presencia desaparecieron rápidamente antes de que los atraparan en el acto.

- Tamao ¿Qué significa esto?.

Tamao no pudo decir nada mas, estaba muy nerviosa y solo se asomo un poco para mirar ambas habitaciones y regañar en ese momento a los causantes de aquel desastre, pero para su sorpresa no estaba nadie.

¿Qué haré? TT .- Pensó la pelirosda con nerviosismo

- Espero una respuesta – Dijo Jun con un tono autoritario, mientras que Ren solo observaba el acontecimiento apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

- Esto será tonto pero... . – Pensó – Yo solo...estaba...tratando de ordenar...si, si eso solo trataba de reacomodar las cosas – Rió un poco apenada – u. u L-lo siento.

Ren expulso unas cuantas risas de burla por lo bajo al escuchar tal tontería, mientras que Jun no comprendía porque ella no había dicho la verdad.

- Entonces no queda remedio...Tamao , tú y solo tu arreglaras todo esto.

- S-si señorita...Justo eso era lo que iba hacer – Dijo cabizbaja – ¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí? TT – Pensó esto ultimo con cierto temor.

- Bueno entonces terminare mi desayuno, lo mejor es que tu también comas – Refiriéndose a Tamao.

- D-disculpe...pero preferiría empezar comenzar con mi trabajo – Exclamó tímidamente.

- Esta bien – Sin mas que decir, se retiro.

- TT que crueles son Conchi y Ponchi – Balbuceo

¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad?.- Dijo aun apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

Tamao se erizo completamente, no recordaba que Ren estaba ahí tambiénél la había escuchado.

¿D-de que habla? – Rió nerviosa.

El chico la miró con su típica expresión fría, luego entró a una de las habitaciones, (al cuarto de estudio para ser exacto). Se coloco frente a un gran armario de dos puertas, Ren iba con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, dio una patada muy fuerte a aquel mueble. Las puertas se abrieron y una gran cantidad de libros calló al piso seguido de dos animales que estaban ahí ocultos.

- C-conchi? Ponchi? ... ¡Conque ahí estaban!

- pues veras Tamao...es que... nñ

- De verdad son idiotas ¢ '- Dijo Ren girando y dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta.- Oye...

- S-si joven Ren – Contesto apenada, por todo lo que hicieron aquellos dos seres.

- Que tengas suerte arreglando todo esto – Exclamó mirándola de reojo y mostrando una sonrisita sarcástica.

La chica inspeccionó con su vista todo el desastre de la habitación, no solo lo que habían hecho los dos animales si no...también lo que hizo Ren al tirar aquel gran armario. El joven se retiro sin desvanecer de su rostro esa sonrisa de burla.

- Que cruel es conmigo TT

Aquellas dos almas iban saliendo de la habitación poco a poco

¿Dónde creen que van! – Preguntó Tamao.

- E-este bueno yo...-Balbuceó Conchi.

- Ahora me ayudaran – Con tono autoritario.

¿Hey y que pasó con tu temor? – Preguntó Ponchi.

- Tienes razón...-Poniendo su mano en su barbilla – Sin embargo...

¿Sin embargo?

- Me da mucho miedo pensar que me pasara si no arreglo esto y...necesito ayuda nñU

Conchi y Ponchi la observaron con cierta suspicacia.

¡No me miren así¡Ustedes hicieron todo esto .

* * *

¿Aun estas aquí? – Dijo el chico entrando al comedor y dirigiéndose a su hermana que se encontraba desayunando. 

- Señoriítos...permítanme que le ayude a la pequeña.-Intervino Miyuki.

Al oír aquello Jun levanto la vista mientras que Ren se quedó de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

- Nada de eso, ella se metió en esto, es mejor que ella salga de él

- Mi hermano tiene razón Miyuki, ella se encargo de todo lo que hicieron sus espíritus, es mejor dejar que ella lo arregle – Exclamó mirando su taza con té.

- Lo siento disculpen mi intromisión pero... si ella acepto todo esto ¿Cómo podrá controlar a esos espíritus después?.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron un poco, lo que decía Miyuki tenía sentido, la chica no era una shaman por lo tanto no tenía capacidad de controlarlos.

¿Y bien? – Miró de reojo a su hermana, esperando alguna respuesta para aquella inquietante duda.

La joven de cabellos verdes quedó pensativa por unos minutos, para luego afirmar son una sonrisa que ya había pensado en algo.

- Parece que se te ocurrió algo.-Dijo Ren

- Si, pero necesito algunas cosas...

¿Qué clase de cosas?.

- No tengo tiempo de explicar, Miyuki pide que la limosina venga por mí.

- Como usted diga, señorita Jun – Está se retiro inmediatamente.

¿Adónde te diriges? – Preguntó un poco extrañado

- Me dirijo a Otsu.

¿Otsu?.

- Ahí se encuentran una de las compañías de nuestra familia ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.

- Claro que si, pero...no comprendo que es lo que quieres.

- Lo sabrás cuando regrese – Sin mas que decir se retiro del comedor y se dirigió a la sala principal.

* * *

¡No, no pongan eso ahí! – Gritó la pelirosa solo para después cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que pasara todo. 

"PUM"

Muchos libros habían caído y todos sobre aquellos seres que intentaban ponerlos en los estantes de una sola vez.

¿Están bien? – Preguntó preocupada, arrodillándose junto a ellos al verlos casi inconscientes en el piso.

Parecía que poco a poco el temor hacia ellos estaba desapareciendo, ella se había dado cuenta que aquellos espíritus no eran de los seres malignos de los que siempre le habían hablado.

- Creo que sí - Dijo Ponchi un poco mareado.

- Que alivio - . –

- Esto es cansado mejor lo haremos luego –Agregó Conchi.

- No hables así, ustedes deben ayudarme... Aunque... un descanso no estaría mal n n

¡Así se habla! – Dijeron emocionados ambos espíritus.

- Después de todo son divertidos – Pensó riéndose por lo bajo al ver como aquellos seres se recostaban flotando.

Poco a poco Conchi y Ponchi quedaron completamente dormidos, Tamao estaba sentada apoyada en la pared y haciendo una pila de libros, para que así no fuera difícil estar levantándolos uno por uno.

De pronto el ruido de un auto se escucho desde afuera.

¿Ah? – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, pudo ver que era una gran limosina color negro, de ella bajaba un hombre con uniforme del mismo color, este le abrió la puerta a Jun para que entrara en aquel vehículo. ¿Adónde se dirige la señorita Jun? – Se preguntó en un susurro mientras veía como se alejaba el auto.

La chica giro, lo mejor era no meterse en algunos asuntos. Colocó los últimos libros y ya el salón estaba casi arreglado...excepto un mueble que estaba en el suelo.

¿Cómo lo podré levantar? TT

Conchi y Ponchi aun estaban dormidos así que lo lógico era pensar que hacer.

- Lo mejor...será no despertarlos... terminare de ordenar las demás habitaciones y por ultimo este...talvez...se me ocurre algo TT

La chica salió y se dirigió al segundo piso, se asomo a su habitación primero, parecía que no habían entrado en ella, ni tampoco a la que estaba al lado.

- Bueno esa es una buena señal – La pequeña giró para encontrarse que la habitación de Ren estaba abierta y por lógica aquellos seres habían entrado a usurparla – Me da miedo entrar ahí TT

La chica asomo la cabeza poco a poco, abriendo completamente la puerta. La habitación estaba un poco oscura gracias a que las cortinas obstruían el paso de la luz , aunque pudo darse cuenta lo hermosa que era aquel lugar con pisos de mármol, un escritorio , tres armarios, una pequeña sala en medio y por supuesto la cama. Aun así varias cosas estaban fuera de su sitio gracias a sus amigos.

- Bueno tengo que...

¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó una vos fría.

¡Ahhhh! – Se había asustado tanto que se puso rápidamente de cuclillas mientras que sus manos cubrían su cara.

¡Oye! No grites – Exclamo de mal humor.

L a pequeña giró un poco para mirar de quien se trataba.

- E- es usted joven – Se puso de pie e inclino su cabeza – D-disculpe – Tartamudeo apenada.

- Te pregunte que hacías aquí – Repitió con su rostro serio mostrando frialdad y al mismo tiempo furia.

Tamao notó como la miraba, eso la asustaba mucho, así que trataba de no verlo frente a frente.

- Y-Y-Yo...he venido a ordenar la habitación – Dijo con su mirada directamente al piso.

El Joven no dijo nada mas , solo camino y entro primero a la habitación. En su mano derecha llevaba un frasco con leche. El chico tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y prosiguió a destapar el mencionado frasco y a beber de él.

Tamao se puso nerviosa por un momento . Entró a la habitación con sus manos frente a ella, enlazadas una con la otra. Ella se percataba que Ren la seguía con la mirada fría, haciendo que la pobre se pusiese de un color azul.

La niña de cabellos rosas se acercó a una de las ventanas de la habitación, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo, entre los objetos se encontraban algunas prendas y también libros, pero sobre todo libros.

- Son muchos libros...-Poniéndose de pie y tomando las cosas del suelo ¿Los ha leído todos?.

El chico no contesto , solo se limitó a tomar mas liquido de su frasco.

Al no escuchar respuesta, la pequeña inclinó la cabeza un poco triste, se acerco a los estantes a colocar las cosas que había levantado.

¿Y los gusanos? – Preguntó desviando su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación.

¿Gusanos? . .?

- Hablo de los animales ¦lt;/p>

¡Ah! Se refiere a los fantasmas bueno ellos...

- Vaya así que ya te diste cuenta – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica y dirigiendo su mirada a la chica.

- B-bueno el temor que tenía...

- Solo te pregunte dónde están – Dijo interrumpiéndola de nuevo y mostrando un semblante despectivo.

- Están dormidos...en aquella habitación con muchos libros.

¿Están dormidos en el cuarto de estudio? – Preguntó calmado mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

-B-bueno estaban cansados así que...

¡Ja! No puedo creer lo ingenua que eres – Dijo en tono de burla.

La chica inclinó su cabeza, de verdad se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con Ren ya que este parecía odiarla en algunas ocasiones. La pelirosada pensó que lo mejor sería seguir con el quehacer de la habitación y así tratar de no hablar mucho con el chico que estaba presente.

El silenció fue incomodo para Tamao pero parecía que a Ren no le afectaba en lo absoluto. El joven seguía con la mirada a Tamao, tratando de saber algo en especial.

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con una mirada mas seria de lo acostumbrado.

¿Ah? – Giró para mirarlo, esta estaba nuevamente de rodillas al tratar de recoger otras cosas.

- Ya me escuchaste ¿Quién eres?

- Yo... hum...¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Bueno, eso es porque una extraña está en mi casa y no sabemos quien es ni de donde viene, excepto que la encontramos flotando en un río – Habló sarcásticamente.

La pequeña de ojos rosas se apenó mucho, Ren tenía razón, ahora que ella estaría en su casa por lo menos deberían saber quien era.

: Yo...- Inclinó su cabeza.

La conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar un automóvil y luego escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- C-con su permiso me retiro – Saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, se podría decir que la campana la había salvado. Para Tamao casi no había inconvenientes en hablar de su pasado pero la verdad no quería contárselo a Ren, ella no había olvidado la vez en que Ren le dijo que la habían abandonado por tal razón si sabía un poco mas de ellaél Podría decir algo que en verdad la lastime esta vez.

Bajó por las escaleras y llegó a la sala principal. Ahí encontró a Miyuki y a Jun.

¡Señorita Jun! – Dijo alegre – Bienvenida de nuevo – Inclinó su cabeza.

- Justamente a ti era a quien quería ver

- A -a mí? ..?

¿Y bien¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste? – Interrumpió mientras bajaba los escalones.

- Ya lo veras – Bajó una maleta que llevaba en la mano y luego la abrió y de ella sacó...

¿Qué es eso? –Dijeron Tamao y Ren.

- Es una tablilla n n - Aquel objeto era una pequeña tabla que tenía forma de corazón y era de color rosa.

¿Eso¦lt;/p>

- Esto es para ti Tamao – Dijo entregándosela con una gran sonrisa.

- He... bueno Gra-gracias . .

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué la has traído?

- Se supone que para controlar a los dos seres.

¿Dos seres¿Se refieren a Conchi y Ponchi?

- Te tengo dos interrogantes , la primera ¿cómo lo usara si ella no es una shaman y la segunda...¿por qué tiene esa forma tan tonta? – dijo refiriéndose a la tablilla

- Bueno, me parece muy linda -Dijo Jun sonriendo.

- nñU

- De verdad a veces sueles ser demasiado extraña U

- Para que esto funcione deben estar los animales presentes ¿No?.

- Yo sé donde están... yo iré por ellos – Dijo tímidamente.

- Entonces estaré en el jardín trasero , llévalos ahí.

- Como usted diga – Subió las escaleras mientras llevaba en sus brazos aquel objeto que Jun le había obsequiado.

¿Desea que lleve algo al jardín? –Preguntó Miyuki.

- No, por ahora solo quiero que la pequeña controle a los espíritus.

- Con su permiso... Pero ... – Dijo respetuosamente – Si no la obedecen ¿usted cree que ella los convenza de llevarlos al patio?

Nuevamente la dama presente había acertado, haciendo que Jun quedara pensativa.

- Tienes razón... – de brazos cruzados ¡Ya se, Ren ¿ me harías un favor- Exclamo sonriendo haciendo que el chico la mirara extrañado.

* * *

- Conchi? Ponchi¿Aun están aquí? – Dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de estudio y mirando toda la habitación. – ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? 

La chica caminó hacia las ventanas para poder correr las cortinas y así entrara un poco de luz en aquel lugar.

¡Aquí estamos! – Gritaron al unísono.

¡Ahhhhhhh- Gritó asustada.

- No te asustes – Rió burlón acercándose a Tamao quien ya estaba de cuclillas y cubriendo su rostro con aquella tablilla.

¿Pero que creen que hacen! .

- Solo fue una broma – Aun riéndose.

- Ustedes son muy crueles conmigo – Dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie y aun abrazando la tablilla.

- Bueno, ya nos despertaste ahora ¿qué es lo que quieres-preguntó conchi.

- Necesito que me acompañen al jardín.

¿Acompañarte¿A ti¿Para que? – Dijo desafiante Ponchi

- La señorita Jun me lo pidió y...

: **O. O** ¿Jun esta abajo¿y nos quiere ver?.-Preguntaron con ojos soñadores

- No sean descorteses con la señorita Jun ó ó.

¿Hay algún problema?

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

- J-joven Ren n ñ U TT

El chico estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y como siempre su mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ya vino este niño  - Susurraron al unísono.

- Digan algo mas y se mueren – Parecía que los había escuchado, mostrando una cara mucho mas amenazante, provocando el color azulado en ambas caras de los espíritus.

¿S-sucede algo? – Pregunto tímida.

- Jun me mandó a verificar si estos sujetos bajarían contigo.

- Claro ya que la señorita Jun lo pide.-Dijo Conchi

- es cierto.-Terminó Ponchi.

- Como sea, solo bajen -Dijo Ren malhumorado.

Ambos espíritus salieron con un poco de obstinación ya que parecía que no les agradaba para nada Ren.

- y tu ¿Qué esperas?.

- S-si ya voy – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Los espíritus se habían adelantado, Ren iba caminando un poco mas adelante que Tamao, el silencio era bastante así que la chica intentó romperlo.

- Hum...Joven Ren no he visto a su fantasma.

No recibiendo respuesta bajo su mirada con un poco de tristeza.

- Esta aquí – Exclamó secamente mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una tabla mortuoria de color negro

¿Ahí, Pe-pero ¿Por qué se encuentra ahí?

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Tamao comprendía que mientras el chico no contestara seria mejor no insistir.

 veo que aun estas con esa cosa – Señalando la tablilla.

- Claro la señorita Jun me lo obsequio y por lógica tengo que cuidarlo n n

- Sabes por lo menos ¿Para que es? – Dijo mirando nuevamente al frente.

- No, no sabia que tenía alguna utilidad . .U

-(Suspiro) Es obvio, no se en que está pensando mi hermana.

¿Acaso sabe para que sirve?

El chico no contestó mas mientras bajaban los últimos escalones y pasaban por la sala principal hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de cristal ; A través de ella se notaba el gran jardín haciendo que a Tamao se le iluminara el rostro.

El jardín era muy extenso con mucho pasto y arbustos en las esquinas todos ellos con flores a su lado. Casi en el centro habían dos mesas de jardín con algunas sillas , en una de ellas estaba Jun sentada y a su lado estaba Miyuki sin olvidar a los espíritus alrededor de Jun.

Tamao se sorprendió un poco ¿Qué es lo que quería Jun¿Por qué la había citado junto a Conchi y Ponchi? Y ¿ Para que servia la tablilla que se le había obsequiado?.

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: uy bueno publicaré dos caps del fic por dia y si...la verdad ya casi estoy escirbiendo el final y la verdad es que me borraron el fic, parece que si cometí muchas faltas heheh, agradezco los reviews de girl magic (naa sabes que admiro a morir y sii comadre que viva el Ren xTamao) andy (hayy tanto tiempooo hehe gracias por tu apoyo)anita(muchas gracias)sora (si es que la verdad me borraron el fic) Hikaru (muchas gracias por tu apoyo y si...quiero terminarlo aqui)gabe (ojala estos dos caps te gusten) nicole( no te gusta eñl ren x tamao? hehe sii es algo raro pero... son bonitos, ami megustan) la nueva aprendis (me halaga que busques mi fics a diestar y siniestra heheh pero es que me lo borraron porque cometí una falta y como ya me dejan entrar pues aproveche) mayi (mi sis puyaaa gradezco muchisimo tu apoyo, ademas que ponga su fic hombre que esperas, vamosss hazlooo) Aiko (ejem..hola iako, una presentacion extraña, pero hola)_


	7. Un bocadillo de medianoche

_**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**_

_Cáp.7: Un bocadillo de medianoche_

Tamao se maravillo al ver tan lindo jardín, en una casa que parecía estar sin vida y su aspecto tétrico.

- Bueno ya que estas aquí – Dijo poniéndose de pie – Te diré como usar tu tablilla.

¿ U-usarla? – Preguntó nerviosa.

- Ven, toma asiento, así te lo puedo explicar mejor – Sonriendo.

La pequeña de cabellos rosas se puso muy nerviosa, al notar la mirada de Miyuki quien parecía seria con la escena, sin olvidar a Ren quien miraba con un semblante de un "Si claro" a Tamao pero...¿Por qué?.

Tamao llegó a la mesa y tomó asiento siempre con una cierta timidez. Jun cruzó sus piernas y brazos de un modo muy elegante esperando alguna interrogante de Tamao.

- Me-me podría explicar ¿Qué pasa? – Inclinó la cabeza, para mirar la tablilla que estaba en sus piernas.

- Te has dado cuenta ¿Cierto?.

Ante tal aclaración Tamao levanto la vista hacia Jun tratando de entender lo dicho por ella.

- Me refiero a que no somos comunes. Mi hermano me dijo, que cuando fue por ti al bosque tu viste lo que hizo con Bason ¿o me equivoco?.

- S-si – Respondió un poco asustada.

: Bueno, la tablilla que tienes ahí puede servir para contener a espíritus, creo que te has dado cuenta que Conchi y Ponchi son espíritus ¿Verdad?.

La chica solo asintió mientras su mirada se dirigía a los espíritus que estaban atentos a lo que decía Jun.

- S-señorita ¿A qué se refiere con contenerlos?.

- Conchi y Ponchi te causan muchos problemas, por eso es bueno aprender a controlarlos.

-Oo ¿Qué! –Gritaron ambos espíritus.

¿Por eso estamos aquí?

¿Nos encerraran?

- Ustedes no obedecen ordenes de Tamao, por tanto ella debe aprender a controlarlos, aunque no habló de un encierro completo mas bien habló de un encierro temporal. – Dijo firmemente haciendo que los dos espíritus no se quejaran más.

¿

pero como lo haré?

-aun no has tenido un entrenamiento de ningún tipo, por lo tanto te resultaría imposible, sin embargo tienes una habilidad de ver espíritus así que por lo menos puedes contener un alma.

- Aun no comprendo...

- Déjalo así hermana, ella solo es una humana – Dijo estando de pie junto a Jun de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

- Nada de eso Ren, ella debe hacerlo. – Sonrió – Yo sé que puede.

Ante tal sonrisa Tamao no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir inmediatamente.

- C-como usted diga .

- Muy bien lo que debes hacer, es tratar de llamar a esos dos espíritus, con tu tablilla.

¿Con esto? Oo – Levanto el objeto y lo miró detenidamente ¿Cómo haré eso?.

- hum... que te parece si solo los golpeas.- Sonrió divertida.

Tamao, Conchi y Ponchi ¿Qué!.

- Si los golpean con la tablilla ellos entraran automáticamente.

¿De que demonios estas hablandoU - Dijo Ren Mirando a la chica de cabellos verdes.

- Si no puede hacerlo, se debe hacer a la fuerza o ¿no? – Rió en voz baja.

Miyuki: n ñU

Tamao: Oo

Ren-' '- U

Conchi y Ponchiú . ú

¿Qué esperas? Hazlo.

Tamao obedeció.

- Bu-bueno lo siento – Dijo y abanicó aquel objeto, sin darse cuenta que aquellos seres habían esquivado el golpe.

¡Oye chiquilla ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaremos que lo hagas!.

- Esto – Exclamó seriamente mientras desplegaba su arma y se las mostraba a ambos espíritus.

Tamao se acerco tímidamente y con un movimiento rápido golpeo a ambos en la cabeza, haciendo que esas almas entraran a la tablilla.

¿Realmente están ahí? – Preguntó observando cuidadosamente el objeto antes mencionado.

- Si, pero hay un pequeño detalle , ellos estarán introducidos ahí por un lapso de 30 minutos.- Explicó sonriendo.

- 30 Minutos... – Repitió

- Tu no tienes capacidad para poder retenerlos ya que...

¿Qué es un shaman? – Interrumpió

- Veo que tienes curiosidad – Sonriendo.

La pequeña se sonrojó, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había preguntado, se podría decir que las palabras salieron solas.

- L-lo siento.- Mientras abrazaba con fuerza la tablilla.

- Si tanto te interesa, te lo diré n n.

Ren hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se retiró del jardín al igual que Miyuki, ambos entraron a la casa.

¿Dije almo malo señorita? – Preguntó un poco apenada.

- No te preocupes, y bien ¿Aun deseas saberlo?.

- Si-si Señorita – Inclinó su cabeza sonrojada.

En ese momento, la señorita Jun me mencionó muchas cosas con respecto a los acontecimientos que vi cuando estuve junto al joven Ren, Fueron extraños... También me explicó que ella al igual que la señora Miyuki tenían esa capacidad de controlar almas... no tuve el valor de preguntar por que lo hacían, solo me limite a conformarme con lo poco que sabía sobre esa extraña familia, pienso que no tenía ningún derecho puesto que yo siempre huía cuando en alguna conversación se preguntaba sobre mi pasado...además después de conocerlos...me pude dar cuenta por qué el joven Ren decía que era diferente a las personas comunes...pero no entiendo ¿Por qué odia a las personas¿Por qué siempre suele entrenar tan obsesivamente? Como si algo espera de ello, Poco a poco iban transcurriendo los días y me entere que toda su familia estaba en china, siempre mandaban a personas a verificar los adelantos del joven, tanto su fuerza física como mental ya que todos los días viene un tutor y a pesar que las clases terminan el joven siempre suele estudiar mucho ...él se esfuerza demasiado...y todo esto ha pasado en tan solo un mes¡Vaya! Un mes a transcurrido desde mi llegada, a pesar de ello el joven Ren casi nunca suele dirigirme la palabra, en cambio la señorita Jun suele ser muy gentil conmigo , ella es una persona a quien estimo mucho al igual que a la señora Miyuki, pero... aun así... Por alguna extraña razón...quisiera...

¿Qué té pasa? – Preguntó Conchi acercándose a Tamao.

La chica estaba viendo a través de la ventana de su habitación.

- No nada...- Dijo sin despegar la vista del cristal – A estado lloviendo mucho últimamente...

- Entonces esa debe ser la razón por la que ellas no hayan regresado. – Colocándose junto a Tamao.

- Tienes razón...pero... – fijó su mirada al exterior con preocupación.

- Ponchi, esta niña esta preocupada por otra cosa – Explicó maliciosamente.

¿D-de que hablas? – Preguntó un tanto nerviosa mientras un color rojo adornaba sus pálidas mejillas.

¡Ahh! Ya veo – Contestó en tono burlón – conque...

" Pum "

Tamao había golpeado a ambos espíritus con su tablilla, significaba que por 30 minutos quedarían atrapados dentro de está. Debía admitirlo este método para controlar a esos espíritus traviesos funcionaba de maravilla.

Los pensamientos de la pequeña fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de una puerta. Tomó rápidamente una toalla del armario que se encontraba en un sótano en el pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

- Bienvenido de nuevo – Dijo inclinando su cabeza como muestra de saludo.

¿Aun no regresan? – Preguntó seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. El chico venía completamente empapado.

- No – Dijo tímidamente – Hum...joven Ren...

El chico no respondió, ni siquiera la miró, solo se preocupaba por quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor y colgar su chaqueta.

- Tome... – Estirando sus brazos, le entregó la toalla que andaba en las manos. – S-si no se seca puede resfriarse.

El joven levantó la vista para mirar a la chica frente a él, claro que este gestó hizo que Tamao se sonrojara y bajara su cabeza para no mirarlo. Ren solo tomó la toalla y se la colocó en la cabeza para tratar de secar su cabello, aunque lo hizo con indiferencia, en el idioma del chicoél haber tomado la toalla o dirigirle una mirada significaba gracias, eso hizo que Tamao sonriera.

Ren pasó a la sala seguido de Tamao.

¿Desea algo para cenar?

El chico solo dirigió su mirada al reloj de pie que estaba junto a una pequeña mesa, al notar que eran las 10:35 PM solo se limitó a suspirar.

- No tengo tiempo .

El chico subió las escaleras mientras que Tamao solamente lo seguía con la vista, para luego volver a la cocina.

- Se esfuerza demasiado... – Pensó para luego sacudir su cabeza. – N-no me tengo que preocupar...es decir...es decisión de él...Bueno no ha comido nada así que no tiene nada de malo que le lleve algo – Exclamó decidida al fin.

La pequeña pelirosada sabía que llevarle mucha comida seria muy pesado después de los entrenamientos que pocas veces ella había visto que el chico practicaba, eso era cuando él decidía practicar dentro de la casa o en los jardines. Así que lo mejor sería llevarle un vaso con leche.

Antes de subir Tamao vio el mismo reloj de pie y se dio cuenta que Ren estaría en el cuarto de estudio, ya que utiliza la mayor parte del DIA para entrenar y estudiar en las noches hasta muy tarde.

Subió los escalones y llegó a la habitación. Por suerte la puerta no estaba cerrada así que pasó sin problemas. Desde lejos pudo ver que Ren estaba estudiando en un escritorio que se encontraba cerca de los muebles con muchos libros.

¿Ah?

- B-buenas noches ...yo solo...

¿Qué es lo que sucede- Interrumpió

Tamao sabia que el chico no la dejaría explicar así que mejor actuaba. Caminó un poco apenada hasta el escritorio del chico, puso la bandeja a un lado y colocó el vaso de leche frente a él. Aunque este abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué traes esto¢'¦lt;/p>

- No ha comido nada y... si estudiará es mejor que pruebe algo- Exclamo tímidamente.

El joven colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio y con la palma de la mano detenía su rostro como si aquel gesto significara que le parecía algo tonto o aburrido.

- Te dije que no quería nada – Dijo con tono autoritario mientras la miraba.

- Pero se puede enfermar – Habló cabizbaja.

El chico volvió a desviar su mirada.

- Mas bien, parece que tu té estas enfermando.

¿Hm- Levantó la vista.

- Te has puesto muy roja – Dijo sin ánimos.

-bueno me tengo que ir q-que d-descanse – Tomó rápidamente la bandeja y salió mucho más apenada, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, bajando nuevamente los escalones hasta llegar a la sala principal.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y así pasó una hora.

- Oye chiquilla ¿Acaso no subirás? – Dijo mientras bajaba flotando.

- Vaya, parece que por fin salieron n n

- Si- Dijo molesto.

¿Dónde está Ponchi?

- Ese idiota se durmió dentro de ese objeto - x

- Ya entiendo n ñU

¿y tu¿Iras a dormir?

- Pues...la señorita Jun y la señora Miyuki, no han regresado, lo mejor es que espere un poco mas – Dijo preocupada.

- Pero casi es media noche – Mirándola de reojo.

- Pronto subiré, no te preocupes n n

- Vaya, contigo no hay remedio -

- De verdad estoy...

¿Qué hacen aquí?.

Tamao y Conchi: O . o

¡Bah! Solo es el chiquillo.

¿A quien le llamas chiquillo? Engendro ¢ '¦lt;/p>

¿Qué!

- Calma Conchi n ñU

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo fijando su mirada a Tamao.

- B-bueno ... – Inclinó su cabeza, no podía evitar sonrojarse.

- Eso no creo que te importe – Dijo con un tono de malicia haciendo que Ren perdiera los estribos y desplegara su arma.

- Ahora veras...

- C-conchi ve a dormir s-si – La chica se interpuso entre el arma para ver de frente al fantasma mientras que Ren no tuvo mas remedio que bajar su cuchilla.

El chico volvió a separar su cuchilla y la dejó en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

- Aun no respondes – Exclamó malhumorado.

- E-estaba... – Fue interrumpida por un gruñido que parecía ser él estomago de Ren.

¿Qué tanto miras! O O

La chica rió un poco divertida.

- Lo siento¿Desea comer algo? – Sonrió

- Que mas da 

¿Qué es lo que desea comer?

- Comida china.

- Bueno...

¿Pasa algo

- La señora Miyuki es la que me ayudaba a preparar la comida china...pero si eso es lo que quiere haré mi mayor esfuerzo nn

Ren la miró de reojo.

Tamao se entretuvo mucho tratando de hacer una buena comida, ya que para esa clase de cocina no era muy buena, en ese aspecto la ayudaba Miyuki pero en cuanto a una comida normal japonesa era muy buena, lo lastimoso era que solo a Jun le gustaba esa clase de comida y aunque Ren la probaba de vez en cuando, su paladar era siempre gustoso de comida china.

¡Aquí está

Luego le sirvió un vaso de leche tibia. El chico se sentó en el comedor de la cocina y comenzó a comer.

- D-disculpe joven pero... ¿No se sentiría mejor estando en el comedor, que aquí en la cocina?.

El joven dejó de comer para levantar la vista y mirarla seriamente.

- Y-yo lo siento mucho

- Esta...bien – Mirando el platillo preparado por la chica.

¿ L-le gusta- Preguntó entusiasmada aun estando de pie.

- No es para tanto – Cerrando los ojos – Solo dije que estaba bien, por lo menos no es veneno – Dijo fríamente.

- (Suspiro) Esto es cansado – Exclamó en voz baja para que no la escuchara, sin embargo el chico pudo oírla , dejó de comer nuevamente y levantó la vista, haciendo que Tamao se erizara y sé asustara.

La pequeña giró rápidamente y se dispuso a lavar la bajilla y las cacerolas. Al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico atrás de ella, hacia que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido pero ¿por qué? Talvez era por que le causaba mucho temor...si eso debía ser .

- Termine

- S-si – Respondió nerviosa, no era capaz de girar y verlo a los ojos.

- Oye tu... – la llamo haciendo que la chica girara, no tuvo mas opción.

- Si joven – Respondió , por suerte el chico se había puesto de espaldas dispuesto a retirarse.

- (suspiro) Te...lo agradezco

No sabia lo que sucedía de la sorpresa la pequeña Tamao estaba en shock.

- Eél dijo... dijo... ¿Gracias? – Luego de volver en sí se sentía muy bien, estaba realmente feliz pero...era por eso...era por ese simple palabra que el joven dijo?

Después de tanto pensar lo mejor era ir a dormir.

* * *

Poco a poco sus ojos iban abriéndose, a pesar de todo había dormido bien, luego de fijar su mirada a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana miro su pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesa junto a su cama. 

¡Las 10:00 AM!

Salió rápidamente de la cama parecía que Conchi y Ponchi no estaban en la habitación. Entró rápidamente al baño que estaba en su habitación , se puso una falda rosa una camisa manga larga blanca y su delantal blanco , salió y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí caminó hasta bajar los escalones y llegar a la sala.

Para su sorpresa ya habían personas en la sala, dos para ser exactos.

- Oo B-buenos días...bienvenida de nuevo.

- Tamao por fin despertaste n n

Ren solo se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

Tamao: Bueno días , joven Ren. – Saludo sonrojada

El chico desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Al ver aquel gesto la pequeña no pudo evitar sentirse mal , después de todo parecía que el chico nunca cambiaria su manera de ser, a pesar de que la noche anterior por primera vez se dirigió a Tamao con amabilidad.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó al mirar a la chica distraída y su cara un poco triste.

- No, nada ¿La señora Miyuki esta aquí- Dijo más animada.

- En la cocina n n

- Bueno , con su permiso señorita iré a ayudarle nn

- Espera.

¿Ah?

- He estado pensando que si estarás aquí trabajando... lo lógico que este es tu empleo...

¿Empleo? – Interrumpió.

Ren levantó un poco la vista al oír estas palabras, pero aun estando sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

- si, y como tal tendrás un salario n n

¿Ah!

pero señorita... ustedes me han salvado esto lo hago en muestra de agradecimiento – Protesto tímidamente.

-Lo sé... pero este será tu trabajo así que no quiero quejas – Sonrió dulcemente, a lo que Tamao no quedo de otra mas que asentir y sonrojarse a mas no poder.

- El desayuno está listo - Dijo Miyuki llamándolos cortésmente.

- Sí.

Ren se adelanto y pasaron al comedor junto a Jun. Mientras que Tamao aun se quedó en la sala solo suspiro, parecía que todo este asunto de tener empleo iría creciendo.

Continuara...

* * *


	8. Tiempo compartido

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cap.8:.Tiempo compartido._

Toc, toc.

- Yo voy señora Miyuki -Exclamó sonriente Tamao saliendo de la cocina.

- De acuerdo n n

La chica se dirigió al recibidor.

¿Quién serÿ Ya es medio día. –Pensó Abriendo la puerta – Buenos días – Dijo al ver de quien se trataba

- Buenos días – Respondió con un tono frío y calculador.

- pase adelante.

: Muy buenos días profesor Chou – Saludó – Mi hermano lo espera.

: De acuerdo, me retiro – Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

La pequeña no despegaba la vista de aquel hombre.

¿Sucede algo Tamao?

- Él exige mucho... y el joven Ren debe estar cansado... – Habló con un tono de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de protesta.

Jun abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego reír por lo bajo.

¿Ah- Dijo extrañada.

- He,he...lo siento Tamao es solo que... – Trato de calmar su risa aunque su cara siempre mostraba una simpática sonrisa – No sabia que le tuvieses tanto cariño a mi hermano, para que te preocupes tanto por él.

¡Ahh! O o N-no señorita yo solo – Aunque lo estuviese negando parecía que su sonrojo no, la chica no tuvo mas remedio que callar e irse a la cocina con la excusa de lavar la bajilla, haciendo que Jun sonriera mas placenteramente.

¿Sucede algo Tamao? –Preguntó Miyuki al ver a la chica.

¿Ah¿Por qué lo pregunta?

: Te veo un poco roja ¿te sientes bien?.

- Oo N-no se preocupe – Giró ocultando su rostro.¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – Pensó quedando completamente callada.

Otro día normal en la mansión de los Tao transcurrió sin problema, luego de que Ren terminara sus lecciones, se dispuso a entrenar aunque está vez lo hizo en las habitaciones de entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, lo que hacía Jun era muy distinto, ya que si no estaba leyendo un libro, estaba tomando una taza de té, por esa misma razón Tamao se preocupaba mas por Ren o por lo menos esa fue su conclusión al tratar de explicar su constante nerviosismo al estar con él.

"RING" "RING".

¡Yo voy señora Miyuki! – Dijo Tamao terminando de limpiar los pisos

- Esta bien – Respondió mientras pasaba la aspiradora en las alfombras.

: Buenas tardes, Residencia de los Tao – Contestó lo más respetuosa posible.- Un segundo por favor... – Dejó la llamada en espera y subió las escaleras a la habitación de Jun

- Señorita Jun tiene... no está... – Susurró al no encontrar a Jun.

¿Para que la buscas-Preguntó una voz atrás de ella.

: J-joven me asusto creí que...

¿Para que la buscas?. –Repitió, parecía que nunca abandonaba una pregunta.

- Quieren hablar con la señorita Jun de la compañía en Otsu, parece que surgió un problema.

- Yo atenderé esa llamada.

: E-espere... creo que no debería ...esa llamada es de la señorita, puede que sea muy importante.

¡Mi hermana está cansada! – Exclamó mal humorado, dándole la espalda a Tamao. – y esos imbeciles no pueden hacer nada solos.

¿Esta cansada? –Susurró preocupada.

El joven de china, ya había bajado, para cuando Tamao llegó a la sala Ren ya había colgado, no sin antes darle instrucciones a Miyuki sobre algo.

: Tamao, te encargo mucho el resto del aseo – Sonrió Miyuki

¿Ah?

: Ella ira, en vez de mi hermana. Diga que se acepta la propuesta – Volvió a recordárselo a Miyuki.

- Como usted diga, joven– Se puso su chaqueta y tomó su paraguas ya que el cielo se estaba nublando completamente.

- La limosina ya debe estar fuera, según lo que me dijeron, Jun iba a regresar así que el auto estaría aquí.

Miyuki: Si, con su permiso –Salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí.

- Joven...¿sabe donde se encuentra la señorita Jun?. – Mirándolo un poco preocupada.

: Solo está dormida – Respondió frívolo

¿Dónde? Talvez ella deseé que le lleve algo...

- No te metas ... – Interrumpió – En nuestros asuntos.

La pequeña calló, era lo mejor ya que Ren se notaba mucho mas molesto que antes.

¡Demonios¿por qué no deja de llover? – fijando su mirada hacia la ventana de la sala.

¿Aun así quiere entrenar?.

- Solo por ahora no entrenare de noche – Mirando su reloj que marcaba las 6.15 PM – no serviría.

- Eso es un alivio... le puede pasar algo – Luego de terminar su oración , cubrió su boca rápidamente mientras se ruborizaba¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso en voz alta?. El chico solo la miraba de reojo con una cara llena de confusión.

¿Qué hay para cenar? – Preguntó poniendo sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantaloncillos cortos y dándole la espalda a Tamao.

¡La cena! –Gritó

¿Quieres dejar de hacer escándalo! – El chico habló un poco espantado al oír de presto el grito de la pelirosada

: L-lo-lo siento es solo que...aun no la he hecho TT

Ren:  hm...-Mirándola de reojo

: D-de verdad lo siento – De pronto la chica corrió hasta la cocina, no sin antes tropezar con un pequeño escalón entre la sala y el comedor.

PUM"

- Vaya esto si es tonto - Asomando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la chica que ahora yacía en el suelo.

¡Me dolió! – Dijo mientras se acariciaba la cara que estaba muy roja y unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La pequeña estaba con sus rodillas dobladas y aunque aun miraba el suelo, sintió que alguien estaba cerca así que levantó un poco su vista.

- Levántate – Extendiéndole la mano y mirando hacia una dirección opuesta.

¿Qué?.-Preguntó incrédula.

¡Tonta¿Acaso te quieres quedar en el suelo? – Dijo muy enojado y girando su vista hacia el piso para mirarla.

La pelirosada de pronto se había puesto muy nerviosa pero aun así, tomó la mano de Ren para poder ponerse de pie.

Cuando lo hizo, algo calló del bolsillo del delantal que Tamao andaba puesto.

¿Qué es eso? .-Viendo el objeto en el suelo.

: E-eso es mío...es mi pendiente ... –Se puso de cuclillas lo tomó y luego se puso nuevamente de pie sin haber soltado la mano del chico.

- oye... ¢ '¦lt;/p>

- si¿Qué es lo ... – bajó su mirada y miró las manos entrelazadas. - o.o l-lo siento. –Soltándose rápidamente.

Ren: ya no importa – Se alejó y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala

- Entonces...¿preparo algo para cenar?

: No tengo apetito – Respondió indiferente.

: Pero...si hace algunos momentos me pregunto si había algo...

: Eso no importa – Interrumpió – Yo solo preguntaba, para cuando mi hermana despierte.

: Debería...comer algo... – Dijo cabizbaja.

El chico la miró por un segundo, para luego girar su vista hacia otra dirección.

¿Qué hay para cenar?.

: A-aun no he preparado nada pero supongo que cuando la señorita despierte tendré algo...- Dijo con un aire de tristeza.

: No lo digo por eso...yo comeré algo – Sin mirarla.

¿E-enserio?.

No podía creerlo, después de todo parecía que el joven había aceptado ,a la pequeña pelirosada se le había dibujado una gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

: De acuerdo, yo lo llamaré cuando este lista

: No es necesario – Dijo un poco molesto mientras se adelantaba a la cocina.

Para cuando Tamao había llegado al antes mencionado lugar, Ren estaba ya sentado en el pequeño comedor que había en la cocina.

La pequeña se puso nerviosa por un momento, por suerte el chico estaba de espaldas a ella así que no podía verla cuando entró a la cocina. Tamao caminaba con sus manos delante de ella, tomadas una con la otra. Luego se puso delante del chico.

¿Desea algo en especial?

: Lo mismo de siempre -Dijo Ren en un tono indiferente. 

- Esta bien, como usted diga (Suspiro).

De verdad ella quería que le pidiese otra cosa que comer, pero a Ren siempre le gustaba comer lo mismo.

Después de 45 minutos, la cena por fin estaba hecha, en todo ese tiempo Tamao estaba de espaldas preparando todo, aunque podía sentir como Ren la miraba y a pesar que las miradas del joven ya no eran tan rencorosas siempre se mostraban molestas, al principio todos estos gestos asustaban a Tamao pero ahora mas bien la entristecían ¿Por qué?.

Colocó la comida en la mesa y puso un vaso con leche tibia al lado, nuevamente regreso a la estufa.

Lo primero que hizo Ren fue tomar un sorbo de leche.

: Es...leche tibia...pensé que era mejor ya que el clima empeora – Exclamó apenada.

¿Tu ya cenaste? – Pregunto sin hacer caso de lo primero que dijo Tamao.

: Si , muchas gracias por preguntar – Ruborizada. Luego tomó una taza y vació algo en ella, Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa.

Se había servido té y para el colmo de Ren se había sentado frente a él. Pero no tenía que reprochar, es decir él es quien se había sentado en ese comedor, cuando el tendría que comer en el comedor principal, pero la única razón por la que el joven hacía eso era para vigilar a la chica, él nunca confiaba en nadie y a pesar que solo era una tonta (según él) por lo menos debía observar lo que hacía.

Habían pasado casi 20 minutos, Ren ya había terminado de comer, solo seguía tomando leche, mientras que Tamao solía mirarlo en varias ocasiones, en todo ese tiempo no se habían hablado para nada y el clima comenzaba a empeorar la tormenta fue tan fuerte que muchos rayos caían.

Tamao cerró sus ojos fuertemente

¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al mirar a la chica – No me digas que te dan miedo las tormentas ¿o sí? –Dijo burlonamente.

- S.-si – Respondió cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar tan espantoso estruendo. Al levantar sus manos Ren pudo percatarse nuevamente de aquel objeto color azul ya que la chica lo andaba en la mano.

¿Por qué siempre estas con eso? ¢ '¦lt;/p>

¿Esto? – Señalando el pendiente y dejando de cubrir sus oídos.

: Sí ¦lt;/p>

: B-bueno – Comenzó a sonrojarse mientras miraba su pendiente – Cuando era muy pequeña...mi madre me entrego este collar...ella dijo que era un amuleto del recuerdo.

¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó muy intrigado aunque no quiso parecer curioso, así que trato de sonar frío.

: Mi madre decía que si el amuleto se lo das a un ser a quien quieres...este nunca te olvidara – Sonriendo – Creo que es cierto.

¿Quién eres en realidad? – Preguntó con cierto enfado.- Has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, exijo que me digas quién eres.- Interrumpiendo la anécdota de Tamao.

El silencio reino por algunos minutos, para luego escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña pelirosada.

- Co-como usted diga – Parecía que está vez no evitaría el tema de conversación – Yo...nací en Saitama...el nombre de mi madre era Kanako y el de mi padre Osamu...

: Es decir que ellos están muertos – Dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, Tamao al mirarlo no podía comprender ¿cómo mostraba tanta frialdad?.

: Si...

¿Hace cuanto murieron?. – Cerró sus ojos , su voz se mostraba más frívola mientras que sus codos descansaban en la mesa.

: H-hace tres años...- Respondió con cierta tristeza mientras su mirada estaba fija en sus manos que estaban bajo la mesa.

¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

¿A que se refiere?

: Tú lo sabes, no es común encontrar a alguien flotando en un río – Su tono se escuchaba sarcástico pero aun así no abría sus ojos.

: Cuando ellos aun vivían...conocieron a alguien...su nombre era...Miya, ellos me dijeron que debía estar con ella...pero cuando murieron...ella muy amablemente me ayudo así que... nos fuimos de Saitama y nos dirigimos hacia Shiga para situarnos en Ogi que como usted sabe...es el pequeño distrito rural que está a las afueras de este bosque...

: Si vives por estos rumbos ¿Por qué no vuelves? – Pregunto muy sereno mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

Tamao levanto la vista un poco asustada por el comentario.

¡Yo no voy a regresar ahí! – Gritó un poco nerviosa.

Otro silencio volvió a tomar aquella conversación, Ren parecía muy calmado, parecía estar pensando en algo mientras que Tamao estaba mucho más nerviosa, por esa razón levantaba su vista a cada momento para poder ver al joven.

: Lo...siento yo no quise...

- En ningún momento dije que te tenías que ir – Interrumpió , haciendo que Tamao levantara la vista de la sorpresa por tal comentario – Solo pregunte él porque no habías vuelto, a mi no me interesa lo que te haya pasado, solo quería saber por lo menos quien eres, pero... después de escuchar tus antecedentes ya me di cuenta que no eres ninguna amenaza.

: (Inclinó su cabeza con cierta tristeza)

: (Poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda) No tienes porque hablar mas de tu pasado si tanto te molesta, y si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí – El joven se retiró de la cocina , al terminar esta ultima frase.

Por unos minutos Tamao había quedado pensativa, y luego sonrió sin razón alguna solamente esbozó una sonrisa cálida que ni ella misma comprendía ...auque...talvez si...

* * *

¡Tamao! 

Tamao¡Ahh¿Qué¿Qué pasa? Oo – Giró para ver de quien se trataba.

- Vaya, esa no es forma de saludarnos ®¦lt;/p>

Tamao: Son ustedes – Dijo con un suspiro de alivio al ver a Conchi y Ponchi

¿A quien esperabas?

¡Yo sé! Debe ser su nuevo amor – Rió picaramente.

¿Amor! –Preguntó exaltada y ruborizada.

¿Qué amor? – Preguntó, entrando a la cocina.

: Se-señorita Jun o.o

Conchi y Ponchi: Es Jun!

: Hola n ñU 

- Que bueno que despertó

¿Desperté? Oo?

¿Acaso no estaba dormida?

¿Ah?

: Eso fue lo que dijo el joven Ren

¡Ah! Si claro, pero eso no importa – Dijo un poco nerviosa, a lo que Tamao encontró muy sospechoso.¿Por qué Conchi y Ponchi gritaban sobre amor?.

Tamao se escontraba completamente ruborizada.

¡Eso es porque...

**Pum**

De un solo golpe aquel Zorro ya estaba dentro de la tablilla de la joven.

: No-no es nada – Ruborizada. Por alguna razón, Tamao no quería que ellos dijeran algo de eso, aunque no sabia exactamente de lo que hablaban esos dos espíritus.

¿Por qué lo haces? 

Tamao: . Ustedes molestan demasiado.

: Oo Pero...¿qué les pasara? – Pensó Jun.

Es extraño... sin darme cuenta...el tiempo transcurría muy rápido en este lugar aunque... no me incomodaba, mas bien sentida una calidez como...en una familia, la señora Miyuki siempre parecía estar de buen humor y trataba siempre de dejarme menos trabajo, aunque... yo le dejé muy claro el que yo también trabajaba en este lugar , la señorita Jun siempre aparecía con esa simpática sonrisa haciendo que me sintiera muy cómoda... poco a poco me di cuenta de sus grandes habilidades como el de ser una Taoísta, la verdad me daba mucho miedo ya que en varias ocasiones pude apreciar sus técnicas...aun así ella tenía la misma idea que el joven ... los espíritus solo son herramientas ... cuando miraba a Conchi y Ponchi me daba la impresión que eran mis amigos...y no objetos pero...nunca les hice saber mi punto de vista, yo sabía que no era la persona indicada para eso, Luego está el joven Ren ...es una persona que parece nunca cambiar esa expresión de frialdad, pero parecía que cuando pasaba momentos tranquilos con la señorita Jun ...supongo que se le veía sonreír... el joven no es como otras personas...él no expresa lo que siente abiertamente, es por eso que mostraba una dulce sonrisa cuando estaba con Jun...así expresaba su sentimiento hacia ella.

Al ver eso... no podía evitar estar feliz por él ...parecía que el joven quería vivir de esa manera...pero , su semblante cambiaba mucho cuando recibía ciertas llamadas que luego me di cuenta de quien se trataba...Parecía que era de su familia que se encontraba en China...por esa razón, no me gustaba que recibiera esa clase de llamada. Han transcurrido 6 meses mas y la verdad me gusta estar con ellos...y sé que no puedo evitar cierta simpatía por la señorita Jun aunque...también por el joven...a veces me daba la impresión...de que ya estaba acostumbrado el verme por esos alrededores, lo digo por la manera en que no me miraba con odio o con molestia ...si no mas bien era una mirada serena...que parecía no darle importancia ...Pero... no quería que me viera de esa manera ...

Supongo que el joven expresa lo que siente con su mirada...entonces ¿Será que aun me odia? ...la verdad no puedo creer, que me sienta de está manera solo por él...¿Por qué¿Por qué siento esto? Será que ...no, no puedo...es decir, no ...ni siquiera...

¿Dónde estoy?... está oscuro...¿Por qué?.

Era un salón muy grande y oscuro, pero había una luz en el centro

¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntó , viendo una silueta en medio de aquella luz.

¿No te parece que este lugar es cómodo?

¿Me hablas a mí? Oo – Dijo acercándose para ver de quien se trataba.

Paso a paso, se iba acercando pero de pronto de topo con...

¿Qué¿Un durazno gigante! Oo

El durazno tenía una carita muy dulce y parecía sonreírle a Tamao, este era mucho más grande que la chica.

De pronto la silueta giro para salir de entre las sombras y mostrar sus rostro.

¿J-joven Ren? Oo

: Esto es inservible – Sonrió malévolamente , luego sacó su cuchilla y apuntó a la fruta , partiéndola en varios trozos.

¿Po-porque?...

¡TAMAO!

¿Ah? –Comenzó abrir sus ojos.

- Estabas hablando dormida –Dijo Conchi acercándose.

: Parecía que tenías una pesadilla

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par para luego sentarse en la cama...

- Señor...durazno... – Susurro mientras cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

Conchi y Ponchi¿Señor durazno?

: Pobre señor durazno TT

Conchi y Ponchi ¿Qué!

La chica se levanto y se comenzó a vestir con su cara un poco triste. Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

: Buenos días –Dijo sonriente Jun.

: B-bueno días – Dijo sin muchos ánimos 

¿Sucede algo?.

: No se preocupe solo fue un mal sueño n ñ

¿Qué hacen paradas en medio del pasillo? Acaso no se dan cuenta que obstruyen el paso – Dijo un poco frívolo.

: Sí, bueno días para ti también Ren.- Jun, Sonriendo como siempre.

Tamao se quedó viéndolo por un largo rato con una cara un poco seria.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¢ '¦lt;/p>

¡Hasta en los sueños es malo conmigo! –Dijo enojada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

¿Ah? Oo

: y ahora ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – Preguntó extrañado el joven.

- Parece que fue un mal sueño – Llevando una mano a su barbilla.

: Que tontería ú 'úU

Continuara...

* * *


	9. Malas noticias

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp. 9: Malas noticias _

: Muy bueno días pequeña Tamao -Sonrió Miyuki.

Exclamó la mujer al notar la presencia de la pelirosada

: (Suspiro) Bueno días

¿Pasa algo?.

- Nada, solo...no pude dormir bien -U

: Hm... lo mejor será que yo prepare el desayuno – Exclamó con tono de preocupación.

: No, no, para nada, yo también ayudare, es mi trabajo.

- Pero...

- Le agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pero no me pasa nada grave

- Esta bien –Sonrió.

Ambas tomaron su delantal y se lo colocaron para así seguir con su trabajo. Todo empezaba como un día común en aquel lugar, Miyuki preparando el desayuno, Tamao ayudando a poner la mesa y los utensilios aunque...parecía que en cuanto cocinar necesitaba ayuda de Miyuki, para algunas instrucciones. Así pasaron algunos minutos para que estuviese listo el desayuno, estuvieron tan ocupadas que Tamao olvido por completo el enojo que andaba tiempo atrás.

* * *

: Creo que no deberías esforzarte – Dijo Jun mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala. 

¿Qué te hace pensar que es un esfuerzo? – Preguntó en tono de burla. El joven estaba apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana con sus brazos cruzados.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – Mostró una cara mas seria.- Has estado entrenando en esté lugar por mucho tiempo...pronto será hora.

¿Y eso que? – Mirando hacia un lado opuesto al de su hermana – Ese es mi deber

: Lo sé...tendremos que dejar todo estos momentos – Inclinó su cabeza un poco triste.

El joven shaman giró para ver con cierta sorpresa a su hermana.

Jun: (Levantando su vista para mirar a Ren con una media sonrisa) Me preguntó...si será correcto pensar de está manera.

: Hermana...

¡El desayuno está listo! – Entrando a la sala e interrumpiendo la escena.

: Bueno... a desayunar – Mostró una sonrisa forzada y se retiro.

Tamao y Ren la siguieron con la vista hasta que entró al comedor.

¿Acaso le pasa algo a la señorita? – Poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

El chico no respondió, solamente se dispuso a retirarse hasta que sintió que alguien halo de su camisa.

: D-disculpe si lo molesto pero... de verdad quiero saber lo que le pasa a la señorita – Mostrando una cara muy preocupada

El joven abrió mucho sus ojos, de la sorpresa al verla de esa manera, así que giró dándole la espalda.

: No te preocupes ella estará bien.

: Pero...

: Ella esta bien – Interrumpió – No debes ponerte triste. –Trató de decir esta ultima frase con mucha indiferencia.

: Si usted lo dice...entonces está bien – Sonriendo por lo bajo y ruborizándose un poco.

El chico estaba apunto de irse, cuando escucho un sonido que lo obligó a quedarse.

"RING, RING"

: (levantando el teléfono) Buenos días residencia... –De pronto la chica fue interrumpida, para luego pasar rápidamente el teléfono a Ren.

¿Quién es? – Mirándola de reojo

: Es... de parte de su padre.

Rápidamente el joven tomó el teléfono. Tamao al notar esa expresión de completa seriedad en la cara del chico, se retiró.

* * *

¿Sucede algo señorita? –Preguntó Miyuki mientras servía el desayuno. 

: Supongo...que el plazo termino –Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Miyuki pareció entender lo que pasaba, con esas simples palabras. En ese instante Tamao entró al comedor.

¿Dónde está Ren?.

- Está atendiendo una llamada telefónica.

¿Ah¿Quién es?

- Esa persona me dijo que tenía un mensaje urgente para el joven Ren de parte de su padre.

Jun y Miyuki quedaron completamente petrificadas al oír aquello. Pero rápidamente la joven de cabellos verdes, salió de su trance

- Con permiso –Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala.

¿Acaso es tan malo? –Susurro

- No te preocupes – Recogiendo los platos – Todo lo que hacen es su obligación.

- Es la primera vez...que escucho que una llamada proviene del padre del joven Ren y la señorita Jun, Por esa razón...me preocupo aun más – Su mirada fija en el suelo.

-sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Vamos, apresúrate - Dijo mirándola de perfil, antes de retirarse del comedor.- Tenemos que limpiar

- Si, tiene razón - Sonriendo.

* * *

- (Colgando el teléfono) 

¿Ya es hora?.

- (mirándola de reojo) Si, tenemos solo tres días.

- Bueno...no existe otra alternativa – Habló con un tono un poco triste.

- Él quiere ver mi progreso. – Mirando directamente a su hermana.

-Sí...lo sé...Pero...

- No te preocupes por ella – desviando su mirada.

¿Ah?

- Ellos no le harán nada.

¿Lo dices por Tamao? Oo

- (Brazos cruzados) Sé que te preocupas mucho por ella, no es necesario, está trabajando para nosotros, así que no la lastimaran.

- Eso es un alivio ... –Sonriendo dulcemente.

- No comprendo tu actitud –Dijo molesto.

- Pero... a pesar de eso... tu también decidiste ayudarla.

- No digas tonterías, yo solamente la ayude porque me lo has pedido.

Jun¿ha sido por mí? ...Te lo agradezco – Sonriendo.

- Me voy a entrenar – El joven se retiro con su cara muy sonrojada, parecía que había hablado de más.

¡Espera!

-(Deteniéndose , y mirándola por la altura de su hombro)

- A veces...me da la impresión de que él ayudarla... no solo es por mí

¡No insinúes tonterías! – Dijo alterado mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Jun parecía que siempre avergonzaba a Ren de una u otra manera.

- Bueno lo mejor será avisarles (Suspiró)

- Has lo que quieras yo me retiro. - siguió su camino y subió al segundo piso.

- Lo mejor es que les dé la noticia en el almuerzo – Susurró.

¿Noticia?

De inmediato Jun levantó la vista para averiguar de quien se trataba.

¿Ah?

: L-lo siento no fue mi intención entrometerme.

: No te preocupes, de todas maneras debes saberlo.

¿Saber que?

: Quiero que llames a Miyuki, ambas deben saberlo.

: C-como usted diga – Se retiró con una gran confusión aunque pronto sabría lo que querría Jun.

* * *

: Ya me canse...que siempre moleste con lo mismo – Dijo enfadado mientras golpeaba un saco de arena con puñetazos y patadas. 

¿Acaso está confundido? – Preguntó el espíritu quien había salido de la tabla mortuoria.

: (deteniendo su ataque) No digas tonterías – Susurro aun más molesto. Mientras colocaba una toalla en su cabeza.

: (regresando al interior de la tabla).

¿Confusión? – Susurro para sí, inclinando la cabeza, provocando que la toalla cubriera sus ojos – No se me permite estar confundido.

* * *

¿Desea algo señorita? – Poniéndose frente al sofá donde Jun estaba sentada. 

: Si – Habló mas seria mientras se ponía de pie.- Efectivamente, enviaron un mensaje de parte de nuestro padre.

Miyuki y Tamao se sorprendieron un poco, pero aun así siguieron sin decir ni una palabra.

: El entrenamiento de mi hermano Ren a concluido en este lugar, por lo tanto debemos regresar a china.

¿Regresar...? – Susurro para sí misma.

: (Suspiro) ¿Cuándo partirán, señorita?

: Dentro de tres días – Dijo mirándolas seriamente.- Por esa razón , Miyuki, ayúdame a preparar mis cosas.

: Como usted diga – Mirando de reojo Tamao, quien ya había puesto un semblante muy triste.- Bueno entonces me retiro, estaré preparando las cosas en su habitación.

: Esta bien –Sonriendo, para luego fijar su mirada en la pequeña.

: En verdad...¿sé Irán de aquí?

: Tamao... – se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la pelirosa – Hay Muchas responsabilidades de por medio... y Ren debe cumplirlas todas.

Al oír el nombre del chico, Tamao levantó un poco la vista.

: Nuestra familia debe cumplir una gran tarea. Y Ren es el heredero de toda nuestra dinastía.

: Entonces...quiere decir... ¿Qué el joven...no puede tomar sus Propias decisiones? – Preguntó tímida y a la vez triste.

: (Giró para mirarla a la altura de su hombro) Aunque parezca cruel, ese es su destino.

¿Usted volverÿ –Preguntó cabizbaja.

: (Mirando a través de la ventana) Si, además...quisiera regresar, he pasado buenos momentos en este lugar.

Tamao: Y...

: Con respecto a él – Interrumpió – No estoy segura...ya que si regresa a china, puede ser que se quede para siempre, esa será decisión de mi padre.

¿Para...siempre? – Susurro, pero está vez levantando una mirada de angustia.

: Pero...- Acercándose a Tamao mientras muestra una gran sonrisa – Puedes preguntárselo a él

: Oo ¿Q-que?

¿Por qué no le preguntas si él quiere regresar, así sentirás alivio o ¿me equivoco?

¿Ah? Oo ¡N-no no es por eso! – Levantando el tono de su voz, gracias al nerviosismo.

¿Por qué es entonces? – Sonriendo maliciosamente.

: (Dándole la espalda, mientras llevaba las manos a su pecho) E-es que...usted dijo que regresaría ...eso me alegra...aunque también...quisiera que...es decir...

Algo era obvio, Tamao no sabia como mentir, eso hacía que Jun sonriera aun más triunfante.

- T-tengo que ir a limpiar – Salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

: (Sonriendo burlonamente) Lo mejor es que vaya ayudar a Miyuki – Se dijo.

¿Q-que me sucede? – Se pregunto a sí misma, mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua que estaba en una sartén – Aun estoy muy roja...¿por qué?.

¿Estarás resfriada?

Tamao: Oo ¿AH?

¿Por qué siempre gritas cuando nos ves? 

¡porque siempre me asustan! – Dijo molesta a los dos espíritus.

: De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-Dijo Ponchi.

- Solo veníamos porque...queremos salir.

¿Salir? Oo

: Veras, somos fanáticos de los kimonos ¿Correcto?

: Correcto o

: Así que queremos salir a investigar un poco los alrededores, talvez encontremos algo de nuestro gusto –Rió picadamente.

: Bueno...si eso quieren o o'U

¡Bien, volveremos pronto.

: Por lo menos...no me molestaran por un rato –Suspiró aliviada

: Me pareció oír voces – Dijo Miyuki entrando a la cocina.

: S-señora Miyuki ¿Tan rápido ayudo a la señorita Jun?.

: No, la señorita, esta haciendo unas ultimas cosas así que más tarde iré a ayudarle

: Comprendo... – Tono triste.

: Es inevitable que se marchen ... los extrañare mucho.

: si...

: Es mejor terminar todo, solo faltan dos días

: Solo...dos días -Susurro

: Aunque la buena noticia es que la señorita regresara

: Si, eso me da algo de alivio.

- Pero, no estamos seguras sobre el señoriíto Ren.

: ...- Inclinó su cabeza.

: Entiendo...-Esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

¿Ah? –Preguntó confundida mientras levanta su mirada

: No, no es nada, Por cierto ¿con quien hablabas?

: Hace unos momentos estaba con Conchi y Ponchi.

¿Te estaban molestando de nuevo?

: No, solo querían salir.

¿Salir?

: Si, a ver unos kimonos, pienso que deben gustarles mucho

¿Ellos te dijeron eso?

: Si -Sonrió

: (Riendo por lo bajo) Eres muy ingenua.

¿Ah¿Por qué lo dice? Oo

: hehe, no es nada, Lo mejor es terminar los quehaceres de la casa

: Si...esta bien

Continuara ...

* * *


	10. Estoes un adios

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp. 10: Esto...es un adiós _

-Todo estaba pasando muy rápido...en la mansión casi no se escuchaba nada, El joven Ren y la señorita Jun estaban demasiados serios aunque la señorita no perdía esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, en cambio el joven Ren...usaba todo el tiempo posible para entrenar y casi no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con la señorita Jun...¿Acaso será tan malo todo esto¿Exactamente, para que entrena el joven?...son muchas cosas que aun no comprendo. Sin embargo...está es la ...la ultima noche...y después ambos se marcharan.-

- Parece que nadie cenara.-Exclamó Miyuki

- Ya veo... – Respondió algo triste Tamao.

: (vació un poco de té en una taza) Creo que están algo nerviosos.

¿Por qué¿Es por su padre?.

- (bebiendo un sorbo).

Tamao: Lo siento...es solo...

: Sé que te preocupas por ellos...pero hay algunas cosas que sería incorrecto entrometernos.

- (Asintiendo con la cabeza).

: Por cierto...

: Hm?

: Me he dado cuenta que desde hace algunos minutos traes esa pequeña bolsa...

¡Ah! Oo pues...bueno yo...- Bajando su mirada a dicha bolsa que estaba cargando.

: Entiendo... Bueno si se los quieres entregar ¿qué mejor momento que ahora?

: E-esta bien - Sonrió ruborizada.

: A propósito...

¿Hm? – Girando para poder mirarla.

¿Qué ha pasado con Conchi y Ponchi?

: Oo ¡Ah! Es cierto aun no regresan –Gritó alterada.

: Cálmate supongo que no andarán lejos n ñ

:pero...¿y sí...

: No te preocupes, ellos no se escaparan

: Pero...

: Apresúrate ve a entregar esos presentes –Exigió con cierta autoridad.

¿C-como sabe, lo que tengo aquí? –Pregunto ruborizada.

: Estas ultimas dos noches te he visto preparando algo

Tamao: es...que...yo.. –Balbuceó apenada la pelirosa

¿Qué estas esperando?

- Usted realmente cree...que Ponchi y Conchi...

: Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes.

: Hm...talvez tenga razón, además solo fueron a ver kimonos, deben gustarles mucho para que aun no hayan regresado

: Oo... n ñU Si, claro eso debe ser –Rió por lo bajo, haciendo que nuevamente la pequeña quedara confundida.

: Bueno...entonces iré a dejar esto.

: Esta bien - Sonrió Miyuki por aquella actitud tan propia de la pelirosa, es decir gentil y amable.

Tamao salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Jun, luego llamó a la puerta.

: Adelante – Dijo Jun desde adentro.

- (Abriendo la puerta) Buenas noches...

: Buenas noches Tamao – Sonriendo – Ya avise que no cenaría hoy.

La joven de cabellos verdes estaba sentada en un sofá de su habitación leyendo un libro.

: S-si, ya lo sé...yo solo vine a... –Ruborizada.

: a?

: T-tome –Acercándose y entregándole una pequeña bolsa con un listón rojo amarrado a ella.

¿Es para mí?

: (Asintiendo con la cabeza)

: Gracias - Sonrió con cierta sospresa.

: De nada –Sonriendo.

¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

: Sí

Jun soltó el listón, para darse cuenta del contenido.

: Es un amuleto? – Mirando el objeto que parecía una pequeña Tablilla de color azul con algunas iniciales grabadas.

: Si, se dice que es un amuleto para... la amistad...

¿Amistad? –Repitió

- S-si

: Muchas gracias, Tamao. – Sonriendo – Tu obsequio me gusta mucho, solo espero que a mi hermano le guste también.

¿Ah?.

: Me refiero a lo que traes ahí

: Oo ejem...bueno...yo... – Se había puesto sonrojada y bastante nerviosa.

: Ve a entregárselo, si es lo que deseas

: Es que... –Dijo tímidamente.

¿pasa algo?

: Pero...y sí...

: No lo sabrás, si no se lo entregas .

La pelirosa quedó muy sorprendida, Jun siempre se le adelantaba para hablar, parecía que conocía la mente de Tamao a la perfección.

: C-como usted diga. – Dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola nuevamente.

: (Volvía abrir el libro para comenzar su lectura).

: Señorita Jun –Girando un poco para verla de reojo. – Gracias, por todo, esperare con ansias su regreso - Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

: Yo... –Susurro mientras sonreía y miraba el texto del libro – También espero volver.

* * *

Caminando nuevamente por el pasillo, pero ahora mucho más nerviosa.

: Solo espero que lo acepte... –Pensó mirando el otro obsequio que llevaba en brazos, la direfencia es que este no iba envuelto ya que sabia muy bien a quien se lo daría, por lo tanto debía de ir directamente ya que si no, él no lo aceptaría, por lo menos esa era lo que ella imaginaba.

Se colocó frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven.

: (Suspiro) Bueno...es hora.

Levantó una mano y lentamente la acercó a la puerta. Tocó tres veces.

¿Estará dormido- Pensó con curiosidad.

La pequeña puso su mano en la perilla y comenzó a girarla.

: No hay nadie?...-Susurro.

Aunque estaba un poco oscuro, sus ojos pudieron comprobar que nadie estaba ahí.

: (Suspiro cabizbaja).

* * *

: (Bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza)

¡Es usted! –Dijo con cierto asombro. Entrando bruscamente a la cocina.

: Creo que si - Dijo Miyuki Mirándolo como si nada. – Tamao estaba muy preocupada.

: Si lo sé, esa chiquilla nos necesita demasiado –Mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora.

: �� eres un estúpido ¡tu haz sido el responsable de que me hicieran esto!.- Señalando moretones en su cuerpo.

- Veo que se divirtieron en su búsqueda de kimonos.¿no es asi? Conchi Ponchi?

Ponchi y Conchi: (mirándola con suspicacia)

- Vamos hablen – Rió con cierta burla.

¿Dónde está Tamao?.- Pregunto al fin conchi molesto

* * *

- Como...me hubiese gustado haberle entregado esto...pero de seguro está entrenando... –Suspiró con pesar, mientras salía de la mansión y se dirigía al patio trasero.

Elevó su vista al cielo y miró el firmamento.

: Que lindas... –Dijo al contemplar las estrellas.

: Es una pena que solo se puedan apreciar en ciertos lugares.

La pequeña giro para ver de donde provenía la voz.

.: J-joven Ren –Dijo, mientras veía al chico sentado en el césped y apoyado en la pared, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada , ambos brazos estaban cruzados.

¿Pasa algo para que te alteres así? – Exclamó malhumorado.

- N-no nada...es solo que me asuste un poco.

Ren Miró nuevamente el cielo.

: Pensé que estaría entrenando.

: No estaba de humor para hacerlo – Dijo fríamente sin despegar su vista del firmamento.

¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?

El joven dejó de mirar el cielo por un momento, giró su cabeza hacia otra dirección y cerró sus ojos.

: Haz lo que quieras.

: Gracias –Sonrió. Se sentó junto a él, doblo sus piernas las abrazó con ambos brazos y colocó el presente al lado opuesto de ella.¿Por qué dice que las estrellas solo se pueden ver en ciertos lugares?.

: (Mirando el cielo) Eso es porque en este lugar no hay mucha luz eléctrica que contamine por esa razón se pueden ver a simple vista.

- Bueno, en eso tiene razón ya que está mansión es el único lugar a lo largo del bosque n ñU

: Por cierto ¿Dónde están esos dos?

: Conchi y Ponchi no están, salieron a ver unos kimonos

¿Eso fue lo que ellos te dijeron? ��

: Si, por eso aun no regresan.

: Que ingenua eres ��U

¿Soy ingenua? . .?

Ren suspiró resignado al estudiar a fondo a la joven.

Después de un rato de silencio, Tamao volvió a hablar.

: Este lugar es muy lindo...pero creo...que por construir mas ciudades, pueden destruir este lugar

: Las personas...solo son insectos que intentan destruir todo –Dijo con cierto rencor.

: (Inclinando la cabeza) En verdad...¿Odia a todas las personas?.

Un silencio se hizo presente, Ren miraba el cielo como si nada, sin embargo Tamao pensaba una y otra vez si darle él obsequió al chico, de todas maneras él odia a los humanos...entonces ¿Por qué aceptar un regalo de parte de uno de ellos?.

: Joven Ren... –Cabizbaja

: (Mirándola de reojo).

: Esta seria...la ultima noche que pasa en este lugar...

: (Abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa).

: Bueno...yo...quería –Ruborizándose y tomando el obsequio.

: Yo...yo...-Levantando la vista y mirándolo frente a frente.

¿Tu que? –Preguntó impaciente mientras aun la miraba de reojo.

¡Tome! –Estirando los brazos y entregándole el obsequio.

¿Por qué me estas dando esto? – Dijo mirándola con un semblante muy serio.

- E-es un amuleto...e-es que quiero...que regrese con bien de su viaje, por eso...por eso... – La chica tenía su cabeza aun inclinada, después de haber dicho todo eso, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos.

Por otra parte el joven de ojos dorados estaba mas que sorprendido por haber escuchado tales palabras. Pero rápidamente se puso de pie. Tamao lo notó y levanto su vista solo para ver al chico de espaldas.

: Yo no necesito de esas cosas para estar bien, además no tengo ninguna buena razón para regresar aquí –Terminando de decir esto se retiro.

: Si...comprendo –Susurro, mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba el amuleto en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

¡Tamao! –Gritaron interrumpiéndolos pensamientos de la joven.

¿Conchi, Ponchi?

Conchi y Ponchi: Hola!

¿Dónde habían estado? Me tenía preocupada.

- Pero parece que tú pasas mucho tiempo con ese chiquillo ��

: Lo mejor será irnos a dormir –Dijo con cierta tristeza.

La chica pelirosada entró a la casa y subió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar miro por un segundo la pieza de Ren, parecía que todos ya estaban en sus respectivas alcobas. Entro a la suya, se puso detrás de su tocador para poder cambiarse de ropa.

¿Te ocurre algo Tamao?.- preguntó Ponchi al mirarla algo desanimada.

: (Sentándose en su cama y cubriéndose con la sabana)

¿Qué es lo que sucede?

: (Poniéndose de lado, dándole la espalda a los espíritus) Ahora intente darle un obsequio al joven...pero parece que no le agrado.

¿Qué!

¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Dijo Conchi molesto.

: Pensé...que tanto tiempo estando a su lado...talvez podría ser su amiga... Pero...tal parece que me odia.

: Por lo menos mañana se irá ese idiota.

: Solo espero...que no le suceda nada malo.

: Aun así ¿Piensas en ese chiquillo?.

: Es extraño...pero a veces me da la impresión que no es malo como aparenta serlo.

: No importa, no permitiremos que un tonto este molestándote. �' '�x

: (Sonriendo) Gracias... Buenas noches.

Poco a poco el sueño dominó a la chica.

* * *

: Muy bien está todo listo.- Exclamó con seriedad Jun

Todos ya estaban afuera de la mansión, el chofer estaba subiendo las maletas (mas por parte de Jun) Ren estaba junto al auto de brazos cruzados, solo esperando la señal de su hermana, mientras que Tamao y Miyuki estaban esperando las ultimas ordenes de la señorita.

- Muy bien –Acercándose a Miyuki – Espero que cuides este lugar, no sé si te darán noticias desde china.

: Como usted diga.

Miyuki estaba diciendo algo a Tamao, mientras que está solo asentía.

Jun se acercó al auto y pudo notar que Ren estaba viendo a la pelirosa de reojo.

- No te preocupes por ella –Mirando hacia el frente – No le pasara nada.

¡No digas tonterías, a mi ella no me importa! – Desviando su mirada

: No tienes porque alterarte –Rió por lo bajo.

: Ya esta señorita.

- Muy bien –Sonriendo – Cuídense, ambas.

: Usted también...y...también usted joven Ren.

- (Apartando la mirada de la chica).

Tamao mostró nuevamente su rostro muy triste. Mientras que el chico abrió la puerta del auto y subió sin decir nada más.

: (sonriendo) No te preocupes Tamao –Susurro

: Esta bien –Sonrió

La joven de ojos verdes subió también en aquel auto, luego partieron en él.

Continuara...

* * *


	11. Antiguas remembranzas

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.11: Antiguas remembranzas._

Ellos...se habían ido...pero aun no había comprendido lo que realmente estaba pasando. Así transcurrieron los días y aunque a veces me sentía un poco triste, la señora Miyuki estaba a mi lado...creo que eso me reconfortaba.

La mansión siempre estaba con ese ambiente lúgubre, sin embargo era mas que notorio que algo faltaba ahí. Estando con la señora Miyuki, pude darme cuenta que ella también solía controlar almas y aunque al principio se ofrecía para enseñarme a manipular a Conchi y Ponchi...yo me negué...creo que aun tenía presente aquel acontecimiento...

Pasó un año y un día recibimos una llamada que provenía de China, yo me alegre mucho, pero fue la señora Miyuki quien atendió la llamada. Cuando termino de hablar por teléfono me dijo de inmediato que tenía que ir a Kishuu ya que los señores Tao querían hablar con ella. La señora Miyuki una vez fue una Taoísta al servicio de esta familia, con forme pasó el tiempo decidió retirarse y se podría decir que se convirtió en la nana de los jóvenes Tao, sin embargo no descartaba importancia ya que casi siempre se le dejaba ciertas ordenes aunque...esa fue la primera vez que la llamaron para ir personalmente a Kishuu.

Antes de marcharse me avisó que vendría dentro de dos semanas, solía sentir un poco de temor el imaginar quedándome sola...pero Conchi y Ponchi estaban a mi lado.

Y así transcurrieron las dos semanas, la señora Miyuki venía muy extraña, mucho mas seria, pero yo solo quería saber como estaba la señorita Jun y el joven Ren. Entró a la casa como si nada y luego me llamó, dijo que tenía que decirme algo demasiado importante, yo solo tome a siento y escuchaba estupefacta todo lo que decía.

¿Qué el Joven Ren y la señorita Jun ya no son los mismos, Repetí en mi interior, la señora Miyuki...había ido solo para atender cosas de los señores Tao, sin embargo cuando vio a los dos jóvenes quedó demasiado impresionada. Después de terminar de decirme todo lo que ocurría por allá se dispuso a explicarme algunas cosas.

El joven Ren...entrenaba para convertirse en algo en especial para poder levantar nuevamente la dinastía Tao y para ello tenía que evitar tener debilidad...la señora Miyuki me aviso que ellos regresarían, pero no serian los mismos...así que yo tenía que estar lista...ya que tendría que tratarlos de otra manera...aunque no podía creerlo, tenía que obedecer todo lo que Miyuki decía, después de todo esas personas me habían salvado por tal razón lo menos que podía hacer es... mostrarles lealtad.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba la señora Miyuki me iba enseñando muchas cosas, no solo cosas manuales también cosas intelectuales, recibía muchas clases por parte de ella, pero eso era lo correcto. En pocas palabras habían transcurrido tres años...y cierto día recibimos una ultima llamada por parte de China, ahora las ordenes eran...irnos de Ogi y dirigirnos a la ciudad de Tokio.

Obedecimos de inmediato y según las instrucciones, nos quedamos en un gran y elegante hotel de esa ciudad, parecía pertenecer a la familia Tao. Nos quedamos ahí...pero no entendía el por que nos trajeron ac�, por lo menos no hasta cierta vez un día de primavera que alguien llamó a la puerta, yo iba abrir pero la señora Miyuki se ofreció, así que yo seguí arreglando algunas cosas de aquel lugar.

De pronto me quede esperando a que la señora Miyuki volviese...pero parecía que se entretuvo hablando con alguien en la puerta. Salí un poco y me dirigí al recibidor. En ese instante quede sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba... ¿Joven Ren, dije en mis adentros, en verdad no creí verlo, había cambiado pero no pensé eso al ver como había crecido...mas bien fue al notar una mirada con un odio y resentimiento inimaginable... ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Él entró y se dirigió a la sala, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró directamente...al principio su cara mostró algo de sorpresa, pero su semblante cambió de presto, en ese momento yo solo hice una reverencia en muestra de saludo...no era capaz de hablarle...no, si el joven estaba en ese estado...él era desconocido para mi. Me dispuse a retirarme cuando atrás vi a otra persona también mayor andaba su cabello sostenido en unos broches y su rostro mostraba el mismo semblante que el joven...era la señorita Jun. Al principio quede estática pero luego incline mi cabeza y la salude.

No pude ver como reaccionó por la posición de mi cabeza, solamente me retiré de aquel lugar. Ese mismo día el joven había salido junto con Bason...no sabia por qué pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta...También la señorita salía por el mismo propósito pero llevando consigo a lee Bruce Long...tal parecía que ella fue vencida por una persona...aunque estaba mal...me alegre ya que pensé que por fin había alguien que hiciera reaccionar a la señorita Jun...solo esperaba que lo mismo pasara con el joven Ren.

Después de su derrota la señorita volvió a sonreír, y en especial a mi...yo no solía hablarle mucho, pero después de mirar como su rostro había cambiado... me puse muy feliz...Todo esto sucedía por un evento...el torneo de shamanes...

El joven luchó con esa persona...y luego de conocerla bien...pudo comprender algo que yo tenia muy presente "No todas las personas son malas" pero yo sabía que para que el joven comprendiese eso tendría que haber alguien que le ganara en ese mismo terreno.

y...si hubo alguien...pasaron por muchos problemas, pero el joven Ren se hizo de muchos amigos...luego...por cosas extrañas, el torneo de shamanes fue suspendido.

Después de eso la señorita...decidió ir a China, el joven Ren ...aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quiso estar con sus amigos y con respecto a Miyuki y a mí ...Regresamos a Shiga.

Todo los peligros terminaron...pero sucedieron tantas cosas...que me di cuentas de algunos sentimientos...sin embargo no son los correctos...solo...pienso...¿él se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento? . La señorita Jun, siempre me decía que yo era como un libro abierto...eso...solía darme algo de miedo...ya que...él podría haberse percatado... de todo...y aunque él siempre trataba de protegerme...solo hacía que mis sentimientos crecieran al igual que mi miedo.

Él aun solía tratarme con mucha frialdad, eran pocas las veces que me llamaba por mi nombre...pero nunca dijo algo que me lastimara, aunque pude percatarme que en algunas ocasiones en las que solo estábamos los dos...no era frío...mas bien parecía muy tranquilo...eso me llevo a pensar...que algún día el mostraría una sonrisa llena de ternura...pero supongo...que eso solo sucedería si estuviese con alguien muy especial, parecido al sentimiento por la señorita Jun.

* * *

¡Tamao¡Tamao!.- Moviendo su mano en frente de la chica

¿Ah? L-lo siento...es que...estaba recordando algo.

: Ya veo y...¿Se puede saber en que? –Sonriendo.

- E-en nada en especial, señora Miyuki...solo algunas cosas que pasaron. –Sonrojada.

: Recordando viejas historias –Riendo por lo abajo. La señora estaba con un vestido tradicional chino, de mangas cortas, falda un poco larga ambas de color celeste y su cabello castaño estaba tomado en un moño muy elegante mientras andaba puesto un delantal. –Bueno pruébate el kimono.

- Si.- Fue al armario y se lo puso.

¿Ya te lo has puesto? – Dijo del otro lado.

- (Saliendo del armario) ¿Qué le parece?.

- Te ves muy linda

- Gracias –Tocando su mejilla con una mano mientras se ruborizaba. El kimono era un color rosa claro con bordados de pétalos flor de cerezo.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos violetas estaba de pie en la estación de trenes en Tokio.

- Vamos Bason.

- Como diga, señoriíto.

¡Oye¡Espera! –Corriendo hacia Ren.

¿Qué pasa, Yho?.

- Bueno solo quería despedirme jijiji.

¿Y? –Mirándolo de reojo.

¿Regresaras a China?.

- Algo así –Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero señoriíto, se suponía que iríamos a Shiga – Interrumpió el espíritu.

Ren le Mostró una cara llena de rencor.

- Ya veo... jijiji –Dijo Yho mirando la cara de Bason completamente azul.

- Bueno me voy –Mostró una sonrisa triunfadora y luego subió al tren.

- Por cierto –Dijo Yho antes que cerraran la puerta del vagón – Dale saludos a Tamao, de mi parte jijijiji.

- Idiota �� -Susurro Ren mientras las puertas se cerraban. Yho parecía molestarlo mucho con respecto a Tamao y mas ahora que el joven de cabellos violetas se encontraba un poco confundido.

¿Pasa algo señoriíto?

- No es nada –Haciendo un ademán de molestia. El joven iba de pie mirando a través de la ventana como si ahí se encontrase algo de verdad interesante.

¿Cuánto cree que tardaremos en llegar? –Preguntó cambiando la conversación.

- supongo que 3 horas –Dijo Ren mirando su reloj que marcaba las 5:05 de la tarde.

- Señoriíto ¿No cree que lo mejor hubiese sido avisar que llegaríamos ahora?.

- No digas tonterías, no tengo por qué hacer eso.

* * *

¿Le parece bien si voy?.- Preguntó la pelirosa.

- Por esa razón compraste el kimono ¿Verdad?.

- Si pero...

- Se que no quieres ir sola ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tus espíritus-Sugirió Miyuki.

- Decirnos que? –Preguntó entrando a la habitación de Tamao, que por cierto había cambiado de lugar, ahora estaba cerca de la habitación de Miyuki.

- Bueno...

- Quiero que acompañen a Tamao a Otsu para el pequeño festival que habrá esta noche.

¿Por qué lo hari...

¡Tamao¡Yo voy! –Interrumpió Conchi.

¿Qué-Gritó histérico Ponchi.

- No seas tonto podemos ir a ver ...cosas interesantes, además mira a Tamao se ve muy bien hehe, talvez nos podamos divertir un rato –Susurro al oído de el mapache.

- Esta bien –Accedió el mapache con una sonrisa picara.

- Que bueno.-Sonrió Tamao – Entonces ¿Vamos? Son las 7 de la noche

Ponchi y Conchi¡Si!.

- Tengan cuidado, regresen pronto.

- Como usted diga señora Miyuki.

Miyuki se dirigió hacia el comedor, mientras que Tamao cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

Tanto tiempo de estar viviendo ahí, Tamao conocía varios caminos para llegar a la ciudad directamente, lo menos que quería es ir directamente a el distrito de Ogi.

Salió de la casa y pasó por el jardín delantero, luego abrió la reja que estaba en la entrada y salió.

- Creo que podemos llegar –Dijo mirando su reloj, mientras que la otra mano sostenía un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con el kimono rosa pálido.

¡Cuidado Tamao! – Dijo Ponchi.

Advirtiendo muy tarde Tamao había chocado con la espalda de alguien.

- Auch, Lo siento – Con los ojos cerrados.

- Tamao, fíjate donde caminas.-Dijo Conchi.

- Lo se, lo siento –Mirando al zorro que flotaba a sus espaldas.

- No te preocupes –Dijo el sujeto frente a ella seriamente

Tamao frotó uno de sus ojos para ver bien a esa persona, de pronto se ruborizó.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

Era un joven, un poco mas grande que Tamao, su cabello era de color negro, y algunos mechones caían justo en su rostro dándole un aspecto bastante atractivo, pero algo resultaba familiar, se parecía un poco a Ren excepto que no tenía el mismo peinado, sus ojos eran del mismo color de sus cabellos y aunque eran alargados, mostraban cierto parecido con los de Ren, haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara.

El chico andaba vestido Con una camisa manga larga con cuello alto y redondo, y andaba pantaloncillos chinos hasta los tobillos, de verdad se veía bien, y mostraba una sonrisa, no amable mas bien una orgullosa.

-No, nada –Miró al suelo sonrojada.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor – Sonriendo – ¿Vives por ac�?.

- Si –Respondió nerviosa.

- Serias tan gentil de ayudarme a buscar un lugar en especial?.

-C-claro...sígame.

¿a dónde?.Aun no te he dicho el lugar que quiero buscar

- No conozco mucho estos alrededores , talvez la señora Miyuki lo sepa.

¿Miyuki? –Preguntó sorprendido, pero parecía que Tamao no lo escuchó.

- Pase –Dijo abriendo la reja nuevamente. La chica se percató que él llevaba una pequeña maleta. – Parece que se quedara en alguna parte – Pensó esto al final.

El joven quedó sorprendido al ver la mansión, y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Conchi y Ponchi: (mirándolo de reojo)

- (Abriendo la puerta principal). Siéntese un momento por favor.

- Gracias.

- Conchi, Ponchi llamen a la señora Miyuki.

- Tamao, hay algo que no me gusta de esa chiquillo ��

¿En serio? Pero solo quiere una dirección . .

- (Suspiro) Mejor llamamos a Miyuki, está niña es muy ingenua.-Dijo Ponchi.

¿. .?

Ambos espíritus se fueron de la sala.

- No se preocupe traerán a la señora Miyuki. –Sonriendo.

- Que bien...

Tamao estaba muy sonriente pero luego se percató de algo en el brazo de ese chico.

- Esta lastimado...

: (Bajando su mirada) ¿Esto? Esto, no es nada –Mirando el brazo.

- No diga eso –Dijo la chica mientras iba por un botiquín que estaba en una de los cajones de un mueble cerca de la cocina.

¿Ah?

- Tratare de curarlo –Dijo sonriente mientras tomaba el brazo de aquel joven y comenzaba a limpiar la herida y vendarla.

El chico no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que linda chica...-Dijo haciendo que Tamao levantara la vista para verlo frente a frente.

- G-gracias –Ruborizada.- Ya-ya termine- Dijo cabizbaja mientras concluía con el vendaje.

(Viendo el vendaje y luego fijándose en Tamao)

Tamao,Completamente roja

+Pum+

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose. Era la puerta principal

¡J-joven Ren! –Dijo sonrojada con cierta sorpresa y al mismo tiempo alegría

Ren miró a la chica pero luego se fijó en el "Invitado"

¿Tu¿Qué haces aquí! –Dijo malhumorado.

- Vaya, Vaya, así que no me equivoque, aquí vive Ren tao.- Sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Tamao Miraba al joven de cabellos oscuros y luego a Ren

¿S-se conocen? –Preguntó tímidamente.

Continuara...

* * *

agradezco los reviews, gracias por su apoyo, pues parece que pondré 5 caps de una vez, ojala les guste.


	12. Un viejo rival

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp. 12: Un viejo rival._

¿S-se conocen? –Preguntó confundida.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Volvió a preguntar sin hacer caso a lo que la chica decía.

- Creo que eso podemos hablarlo después ¿No te parece? –Mostrando una mirada mucho más seria.

En ese momento Conchi y Ponchi entran a la sala junto a Miyuki, quien al ver al joven de cabellos oscuros presente, se sorprendió mucho.

- Muy buenas noches joven Ashura – Miyuki Inclinándose.

- A..shura –Repitió en un susurro Tamao.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Miyuki –Dijo con una media sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba a Miyuki, para poder hablar cómodamente.

- Parece que conoce bien a la señora Miyuki – se dijo a sí misma.

- Eso es porque la conoce desde hace mucho –Exclamó seriamente sin despegar la vista de la escena.

- J-joven ...- Mirando que el chico estaba al lado de ella – Me escucho. O.o

- La próxima vez, trata de no pensar en voz alta –Mirándola de reojo.

- S-si... –Ruborizándose – Hum... di-disculpe...pero...¿desde cuando conoce al joven Ashura?.

- Desde la niñez –Interrumpió Ashura, acercándose a Tamao –Eso es porque él es mi primo.

¿S-son parientes! Oo

¿Acaso no escuchaste? – Dijo en tono sarcástico.

- (Ashura Tomando con su mano la barbilla de Tamao) Pareces menor que yo, pero debo admitir que eres muy linda, me podrías decir ¿qué edad tienes?

- B-bueno...te-tengo 11-Respondió sonrojada.

- Ya veo, entonces eres tres años menor que yo y...si no me equivoco dos años menor que Ren. – Mirando de reojo al chico de cabello negro violáceo quien parecía muy enojado.

- S-si –Enrojeció mientras inclinaba su cabeza, aunque no duro mucho ya que Ashura tenia su mano aun posada en la barbilla de la pelirosada, haciendo que está levantara su vista nuevamente.

- Bueno y dime ¿Cuál es...

En un impulso, Ren, desplegó su cuchilla y apuntó a la cabeza de Ashura, haciendo que este lo mirara de reojo nuevamente.

- Dime de una vez a que has venido –Dijo mucho más molesto.

- (Soltando la barbilla de Tamao) Entonces, hablemos a solas –Sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- Como quieras –Mirándolo como si realmente lo detestara.

- Bueno con su permiso me retiro –Dijo Miyuki haciendo reverencia

- E-entonces yo también me retiro –Dijo Tamao siguiendo a Miyuki, junto a los dos espíritus.

Ashura no dejó de mirar a Tamao hasta que está se retiró completamente de aquel lugar, mientras que Ren lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

- Contéstame –Dijo al fin.

- Eres un insolente –Sonrió sarcásticamente.

¡A que demonios has venido!

- Señoriíto cálmese por favor –Dijo Bason deteniendo al joven quien ya tenía desplegada su cuchilla.

- He venido a entrenar a este lugar.

¿A entrenar- Dijo con sarcasmo –Mas bien a espiar mi entrenamiento.

- Listo como siempre, sin embargo...tu sabes mejor que nadie de las pruebas para dinastía.

¿Y eso que? –Preguntó indiferente.

- Que esta vez te llamaran...al igual que a mí.

Ren frunció el entrecejo.

- Eso me molestó mucho –Dijo muy calmado – Ya que...como te darás cuenta, tú serias el menor de todos y según nuestros antepasados, estas listo.

- Así que... té molesta que me hayan escogido antes – Dijo en tono burlón.

- Al principio pensé que te quedarías con la dinastía...eso era siempre y cuando te convirtieras en shaman king, ese fue el trato...pero como no resultó así tal parece que seremos rivales en las pruebas –Sonrió orgulloso.

¿y a eso has venido¿A decirme que serás mi rival, que tontería.

- Claro que no –Mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo – También me quedare un tiempo, este lugar me interesa mucho, además aquí seria un buen entrenamiento.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres aquí?

- Ya te lo explique.

- Puedo creer lo que dices sobre el entrenamiento pero de perder el tiempo y sobre todo quedarte en el mismo lugar que yo ...-Exclamó de brazos cruzados mostrándole una mirada muy analizadora.

- Me conoces bien, pero...lo que me atrajo no creo que te importe.

El chico de cabellos oscuros estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Ren lo detuvo colocando la punta de su cuchilla cerca de la frente del chico.

- No me agrada tu presencia – Dijo malhumorado.

- Normalmente no le dabas importancia cuando éramos niños será que... Ahora ¿Existe algo de mucha importancia? –Sonriendo.

- No importe las pruebas ya que yo las pasare, aun si tengo que pelear contigo.

- Yo no hablaba de la dinastía, pero si tu no le tomas importancia de lo que estoy hablando, será muy fácil.

Por primera vez Ren no comprendía lo que Ashura intentó decirle, fue muy tarde para preguntarle ya que el chico se había retirado.

- Señoriíto...

- Bason, mañana iniciaremos un nuevo entrenamiento –Dijo y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, a su habitación.

- Si

* * *

- Parece que no se llevan del todo bien –Exclamó con preocupación, sentada en la mesa tomando té con Miyuki. 

- Desde que recuerdo, ellos siempre han sido rivales –Sonrió.

- Pero...¿ no cree que esta mal? Es decir...son una familia.

- Pienso...que ellos se estiman mucho, pero suelen ser tan orgullosos que la mejor forma de expresar algo es discutiéndolo en una pelea.

- Me parece un poco...tonto –Sonriendo

- Lo sé

- Me pregunto...si el joven Ren se sentirá bien, a viajado mucho puede que este cansado.

- Supongo que si, ya que tuvo muchos ánimos de pelear con el joven Ashura.

-  no me agrada el otro chiquillo.-Agregó Conchi.

- Tienes razón.-Le siguió Ponchi.

- No hablen así de él ya que no lo conocen bien.

- Apuesto a que tu si –Dijo molesto Conchi.

¿Qué?

- si, ese chico estaba demasiado cerca de ti 

- él solo es amable –Explicó.

Conchi y Ponchi: Ingenua U

- . .?

- n n

¿Haremos la cena?.-Cambió el tema de conversación.

- Aun no es muy tarde¿Por qué no les pregunta a ellos si quieren cenar?.

¿Y-yo? –Preguntó nerviosa.

¿Hay algún problema?.

¿T-también al joven Ren?.

- Creo que cuando me refería a "Ellos" era a los dos

Tamao Suspiró

- Tenias muchas ansias de verlo, aprovecha la oportunidad.

- N-no, no era eso ...es que... –Trato de justificarse mientras que su cara enrojecía instantáneamente y su nerviosismo aumentaba.

- Apresúrate.

- D-de acuerdo u. u –Dijo al fin resignada.

¡Espéranos! – Gritó Conchi aun que la chica ya se había ido.

- Déjala, es mejor que vaya sola.

¿Por qué habríamos de dejarla sola? ¦lt;/p>

- Veo que se preocupan, pero no es necesario ya que les aseguro que estará bien

- Lo dudo mucho 

- Vamos, no sean tan quisquillosos.

Conchi y Ponchi: Hmm... ¢ '¦lt;/p>

Miyuki solamente sonrió.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa¿qué pasara si el joven está de mal humor? ... Bueno eso no tiene nada de extraño pero... u . uU – Pensó Caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones.

- Agradable sorpresa.

¿Ah?

- Hola –Exclamó sonriendo serenamente.

- Joven Ashura –Sonriendo.

- Veo que te alegra mi presencia.

¿Por qué habría de molestarme? –Sonrió.

- Eso es una buena señal –Sonrió cariñosamente.

Al notar tal sonrisa la pelirosada solo inclinó su cabeza muy sonrojada, se veía muy bien sonriendo de aquella manera.

¿Por-por qué lo dice?

- (Acercándose mas a ella) Gracias una pequeña interrupción de Ren no pregunté el hermoso nombre de la persona que me ayudó.

- Mi nombre es...Tamao Tamamura, mucho gusto –Inclinándose.

Ashura sonrió dulcemente.

- OO - Y-yo venía a preguntarle si quería cenar.

- Si ese es el caso –Poniendo una mano en su barbilla – Entonces está bien.

¿Si ese es el caso?.

- Por un momento pensé que tan agradable visita venía a verme.

- Bu-bueno n ñ le quería preguntar a usted y al joven Ren.

- Si quieres ver al gruñón, creo que está en su alcoba –Dijo señalando el lugar con una sonrisa.

¿A quien le dices gruñón? –Preguntó saliendo de la habitación.

- Joven Ren... –Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

- Así que espías en las conversaciones de los demás –Sonrió sarcásticamente.

- No me compares contigo – Respondió enojado – Además ustedes dos hacen tanto escándalo que no me dejan oír mis pensamientos.

- Como sea, una linda chica te busca –Mirando a Tamao.

- (Levantando una ceja) Pues yo no veo una por acá –Dijo fríamente.

¡Que cruel es conmigo! –Pensó un poco molesta

¿Cómo dices eso mirando a esta señorita? –Preguntó halagador.

Ren perdía poco a poco su paciencia.

- Tan linda chica no debe hacer caso a comentarios de personas tontas –Dijo Ashura , tomando a Tamao por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, por supuesto que Tamao se sonrojó mucho por aquel movimiento del joven.

En ese instante el chico de ojos dorados de verdad se enfadó, desplegando su cuchilla y la colocó en medio de ambos chicos para que no se acercaran más.

- Vaya –Mirándolo de reojo ¿Te molesta lo que hago?.

- No seas estúpido – Dijo de verdad molesto – Lo que no soporto es que alguien me insulte.

- (Soltando a Tamao) Esta bien, lo mejor es que baje ahora.

- S-si además, pronto estará la cena.-Sugirió la pelirosa.

Ashura: (Sonriendo y caminando hacia las escaleras para bajar al comedor).

- Idiota –Susurro Ren

- Parece que el joven tomó una habitación –Dijo Tamao aun mirando en la dirección por donde se había marchado el chico.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó molesto.

- B-bu-bueno... Primeramente...bienvenido...a casa –Sonrió mientras inclinaba su rostro ruborizado.

El chico abrió muchos sus ojos por la sorpresa, para luego desviar su vista.

- Espero que no esté cansado por su viaje –Sonrió

- No fue gran cosa. –Respondió seriamente.

¿Bajara a cenar?

- (Mirándola de reojo) no queda otra alternativa.

- Eso es un alivio.

¿Ah? –Mirándola frente a frente.

- E-es que...pensé que vendría cansado, que talvez se había enfermado o que talvez no comió apropiadamente. –Exclamó nerviosa.

Ren: (Mostrando una sonrisa un poco sarcástica, luego de eso siguió su camino hacia las escaleras).

¡Espere! – Le llamó un poco molesta.

El joven giró para mirarla nuevamente.

- Usted es muy grosero... y-yo solo estaba preocupada y lo único que hace es burlarse de mí... no entiendo su actitud y...ni siquiera pude ir ... –Dijo esto ultimo un poco cabizbaja.

¿Ir? –Preguntó confundido.

¡No es nada! –Habló molesta mientras se iba.

El joven quedó un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Tamao...de verdad se había molestado.

- Señoriíto –Saliendo de la nada.¿No cree que hubiese sido un poco más amable con ella?

Ren la miró de reojo.

- Solo estaba preocupada.-Dijo el espíritu, apareciendo detrás de él

¿Desde cuando la defiendes?.

- (suspiro) Bueno esa solo fue una sugerencia.

- ...

¿Señoriíto?

- No me gusta...que se preocupe por mí –Decía seriamente.

¿A que se refiere?.

- Ella...solo me causa confusión –Exclamó con cierta molestia en su tono mientras que con un movimiento en su mano, hizo que su cuchilla se volviese a doblar.

El fantasma dejó de emitir palabra y siguió a su amo hacia el comedor. Ashura ya había tomado asiento mientras que Tamao le servia, en ese momento pudo notar como el chico de cabellera oscura toma las manos de est� quedando ambos en silencio, aunque los interrumpió el ruido de algo pesado caer sobre la mesa, era Ren quien había golpeado con su puño la mesa y luego toma asiento en silencio mientras ponía un codo y detenía su rostro con la palma de su mano, su expresión mostraba una gran furia y al mismo tiempo indiferencia pero tenía los ojos cerrados y había girado su cabeza a un lado contrario de ellos.

A pesar que Tamao se sentía un poco molesta no pudo dejar de preocuparse al ver al chico de tan mal humor.

- J-joven...Tome, le traje un frasco con leche –Dijo más amable.

- Creí que estabas enojada –Pregunto con un tono aburrido y mirándola de reojo.

- (Suspiro) Joven...es que no entiende... –Trato de explicarse.

¿Acaso él té molesta? –Preguntó dirigiendo una sonrisa descarada a su primo.

- N-no para nada, el joven Ren es una persona generosa aunque no lo aparente –Sonrió ruborizada mientras que el chico de cabello violáceo se sonrojaba por el comentario y le enviaba miradas enojadas a la chica por haber dicho tal cosa. Por supuesto que ella calló al notar el aun más notable mal humor del chico.

- No cabe duda que eres una chica muy linda, algún día serás una buena esposa –Sonrió con malicia

- (Completamente roja) G-gra-gracias.

¡Demonios¿Por qué me sentiré tan molesto –Pensaba el chico al no entender su repentino estallo de ira al mirar la pequeña escena que había hecho Ashura.

Continuara...

* * *


	13. Compras por la noche

_**El orgullo de un shaman**_

_Cáp. 13: Compras por la noche?_

La cena transcurrió casi lo más normal posible aunque la mirada de Ashura parecía serena, la de Ren era muy seria.

Cuando por fin acabaron, Tamao se acercó a recoger los platos y nuevamente Ashura aprovechó la oportunidad para enviarle una sonrisa muy tierna, por supuesto que tal gesto hizo que Tamao se ruborizara mientras que Ren golpeo la mesa con ambos puños, se puso de pie rápidamente y decidió marcharse.

- Joven Ren – Dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

Él solo se detuvo pero no giro para mirarla.

¿Adónde se dirige?.

- A entrenar... –Fue lo único que respondió y se dirigió al patio.

Ashura parpadeo varias veces al mirar el rostro de Tamao ¿Acaso Ren era tan importante para ella, luego fijó su vista en la dirección por donde Ren se había marchado.

- Pero tal parece que a él no le interesa –Susurro

¿Pasa algo joven?

- No, nada es solo que estoy viendo oportunidades –Exclamó sonriendo.

¿Hu?

- Bueno, tal parece que yo también me retiro a dormir.

¿Tan pronto?

¿Acaso te gusta que este aquí? –Sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Bueno , no quise decir eso, exactamente...es decir -Dijo nerviosa mientras un rubor invadía sus mejillas

- Entonces? –Aun sonriendo.

- Son apenas las 7 de la noche ¿no cree que es muy temprano?

- Lo sé, pero mi viaje fue muy largo, así que me tomare este momento para descansar.

- Tiene razón... entonces, descanse -Sonrió.

- Si – El joven siguió su camino hasta el segundo piso de aquella gran mansión.

Mientras que la chica de cabello rosa siguió recogiendo los platos y pronto los llevó hacia la cocina.

Luego de dejarlos en la lava bajillas suspiro.

¿Ahora que pasa?.-Preguntó la mujer a su lado.

- (Comenzando a lavar los platos) el joven Ren está muy extraño, mucho más malhumorado que de costumbre...no sé si es por la presencia del joven Ashura ... o si es por mí.

¿Por ti? –Parpadeando varias veces.

- Es que me parece que esta molesto conmigo por algo...aunque... siempre lo estíU

- Es cierto –Dijo divertida.

- Si pero...en estas ocasiones ...se está comportando como cuando éramos niños. –Dijo cabizbaja.

- No creo que este enojado contigo, mas bien creo que está enojado consigo mismo por no poder detener al joven Ashura –Rió divertida.

¿De...tenerlo?

- Bueno¿terminaste-Preguntó mientras reía por lo bajo.

- Hum...casi –Exclamó volviendo a la labor rápidamente.

Miyuki estaba limpiando la cocina, pero se detuvo un momento por un estruendoso ruido.

- De seguro es... –Susurró la mujer.

- Es el joven Ren, dijo que estaría entrenando -Habló mientras colocaba la bajilla en su respectivo lugar. ¡Termine!.

- de acuerdo, luego tienes que ir a comprar algunos víveres.

- Como usted diga. – Comenzó a retirarse.

¿Iras a ver al joven Ren?.

Tamao se detuvo de presto y se sonrojo mucho.

- Ah...bueno...este..Sí

- Esta bien, quería saber donde estarías

La chica se retiró rápidamente de aquel lugar, para que Miyuki no siguiera molestándola, era mas que obvio que Miyuki sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentía por Ren pero... aun así no quería expresar tal afecto... ¿Por qué¿Era temor?... si eso debía ser, temor.

- Por lo menos... – Saliendo al patio - Solo estar a su lado.

¡Alto! –Gritó al ver a la pelirosada.

Está giro para ver a la persona de esa voz tan familiar, cuando una gran ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado arando la tierra. La chica había quedado completamente en shock, así que callo de rodillas al suelo, sin apartar de su rostro esa expresión.

¿Qué haces aquí- Preguntó malhumorado.

Poco a poco la chica levantó la vista, su corazón latía muy rápido, de verdad se había asustado, su respiración era agitada tanto así que no pudo responder.

¡Fue muy hábil al desviar el golpe, señoriíto! –Halagó el espíritu que estaba a su lado.

El chico se puso de cuclillas, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie, está sacudió su cabeza un poco

¡Oye! –Gritó mucho más enojado.

- L-lo siento -Sonrió nerviosa.

Ren la miró con cierta suspicacia.

- es que...me asuste eso es todo –Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza con un dedo.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué haces en medio del patio justo donde estoy practicando?.

¿En medio? –Mirando los alrededores

Ren Soltó a la chica de los hombros

- L-lo siento

¿A que has venido? –Pregunto indiferente mientras ponía su cuchilla en su hombro.

- Nada...solo.

- Me parece que estaba paseando –Interrumpió Bason.

- S-si, si así es ...-Respondió nerviosa – estaba caminando y...no me fije a donde iba.

La chico la miró de reojo, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica mentía, mientras tanto ella sonreía nerviosamente.

¡Tamao!

Ambos chicos giraron para ver al dueño de la voz.

- Señora Miyuki.-Dijo la pelirosada.

- Parece que a estado muy ocupado por estos alrededores –Mirando el patio destrozado y a ambos chicos en medio de este.

- s-si –Sonrió.

- Es hora que vayas a Otsu.

- De acuerdo

¿a Otsu?

- Si, es que tengo que comprar algunas cosas

- (Acercándose a ambos) Bueno, aquí está la lista.

¡Sí!.

- Aunque se que es un poco tarde, pero creo que estarás bien –Sonrió Miyuki

- Creo que llevare a Co...

- Joven Ren, seria tan gentil en acompañar a Tamao? –Interrumpió.

¿Ah?.

¿Q-que!.-Exclamó un poco asustada y sonrojada.

¿Acaso hay algún inconveniente Tamao?.

- N-no, no es eso...

Ren en toda la conversación, la miraba de reojo.

- Él debe estar cansado, además, talvez le incomode

- Iré –Dijo fácilmente y mirando a otra dirección con un semblante mucho mas serio.

¿Ah?

¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó seriamente.

- No, ninguno al contrario...pero... estaba entrenando.

- Si, pero alguien lo interrumpió – Mirándola de reojo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- n ñU

- Entonces apresúrense –Sonriendo.

Ambos chicos entraron nuevamente a la mansión, Tamao se estaba poniendo los zapatos, mientras que Ren tomaba una chaqueta.

¿Chaqueta? . .?

- Pronto estaremos en invierno, no me sorprende que llueva.

- Si, pero vendremos pronto así que no es necesario llevar una –Sugirió la pelirosada.

- Has lo que quieras, pero si llueve tu te mojaras.

¿Ya tienen todo? – Preguntó Miyuki.

- Sí

¿Tu no vendrás? –Preguntó Ren dirigiéndose a Bason.

- Si no es molestia, me quedare señoriíto.

- Como quieras 

- Regresen pronto.

- Si –abriendo la puerta, y cerrándola tras de sí.

- Gracias Bason.- Sonrió Miyuki

Bason Asintió con la cabeza.

- Talvez así se lleven mejor

* * *

Ambos salieron de la mansión, mientras Tamao trataba de indicarle el camino al chico, solo que este no obedecía y caminó mucho mas adelante que ella. 

- Recuerda que también viví aquí así que es lógico que conozca estos lugares.

- Si, lo sé...aunque he estado mucho tiempo aquí, solo conozco los caminos directos, ya que...este bosque es muy grande –Mirando los alrededores.

¿Siempre vienes a estas horas? –Preguntó aun caminando delante de ella.

- S-si...casi siempre – Se ruborizó, mientras llevaba sus manos tomadas una con otra.

¿Vienes sola?

- No, suelen acompañarme Conchi y Ponchi.

¿Acaso no te da temor?.

La joven estaba mas que sorprendida por la insistencia de hablar, por parte de Ren, pero aun así se sentía muy bien, ya que parecía que las preguntas las hacia con preocupación mas que por curiosidad.

- Si...pero son ordenes de la señora Miyuki.

- Vaya, sigues muy bien las ordenes –Dijo sarcásticamente.

- No solo por la señora Miyuki también por la señorita Jun o...por usted... –Dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas –Ustedes me salvaron...es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ren se sorprendió por las palabras de Tamao así que se detuvo, pero aun así no dejó de darle la espalda.

- No entiendo por que lo haces...eres tú la que decidió eso.

- Si... pero me gusta mucho esa decisión –Sonriendo y caminando mas adelante para poder ver el rostro del chico. ¿Vamos?.

- (Mirándola con cierta duda) Es obvio –Respondió resignado

Tamao sonrió al ver ese gesto, ya que no era uno despectivo, mas bien, uno con mas amabilidad (aunque no lo pareciera). El joven siguió caminando y ella decidió ir a su lado.

En el transcurso del camino ambos fueron en silencio, aunque Tamao trataba de romperlo, pero no sabia como abordar al joven shaman,

¡Llegamos! –Dijo con cierta emoción.

Ren¿Qué es lo que té pasa? –Preguntó algo serio.

Tamao: Nada -Sonrió mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

Ambos caminaron hasta estar frente al supermercado.

- Aquí espero yo –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

- Esta bien –Sonrió sonrojada.

Ren la miró de reojo, y al notar su sonrisa solo desvió su mirada. Ella entró a buscar lo de la lista y luego de algunos minutos salió con dos bolsas en mano.

¡Ya está

- Solo vamonos –Dijo colocando una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y arrebatando las bolsas que Tamao llevaba.

- Sí, gracias –Sonriendo sonrojada.

El chico, nuevamente trató de caminar lo mas adelante posible para que ella no notase un leve rubor en su rostro.

Pero de pronto sintió que la chica no venia detrás de él. Cuando giro, pudo ver que de verdad la chica se había detenido, mas bien tenia la vista fija a un lugar junto a ella. El joven miró a la misma dirección solo para darse cuenta lo que era.

¿Un festival?

Tamao al notar que el chico observaba el mismo lugar se ruborizo.

- D-disculpe solo estaba mirando.

- Creo que me di cuenta ¦lt;/p>

- L-lo siento.

- (suspiro nuevamente con resignación, mientras ni el mismo creía lo que haría) ¿Quieres ir?.

¿Ah? . .

- Ya me escuchaste –Exclamó sin mirarla.

Tamao solamente se ruborizó y todo mundo sabe que el sonrojo es la respuesta clara... de un "si"

Continuara...

* * *

- 


	14. Pequeña diversion

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.14 : Pequeña diversión._

Dos jóvenes estaban de pie frente a un templo en donde se llevaba a cabo un festival.

Luego de una pequeña charla, ambos entraron. La joven de cabellos rosa, se había puesto muy feliz viendo con cuidado cada lugar, cada juego mientras que el joven que estaba a su lado solo ponía cara de fastidio, en realidad a él no le gustaba ese tipo de lugares. Sin embargo su acompañante estaba feliz así que eso tenía que bastar para entrar.

El chico solamente estaba de pie, mirándola mientras ella esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa al mirar todos aquellos lugares coloridos, él no pudo evitar sonreír en sus adentros, después de todo si ella se sentía bien, entonces soportaría estar en aquel lugar.

¡Que demonios estoy pensando! –Dijo exaltado mientras sacudía su cabeza.

¿Sucede algo joven Ren? –Acercándose a él con cierta preocupación.

- No es nada –Giro su mirada hacia otra dirección con seriedad y acompañada de un notable sonrojo.

- Le gusta este lugar ¿Verdad? –Sonriendo.

- (Mirándola de reojo) Actúas como si nunca has venido a un festival .

- Eso es porque la ultima vez que vine a uno, estaba muy pequeña – Sonriendo.

Ambos iban caminando y deteniéndose a cada momento gracias a Tamao que quería ver meticulosamente cada lugar.

- (Suspiro) ¡Demonios¿Por qué vine? –Susurro.

¡Joven Ren!

¿Qué quieres? ��

¿Cree poder hacer eso? –Señalando un pequeño estanque con pececitos.

¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

- Bueno, la verdad no sé atraparlos -Sonrió apenada.

- Ni siquiera lo has intentado –Mirándola con cierta molestia

Si, ya lo hice cuando usted estaba aquí parado y un poco distraído

n nU

El joven mostró nuevamente una cara de fastidio, le dio las bolsas a Tamao y se acercó al estanque, tomó la pequeña redecilla de papel y con un movimiento rápido atrapó al pez, sorprendiendo a las demás personas que estaban alrededor por tan excelente maniobra.

¡Vaya! Joven Ren, es muy hábil – Mirando como el vendedor ponía al pececito en una pequeña bolsa con agua, amarándola con un pequeño lazo y entregándosela al chico.

- Toma, ahora no molestes –Exclamó seriamente mientras le entregaba el pez, tomando las bolsas de nuevo.

- G-gracias –Ruborizándose –No-no sabia que lo había hecho para mí.

¡No lo hice por eso! –dijo furioso mientras se sonrojaba – Solo era para que no molestes más.

- Muchas gracias, de todas formas –Sonrió aun mas.

- Solo terminemos rápido con esto.-Dijo el chico mientras desviaba su mirada mientras se ruborizaba.

Siguieron su camino hasta que de pronto gotas de agua empezaban a caer del cielo.

- Esta...lloviendo –Dijo extendiendo su mano y dejando que gotas cayeran en ella.

De pronto la intensidad de la lluvia aumento, haciendo que todas las personas ahí presentes buscara refugio. Ciertamente había unos pequeños establecimientos cerca del templo así que entraron en ellos.

- Ya que estamos aquí por lo menos debemos consumir algo –Mientras se sentaba en una pequeña mesa y Tamao lo imitaba.

- (Mirando a todas partes) Vaya, este lugar se llenó muy rápido 'U

¿Desean algo? –Sonrió una mesera.

- Un vaso con leche – Dijo rápidamente ¿Y tu?

Tamao: Pues yo... –Dijo tímidamente –Quiero un raspado.

¿Raspado? �' �

- Esta bien ¿de qué sabor deseas el jarabe? –Sonriendo la mesera un poco extrañada por el pedido.

- De fresa –Respondió sonriente ( N/A: no se me ocurrió otro sabor ��).

¿Qué clase de persona pide un raspado a estas horas de la noche-Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el chico.

- Sé que es extraño, pero tengo mucho tiempo de no probar uno. –Sonrió.

¿Exactamente hace cuanto? ��

- hm...veamos, creo que hace 5 años -Sonrió –Solía venir con mis padres, pero después de tantas cosas que pasaron, ya no volví a venir , hasta ahora.

- Me parece extraño –Dijo de brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados

¿Ah?

- Que hables de tu pasado cuando siempre tratabas de huir de él.

Un silencio reino entre ambos, pero fue interrumpido por la mesera quien dejó las ordenes en la mesa.

- Aquí está su orden –Sonriendo.

Tamao asintió con la cabeza como muestra de un gracias.

El chico no contesto, solo colocó su codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su mejilla con la palma de la mano, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el vaso. La mesera se retiró.

- Eso es...porque.

Ren se sorprendió que ella siguiera con la conversación así que levantó un poco su vista pero sin dejar que su cabeza descansara sobre su mano.

- Porque...tengo mucha confianza en usted –Inclino su cabeza ruborizada – Además... somos amigos.

Él se sorprendió un poco, pero trato de regresar a su postura seria.

- Piensa lo que quieras.

- También le agradezco, que entráramos al festival y que me diera un obsequio –Sonrió, levantando la pequeña bolsa donde estaba el pez y mirándolo de forma divertida.

- (Suspiro, y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos) Así que por eso te enojaste en aquella ocasión, este era el lugar donde querías venir.

- S-si –Sonrió sonrojada.

- Tonterías –Murmuró mientras bebía otro sorbo de leche.

¡Esta delicioso! –Dijo con cierto entusiasmo al probar el raspado mientras se sonrojaba.

Ren solamente la miraba de reojo, no podía comprender como alguien se Ponía tan feliz con ver luces, tener un pez y más aun con un simple raspado.

- Lastima que Conchi y Ponchi no vinieron, les hubiese gustado mucho.

¿de verdad te preocupas por esos dos? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- Aunque suelen ser bastante atrevidos, siempre están cuidándome –Sonrió.- Por ejemplo, cuando conozco a alguien siempre suelen ser bastante exigentes, como cuando conocí al joven Ashura.

- Ese idiota... –Dijo mucho más enojado mientras fruncía él entre cejo.

- Joven Ren...¿No le agrada el joven Ashura?.

- Es un insolente –exclamó molesto girando su vista a otra dirección.

¿Acaso le ha hecho algo malo? –Preguntó preocupada.

Al mirarla no pudo evitar un cierto sonrojó así que nuevamente desvió su vista.

- No es nada.

Tamao decidió que lo mejor era cambiar la conversación, ya que eran pocas las veces que hablaba tan tranquilamente y no quería arruinar el momento.

Siguieron con otro tema, puesto por Tamao, que le preguntó cosas de su viaje a Fumbari o cosas sencillas como el clima y aunque Ren siempre cortaba la conversación, ella siempre tenía algo mas para que él dijera algo... y así pasó el tiempo.

- Hum...disculpen pero...pronto cerraremos –Dijo la mesera a ambos chicos.

Tamao giró solo para darse cuenta que todos se habían ido, mientras que el chico miraba su reloj ya casi eran las once de la noche.

- No puedo creerlo no me di cuenta.-Exclamó sorprendida la pelirosada.

- Creo que estaban muy a gusto –Sonrió, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

Ren se puso de pie seguido de Tamao, él pagó la cuenta que ya estaba sobre la mesa.

- Vamonos.

- Sí

¡Esperen! –Llamó la mesera.

Los jóvenes giraron para ver que era lo que querría.

- Se dice que para la suerte en el amor, las citas deben terminar siempre con un beso –sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ren y Tamao¿beso? –Dijeron mientras se encontraron sus miradas que rápidamente desviaron, la pelirosada hacia el suelo y el chico hacia el frente.

- Espero y tomen muy en serio mi consejo –Sonriendo.

Tamao la miró con cierto rubor mientras inclinaba poco a poco su cabeza, mientras que Ren igual de sonrojado, le enviaba miradas asesinas a la mujer.

¡Vamonos ya! –exclamó enojado.

Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que no había cesado de llover mas sin embargo la lluvia se había calmado.

- Me sorprende el que haya predicho que llovería y así fue –Dijo con cierto asombro.

- Es mas que obvio, estamos casi en invierno.

- Tiene razón per... – Fue interrumpida al sentir como algo se posaba en su cabeza

- Si té enfermas será un problema –Dijo mirando hacia el frente.

- G-gracias –se ruborizó al darse cuenta que el chico la había cubierto con su chaqueta. –Pero... y usted?.

- Date prisa –Exclamó el chico quien ya había comenzado a caminar.

- Oo ¡Espere! –Trató de alcanzarlo.

* * *

- Han tardado demasiado...-Susurró Miyuki con preocupación.

- Vaya, vaya así que Ren se me adelanto –exclamó burlonamente.

- Joven Ashura... ¿No estaba dormido? . .U

- No hacia exactamente eso, pero veo que si no me doy prisa se me escaparan las oportunidades.

- No debería hablar así joven –Rió un poco – el joven Ren tiene mas oportunidades que usted.

¿Eso crees, yo tengo una estrategia muy buena para estos casos.

¿Estrategia?

- Aprovechar la duda.

¿Duda?

Ashura Mostró una sonrisa triunfadora.

- (Suspiro) ¿Puedo preguntar algo?.

- Hazlo – Mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá.

¿Usted solo quiere conseguirla a causa de una rivalidad?.

- (poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo) No mal interpretes, no sabia bien la situación, ella simplemente me gusta.

- Es muy maduro al entender rápido ciertos sentimientos –Sonrió.

- Claro no soy como el tonto de Ren –Levantando su brazo y mirando el vendaje que Tamao le había puesto.

* * *

- Alguien está hablando mal de mí –Dijo mientras la punta de su cabello crecía un poco.

Tamao: (Sonriendo mientras aun se cubría con la chaqueta).

¿Qué es tan divertido? �' '�

- No es nada nñU

Durante el camino en varias ocasiones Tamao lo miraba de reojo, gracias a la lluvia los cabellos del joven se veían mas alargados cayendo aun más sobre su rostro, de verdad se miraba muy bien así.

- . No, no debo pensar eso, si sigue mojándose se podría enfermar-Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza.

¿Sucede algo-Preguntó al mirar el rostro frustrado de Tamao.

- J-joven debería tomar su chaqueta se podría enfermar. –Exclamó preocupada.

Ren: (mirándola por un momento y luego suspirando resignado).

- .ah?

- Eres muy distraída –Dijo seriamente mientras con su dedo señalaba hacia la derecha.

¿Ya llegamos! Oo – Mirando la mansión justo frente a ellos.

- Date prisa –Exclamó pasando por el patio principal y luego acercándose a la puerta.

- Es muy tarde.

Ren giró la perilla y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir completamente ambos chicos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como Miyuki y Ashura estaban en la sala, con la notable intención de estarlos esperando.

-Que bueno –Dijo con alivio –Bienvenidos.

- Señora Miyuki tardamos por la lluvia –Se justifico.

- Mas bien por otra cosa –Acercándose a Tamao y mirando la pequeña bolsa con el pez.

- No creo que te importe –Exclamó malhumorado.

- E-esperen... le pedí al joven que me acompañara al festival y bueno como estaba lloviendo...

- El te prestó su chaqueta? –Interrumpió concluyó Miyuki.

Tamao asintió con la cabeza sonrojándose.

- Parecen haberse divertido.-Sonrió.

- Aquí están las compras –Dándole las bolsas a Miyuki.

- Gracias por ayudar a Tamao, joven Ren.

- (leve sonrojo) No tenia nada que hacer eso es todo.

¿No te hizo nada? –Preguntó Ashura a la chica.

¿Qué insinúas! – Exclamó Ren furioso.

Ambos chicos se observaron por unos momentos, Ashura muy divertido pero desafiante y Ren muy enojado.

- Jo-joven Ashura, él no me hizo nada nñU

- Eso es un alivio –Mirando a Tamao –Por que no querría que le sucediera algo a tan linda señorita –Acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

Este de verdad había sido el colmo, Ren no soportaba mas, pero antes que se adelantara a golpear vio como Tamao tomaba la mano del joven.

- D-disculpe pero... me siento un poco incomoda que haga eso –Soltando la mano del joven.

- Ya veo, a pesar de todo siempre sigues siendo tímida.

Tamao se ruborizó aun mas.

¡Déjala en paz! –Dijo firmemente, muy enojado.

La chica de ojos rosas se sorprendió al mirar a Ren tan irritado ...¿era acaso que esa furia era a causa de ... celos? ...

- No...talvez...solo es por estar enojado con el joven Ashura –Pensó con cierta tristeza.

¿Sabes? A pesar de ser el primer día que estoy por ac�, quisiera probar algo.

¿De que estas hablando?

¿Por qué no luchamos?.

¡Ja¿Crees poder vencerme?.

- Eso es justamente lo que haré...pero necesito dos días.

¿Acaso usaras esos días para entrenar? –Exclamó burlonamente.

- Necesito traer mi arma, mañana iré a las oficinas que tienen en Otsu, así que necesito tiempo –Sonrió con malicia.-Tengo que esperar el pedido desde China.

- Has lo que quieras, pero de todas formas perderás – Antes de subir el chico tosió un poco, haciendo que Tamao se preocupara.

- Espere, joven Ren... ¿Se siente bien?.

¡Claro! –Respondió malhumorado y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Tamao colgó la chaqueta en el mueble de la entrada.

- Se enfadó mucho –Sonrió Ashura.

- Si...así es –Dijo cabizbaja.

- No te preocupes, si lo hago, es para divertirme un rato pero... algunas cosas no solo las hago por diversión –Mirándola con cierta serenidad.

- Oo Lo-lo mejor es que vaya a dormir , buenas noches –Inclinándose.

- Buenas noches –Sonriendo.

La chica se dirigió a su cuarto junto a su pececito (N/A: naaa no me olvide de él ) pero iba pensando en como se encontraba el chico de ojos dorados. Sin embargo se sentía muy feliz haber pasado un poco de tiempo con él aunque se haya puesto de mal humor de repente.

Continuara...

* * *


	15. Problemas antes de la pelea

_**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**_

_Cáp.15: Problema antes de la pelea._

- Esta tibio...¿por qué? ...

Poco a poco el joven de cabellos violetas abría sus ojos, y aunque su vista estaba algo borrosa pudo sentir una mano sobre su frente.

¿Se siente usted bien? –Preguntó cuando colocaba un pequeño paño mojado en su frente.

¿Ah? –Sorprendiéndose, el joven se sentó de presto, solo para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Por favor no se levante –Dijo poniendo una mano en la espalda del chico mientras que con la otra lo empujó hasta quedar acostado.

¿Qué haces aquí...Tamao? – Exclamó con dificultad en su respiración y con sus ojos cansados.

¿Se siente mejor? –Sonrió, la chica estaba sentada en un pequeño banco al lado de la cama.

¿Mejor?.

- Debo decir que fue muy irresponsable entrenar en ese estado...

El joven solamente puso una mano en su frente y aunque su mirada siempre mostraba cansancio puso hacer un gesto un poco molesto.

- No es nada ya se me pasara.

¿Qué no es nada? –Entrando a la habitación e interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Joven Ashura –Dijo sonriente –Muchas gracias por ayudar al joven Ren.

- Él...¿me ayudó?

- Así es .

- Ya no importa, se suponía que me iría pero tú solo causas problemas Ren.

: Vuelva pronto –Sonrió Tamao.

- Claro, no podría dejar sola a la linda Tamao, por cierto gracias por el vendaje.

Tamao se ruborizó

A pesar de sentirse un poco mal parecía que el comentario había molestado mucho a Ren.

¿Vendaje- Preguntó Ren confundido y con cierto enojo.

- Bueno es que...le cambie el vendaje que andaba en el brazo.

- La próxima vez ten mas cuidado Ren –Dijo Ashura retirándose de la habitación.

¿Adónde se dirige?

- Él, ira a traer su arma.

- (Suspiro) ¿Qué hora es?.

- (Mojando el paño y poniéndoselo en la frente del joven) Son las 2:30 PM.

- Tan tarde es...¿qué fue lo que pasó?.

¿No lo recuerda?.

- Parece que no –Haciendo aparición el espíritu, flotando junto a Tamao.- Señoriíto se supone que usted entrenaría muy temprano pero estaba seguro que no se sentía bien y cuando salió a entrenar...

- Me desmaye ...-Interrumpió recordando todo– No puedo creerlo. –Bufó molesto.

- Joven Ren, Bason me dijo que no se sentía bien ¿Por qué salió?.

- No tengo porque contestar –Exclamó frió, girando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

- Señoriíto, no diga eso, la señorita Tamao a estado desde la mañana aquí, cuidándolo.

- Entonces...esa fue la sensación de calidez que sentí –Pensó para luego decir un poco serio - No le he dicho que lo haga.

La joven se puso de pie y aunque Ren sintió eso, no giro su cabeza, ella se acercó a la cama y tomo el paño de la frente del chico, volvió a mojarlo y a colocárselo. El gesto hizo que el joven se sorprendiera.

- Es cierto no me lo a pedido, pero aun así estoy preocupada al igual que el joven Ashura. .

¿Eh? –Giro un poco para ver a la joven a su lado.

- Cuando Bason vino a avisarnos que estaba desmayado, el joven Ashura salió rápidamente a buscarlo y lo trajo de vuelta aquí.

- Idiota – Esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica pero al mismo tiempo parecía una llena de nostalgia.

- Bueno, ahora lo importante es que descanse ¿De acuerdo?.

- No

- Pe-pero señoriíto.

- No tengo tiempo, prometí pelear con ese idiota y debo estar listo.- Tratándose de levantar.

- Espere joven no salga, su fiebre está muy alta –Exclamó con preocupación.

- Señoriíto usted no esta bien.

El chico no escuchó y se colocó aunque con cierto esfuerzo, en la orilla de la cama. Luego tocó un poco su cabeza ya que sentía dolores punzantes en ella.

- Demonios –Susurro molesto.

- Por favor...quédese en cama –Mirándolo frente a frente con un rostro demasiado preocupado.

Al verla tan cerca se sonrojó mucho mas de lo que estaba y no tubo mas opción que volver a acostarse sin decir mas nada.

- Que bueno –Le sonrió con ternura.

- Entonces avisaré que Miyuki traiga el almuerzo del joven.-Dijo Bason.

- Espera Bason yo puedo ir – Poniéndose de pie.

¿Por qué me estas cuidando? –Dijo mirando hacia el frente como si hubiese algo interesante en aquel lugar.

- Usted me preocupa y más aun...cuando se enfermó por tratar de cuidarme

Salió de la habitación, mientras el chico la miraba de reojo y de presto recordó lo de la noche anterior.

- (Suspiro) No puedo creer que me haya enfermado – Dijo con ironía.

- Señoriíto estos últimos días no estaba comiendo apropiadamente, talvez esa sea la razón.

¿De que hablas? Siempre he comido.

- Sí pero...a sido en raciones muy pequeñas.

¿Desde cuando té fijas en las cantidades que puedo comer? –Preguntó aun con su rostro cansado pero al mismo tiempo intrigado.

- No fui yo, la señorita Tamao dijo eso cuando el joven Ashura lo depositó en la cama y no entendía porque se había puesto tan mal.

- Que extraña es � �U.

* * *

- . ¡Achuuu!

¿Tu también té estas resfriando? –Preguntó Miyuki

- No creo que sea eso –Sonrió Tamao frotándose la nariz –Alguien está hablando mal de mí.

- Y bueno, mejor llévale el almuerzo al joven Ren ¡Ah! Y aquí están sus medicinas, haz que las tome ¿Esta bien?. –Dijo entregándole la bandeja.

- Sí -Sonrió la pelirosada.

La chica subió, camino por los pasillos y empujó la puerta de la habitación del joven.

Ren miraba hacia el techo aun con su paño en la frente. Tamao puso la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama.

¿Y Bason?.

- Dijo que saldría por unos minutos.-Respondió Ren secamente.

¿Salir¿Por qué?.

- Se suponía que estaba con mi cuchilla, parece que cuando me trajeron acá...se les olvido mi cuchilla � �x

¡Es cierto¡Su cuchilla! –Dijo tapando un poco su boca.

: Él fue por ella �' '�x

- Lo siento

- ' ' - y dime ¿Dónde están esos dos?.

- No lo sé . . ¿Por qué siempre me pregunta por ellos?

- Se supone que eres su dueña¿cómo no puedes controlarlos, además no confió en ellos ��

- Pero es que si lo no los dejo salir, ellos me harán algo malo.

¿Malo? �' �

- Hacen demasiadas travesuras... y puedo que hagan algo peor.-Dijo Tamao.

Ren suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

¿Se siente mal aun?.

¿Tu que crees? ��

- (Suspiro) No tiene porque contestar así –Exclamó con cierto cansancio en su voz.

- Entonces no estés aquí.

.- Yo quiero estar aquí, porque usted no se siente bien -Dijo arreglando la bandeja.

El chico se ruborizó pero trató de mirar hacia un extremo de la habitación.

Tamao Tocó la frente del chico.

¿Qué pasa?.

- Hm... pensé que su fiebre había aumentado...es que lo vi mucho más rojo.

Ren abrió grandemente sus ojos y nuevamente desvió su mirada.

- Muy bien ahora...

¿Qué crees que haces!

- No se siente bien, por lo tanto le daré de comer –Dijo con cuchara en mano.

¡No tienes porque hacer eso, además no tengo hambre.!

- Pero tiene que comer algo.

¡Pues no me im...- No terminó de hablar ya que la chica se había apresurado en meter de improvisto el primer bocado que casi lo ahoga.

¿Le gusta? –Sonriendo.

- Cof, cof �¿Qué tratas de hacer! –Dijo molesto

- Usted habla mucho, mejor empiece a comer –Sonrió divertida, mientras tomaba con la cuchara otra ración.

Ren no tuvo mas opción que arrebatar el plato de las manos de la chica y comenzar a comer por si solo.

Aunque más bien comía por estar de mal humor, pero claramente se mostraba molestias al tragar cada bocado.

¿Le duele mucho la garganta?

- Ya no quiero. -Dejando el plato en la mesa.

- Pero solo dio 3 bocados.

- Con esto es suficiente.

- Esta bien...entonces es hora de tomar sus medicinas.

¿Qué¡Yo no tomaré nada!

- Joven Ren es para que se mejore.

¡Ya he dicho que no quiero nada!

- A veces se comporta como un niño –Dijo molesta.

¿Qué haz ... –La chica volvió hacerlo, y de improvisto metió la píldora en la boca del chico y rápidamente le alcanzó el vaso con agua.

- Creo que su carácter se puede usar en su contra –Sonrió.

¡Ya no hagas eso! –Exclamó mucho mas molesto.

- Ahora solo tiene que descansar.

Ren se había molestado en serio, ella parecía no estarlo escuchando. Se acostó nuevamente y miró hacia el techo, sabia que hablar seria un caso perdido, además no estaba de humor para pelear se sentía muy cansado.

Tamao quitó el paño y lo volvió a mojar colocándolo en la frente del chico, este solo la miraba de reojo aunque después de que ella colocara el paño, él volvió a mirar hacia el techo.

¿Acaso no te iras?.

- Talvez luego, necesito ver que duerma

- Es el colmo ¿Acaso eres mi niñera?.

- No, pero yo soy la persona que lo está cuidando.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Tamao estaba colocando los platos en la bandeja y Ren no despegaba la vista del techo.

- Joven Ren ¿quiere pelear en serio con el joven Ashura?.

El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y giro su cabeza para poder mirarla de reojo.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

- El joven Ashura...bueno...-Dijo nerviosa.

- Dilo de una vez.

- El joven Ashura dijo...que volvería mañana...

- (Suspiro) Ya me lo imaginaba.

- Yo...no dije nada al principio porque sabia que iría de inmediato a entrenar...sé que para usted no es sacrificio hacer entrenamientos pero...estando así...

- No importa, hoy no entrenare.

¿En...serio?.

- Pero si aun estoy así no me importará y mañana peleare con él –Dijo seriamente, volviendo a mirar hacia el techo.

- Lo siento mucho...por mi culpa...usted sé...

¿Tu te sientes bien?.

¿Qué?...

- Me refiero a si te enfermaste.

- no, no para nada...

- Entonces –Girando completamente el cuerpo dándole la espalda y tapándose hasta los hombros con la sabana –No te disculpes...ya que no quiero que te enfermes, por mi no te preocupes, esto pasa rápido.

Tamao se ruborizó al oírlo y sonrió.

* * *

- Así que aquí es –Dijo Ashura mirando un gran edificio frente a él.

Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio quien de inmediato se abrió la puerta automática.

El lugar parecía ser un hotel aunque se usaba mas para reunión de negocios ya que había muchos empresarios, sin embargo el chico no se detuvo ahí, siguió hasta la recepción.

- Bienvenido de nuevo joven Ashura.-Exclamó una señorita.

- Buenas tardes, quisiera ver si mi pedido llegó.

: Si joven Ashura, esta en el tercer piso...aunque vino alguien a dejárselo personalmente.

¿Ah?.

- Lo están esperando.

El joven se retiró y subió al tercer piso por el ascensor. Cuando llegó giro la manecilla de la puerta.

Se sorprendió por lo que vio en esos momentos.

¿Tú¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

- Vine a entregarte esto, no seas mal agradecido.

¿Mal agradecido? Tu no haces este tipo de cosas

- Yo puedo explicarlo –Entrando a la escena.

- Jun... Ya era hora que volvieras pero...¿qué hace ella aquí?.

Señaló a la chica.

¿A qué mas? He venido a ver a Ren.

¿Qué?. –Dijo Ashura algo impresionado.

Continuara...

* * *

- 


	16. Cariño hacia Ren

**_El orgullo de un shaman._**

_Cáp.16: Cariño hacia Ren.  
_

Nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, dando un aspecto lúgubre a un gran edificio.

- No puedo creer que aceptaras Jun –Dijo Ashura sarcástico.

- Eres un tonto Ashura - Levantándose de su asiento. Cuando lo hizo se mostró con mas detalles su figura, era una chica de cabello rojizo sus ojos de igual color pero estos eran alargados, dándole un aspecto muy atractivo, andaba un traje chino de camisa y una falda ajustada bastante corta, ambos de color negro y en su espalda cargaba un gran abanico de color rojo.

- No cambias en nada –Sonrió sarcástico – Sigues siendo el mismo engendro violento...Jai Ni

- Digas lo que digas, yo solo e venido a ver a Ren.-Dijo Jai

- Entiendo –Rió por lo bajo para luego mirar a Jun.

- Lo siento, ella quería venir conmigo n ñU

¿Qué pasó con Lee Bruce Long?

- Él se quedará por mas tiempo en China, necesita hacer preparativos sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?.

- Como quieras, muy bien ahora necesito que me den mi arma.

-Está aquí –Acercándose y dándole un portafolios.

- (Abriendo el portafolios) Hm...parece que todo esta en orden.

¿Con quien crees que estas tratando? � � - Dijo Jai malhumorada

- Es que pensé que te lo podrías haber comido en el camino.

¡Idiota!

- Bien, a mí también me da gusto verte.

Sé que se están saludando pero debemos irnos.

¡Ah! Es cierto –Dijo alegremente, mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas –Pronto veré a Ren.

- Entonces vamonos.

* * *

- (lavando los platos) Estoy un poco cansada.

¿A que se debe?.

- Señora Miyuki...

Miyuki sonrió al mirar la sorpresa en el rostro de la pelirosada.

- Es por el joven Ren, casi nunca obedece ordenes medicas.

- Él es fuerte se le pasara, estoy segura.

- Si pero...si no descansa lo suficiente o no come correctamente puede que empeore.

- Pero veo que lo hiciste comer –Mirando el plato.

No mucho... -

- n n

- Por momentos...quisiera hablar con el joven Ashura para que cancelara la pelea pero...sé que el joven Ren toma como un gran oponente al Joven Ashura y le aseguro que ambos están emocionados con pelear...es por eso...

- Te entiendo a la perfección, pero recuerda, ellos son guerreros y como tales, espero que vean los problemas de por medio.

- Tiene razón n n

¡Pero señoriíto! – Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- Te he dicho que ¡no!

- Porque hay gritos?

- Es el joven Ren y Bason.

Ambas corrieron hasta la sala, donde se encontraron a Bason tratando de hablar con Ren y este colocándose los zapatos.

¿Adónde va?.

- Solo deseo salir a caminar –Contesto sin mirarla y colocándose los zapatos.

¿Qué¡Joven, usted está enfermo!.

- No puedo estar todo el día aquí –Dijo molesto aunque su cara no cambiaba la expresión de cansancio.

- Señoriíto...-Repitió el espíritu

¡Ya te lo dije Bason!.

- Joven Ren, debe obedecer –Dijo Tamao un poco molesta.

El chico no respondió solo se dirigía la puerta, en ese momento Tamao se quitó el delantal y lo siguió.

- Entonces si va a caminar Bason y yo iremos.

¿Qué? �' �

- Mire en que estado va, puede empeorar.

- (abriendo la puerta) Haz lo que quieras.

Cuando terminó de abrirla se encontró cara a cara con...

- Jun?

¡Hola Ren!

¿Qué estas haciendo afuera?.-Preguntó Ashura.

- no te interesa � �

- Ren... –Sonrió ruborizada – Que gusto él verte...de nuevo

- Jai... –Se sorprendió el chico.

- Joven le dije que... ¿Señorita Jun?.

- Tamao, no avise antes heheh era una sorpresa.

- Esta niña es... –Susurro Jai para sí.

Ren estaba un poco agotado así que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, Tamao al notar esto puso una mano en su espalda y otra en el hombro del joven.

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes –dijo en voz baja.

- Entonces trate de curarse –Sonrió dulcemente.

Ren sonrió irónicamente

¿Qué es esto? –Susurro Jai muy enojada, Jun al mirarla solo esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- Por cierto ella es Jai Ni -Presentó ante Tamao.

- Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura –Sonrió.

La chica la miró con cierta seriedad, mas bien parecía enojó.

¿Ah?

¿Quieren pasar? No me quiero quedar afuera.-Dijo Ashura rompiendo lo tenso dela conversación.

pasó seguido de Ashura quien le sonrió a Tamao pero está se quedo junto a Ren, aunque alguien los miraba de frente era Jai.

¿Estas enfermo Ren? –Preguntó Jai acercándose

No es nada –Dijo y entró a la casa dejando a Tamao y Jai solas.

- Joven Ren... –susurró.

- Hm...

¿ah?

Jai se limitó a solo mirar la de reojo.

-Sucede algo señorita?

Jai: (Entrando a la casa sin responder).

Tamao: n ñU

¿Haz traído todo? –Pregunto Ren mirando a Ashura

Claro...¿Por qué no salimos ahora?.

- De acuerdo –Sonrió triunfante.

¿Acaso pelearan?.- Preguntó Jai

: Sí –Respondió Ashura sonriente

¡Ashura¿Tan pronto causando líos?

- Es un asunto personal.

- No es verdad, tú lo estas tomando como uno, yo solo acepto el reto.-Replicó Ren

Hm...debo admitir que es cierto –Mirando de reojo a Tamao.

-Con permiso – Tamao Se comenzaba a retirar del lugar

- Espera.

¿Desea algo joven Ashura?

quiero que veas la pelea.

¿Qué?

pero... – eso era lo ultimo que deseaba ver, ya que Ren no se sentía para nada bien y verlo pelear hacia que aumentara su preocupación.

Jun estaba sorprendida, mientras que Jai confundida.

¡Ya calla, estas son tonterías –Dijo Ren molesto.

¿Acaso te incomoda, solo quiero que esté presente eso es todo.

- Joven Ashura...¿No puede esperar otros días para la pelea?.

Jun y Jai estaban sorprendidas ya que no estaban enteradas por el asunto, en cambio los otros dos chicos estaban confundidos.

¿Por qué lo dices?.

Tamao miró el rostro de Ren estaba rojo y cansado (sin contar lo molesto) se podía notar que la fiebre no había bajado.

- Por favor... –Mirándolo con ternura. Sabia que no podía decir el pretexto de la enfermedad de Ren ya que este tiene mucho orgullo, tampoco podría decir que estaba débil así que lo mejor era tratar de convencer a Ashura.

- No te metas, Tamao.-advirtió Ren.

El chico de cabello oscuro quedó pensativo por un momento, sabia muy bien la razón del porque Tamao quería impedir la pelea, pero aprovecharía la gran oportunidad.

- Lo haré.

¿en serio¡Gracias!.

- Con una condición. –Dijo Ashura sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Condición?. –Preguntó confundida Tamao.

- Acepta una cita conmigo.

Todos¿Ah! oO

- Conque a eso quieres llegar –Sonrió Jun

Eres un acechador � � -Dijo Jai

¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo! �' '�x – Dijo Ren molesto.

Oo ¿C-cita? – Repitió la pelirosada sonrojada

¿Aceptas?.

-No veo nada de malo...el joven Ashura es muy amable y si eso evita que el joven Ren pelee... – Pensó – Acepto.

¿Qué! – Desplegando su cuchilla y a puntado hacia el cuello de Ashura – Este es el colmo ¡Pelea!.

Me gustaría mucho, pero ya hice un trato –Sonrió –Bueno lo mejor es que vaya a guardar esto –Mostró el portafolios. ¿Te parece bien hoy por la noche,sería como a las 7:00?.

- Si-si claro –Respondió nerviosa.

-Que bien –Sonrió y subió las escaleras.

- Es...un idiota –Dijo con rabia.

¡Tamao! Esta seria tu primera cita –Dijo divertida.

- S-si... eso creo.

Ren se retiró de aquel lugar realmente enfadado y se dirigió al patio, nadie notó esto excepto Jai.

El chico salió al patio y se sentó en el pasto recargándose en la pared.

¿Por qué no va a dormir?.-Preguntó Bason.

No tengo sueño –Contestó secamente.

- Señoriíto usted esta así por...

- Ren.

- (mirando de reojo) Jai...

- Bason ¿podría hablar un momento con Ren?

¿Señoriíto?

- Esta bien, Bason.

- Como usted diga –desapareció el espíritu.

¿Estas mejor?.

- La fiebre no dura mucho –Contestó frío.

- No me refiero a eso...¿Por qué estas tan enojado?.

El chico quedó un rato en silencio ¿por qué estaba enfadado?...no pudo responderse pero lo más lógico...

- Ashura no quiso pelear, solo usaba los pretextos para ... –Dejo de hablar y se enfadó mucho más.

- Entonces estas molesto...¿Por qué él le pidió una cita?.-Dijo cabizbaja.

¿Qué¡No digas tonterías!. –Exclamó exaltado.

Jai no sabia si estaba rojo a causa del nerviosismo o por el enojo.

-Lo sabia, a él no le gusta –Pensó con alivio - Entiendo...disculpa...por no haberte avisado que vendría –Trató de cambiar la conversación mientras se ruborizaba.- Suelo hacer cosas a la ligera

- No seas tan dura contigo –Dijo mirando al frente muy serio –Además no importa que hayas avisado o no ya que tu presencia nunca me ha incomodado.

- (Ruborizada) Sí, gracias.

- (Mirando hacia el frente).

- Ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿Verdad?.

¿Hm?

- Ren...puedo...quedarme aquí...hasta que vuelvas a China –Pregunto nerviosa.

- Si eso es lo que deseas... –Desviando su mirada.

- Eso es un alivio...pensé que te negarías –Sonrió mirando el piso ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo estuve muy preocupada...por ti.

- (Ruborizándose) No tienes porque hacerlo.- Desvió su mirada

- Bueno...yo lo hago...por...que, ...Ren...yo te...

�¡Hey¿Quién eres? –Interrumpieron dos voces.

¡AH¿Quiénes son estos? –Mirando al mapache y al zorro.

- Estúpidos –Susurro.

Conchi y Ponchi¿Qué!

- Bueno...solo podemos ver a esta linda dama.- Acercándosele pero esta le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar.

¿Qué es todo ese ruido? –Saliendo al patio.

¡Conchi! –Gritó Tamao acercándose a él ¿Estas bien?.

- . Si.

¿Cómo¿Son tuyos?.-Preguntó Jai

- S-si señorita, lo siento, ellos suelen ser muy traviesos.

Son unos pervertidos � � -Agregó Ren.

¿Puedes ver espíritus?.-Preguntó Jai.

- pues...si

- Tamao tiene esa habilidad, a pesar de ser humana –Sonrió Jun

Ren Suspiro cansado

- Entiendo... –Miró asombrada.- Pero gracias a esos tontos...perdí mi oportunidad TT – Pensó.

- Joven ¿Se siente mejor? –Tocando la frente del chico.

Ren la miró con mucha seriedad.

No te interesa, gracias a ti perdí una pelea –Dijo molesto entrando a la casa.

- (Cabizbaja) Lo siento...

- Ren...-Llamó Jun.

- Mejor, entremos tengo que arreglar la sala, Conchi, Ponchi síganme.

Ambos espíritus la siguieron sin protestar, Jai quedó muy pensativa por la actitud de Ren.

¿Por qué? – Dijo Jai para si, aunque Jun la escuchó.

- Ren está confundido eso es todo.

¿De que hablas Jun?.

- Ren arregla las confusiones con peleas, pero parece que Tamao le causa muchos mas problemas –Dijo seria.

¿Crees que la odie?.

- No, mas bien...él es un tonto –Sonrió, para luego entrar a la casa, dejando a una más confundida Jai.

Continuara...

* * *


	17. Interrupciones

_**EL ORGULLO DE UN SHAMAN.**_

_CAP.17: Interrupciones._

- He...¿señorita Jun?.-Preguntó Tamao.

¿Dime?

¿Qué está haciendo! – Dijo mientras Jun estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa.

Jun había llamado a Tamao a su habitación, aunque se le acercó en un instante, intento desvestirla.

¿Qué no es obvio? –Sonrió.

¡No lo es!

- Bueno, bueno, tendrás una cita, por lo tanto debes verte muy linda, así que debes ponerte ropa adecuada . ( ¿Que estaban pensando? ��)

- pero...

- Pero nada, se supone que en tu primera cita debes verte lo más hermosa posible. -Repitió

- La verdad...no seria mi primera cita –Susurro cabizbaja.

- Dijiste algo?

- No, nada

Tamao quería pensar que aquella noche que pasó con Ren había sido su primera cita aunque...el chico no lo tomara de esa manera.

- De seguro...él ni siquiera le tomó importancia –Suspiró.

- No te muevas Tamao –Dijo Jun acercándole un traje. –Creo que té queda.

- Señorita estas no son sus ropas ¿verdad?.

- Claro que no, las mías no te quedarían estas muy chica del cuerpo.

Tamao cerró sus ojos y suspiró ruborizada.

- Hehehe, no quise decirlo de esa manera n ñ

- No se preocupe -U

- Déjame decirte que esto lo compre especialmente para ti –Sonrió.

- Para...¿mi? –Pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas.

- Si¿te gusta?

- Cl-claro...ya que usted me lo a obsequiado –Sonrió nerviosa.

- Bien, eso esperaba oír, ahora mira – Mostrando el traje –Póntelo.

- Pero esto se ve...

- Póntelo –Empujó a la chica al vestidor de su habitación.

Toc, toc, toc.

¿Sí? –Dijo Jun al oír a alguien llamar a la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar?.

- Adelante

¿Por qué no has bajado?.

: Oh, Jai, llegaste en un buen momento.

¿Buen momento?.

- Si, quiero que mires algo y me des tu opinión.

¿Qué es lo que debo mirar?.

¿Estas lista, Tamao?.

: Si-si señorita –Dijo desde el vestíbulo.

- Entonces sal de ahí.

- E-es que...

- Vamos – Corrió la cortina del vestíbulo.

Cuando la cortina se apartó completamente se dejo ver a Tamao, estaba con un traje chino, rojo pálido, la camisa era sin mangas y la falda era corta y ajustada.

- Te ves muy bien

- U-usted lo cree? –Ruborizándose.

- Vaya, no te reconocí esa clase de cosas te van bien – Exclamó Jai asombrada al mirar el cambio de la pelirosa.

- Que gentil, gracias señorita Jai

- Ejem... no importa, por cierto debo decirte algo � �

- Algo?

- (Acercándose al oído de Tamao) Ten cuidado, Ashura puede llegar hacer pervertido.

¿Qué! OO?

* * *

¡Achuuu! – Rascando su cabeza con un dedo ¿Quién estaría hablando de mí?.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba en su pieza , pero

de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, parecía que había recibido un buen golpe.

- Eres tu... –Sonrió sarcástico. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Sentándose en un sofá de la habitación.

- Detén toda está farsa y exijo que pelees conmigo. –Dijo molesto.

- Se supone que para entrar a una habitación, se debe tocar primero ¿No lo crees ...Ren?

- No cambies la conversación, quiero pelear contigo, no hagas caso a lo que dijo Tamao.

- La verdad, si en verdad quisiera pelear, lo hubiese hecho hace mucho pero... aprovecho la oportunidad cuando la veo, además es mas que obvio que Tamao me atrae mucho.

Ren se sorprendió un poco por las palabras mencionadas por su primo, pero luego recobró su postura fría.

- Tú solo estas jugando.

- Te equivocas lo digo en serio –Dijo decidido.

- Te conozco perfectamente Ashura y te aseguro que si te atreves a tocarla te partiré en dos –Exclamó con rabia.

- Ren¿acaso te has enamorado de una humana?.

¿QUÉ! –Gritó ruborizado.

- No te culpo, ella me gusta pero no podría decir que siento lo mismo que tú es decir, no me he enamorado de ella pero...quien sabe –Mirando el techo con una mano en su barbilla.

Por otra parte Ren estaba mas que furioso por el comentario del chico, trató de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo.

¡IDIOTA! En ningún momento he dicho algo así.

- Entonces...¿Por qué té molesta tanto la idea de que salga conmigo? –Sonrió picaramente.

- Solo estoy devolviendo el favor, además ella es solo una chiquilla ingenua y conociéndote solo te aprovecharas de ella. –Dijo completamente enojado.

¿Favor?.

- Ella... me a estado cuidando –Desviando la mirada sonrojado.

¿Verdad que es linda? –Dijo rascando su mejilla con un dedo.

¡Ese no es el punto! –Gritó exasperado.

- Si, te entiendo, no te preocupes –Sonrió serenamente. – no seria capaz de hacer algo que la lastime.

Ren era muy orgulloso no era capaz de admitir que le tiene una cierta confianza a las palabras de Ashura, así que solo giró y se fue azotando la puerta al salir, esto solo hizo que Ashura se divirtiera más.

* * *

Después de dos horas todos estaban en la sala.

- Entrometidos –Susurro al ver a todos sentados, parecían estar esperando.

¿Dijiste algo Ashura? � � -Preguntó Jai algo molesta.

- Nada, ustedes son puntuales.

Jai: (sentándose en el sofá al lado de Ren).

- (brazos cruzados) ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí?.-Preguntó Ren en voz alta.

- La verdad Jun me pidió que te llamara .

- Muy bien sal Tamao –Dijo Jun saliendo de la cocina.

La chica estaba del otro lado de la cocina, no quería salir le daba mucha vergüenza y más si Ren está presente, además Jun lo había hecho a propósito, él haberlo llamado, parecía divertirse al ver a Tamao nerviosa.

La pelirosa suspiro muy profundamente y decidió salir.

¡Te ves mas linda! –Exclamó con asombro.

- Gr-gracias –Bajo su mirada ruborizada.

Ren estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al saber que había salido por fin la chica, la miró de reojo. Al verla enrojeció, en verdad estaba linda en aquella ocasión.

- Pero que demo... –Sacudió su cabeza.

¿Té pasa algo Ren? –Preguntó Jai

- Nada ��

¿Nos vamos-Interrumpió Ashura.

- S-si.

El chico de cabellos oscuros se adelantó hasta la puerta, y aunque Ren se controlaba en sus adentros por no detener la cita solo quedó sentado en el sofá.

Tamao miró un poco hacia atrás para mirar al chico de cabellos negro violáceos, estaba muy preocupada, lo único que quería era quedarse ya que la fiebre del chico aun no había pasado pero...

¿Te parece si pedimos un taxi? Seria mejor –Dijo sonriente.

- No-no a mí...me gusta mucho más el caminar –Sonrió.

- Esta bien.

Ambos salieron de la mansión mientras Jun balanceaba su mano de derecha a izquierda en forma de despedida, Ren estaba mas que enfadado y al oír que Jun cerró la puerta se puso de pie y trató de irse de aquel lugar.

- Espera, Ren ¿a dónde vas?. –Mirando al chico subir las escaleras.

- n n

¿Qué le estará pasando?.

- No lo sé, pero si está enfadado bien lo tiene merecido –Sonrió Jun mucho mas placenteramente.

¡Jun!

- He he he, es una pequeña broma.

Terminando de decir esto se marchó hacia la cocina y Jai por su parte subió las escaleras para seguir a Ren.

* * *

¿Ya se han ido-Preguntó Miyuki.

- Sí

¿Cómo está él?

- Muy enojado –Rió Jun por lo bajo.

- Me lo suponía. –Sonrió.

- Si no se da prisa puede que Ashura le gane la partida.

- Si, eso sería verdad aunque...

¿Aunque?

- Para Tamao el joven Ren es muy importante, dudo mucho que Ashura gane.

- Pueda que tengas razón pero...si acaso mi hermano no corresponde...

- No se preocupe...Tamao está muy conciente de ello, ya que si él no corresponde a sus sentimientos ella no se interpondrá en su camino.

¿Por qué estas tan segura?.

- (Sirviendo té) Porque ella misma me lo ha dicho.

- Entiendo – Tomando una taza con Té - Bueno solo es cuestión de esperar.

- Sí...

- Aunque... no tiene nada de malo que me meta un poco .

- n ñU

* * *

Los jóvenes caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, en todo el camino iban charlando de cosas sin importancia mas sin embargo Ashura pudo notar lo distraída que Tamao estaba.

Ashura decidió ir a un restaurante mientras que la pelirosa solo asentía, en verdad estaba pensando en otra cosa pero...¿en qué?.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de una gran ventana mirando así las hermosas luces de la ciudad.

Tamao llevó sus manos a sus piernas mientras miraba su reflejo por el cristal, suspirando.

¿Deseas estar aquí?.

¿Hm¿Por qué lo dice? –Preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno... –Mirándola.

¡Ah! Es que... esto... hehe lo siento... - Exclamó entendiendo el mensaje del chico.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

- Claro joven Ashura.

Ashura: Tu solo haz salido conmigo por detener la pelea, entonces...¿serias capaz de salir conmigo si yo te lo hubiese pedido sin ninguna razón?.

Tamao enrojeció de pronto, no se había puesto a pensar de esa manera, en realidad en lo único que pensaba era en Ren.

- (Suspiro) Creo que comprendo tu silencio –Sonrió.

- No, no joven, si me lo hubiese pedido, sii hubiese aceptado –Dijo rápidamente mientras el rubor no dejaba de cubrir sus mejillas. –Pero...es que ahora...

- Me pareces muy linda, pero no sé mucho sobre ti.

¿E-esta interesado en mi? –Preguntó nerviosa.

- Por supuesto, como no estarlo con tan buena compañía –Sonrió.

- Bu-bueno...¿qué es lo que exactamente quiere saber de mí?.

¿Desde cuando conoces a Ren?

- Desde...los 8 años –Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

- Entiendo.

El joven de ojos oscuros realmente quería saber un poco mas sobre Tamao pero fueron interrumpidos cuando su orden llegó a la mesa y dejaron de hablar por toda la cena.

Al terminar ambos salieron del restaurante, pero Ashura sintió que no había avanzado en nada con Tamao, así que le pidió caminar por el parque que estaba en medio de la ciudad, claro que Tamao acepto con gusto.

¿Te gusta esta clase de lugares?.

¿Ah? –Lo miró extrañada.

- Es que tienes una expresión en tu rostro, es de mucha alegría.

¿Eso cree? –Preguntó Tamao divertida, quien estaba disfrutando realmente la cita.

¿Deseas sentarte? –Pregunto cortésmente señalando unas bancas al lado de un árbol.

- Sí

Ambos tomaron asiento y se quedaron observando el hermoso lugar, cubierto por árboles y con cierta luminosidad dando mucho paz en el ambiente.

- Por un minuto pensé que llovería y arruinaría mi cita.-Mirando él cielo.

- (riendo por lo bajo) Si está despejado.

- Que bueno que estés sonriendo, no cabe duda que te ves mejor de esa manera.

- (Sonrojándose mucho) Mu-muchas gracias.

La chica sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente... el estar con Ashura le causaba la misma sensación, como cuando estaba con Ren ¿Acaso comenzaba a sentir algo por Ashura, pero no puede ser ya que ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por Ren... o ¿talvez no?

- No tienes que agradecer nada –Sonrió serenamente – Solo digo la verdad.

- De- de verdad se lo agradezco... usted siempre es muy gentil conmigo –Sonrió

- Claro –Sonrió triunfante –No soy como otros idiotas.

¿A quien se refiere? – Preguntó confundida.

- Creo que es obvio que a mi primo –Dijo en tono burlón.

- El joven Ren no es una mala persona, y creo que usted también no lo sabe –Sonrió.

Ashura quedó mirándola por algunos segundos, seriamente.

-pasa algo? Oo

- No comprendo...

¿Compren...de?

- Como puedes, defender a ese tonto –Sonrió con cierta ironía.

La pelirosa se sonrojaba cada vez mas, como decirle que estaba enamorada de ese chico que siempre parecía ser indiferente con ella? y como explicarle él por qué se enamoro, bueno esos eran los sentimientos que tenia muy bien comprendidos pero...cuando estaba con Ashura era casi el mismo nerviosismo ... ¿Por qué?.

- Esto es confuso ...-Susurró , acompañado de un suspiro.

¿En verdad te parece confuso?

- Lo-lo siento es que yo solo...

En ese momento Ashura la miró con una sonrisa muy tierna, con intenciones de acercarse aun más, Tamao por su parte estaba completamente estática ¿Acaso él quería...Besarla?.

El chico colocó una mano en la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola mientras que las manos de está se encontraban en su pecho.

¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo simplemente apartarme¿Acaso...en verdad deseo...esto? –Se preguntó así misma con nerviosismo – No...Talvez ...lo que quiero es...

Los jóvenes estaban a unos centímetros, hasta que algo los interrumpió parecía que algo venía hacia Ashura, este esquivo el golpe sin problema parándose ágilmente del asiento y haciéndose a un lado.

¿Quién esta ahí? –Dijo molesto por haber perdido tan valiosa oportunidad.

- Tu no la tocaras –Dijo una voz un poco chillona.

- Esa ...voz

- Eso es cierto –Dijo otro.

Tamao¿Conchi¿Ponchi?.

Conchi y Ponchi : Si, y no dejaremos que este chico te toque –Dijeron con molestia.

- No, no esperen el no estaba haciendo...nada malo.

¿En serio? �� - Dijo Ponchi.

- Por favor no exageren nñU

- Como que no exageremos bla, bla bla.- Siguió con la conversación Conchi.

- (Acercándose a Tamao) Que hacen estos idiotas aquí? –Preguntó en un susurro.

- Ejem... no lo sé, pero parece que nos estuvieron siguiendo

U

- Vaya, no me di cuenta –Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Hm...pero después de todo...el que vinieran ...Es un alivio.

¿Dijiste algo?.

- No, nada, es un alivio el que no haya salido lastimado U

Los dos espíritus seguían gritándole a Tamao y por supuesto que a Ashura, este no les hacia mucho caso y la pelirosa solamente sonreía nerviosa, tal perecía que esta cita no la olvidaría.

Continuara...

* * *


	18. El primer beso

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.18: El primer beso._

¿Qué me puedes decir Tamao! –Exclamó Conchi molesto.

El espíritu aun seguía gritándole a Tamao por estar tan cerca de Ashura, por supuesto que este se molestó no solo por las cosas que decía aquel animal, también era por haber interrumpido la mayor de sus oportunidades.

- Lo siento joven Ashura –Dijo Tamao sonriente sin hacer caso a lo que los dos espíritus seguían hablando. – Parece que ellos nunca saben cuando detenerse.

- Solo son unos inútiles.-Dijo al fin Ashura

¿Usted lo cree? –Sonrió.

¿Ah? –Levantó una ceja.

- Ellos solo tratan de cuidarme –Sonrió.

¡Claro! –Intervino Ponchi – Solo eres una mocosa ingenua 

¡Quieren dejar de molestarme! –Gritó un poco molesta.

De pronto Tamao iba peleando con ambos espíritus haciendo que Ashura solo sonriera.

¡Ah! Oo. –Dejó de discutir al recordar que Ashura estaba a su lado. –Lo siento.

- Vaya, así que tienes carácter –Siguió sonriendo.

- Lo siento es solo que...

¿Carácter?.-Pregunto Conchi.

¡Esta niña es una agresiva!.-Dijo Ponchi.

¿Qué! –Preguntó algo enojada.- Ustedes siempre son los que molestan.

-  ¿Té molesta que hayamos detenido el beso?.

¡No me refería a eso!.

La chica estaba sumamente apenada por la insolencia de aquel espíritu, mientras que el joven que iba a su lado solo sonreía placenteramente, parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto tal comentario.

De improvisto la chica sacó su tablilla.

¿Qué! –Gritó Ponchi.

- oo ¿Dónde traías es... –Fue interrumpido ya que ella les propició un golpe a ambos espíritus quedando atrapados en el interior de aquella tablilla.

¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó con curiosidad Ashura al mirar el objeto.

- hehe pues...ejem... la señorita Jun me lo entregó con el fin de controlarlos –Señaló la tablilla.

- Y a propósito... ¿Dónde la traías?.

- Hehe... oh, mire ya llegamos –Señalando la mansión.

- Es verdad... –Entrando al patio principal y por suerte (para Tamao) cambiando la conversación.

- Es un poco tarde –Deteniéndose a mirar el cielo. –Se ven muy pocas estrellas.

- Eso es porque a estado lloviendo demasiado y los restos de las nubes evitan la visión.

- hehe, tiene razón .

- Lastimosamente a terminado todo –Suspiró y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión.

- Bueno...joven...quería agradecerle...esta cita de verdad me gustó mucho –Sonrió, haciendo que el chico la mirara nuevamente frente a frente.

- A mí también –Sonrió acercándose aun más y tomando las manos de la chica.

Tamao se ruborizó bastante.

- Espero salir en otra ocasión –Dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica y poco a poco acercándola a él.

- Joven Ashura es que yo... –Exclamó separándose de el chico –Es que yo no...

Pero de inmediato Ashura se alejó dando un ágil salto hacia atrás. Tamao quedó sorprendida, pero al darse cuenta miró el piso, de él salían varias cuchillas.

- Eso es... –Miró hacia atrás. ¡Joven Ren!

¡Ashura! Como te atreves hacer ese pleno acto frente a la casa –Gritó Jai enojada.

El joven de ojos dorados estaba junto a Jai quienes parecían haber mirado toda la escena.

- No, no es lo que piensan –Trató de justificarse y su grave sonrojo no ayudaba mucho.

Ren estaba mas serio que de costumbre, solo se acercó hacia Ashura y desplegó la Horaiken.

- Así que va enserio – sonrió con malicia –Esta bien.

¿Qué!

pero joven Ashura usted prometió que...

- No te entrometas –Intervino Jai – Ya que ambos han decidido esto.

- pero... el joven Ren aun...-Replicó Tamao.

- Lo sé- Dijo Jai mirando hacia el frente con cierta preocupación- Pero así lo ha querido él, por eso debes dejar de interrumpir.

- Señorita Jai usted quiere... –Exclamó asombrada pareciendo entender todo.

¡Ashura! –Gritó Ren ¡Aquí esta tu arma!.

- Muy puntual con esto –Sonrió triunfante – Debo decir que pelearemos sin poder espiritual ya que Bishamon no vino esta vez.

¿Bishamon? –Repitió la pelirosada.

- Ese es el espíritu acompañante de Ashura.

- Oo ¿él también es shaman!

- Si, y al igual que Jun, yo soy Taoísta.

La pelirosa quedó sorprendida al escuchar aquello.

Ashura tomó la empuñadura que Jai le arrojó y con un movimiento rápido desplegó el arma, esta era muy larga y en su punta tenía tres pequeñas puntas de acero que más bien daba la impresión que el arma parecí un tridente.

- Empecemos –Sonrió.

Ashura se abalanzó sobre Ren tratando de hacer un ataque directo pero este falló ya que el chico se apartó esto hizo que Ashura solo provocara un gran hoyo en la tierra. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó, haciendo difícil la visión para Tamao y Jai.

- Ren aun está enfermo... –Dijo sin despegar los ojos de la batalla.

- Entonces ... ¿por qué no quiere que detenga la pelea?

- Debes entender que él lo desea y por esa razón hay que respetar su decisión –Habló con pesadez en su tono de voz.

- Esto es...lo que él quiere... –Susurro Tamao con preocupación.

Ambos seguían tratando de derribarse, pero luego detuvieron por un momento el ataque.

- Haz mejorado mucho –Sonrió Ashura.

- Tu no estas nada mal –Respondió con cansancio.

La pelea se tornaba difícil ya que Ren estaba mas que agotado.

¿Para que pelear? –Gritó – Si yo ganare.

- No estés tan seguro – Respondió Ren tratando de atacarlo por el frente.

Ashura detuvo el ataque y pudo herir a Ren de un brazo.

- La razón es que me estoy aburriendo – Dijo mucho mas serio.

El joven de cabellos oscuros hizo un ultimo avance sobre Ren y con su arma balanceo hacia el lado derecho para emitir electricidad.

¿Qué? –Miró asombrado aquello mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía de su brazo.

- Esta es mi técnica –Sonrió cínicamente Ashura, mientras azotó el arma en el aire provocando que aquel rayo luminoso se dirigiera a Ren. Una gran explosión se escucho y los restos de ella obstruían la visión.

* * *

¿Qué ha sido eso-Dijo Miyuki sorprendiéndose. 

.- No lo sé, pero viene de afuera.-Respondió Jun.

* * *

¡Ren! –Gritó asustada mientras que la pelirosa lo buscaba mirando de un lado a otro. 

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó, pudieron notar que Ashura estaba de pie y mirando hacia Ren, este estaba con una rodilla doblada en el piso y la otra parecía estar en posición de cuclillas mientras su respiración seguía igual de agitada pero parecía estar bien.

- Me sorprendes –Sonrió Ashura – Detuviste mi ataque con solo tu poder espiritual.

Ren trataba inútilmente de ponerse de pie.

- Pero veo que aun así te fue difícil –Acercándose a Ren.

- Esto... no ha terminado –Dijo con dificultad.

- No seas tonto –Poniendo el filo del arma en el cuello del chico – Está pela no tiene sentido si tengo la ventaja, además yo quiero pelear cuando estés completamente bien y te aseguro que no dudare en usar toda mi fuerza.

- No me subestimes –Dijo molesto.

- No te estoy subestimando – volviendo a doblar su arma – Solo te estoy cuidando –Sonrió burlonamente.

Ren sonrió con cierta ironía..

- Eres un idiota.

- Y tu un estúpido –Sonrió nuevamente – Me has hecho perder el tiempo.

De pronto Ren bajó su arma y calló al piso, estaba muy mal herido. Ashura lo levanto y lo cargó hasta el interior de la mansión, aunque en la entrada se encontraron a Miyuki y a Jun quien no dejaba de preguntar que era lo que le había sucedido ya que el chico estaba cubierto de sangre.

- Solo arreglaba cuentas –Dijo depositando al chico en su respectiva habitación.

- Eres un imbecil Ashura –Gritaba Jai enojada mientras se acercaba a Ren quien aun estaba inconsciente.

- Joven Ashura ¿Usted esta bien?

- No te preocupes por mí.

- Eso es un alivio... ya que el joven Ren... –Mirando al chico tendido sobre la cama.

- Miyuki trae vendajes –Ordenó Jun

- Yo traeré agua tibia –Exclamó Tamao saliendo de la habitación. ¿Cómo pudo luchar en ese estado?... –Pensó.

Después de algunas horas terminaron de curar al chico de cabellos violáceos y aunque Jai no dejaba de maldecir a Ashura, todos se sentían mejor.

- Él querría pelear, yo solo acepté el reto –Sonrió.

- Pero no debiste ser tan cruel.-Dijo Jai

¿Y dices confiar en él? Porque parece que estabas segura que yo ganaría.

¡claro! Tú estas en buenas condiciones.

Ambos seguían discutiendo aunque para Ashura no era una discusión, mas bien era solo una charla. Todos estaban en la sala excepto Miyuki y Tamao quienes se encontraban aun en la habitación de Ren tratando de cambiar vendajes.

- Espero que esté bien... –Dijo Tamao preocupada.

- No te preocupes, además el joven Ashura no peleó en serio –Sonrió Miyuki

- Eso fue...lo que él dijo pero...el joven Ren está de verdad mal ... ¿qué caso tenia el luchar?.

- Ambos han luchado desde que son unos niños y ahora no será la excepción – Dijo serenamente – sin olvidar que después de todo lucharan en China.

¿Lucharan¿Por qué?

- Es un poco complicado pero es... – Dejó de hablar al notar que el chico comenzaba a abrir sus ojos mientras Tamao puso toda su atención en él.

- Demonios... –Dijo Ren al sentarse con dificultad.

¿Se siente bien? –Preguntó con preocupación.

- Con permiso –Exclamó retirándose.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó fríamente mientras miraba su cuerpo, estaba sin camisa y tenía vendajes en su pecho, brazo izquierdo y en su frente.

- Es que luchó con el joven Ashura –Sonrió – y Bueno aun...no se sentía bien así que...

- Creo que necesito entrenar mas – Suspiró.

- Pero joven...

¡Ren! –Dijo con alivio interrumpiendo al entrar bruscamente a la habitación ¿Te sientes bien?.

- Si, no te preocupes Jai. –Contestó aburrido.

- Pero mira tus vendajes...están muy ensangrentados.

La chica se sentó al lado de la cama y comenzó a ver los vendajes.

¡He dicho que estoy bien! –Dijo exasperado.

- Claro que no –Tocó su frente.

Tamao miraba la escena con cierta tristeza era mas que obvio él por qué.

Ren miró de reojo a la pelirosa, así que inmediatamente quitó la mano de Jai de su frente.

- Permiso... iré a traer mas vendajes – Tímidamente se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

¿Sucede algo Ren? –Preguntó Jai mirando al chico quien no despegó la vista de Tamao.

- No es nada –Contestó mucho mas calmado.

- Me asustaste...demasiado... –Sonrió ruborizada.

- no te preocupes... ya te lo he dicho –mirando hacia otra dirección.

- Pero...es que... Ren.

- Lo mejor es que duerma un poco.

- No señor –Sonrió –Debo cambiar los vendajes.

-  y ¿dónde están?.

- Es cierto...ella dijo que los traería –Dijo mirando el techo.

- ú . ú

- Te incomoda...que este aquí –Pregunto Jai con cierta tristeza.

- No he dicho nada 

- Pero aun no entiendo...¿por qué quisiste pelear con tanto afán?.

- Solo quería ver el nivel de mi próximo oponente.

- Ren...

- No es nada extraño.

¡Ren¿Acaso no te pones a pensar?.

- En que? –Preguntó indiferente.

- Lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti...y parece no importarte –Habló cabizbaja con un notable sonrojó.

- Yo lo sé ... –Desviando la mirada – Es solo que... me molesta.

- Es extraño –Sonrió – eso...me lo dijiste cuando éramos niños.

- Por eso dije que nunca me ha molestado tu presencia –Exclamó seriamente, mirándola frente a frente.

- Gracias,... pero Ren...yo... –Dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro del shaman.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que el chico comenzara abrir sus ojos y en ese instante unió sus labios con los de él. Fue tan repentino que Ren no actuó para nada estaba quieto con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión mientras ella seguía unida a él.

Aunque parecía que el momento duraría algo hizo que Ren y Jai se separaran de presto, era el ruido de algo al caer.

Ambos chicos giraron y se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Lo- lo siento –Dijo Tamao mientras recogía los vendajes que yacían en el suelo. Sus cabellos de la frente cubrían sus ojos, no se demostraba ninguna expresión.

Jai quedó muy avergonzada y Ren no dejaba de mirarla, por alguna razón sentía que Tamao nunca debió haber visto aquello.

La chica tomó todos los vendajes y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

- (Mirando el piso) Me...retiro – Dijo Jai nerviosa

Por un momento el chico se había olvidado de aquel beso por observar a Tamao pero luego que está se marchara el ambiente se había vuelto incomodo.

- Esta bien... –Dijo Ren mirando hacia otra dirección completamente ruborizado.

- Ren yo...

- Hablemos...en otra ocasión.

Jai se retiró de la habitación muy sonrojada mientras el chico de ojos dorados estaba mas que confundido... ¿Acaso le había gustado aquel beso? Y ¿cómo no? Era su primer beso, además él mismo se sentía bien estando con aquella joven...pero ¿por qué le daba la impresión que algo estaba mal?... ¿Por qué se sentía...culpable por el beso?.

Continuara...

* * *

-

* * *


	19. De nuevo a la infancia

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.19: De nuevo a la infancia._

Había pasado una larga semana desde aquel incidente, y las cosas estaban algo tensas. Tamao parecía huir siempre de Ren, cambiando la conversación o incluso ni siquiera mirarlo, Jai por su parte trataba de volver acercarse al joven pero era difícil ya que lo que había ocurrido solo causaba mas confusión dentro de él. 

Como todos los días desde aquel encuentro con Ashura, Ren salió a entrenar el doble cerca de un pequeño lago que se encontraba situado en medio del bosque, también lo hacia para tratar de relajar su mente de todo aquello que lo aquejaba.

¡Chuuka - zanmai! –Gritó derribando seis árboles al mismo tiempo con tan increíble ataque.

¿Le ocurre algo señoriíto?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Normalmente cuando utiliza su técnica más poderosa un gran poder espiritual emana de usted, si embargo pareciera que desde hace algún tiempo está distraído de su entrenamiento.

El chico quedó un poco sorprendido, pero el espíritu tenía razón. Él no estaba completamente concentrado, luego de que prácticamente los sentimientos de Jai por él fueron revelados no sabia que responderle porque solo estaba confundido y más aun el extraño alejamiento de Tamao, quien miró completamente todo ¿Acaso eso fue lo que le habrá afectado?. Varias cosas surcaban por su mente en ese momento.

¿Señoriíto?

- No ocurre nada –Sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a la posición de combate.

Miyuki estaba limpiando la mesa cuando fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba a su lado arreglando algunos objetos en el recibidor.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Volvió a mirar la mesa que estaba limpiando.

- No es nada no se preocupe – sonrió con dificultad.

- No me engañas –Aun sin despegar la vista de la mesa – con esa sonrisa que tratas de fingir.

La pelirosa la escuchó atentamente para luego inclinar su cabeza dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema. En ese momento Miyuki no pregunto nada más.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto, haciendo ruido tanto Miyuki como Tamao salieron a verificar de quien se trataba.

Miyuki y Tamao: Bienvenido de nuevo. –Inclinándose.

.: Gracias –Sonrió Ashura

¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

- Lo normal, nada del otro mundo.

¿S-solo usted viene? –Preguntó con timidez y preocupación.

- Creo que sí –Parpadeo varias veces.

¿A que te refieres Tamao?.

Tamao: (Inclinando la cabeza ruborizada)

- Hm... creo que lo sé – Dijo Ashura con seriedad.

La conversación fue interrumpida al notar que alguien estaba moviendo la puerta para abrirse paso.

El joven de cabellos violáceos entró pero luego se detuvo al mirar a los tres casi frente a él.

- Pensé que te tardarías mas –Sonrió burlón.

- No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

Miyuki: Bienvenido de nuevo.

- Bi-bienvenido...de nuevo –Dijo cabizbaja.

Ren se quedó mirándola por largo rato, pero luego Ashura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Vaya, estoy un poco cansado –Sentándose en el sofá.

Miyuki siguió con la mirada a Ashura mientras que Tamao y Ren aun estaban frente a frente, ella mirando el piso y él mirándola directamente, al notar que ella nunca lo miraría decidió hablar.

- Miyuki¿Aun no vuelve mi hermana y Jai?.

Tamao se asombro por la pregunta y decidió irse de aquel lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Todos la observaron ¿Qué era lo que sucedía, de inmediato Miyuki y Ashura dirigieron su mirada al chico de cabellos negro violáceos.

¿Por qué me miran así? –Preguntó con molestia entendiendo el mensaje de los presentes.

- Joven Ren¿Le ha hecho algo malo a Tamao? –Preguntó con respeto.

¿Qué! –Respondió molesto.

- Bueno... es que estos últimos días a estado muy distraída casi no sonríe y no me a dicho la razón.

Ren quedó un momento pensativo y mirando hacia la dirección en que la pelirosa se había marchado ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? La única respuesta que se le venía a la mente era...

- Espero y no le hayas lastimado de alguna manera –Dijo mirando de frente a Ren.

- No digas tonterías, no le hice nada –Exclamó mucho más molesto, subió las escaleras perdiéndose de vista.

Miyuki miró con preocupación a Ren, y Ashura por su parte decidió seguirlo.

- Tonterías –Murmuraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- Señoriíto¿Qué cree que le esté pasando a Tamao?.

- No lo sé –Contestó molesto. Entró a su habitación.

Cuando lo hizo miró un pequeño portafolios sobre la mesa de la pequeña sala de su alcoba.

- Esto...

- Es mío –Dijo Ashura entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Mirándolo de reojo.

- He venido por mi portafolios.

- No mientas ��

Ashura tomó el portafolios y sentándose en el Sofá lo abrió sacando un frasco, en él había liquido.

Desplegó su arma con tres cuchillas y comenzó a colocar unas gotas del liquido de ese frasco sobre el filo de su arma.

Ren lo miró de reojo.

¿Quieres saber lo que es?

- No me importa, solo dime a que has venido.

¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?.

- Ya he dicho que nada –Exclamó molesto comprendiendo lo que estaba hablando el chico.

- Si entonces no le hiciste nada ¿Por qué esta así? –Pregunto aun agregando gotas al filo de su arma.

- No lo sé y no me importa –Contestó fríamente mirando hacia otra dirección.

- No es bueno fingir demasiado – Sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero alguien se adelanto abriéndola y golpeando al chico de ojos oscuros haciendo que soltara el frasco y cayera sobre Ren empapándolo todo.

- Idiota mira lo que hiciste –Dijo Conchi al otro.

¿Qué yo hice? Tu empezaste la pelea.-Respondió Ponchi

- Tal parece que estos dos estaban peleando – Sonrió aunque luego se asusto al mirar a Ren, no fue por su expresión de "los voy a matar" mas bien fue por él liquido que cayó sobre él.

Los espíritus aun seguían discutiendo para descubrir al culpable y Ren por su parte tenia los puños apretados, parecía estar murmurando algo.

¡Diez! –Gritó, desplegó su cuchilla y mandando a volar de un golpe a los dos espíritus.

- Señoriíto¿estaba contando hasta diez?.

- Cállate Bason �' '�

- Ejem...Ren ¿No te sientes extraño?

¿Por qué?.

- (Señalando lo empapado que estaba)

- Tu frasco solo traía agua¿Acaso es algo malo? –Preguntó Ren con una ceja alzada.

- Creo que no –Sonrió. – Ahora lo malo es que tengo que traer más.

- Hm... ��

- Me voy –Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ren suspiro estaba agotado, no por el entrenamiento mas bien por todo alrededor sin embargo de pronto el sueño lo domino fue extraño ya que no estaba tan agotado como para que de pronto le diera sueño, pero aun así se tendió en la cama y quedó profundamente dormido, Bason por su parte notó muy extraño aquello pero pensó en que solo es cansancio así que salió de la habitación.

* * *

La noche por fin había caído, Jun y Jai habían vuelto a casa y se preparaban para cenar .

Todos estaban en el comedor excepto Ren, Tamao y Miyuki estaban sirviendo la comida hasta que Jun habló.

¿Dónde está mi hermano? –Preguntó Jun con extrañeza.

De inmediato Tamao y Jai también se dieron cuenta que no se encontraba ahí.

- Debe estar dormido.-Respondió Ashura.

Tamao y Jai¿Dormido?

- Cuando estaba bajando, decidí ir a verlo y estaba profundamente dormido.

Tamao y Jai tenía una expresión de preocupación pero luego ambas cruzaron miradas, Tamao se sonrojó y giró su vista muy seria y Jai suspiro y miró su plato con comida pero sin apetito.

- No pasa nada debe descansar –Sonrió Jun tratando de alegrar a las jóvenes.

- Si, eso debe ser –Sonrió sin mucho animo y se retiro al igual que Miyuki.

Aun con el ambiente silencioso todos pasaron la cena como si nada, y luego fueron a dormir.

* * *

La mañana estaba apareciendo y los rayos del sol trataban de entrar a la habitación.

Un pequeño bulto en una cama se movía de un lado a otro por los molestos rayos que iluminaban su pequeña cara.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos con dificultad, acerco sus manos a su rostro pero luego se detuvo y las miró... ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

El joven de ojos dorados salió de su cama para ponerse de pie, su ropa estaba muy grande.

Sus ojos mostraban mucho asombro, luego apretó fuertemente su puño y salió de la habitación aunque con dificultad ya que la ropa estaba muy grande.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y se detuvo en el cuarto de Ashura, de un solo golpe abrió la puerta.

¡Ashura! –Gritó despertando al joven un poco mareado.

- Que diablos...¿Quién hace tanto escándalo?.

¡Idiota¿Qué era lo que estaba en el frasco? –Preguntó saliendo de sus casillas.

¿Qué! Eres tu...?

¡Claro que soy yo!

¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Exclamó entrando a la habitación.

¿Ya estabas despierta?.

- Sí, desde hace muy temprano, pero que...

La chica de cabellos verdes quedó sin habla al ver al pequeño que estaba al lado de Ashura, esa figura ya la conocía muy bien, era un niño que parecía de seis años.

¿R-ren? –Preguntó casi sonriendo.

- Si, soy yo – Dijo sonrojado para luego mirar a Ashura ¿Qué era lo que contenía ese frasco?.

¿Qué te hace pensar que fue el frasco?

¡Idiota! No me imagino que por entrenar hubiera vuelto hacer un niño.

¡Por eso te pregunte si te encontrabas bien cuando te mojaste!.

¡Eres un estúpido! Como iba a saber que el agua me tendría que afectar, además tu no dijiste nada –Estaba molesto.

¡Cállate chiquillo!

¿A quien llamas chiquillo? –Dijo con una vena saltada.

¡ Los enanos de solo 6 años son unos chiquillos!.

¡Basta ya! –Intervino Jun.

Ambos dejaron de discutir de inmediato y callaron por un buen rato.

- Dime Ashura ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

- Por un accidente ayer, mojé a Ren con un poco del agua de Erhai.

¿Agua de Erhai? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Eso es...

- Si, es el agua sagrada que se encuentra en yunnan.

- Si no me equivoco ahí hiciste tu entrenamiento. –Exclamó con seriedad.

-Así es –Poniéndose de pie – Para regenerar mi arma se me permitió tomar un poco del agua de Erhai, sin embargo se me advirtió que está solo se usaría para recuperar el poder de una arma.

¡Entonces ¿Qué me pasó!

- Es...No lo sé –Sonrió

¿Cómo se puede recuperar?.

- Cuando le coloco esa agua a mi arma normalmente pasan 6 días hasta que la vuelvo a utilizar, es por eso que mi técnica especial solo puede ser utilizada tres veces –Dijo mirando con cierta seriedad a Ren.

- Entonces...debe estar así por ¿seis días?

- Ejem...creo que en tu caso serian por lo menos 40 días.

¿Qué!

¿Por qué? –Preguntó sombrada.

- Yo he dicho que mi arma tarda seis días en rejuvenecerse por un par de gotas que le agrego en cambio en ti calló mucha mas cantidad, mas o menos calculo esos días

¿Y si no funciona?.

- Claro que debe funcionar es decir ese liquido no es permanente.

- Entonces...¿esperaras?.

- No tengo otra opción –Exclamó molesto.

- Hm... –Mirando la puerta –Tal parece que no has perdido toda tu fuerza y tampoco tus recuerdos.

Ren lo miró de reojo.

- Lo correcto es no decirles a los demás, es decir trata de comportarte como un niño.

¿Ah?

¿De que estas hablando! – Preguntó un sorprendido Ren.

- Se preocuparían mucho, además así no te dará tanta vergüenza –Sonrió.

El chico lo pensó momentáneamente, en algo tenía razón su hermana, todos se preocuparían, pero si fingía no recordar nada hasta tendría tiempo de colocar la mente en su lugar.

- (Suspiro) Acepto.

- Muy bien hermanito –Sonrió – Lo mejor es que vayamos a comprar ropa de acuerdo a tu edad.

-No, espera un... – Era muy tarde ya que Jun se lo llevó de aquel lugar sin mas que decir. Pidió un taxi y se marchó con el chico de muy mal humor, pero simplemente no podía negarse a las peticiones de su hermana.

* * *

- Buenos días joven Ashura.

- Buenos días.

- Se ha levantado muy temprano.

- Si, es que me despertaron.

- Entiendo, yo también me levanté muy temprano pero fue por algunos ruidos, pensé haber escuchado la voz de un niño.

- En serio -Dijo sonriendo con dificultad.

- Sí

- A propósito –Cambiando la conversación ¿Jai aun no despierta?

- No, aun no –Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

- Duerme como una roca.

¿A quien llamaste roca?

- A nadie.-Sonrió

-Cuida tus palabras.

- Bueno días...señorita Jai.

- Buenos...días –Respondió con cierta incomodidad.¿Aun no despierta Ren?.

- No – dijo cabizbaja.

La conversación se interrumpió al oír el timbre de la puerta.

- Yo voy –Dijo retirándose con respeto.

Cuando Tamao abrió la puerta pudo ver a Jun y a su lado...

¿Un niño?.

El pequeño estaba con una camisa de mangas muy largas que llegaban hasta cubrir casi por completo sus dedos y unos pantaloncillos cortos, le daba un aspecto adorable.

Tamao se puso de rodillas para mirarlo detenidamente, ese pequeño le causaba algo familiar, al verla tan cerca el chico solamente se sonrojó y giró su vista hacia otra dirección.

- Conozco esa expresión...¡Joven Ren! –Gritó con sorpresa.

¿Qué?.-Dijo Jai sorprendida.

- Parece que lo descubrieron n ñ

¿Qué está pasando aquí? .

- Te explicare –Dijo tomando asiento y metiendo muchas bolsas que la mayoría traía Ren.

Continuara...

* * *


	20. ¿Quien estará a cargo?

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.20¿Quién estará a cargo?_

¿Cuarenta días! –Gritó Jai con asombro.

- Si, pero cálmate –Sonrió Jun – Después de esto todo volverá hacer como antes.

- Como...antes –Susurró Tamao inclinando un poco su cabeza.

Todos estaban sentados el sofá excepto Tamao que estaba junto a Ren que se encontraba de pie al lado del sofá donde yacía su hermana.

El chico no decía absolutamente nada, solamente escuchaba atentamente.

- Bueno tal parece que lo correcto es dejar está cosas en la habitación de Ren. – Jun Señalando las bolsas.

- Yo las llevaré.-Comentó de presto Tamao.

- Yo también –Agregó Miyuki entrando a la sala.

- Esta bien, Miyuki –Sonrió Jun

¿Quién es él? – Miyuki Señalando al pequeño.

- Aquí vamos otra vez –Dijo Jun resignada ya que volvería a contar todo de nuevo.

Luego de esa pequeña interrupción Tamao y Miyuki se dispusieron a llevar las cosas.

- Yo voy... –Dijo Ren sin mirar a Jun.

- Claro hermanito –Sonrió.

- Si, pero ten cuidado Ren –Dijo Ashura haciendo un gesto de burla.

A Ren le sobraban razones para golpear al chico pero por otro lado no podía hacer eso por las personas presentes.

- Ren... –Dijo Jai mientras intentó ponerse de pie.

- Espera, el no recuerda mucho, es mejor dejarlo ir, talvez quiera descansar.

- Esta bien –Exclamó preocupada.

* * *

Miyuki Abrió la puerta de la habitación. 

Ambas Entraron seguidas del pequeño que iba con una expresión de seriedad.

- Bueno coloquemos esto aquí –Señalando la cama – Y comencemos a ordenar.

- Esta bien.-Respondió Tamao.

La pelirosa comenzó a doblar toda aquella ropa mientras el chico no dejaba de mirarla, ella se dio cuenta y correspondió su mirada.

- Hola –Saludo sonriente. El chico no respondió solo desvió su mirada.

Tamao se acerco y se puso de rodillas al suelo justo frente a él.

- No quieres hablar

Ren se sorprendió un poco ya que Tamao por fin le dirigió la palabra pero por lógica solo fue porque Jun había dicho que el no recordaba nada, además de todo, en esos momentos se sentía un completo tonto tratando de aparentar no reconocer a nadie.

- Bueno... mi nombre es Tamao, mucho gusto –Sonrió nerviosa extendiendo la mano.

El chico la miró tratando de analizarla y luego miró la mano que tenia extendida.

- Entiendo –Dijo un poco triste mientras bajaba poco a poco su mano.

Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Ren no tuvo mas opción que tomar la mano de la joven y corresponder el saludo, sin embargo este no la miraba frente a frente, se sentía como un idiota.

- En verdad...no recuerda nada? –Preguntó con seriedad soltando la mano del pequeño.

- No sé que hablas –Contestó secamente evitando a toda costa mirar a la chica.

- Según la señorita Jun, solo estará así por algún tiempo, no te preocupes.-Intervino Miyuki.

- Lo sé –Mirando al pequeño – Pero y sino...

- Tamao...

- Lo siento... creo que el que debe sentirse mal es el joven Ren el único alivio es que el no recuerda nada. –Sonrió con mucha dulzura y esa sonrisa solo iba dirigida a él.

Ren se sonrojó mucho al verla, su expresión mostraba entre una gran sonrisa y una tristeza, en ese momento se maldijo, por alguna razón odiaba que por su culpa ella tuviera una expresión de tristeza. Además...

- Te ves mejor sonriendo... –Susurró el chico.

- Gra-gracias

¿Pero que demonios dije! –Se pregunto confundido y al mismo tiempo avergonzado por haber pensado en voz alta, mientras miraba a otra dirección.

Tamao acercó su mano a una de las mejillas del chico y la acaricio. El pequeño de cabellos violetas se estremeció al contacto.

- Me hubiese gustado mucho, que cuando me recordaba me hubiese dicho algo así –Sonrió y se puso de pie a seguir arreglando.

El pequeño quedó un poco estupefacto al escuchar cada palabra de aquella persona, sintió como sus mejillas o más bien su cara comenzaban a enrojecer.

¿Le-le pasa algo? –Preguntó preocupada.

¡No es nada! –Mirando a otro lado.

- Esta bien

Tamao sonrió dulcemente, mientras que Ren la miraba de reojo con cierto sonrojo.

- Es la primera ves que hablas tan abiertamente con el joven –Sonrió Miyuki.

- Creo que si, ya que él no recuerda nada –Devolvió la sonrisa.

Ese comentario pareció poner de muy mal humor a Ren, ya que sin nada mas que decir salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

¿Qué sucedió?.-Preguntó Miyuki.

- No lo sé... mejor lo sigo.

- Date prisa y regresa

- Sí –Sonrió.

* * *

El chico iba de muy mal humor por los pasillos y entró en una habitación que Tamao parecía conocer muy bien, era la biblioteca. 

- Espere...

¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Ren fríamente.

¿Por qué está de mal humor¿Dije algo indebido?

- Solo quise caminar ¿Tiene algo de raro?.

- Aun siendo un niño tiene ese pésimo carácter –Sonrió.

El chico se asombro por la franca que podía ser Tamao, bueno ahora sabiendo que él no recordaba nada pues aprovechaba en ser sincera.

- Sí té molesta tanto ¿Por qué no té largas de aquí?.

- No quiero dejarlo solo – Sonrió.

- Eres insoportable.

- Y usted un niño temperamental –Siguió sonriendo.

El pequeño tomo un libro y se dispuso a leerlo.

¿Desea que traiga algo?

¡No¡Solo quiero estar solo!.

- Lo sé... –Sonrió.

¿Hm? –Mirándola con cierta suspicacia.

- Está confundido y es lógico que pueda sentir un poco de temor ...

¡Bah¿Temor yo? –Pensó con cierta burla.

El chico tenía sus ojos cerrados aun pensativo por todo, pero algo hizo que abriera los ojos de presto y estos se dilataran.

Su cuerpo no respondía cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron al pecho de la joven que estaba frente a él.

Él no hacia movimiento alguno mas bien solo se mostraba el notable sonrojo mientras ella lo abrazaba con mucho cariño como una madre a su hijo, mas sin embargo ella estaba totalmente consiente que a quien tenia en brazos era la persona más importante para ella.

- No se preocupes – Lo acercó a un mas a ella – Pronto recordara... y regresara a ser el mismo.

Él pequeño no respondía, solo estaba completamente inmóvil, por alguna razón no quería separarse por la paz y el calor que ese abrazo le brindaba; aparte de su hermana, era la primera vez que se le abrazaba con tanta dulzura, pero lo que hacia diferente este gesto era ella..., solo era una persona común y corriente la que lo hacia sentir extraño Desde que son unos niños y a pesar que siempre guardó odio en su corazón se maldijo al nunca poder odiarla...¿Por qué?

Tamao seguía abrazándolo mientras acariciaba con mucha ternura la cabeza del chico.

Este estaba sintiendo como de pronto su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido... se estaba volviendo incomodo todo aquello.

Sintió como su sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza así que rápidamente apartó las manos de la chica para así volver a sentarse normalmente mirando hacia el frente pero ahora su mirada era confusa y su sonrojo era muy notable.

La pelirosa sonrió al verlo no podía evitar sentirse bien al lado del joven que siempre se mostraba frió, pero al mismo tiempo guardaba una gran calidez.

¿Tiene hambre-Preguntó Tamao mientras sonreía ruborizada.

- No -Respondió indiferente pero igual de apenado.

- Bueno, entonces cuando termine –Poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a él – Le haré unas galletas.

¿Galletas? –La miró extrañado.

- Si¿Acaso no le gustan?.

- No 

- Hm.. Bueno...Creí que le gustarían puesto que es un niño pero... Le parece mejor ¿Duraznos?

¿Ah?.

- Es su fruta favorita -Sonrió ruborizada –Aparte de la leche es casi lo único que come.

- (Suspiro) Esta bien –Mirando a otra dirección.

¡Que bien! –Sonrió.

¿Por qué te alegras? ¢ '¿

- Porque... me gusta pasar tiempo con el pequeño Ren.

¿Pequeño Ren? ¢ ' – Repitió la frase un poco indignado.

- Sí - Sonrió con dulzura.

- Espera un minuto yo no he permitido que me llames así –Exclamó algo molesto.

Pero era muy tarde la chica se había marchado sin escuchar la ultima frase.

¿Por qué nunca me escucha! –Murmuró con molestia

* * *

¡Tamao! –Llamó Jun al notar a la chica en los pasillos. ¿Has visto a Ren?. 

- Sí –Sonrió – Está en la biblioteca.

- Estas muy feliz, dime ¿Sucedió algo?

- Ah, no, no es nada –Contestó enrojeciendo.

- Esta bien, pero por tu expresión pareciera que te ha pasado algo muy bueno.

- nñ .

- Bueno entonces iré a ver a Ren –Sonrió y siguió su camino.

- (Suspiro) ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo esconder mis emociones- . - Se preguntó a la pelirosada a si misma

La joven volvió a la habitación de Ren, encontrando aun a la señora Miyuki.

- Ya era hora

- Lo siento... es que... me distraje un poco.

- Debe haber sido algo importante, lo puedo decir por el sonrojo de tu rostro.

- No, no ha pasado nada –Dijo Tamao nerviosa y muy apenada.

- No importa, mejor ayúdame –Tomando otras camisas y doblándolas.

- Sí

Ambas siguieron con la labor arreglando cada cosa en algunos cajones, Tamao por su parte intentó buscar otro lugar para colocar algunos objetos, se acercó aun armario muy viejo y grande.

- Hm...

¿Sucede algo?.

-Es que... he pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar y... no me había percatado de este gran armario.

- Creo que es obvio, casi no has entrado aquí y desde que el joven Ren se marchó a China, está habitación quedó totalmente sola.

-Tiene razón –Sonrió Tamao ¿Cree que puedo poner algunas cosas ahí?.

- No veo porque no.

Tamao se acercó al mueble de color marrón, este tenia dos puertas corredizas pero cuando la pelirosa intentó correr una, parecía estar atorada.

- Que extraño... – Susurro.

¿Ah?

- No es nada –Sonrió para luego nuevamente intentar abrir el armario, pero al hacer un esfuerzo mayor solo provoco que se abriera bruscamente, haciendo caer algo desde arriba del mueble.

¡Ahh!

- Tamao¿Estas bien?.

- Sí -U

- La próxima vez ten mas cuidado.

Las presentes miraron lo que había caído, era una valija mediana pero contenía algo pesado, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que se llevaron al oírlo caer.

¿Qué es...esto? –Acercándose a la valija.

- Hm... Parecía estar muy bien escondida –Mirando hacia el armario.

Tamao se inclino y comenzó abrir el objeto en el piso.

- Son... ¿estatuillas? . .U

- Mira bien – Sonrió – Son estatuillas ancestrales.

- Tiene razón –Levantado una y mirando su extraña forma de buda.

- El joven Ren debió haberlos puesto aquí.

¿Por qué está tiene forma de buda?.

- Solo son artesanías propias de China -Sonrió Miyuki, respondiendo la pregunta.

- Entiendo –Aun sin despegar su vista de la estatuilla ¿Hm...?

¿Qué sucede?.

- Hay algo al final –Exclamó metiendo sus manos por completo y sacando el objeto.

- Eso..es

¡Que lindo! Es un animal de felpa .

La pelirosa miró con dulzura aquel juguete.

- Es un tigre y está muy lindo ¿Por qué el joven tendrá un tigre de felpa?.

Miyuki: (Riendo por lo bajo).

¿Ah? . .?

- No, es que recordé algo –Siguió riendo.

- Parece estar en buen estado –Examinándolo.

- Entonces –Colocando las ultimas cosas en el armario y cerrándolo –Terminamos.

- Que bien –Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

¿Qué harás con el muñeco?

¿Esto? –Mirando el tigre en sus brazos – Ya lo verá

* * *

- Pero Ren, debes comprender porque tienes que seguir con esto. 

- Ya me estoy cansando de este juego –Exclamó con seriedad.

- Vamos, no es para tanto –Sonrió.

- (Mirándola de reojo) No comprendes lo que sucede es...

¡Pequeño Ren- Se escuchó una voz a la lejanía.

¿Pequeño...Ren? –Repitió Jun Mirando al chico a su lado.

- no preguntes – Desvió la mirada ruborizado.

La chica pelirosa ya había entrado a la habitación y a su lado estaba Miyuki.

- Oh, lo siento señorita Jun no sabia que aun se encontraba aquí.

- esta bien-Sonrió Jun

- Pequeño Ren ¿Esto es suyo? –Mostrándole el muñeco de felpa que traía abrazado.

¿Qué¿Dónde lo encontraste? –Preguntó exaltado.

¡ah! Entonces si es suyo

- Eso es... –Sonrió – Pensé que se había perdido.

¿Perdido?.

- Si, ese era el juguete favorito de Ren cuando era niño.

¿En serio, Pero ahora que volvió hacer un niño, parece que lo extraña ya que lo reconoció –Sonrió mirando al pequeño.

¡Claro que no!

- Es cierto, el pequeño Ren debe extrañarlo –Dijo Jun riendo por lo bajo.

El chico la miró con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, en algunas ocasiones Jun lo molestaba demasiado.

- Es mejor que usted tome esto, pequeño Ren .

¡No me llames... –Dijo molesto pero antes de terminar la frase ya tenía el animal en brazos.

¿Verdad que es un juguete muy lindo? –Sonrió.

- Me siento un idiota –Pensó mientras se ruborizaba y su enojo parecía querer estallar, sin duda alguna él mas que nadie deseaba que todo aquello terminara, pero su hermana había dicho que esperara un poco mas y como es obvio tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de ella.

- Tamao lo encontró mientras arreglábamos –Intervino Miyuki

- Entiendo, Tamao cuida mucho al Pequeño Ren –Rió de nuevo Jun

¡No me llamen así!.

- Pues entonces Tamao será la niñera del pequeño Ren.

¿Qué!

¿En, en serio-Preguntó Tamao.

¿Hay algún inconveniente?

- No –Sonrió ruborizándose.

- Entonces está decidido.

¡Ustedes no están escuchando¡No necesito una niñera! – Gritó molesto.

- Pero, mira tu edad, además mi querido hermanito debe obedecerme.

La peliverde usaba una táctica muy buena para manipular al chico, este solo suspiro y miró hacia otra dirección al saber que no podía negarse.

- Estarás a cargo de él.

- Esta bien

¡Demonios!  - Pensó Ren ahora...¿cómo saldría de esta?

Continuara...

* * *

_gracias por los reviews de anita-yho-asakura heheh pues pondré un cap o dos cada día para terminarlo T.T shkiku shiku._

_y a Hiukaru hamiya, la verdad si me disculpo porque tengas que releer toda pero como me la borraron pues...ni modo heheh_


	21. En solo seis días

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.21: En solo seis días..._

¡Pequeño Ren, deje el arma! –Exclamó con autoridad Tamao, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta timidez.

El chico estaba en el patio, entrenando, ya habían transcurrido once días desde aquel accidente que hizo que Ren volviese a su infancia sin embargo las cosas no habían mejorado, con el constante cuidado de Tamao y las miradas molestas por parte de Ashura y Jai, las cosas no tenían mejores resultados.

¡No lo haré, tengo que entrenar! –Dijo volviendo a una posición de combate con cuchilla en mano. – ¡y no me llames así!

Por el ahora tamaño de su cuerpo, le es más difícil usar esa arma así que la trata de sostener con ambas manos sin perder esa destreza a pesar de su edad.

Se puede lastimar ¿Por qué no quiere obedecerme? –Pregunta la pelirosada acercándose a él.

te repito que no me pasará nada. –Desviando la mirada con fastidio.

El pequeño tenía su mirada en otra dirección sin embargo giró su rostro lentamente, al sentir algo sobre su cabeza, era una toalla. Tamao la había colocado en la cabeza del chico y la movía con suavidad para tratar de secar el sudor del pequeño, este por su parte estaba sorprendido y aunque sonrojado simplemente no se movió. Ella continua secando el rostro del joven sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente.

Te he dicho –mirando a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada directamente hacia ella– que no hagas eso.

¿Sabe? Si esto no le agradara, usted me detendría quitando su rostro –Sonrió divertida.

Abrió los ojos como platos, aunque él no deseaba admitirlo ya se estaba a acostumbrando a los constantes cuidados de la chica o a sus repentinos abrazos.

¡y de que sirve que siempre te detenga si luego vuelves a hacerlo! –Trató de justificar para evitar mas su propio sonrojo.

Hm... –Tocando su barbilla con un dedo y mirando hacia el cielo -Tiene razón, aunque lo diga es obvio que no lo obedeceré.

Ren la miró con molestia.

Pero... –Sonrió ahora mirándolo con ternura – si esta es la única manera de poder serle útil, entonces esta bien.

La joven se levantó dejando la toalla en la cabeza del chico y también dejando un asombro mayor en el rostro de este. Ella se marchó y entró nuevamente a la mansión.

Esa chica en ningún momento le causaba molestia pero... eso era la razón precisa por la cual era odiosa, aun así no se engañaba a sí mismo, sabia que el solo tenerla al lado le causaba tranquilidad.

¡Demonios! – Gritó sacudiendo su cabeza que estaba enrojeciendo. – Mejor dejó de entrenar por hoy.

Señoriíto

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó mirando a su espíritu aparecer en su forma pequeña.

solo a entrenado por tres horas ¿Se siente bien?

si, es solo que estando de está forma me causa mas trabajo concentrarme –Mintió cuando simplemente la razón era...

¿Piensa en algo o alguien en especial? Es que esa puede ser la razón de su distracción – Dijo el espíritu sin creer la mentira del cansancio del chico.

¿Qué¡No digas tonterías- retirándose bruscamente mientras con ambas manos doblaba su cuchilla. – ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?.

Se dirigió aun muy molesto hacia el interior de la mansión. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, luego suspiro; estaba cansado no por entrenamiento mas bien por tantos pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

Ren... –Llamó con cierta ternura.

Al escucharla se paralizó de pronto, sabia muy bien de quien era esa voz.

¿Deseas algo... Jai? –Trató de sonar lo más natural posible.

No es nada –Sonrió – ¿Cómo te sientes?

No te preocupes por mí –Dijo desviando la mirada.

Ren... ¿Acaso tu...

¿Desea comer algo pequeño Ren! –Gritó con cierto entusiasmo aunque rápido lo calló y se sonrojó al notar quien estaba al lado del chico. – Lo-lo siento...

no, no hay problema –Dijo Jai algo molesta por la interrupción

No Tamao, no deseo nada por ahora –Suspiro con cansancio siempre era la misma actitud desde que había vuelto hacer un niño, ella siempre parecía estar alegre y llena de entusiasmo.

Ya lo escuchaste no tienes porque estar molestando tanto –Dijo con cierto enojo poniéndose de pie.

Lo- lo siento –Inclinó su cabeza. – yo solo quería...

Ren miró con sorpresa a Jai de verdad se había enfadado, luego miró a Tamao parecía estar un poco asustada.

Tamao, cambie de opinión, por favor prepara la cena.

Co-como usted diga –Dijo con alivio y retirándose lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes haber hecho una reverencia.

Jai giró para mirarlo con extrañeza.

Tu... lo haces para cuidarla –Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

No sé que estas hablando –Desviando la mirada.

¡No me engañas Ren Tao¡Tu no has perdido tu memoria! –Exclamó muy molesta.

Si había un momento para quedar en shock ese era este, el chico estaba mas que paralizado ante el descubrimiento de la joven pelirroja.

Debo admitir... que al principio me engañaste pero... con forme pasan los días me di cuenta que tus actitudes no cambian...pero... –sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos – no puedo creer que no hayas confiado en decírmelo

¡Espera no entiendes! –Respondió exaltado.

y bien ¿Qué debo entender?

esto...

º Ha sido mi idea –Dijo sonriendo.

Hermana...

Si deseas hablar, hagámoslo en un lugar mas privado -Sonrió Jun

* * *

Tomando unos vegetales comenzó a cortarlos para preparar la cena, aunque su rostro mostraba mucha frustración, trataba de tomarlo lo más natural posible. 

Acercándose a la cocina, comenzó a probar lo que estaba en la cacerola.

Hm...creo que le hace falta ... –Susurró para sí.

Siempre pareces ocupada.

¡Ah! –Giro para mirar a sus espaldas –Es usted joven Ashura

Nunca te percatas de nada eres muy distraída.

¿Usted lo cree? . .

El chico rió con cierta ironía.

¿A estado entrenando?

claro, además así obtengo ventaja ya que es obvio que Ren está perdiendo.

De ninguna manera –Interrumpió – El pequeño Ren no puede por ahora, además...¿Por qué desean pelear tanto?

¿Acaso no lo sabes?

no –Exclamó ruborizándose un poco.

Entonces...se puede saber ¿Por qué estas protestando cuando ni siquiera sabes la razón?.

Este...bueno...

(sonriendo triunfante) Eres extraña.

¿Se supone que yo sea la extraña? Cuando son ellos los que pelean con fantasmas –pensó mientras suspiraba.

La verdad podemos parecer extraños, al manipular almas pero... es aun más extraño ver tanta ingenuidad en alguien –Respondió sonriendo.

¡Ahhh¿Po-porque lo dice? –Preguntó nerviosa ¿Acaso lee las mentes T.T – Pensó lo ultimo.

Solo dije –Acercándose y tomando la barbilla de la chica – Que una persona tan ingenua es muy extraña en estos días –Se acercó aun más dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Ella estaba completamente paralizada y muy roja.

él, él...estuvo..a punto de besarme –Pensó por ese beso que estuvo tan cerca de sus labios.

No te preocupes –Sonrió con malicia aun sin soltar la barbilla de la chica – Pronto podré besarte con mas tranquilidad.

Soltó a la chica y se retiró de allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras que la chica estaba tan roja y paralizada que lo único que pudo hacer es llevar una mano a su mejilla, con solo pensar lo cerca que estuvo hizo ponerse muy nerviosa sin olvidar ese sonrojo que aun no desaparecía.

* * *

¿Por qué no lo habías dicho Jun? –Protestó la chica. 

Ella esta de pie mientras que jun en un sofá muy grande, se encontraban en el estudio que estaba cerca de la sala principal, mas sin embargo la habitación estaba cerrada para que no hubiese interrupciones.

Tu, al igual que Tamao suelen preocuparse demasiado así que lo mejor era no mencionárselos

¿Acaso no pensaste que me preocuparía mas sabiendo que no recuerda nada? –Señalando al chico que estaba apoyado en la puerta con brazos cruzados.

El chico al oír "me preocuparía mas" se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado.

Lo sé pero creo que fue más gracioso así

Jai la miró con cierta suspicacia.

Eso ya no importa, hermana, es mejor que diga todo de una sola vez.-Dijo Ren.

Lo siento pero creo que aun no puedes

Lo dices por ella - Dijo un poco molesta.

Así es

: Entonces...tendré que esperar – Dijo el chico quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y una clara muestra de seriedad.

Bueno, si ya explique las razones me retiro –exclamó sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó Jai.

Es casi hora de cenar –Sonrió Jun – además necesito hablar con alguien.

¿Hm?

Ren, recuerda que Miyuki fue a Otsu porque la llamaron desde China, es obvio que es algo sobre la pelea – Dijo seriamente.

¿Por qué no mejor esperas la llamada?.

Si, pero necesito saber algo mas

... Esta bien –Dijo Ren volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

La chica sonrió y se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ren... bueno yo...-Balbuceó Jai.

Depende de las noticias que traiga Miyuki.

¿Ah?

Ren: Depende de esas noticias...será que el viaje se hará.

(Inclinando la cabeza) tienes razón...pero...

Me causa confusión...

¿Qué dices?

Todo lo que está pasando me causa confusión... – Dijo mientras comenzaba abrir la puerta.

¿por qué...me lo dices a mí?

(Dándole la espalda) Te he dicho que... puedo hablar tranquilamente contigo, así que solo te mencionaba en lo que estaba pensando.

En ese instante la chica sonrió, al saber que Ren confiaba tanto en ella.

¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que ella...

Si te refieres a Tamao, no mal interpretes.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

No mal interpreto...solo trato de entender –Susurro con seriedad.

* * *

¡Achuu! 

¿Estas enferma?.-Preguntó Conchi a la joven pelirosada.

No se preocupen – Sonrió. Estaba preparando la mesa y colocando la cena.

A propósito ¿cuándo vendrá esa mujer?.

Ten mas respeto, ella es la señora Miyuki.

Por cierto Tamao –Dijo Ponchi mostrando algo que colgaba de su mano.

Eso es...mi... –Tocándose el cuello ¿Cómo lo obtuvieron?

Mientras te bañabas –Rió – Debo admitir que es divertido husmear.

¿Qué, que! –Gritó completamente roja.¿Me han estado viendo!

: hehehe claro que sí.

¡Basta! Solo devuélvanme el pendiente.

¿Por qué lo haríamos?.

Porque yo lo ordeno. –dijo autoritariamente.

Todos giraron para ver de quien era aquella voz, aunque Tamao la conocía muy bien.

Pequeño Ren...

¡No me llames así!

Es el enano.-Dijo Ponchi

¡Insecto! –Dijo golpeándolo con la cuchilla.

Tu estallas con facilidad. –Exclamó Ashura interviniendo y quitando rápidamente lo que Conchi traía en su mano.

Tamao se sorprendió por la rapidez de aquel chico.

No me importa lo que pienses –Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Esto es tuyo ¿Verdad? –Entregándoselo.

Si-si es...mi pendiente –Respondió nerviosa.

Ren miró el nerviosismo de la chica y la insistente mirada de Ashura sobre ella, definitivamente esto le molestaba.

La- la cena está servida –Dijo ocultando su rostro.

Esta bien –Sonrió.

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –Intervino molesto.

Pequeño Ren...esto...no...es nada

Para mí si fue algo –Sonrió y se retiro.

los espíritus aprovecharon la distracción de los presentes y se esfumaron

Al escucharlo, ella llevó su mano nuevamente a su mejilla mientras su sangre no dejaba de cubrir su rostro. Por otra parte a Ren no le agradó para nada esa actitud. los espíritus aprovecharon la distracción de los presentes y se esfumaron.

Al notar que el chico la observaba correspondió la mirada, pero al hacerlo estaba perdida y no dejaba de tocar su mejilla. Luego su expresión cambió a una de tristeza y miro hacia otra dirección.

El joven Ashura es muy gentil pero...

¿De que estas hablando? –Dijo confundido y a la vez molesto por la manera de cómo ella se había expresado de Ashura.

Pequeño Ren...yo... –Mirándolo fijamente haciendo que este se sonrojara.

RING, RING

Yo contesto –Sonrió para ir directamente al teléfono.

Tonta - Susurró Ren un poco aliviado.

Familia Tao –Dijo levantando el auricular – Hola señora Miyuki...

Ren: (Levantando la vista).

Es una llamada...para usted.- Dijo al pequeño que estaba a su lado.

Ren tomó el teléfono, solo dijo un hola y luego de dos minutos sin decir nada, mas que estar con los ojos completamente abiertos colgó.

No puede ser –susurro.

Pequeño Ren ¿Pasó algo malo?.

Así que por fin hablaron...¿cuál es la noticia? –Dijo Jun entrando a la sala con Ashura y Jai.

Dentro de seis días...iremos a China... –Dijo seriamente.

Vaya, vaya hasta que por fin peleare... –Sonrió Ashura

Pero...Ren...no a recuperado su verdadera forma...

¿Ir a China? –Dijo Tamao asombrada.

Pero si no peleas... prácticamente...-Agregó Jun.

yo gano -Concluyó Ashura.

¡Eso no es justo-Intervino Jai

Lo sé... – Dijo Ashura, sorprendiendo a todos los demás – Yo mismo quiero ganarte.

... – El chico solo lo miró con desafío esperando las ultimas palabras de su rival.

La única forma es que vayas a Yunan... ahí se encuentra el lago de Erhai, sin embargo...

Sin embargo ¿qué? – Exclamó desafiante.

Debes encontrar a JuroJinn

¿De que estas hablando? –preguntó Jai

Él es el encargado del lago y el shaman del templo que se encuentra en Melkong.

Entonces...eso es para...-Susurró Jun

Si –Sonrió con orgullo sin dejar de mirar a Ren – Él es el único que puede volver a la normalidad a Ren, claro si no deseas que pasen los otros 29 días.

Ren...-Exclamó Jun

¡Está decidido, me voy a Yunan! –Dijo seriamente.

Ren, es muy pronto

Si no lo hago... este tonto me ganara. – Señalando al chico de cabellos oscuros.

No te preocupes, ya que estés como estés yo te venceré.

Yo te acompaño.-Agregó Jai.

¿Qué?

Ya lo he decidido...-Exclamó

¡bah! Has lo que quieras

Entonces yo también... –Sonrió Jun – Y Tamao también – Dijo levantándole el brazo a la chica para que todos la miraran.

¿Yo? . .

Ren y Jai¿Ella!

Ella no es ningún shaman ¿Por qué tendría que ir?.-Dijo Jai molesta.

Tamao estaba mas que nerviosa por la pequeña charla entre Jun y Jai quienes decidían si llevarla o no, Ren solo fijó sus ojos en la pelirosada, al ver su nerviosismo...

Entonces ella ira también – Dijo de brazos cruzados.

¿Qué!

¡Que bien! –Sonrió Jun

¿Cómo te puede alegrar eso!

Al ver el gran desorden que de pronto había acaparado la mansión, la pelirosada solo trataba de analizar lo que sucedía ¿Por qué iban a apalear? Y si, irían a Yunan ¿Qué les esperaba?.

Continuara...

* * *

_Bueno gracias por los reviews ojala estos dos caps les gusten: Hikaru (muchas gracias por leer y seguir esperando los caps); Ishi dora (bueno a veces cuando tengo ganas y tiempo subo 5 caps por día pero por ejemplo ahora subo dos y ayer...pues no subí nada heheh) isabel( aaa tu erea la niña que estudiaba enfermeria verdad? Hehe heyy fijate que ya llevo anatomía uno, haber si tengo consultitas me ayudas hehehe, gracias por tu comentario, me halagas); anita-yho-asakura( heheh gracias por tu comentario, espero que estos dos caps te gusten.)serena (muchas gracias por tus comentarios, si hispafics murio, ojala y termine este fic aquí)_


	22. Un simple trato

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.22: Un simple trato._

Los rayos del sol inútilmente pasaban por entre la bruma que esa mañana contenía, la espesa niebla se había posado completamente por entre los árboles.

Una figura caminaba a paso lento llevando algo en sus manos. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño estanque y se arrodilló.

Con cuidado... –Susurro mientras acercaba aquel objeto que traía en sus manos e intentaba vaciar su contenido. Andaba con una falda con paletones de color naranja y una camisa marrón de mangas largas.

¿Terminaste, Tamao?

¡Ahh! –Gritó la chica quien arrojó el objeto hacia el estanque hundiéndose de inmediato. ¿Qué hice!

¿Hm?

Lo- lo siento joven Ashura – Dijo sin despegar la vista del estanque mientras introducía las manos en él – Es que... estaba dejando algo...

Al ver la frustración de la chica, no tuvo mas remedio que sacar lo que se había hundido.

¿Una pecera? – Preguntó extrañado al mirar el objeto.

Si... es que... tengo un pececito y bueno... lo dejare aquí en el estanque – Exclamó buscando algo entre el reflejo del agua.

¿Qué buscas?

¡Ahí esta! –Dijo animada Mirando al pez en buen estado.

¿Por esa cosa, te estas causando problemas?

No es una cosa... ejem... yo.. bueno... Buenos días –Dijo ruborizada.

Buenos días –Sonrió

Gra-gracias –Tomando la pecera.

¿Nos vamos?

¡Tiene razón! –Exclamó exaltada.

Parece que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer

Si, pero...usted no viene con nosotros ¿No es cierto, eso fue lo que nos dijo la noche anterior.

Yo iré directamente a Kishuu – Dijo seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Lo se pero...esa decisión no le agradó mucho al joven – Respondió siguiéndole el paso.

Claro, pero ese idiota debe entender que si alguien no se presenta puede causar sospechas.

Entiendo...

Por cierto...

¿Hm?

Jurojinn puede ser alguien muy difícil de tratar así que... solo dile que van de parte mía y de seguro los ayudara –Rió con cierta nostalgia.

Como usted diga –Mirándolo extrañada pero aun así siguieron su camino.

* * *

¿Por qué tardan tanto? –Preguntó Ren impaciente con los brazos cruzados.

Tamao tenia que hacer algo y Ashura se ofreció a buscarla –Explicó Jun

No me gusta para nada –Susurró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Espero que se den prisa –Dijo Jai con una impaciencia similar.

Los tres estaban a las afueras de la mansión con una limosina detrás de ellos, color negro, el chofer subía las ultimas maletas, mientras ellos solo esperarían a los dos últimos pasajeros.

Después de otros minutos de espera por fin salieron Ashura y Tamao hablando muy animadamente por supuesto que tal escena no agradó a uno de los presentes aunque trató de no darle importancia.

Todos subieron al auto y llegaron al aeropuerto donde Ashura se separó del grupo para tomar otro avión, los demás abordaron el avión privado que los esperaba, a pesar de los inconvenientes con Tamao ya que le tenía cierta fobia a las alturas, sin embargo Jun se sentó a su lado, así la chica no sentiría tanto temor.

El viaje fue muy largo, no solo contando las horas de vuelo si no también el viaje en auto a kumming.

Aunque por lógica se detuvieron en un hotel de esa ciudad, dejaron su equipaje y tomaron nuevamente un auto para ir directamente a yunan, aunque fue un trayecto muy largo, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Aquí debe ser –Exclamó Jun bajando de él auto y mirando muchos árboles alrededor.

Es muy raro que cerca de una gran ciudad este un bosque tan extenso –Dijo Tamao con cierta admiración.

Eso no importa ahora, este debe ser el camino para llegar al templo -Jai Señalando muchos escalones frente a ellos.

El pequeño de ojos dorados no dijo absolutamente nada, solo tomó la delantera.

¡Ren espéranos! –Gritó la chica que iba tras de él al igual que la pelirosada.

**Muchas gracias** –Sonrió Jun despidiendo al chofer – **Llamaré si** **necesito sus servicios. **

El hombre solo asintió y subió al auto, marchándose de aquel lugar.

Llegaron hasta la cima donde se encontraron con un templo bastante grande y con un ambiente un poco lúgubre, parecía ser muy antiguo pero nada fuera de lo normal, razón por la cual Ren sospechó de las palabras de Ashura, pero de igual manera tocó la puerta principal varias veces.

Parece estar completamente solo.-Exclamó Jai.

Si eso es correcto... –Respondió Jun

¡Hemos venido por nada!

Tranquilícense, aquí hay alguien –Dijo Ren señalando la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco.

**¿Quién hace tanto escándalo?** –Salió malhumorado deteniendo su cabeza con una mano y con la otra tomando la manecilla de aquella gran entrada.

**Exijo ver a Jurojinn **– Interrumpió Ren.

n ñU

**Todo el mundo desea verlo, él no puede en estos momentos así que es mejor que se vayan **– exclamó cerrando la puerta poco a poco.

El chico sacó su cuchilla rápidamente y la colocó justo en medio de la puerta evitando así que aquel sujeto la cerrara.

**¡He dicho que exijo verlo!**

Las presentes veían la escena con silencio, en cambio una de ellas se alteró al escuchar que Ren levantó la voz, a pesar que no entendía lo que estaban hablando.

**¡Escucha chiquillo no puede hablarme así! – **Gritó molesto.

Dis-disculpe... – Interrumpió Tamao.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la pelirosa quien había captado su atención.

Ejem... Venimos de parte del joven Ashura uu

Él no comprende lo que estas dici...

�¿Ah¿Conocen a Ashura!

si

¿Hablas japonés? ��

¡Ese idiota, se robó un poco del agua de Erhai!

Todos¿Qué!

¡Es por eso que no quiso venir con nosotros! – Gritó Jai molesta.

* * *

Achuu, Achuu

¿Le sucede algo joven? –Preguntó uno de los gerentes de el edificio.

No es nada –Sonrió Ashura con cierta malicia – bueno, prepare para mañana el viaje a Kishuu

Como usted diga.

* * *

Así que tu eres una de sus aliadas –Mirando con cierta dureza a Tamao.

¿Aliada? . .U

El hombre se acercó un poco a la chica, intimidándola un poco.

Basta – Dijo Ren poniéndose frente a Tamao para si ver al hombre directamente – Solo quiero ver a Jurojinn.

Yo soy Jurojinn.

Usted lo es-Preguntó Jun.

Así es linda dama. – Respondió sonriendo. El hombre era un poco mas alto que Jun y también parecía un poco mayor, su cabello era negro y algunos mechones caían en su frente, vestía un traje chino color negro con unos pantaloncillos hasta los tobillos.

El hombre parecía mirar con agrado a Jun o a Jai en cambio le enviaba muchas miradas asesinas a Tamao haciendo que la chica se erizara cada ves que la veía.

Ren notó esto por eso se colocaba delante de la chica.

Solo quiero que me regreses a la normalidad –Exigió

¿Por qué lo haría? –Sonrió con maldad.

¡Escucha shaman del demonio tu...

Por favor, el joven Ashura dijo que usted seria alguien difícil pero... que nos ayudaría si venias a nombre de él –Suplicó la chica.

El hombre se quedó viéndola por un largo rato, sonrió y miró al pequeño de ojos dorados.

Te ayudare... pero con una condición.

¿Condición?

Que ella - Señalando a la pelirosa – sea mi esposa por tres días.

Jun y Jai¿Qué!

**¡PUM!**

El hombre estaba completamente golpeado en el suelo. Mientras Ren tenía la cuchilla en mano.

¡Idiota! Se un poco mas serio y di algo concreto.

Tamao estaba sonrojada y algo confusa.

¡Ya te dije lo que quiero chiquillo! –Gritó poniendo una mano en la zona golpeada de su cabeza.

¿Quieres a Tamao? . . –Repitió Jun

Es un hombre de los mas atrevido � � - Exclamó Jai

Tamao se sonrojó mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Solo que este a mi mando por tres días –Dijo seriamente Jurojinn

¿Por qué? – Dijo Jun.

Bueno... mi hermana no esta así que...necesito a alguien que me ayude con el cuidado de el templo.

PUM ¨

¡Estúpido¿Entonces porque la quieres como esposa! –Dijo Ren completamente molesto.

¡Escucha, mocoso! –Gritó también con otro golpes en la cabeza – ¡Ella viene por parte de ese idiota que tomó sin permiso el agua de Erhai, así que debe hacer este trato!

¡Claro que no! –Gritó exasperado.

¡Entonces no te devolveré a la normalidad!.

¡Eso no es justo! – Intervino Jai.

Tampoco el que Ashura robara el agua sagrada –Respondió sarcástico.

¡Espera un segundo, esa no es nue...

Esta bien –Sonrió Tamao

�¿Qué-Exclamó Ren sorprendido.

¿Ah?

Tamao...-Susurró Jun.

Si ayuda al pequeño Ren esta bien

¡No digas tonterías!

No se preocupe, pequeño Ren –Sonrió mirando al chico – solo es para que regrese a su verdadera forma.

El pequeño la miró con cierta duda pero luego frunció el ceño para mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado.

¡Esta bien! –Dijo fastidiado ¿Qué es lo que ella debe hacer exactamente?.

Cosas de una esposa –Sonrió con picardía.

Pum ¨

¡Estoy hablando enserio! –gritó dejando nuevamente con golpes a aquel sujeto.

Esta bien, solo debe ayudarme con los quehaceres y otras cosas –Dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Entonces ¿Por qué tendría que ser esposa?.-Preguntó Jai.

Si alguna oportunidad se da puede dormir conmigo ¿No?.

Pum

Un golpe mucho mas fuerte le fue propiciado a Jurojinn dejándolo completamente hundido en el suelo.

¡Estúpido! �' '�x

No lo golpee pequeño Ren . .U

Tienes mucha energía n ñU

Ren es muy fuerte a pesar de su tamaño –Agregó de ultimo Jai.

(Poniéndose de pie) Entonces vamos – Señalando a dentro.

Caminaron por un largo trayecto y pasaron por algunos pasillos con vista a un lindo jardín en medio, algunas habitaciones podían notarse bastante desordenadas, la pelirosada suspiro al imaginarse el gran trabajo que haría, pero si así ayudaban a Ren, ella estaría dispuesta.

El hombre señaló una gran puerta, la abrió y se pudo notar que en el fondo había un jardín trasero con escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo donde estaba el lago y uno que otro estanque. La vista era maravillosa y daba una gran sensación de paz.

Bajaron por las escaleras y el hombre señaló un estanque que se encontraba en medio.

Si te arrojas a este estanque, regresaras hacer como eras... por cierto¿Cómo eras?.

El era un chico de 13 años –Sonrió Jun

Vaya, siempre fuiste un mocoso.

¡Idiota!

¡ten mas respeto niño, yo he vivido mas tiempo que tu, por lo tanto tengo mas experiencia!.

�¿De que estas hablando¡shaman tonto! –Gritó exasperado.

Ni siquiera eres capaz de cuidar a tu novia –Señalando a la pelirosa.

¿Novia? ..

�¿novia-Repitió Jai molesta.

Jun: (Riendo por lo bajo)

¡Escucha¡Ella no es nada¿Entiendes? –Gritó muy rojo del rostro.

Que extraño, ambos se pusieron rojos, por ese gesto me dio la impresión que...

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, a pesar de sus diferentes edades era mas que obvio que siempre estaban juntos, y pensar en que se confundían como novios hacían que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas pero rápidamente desviaran la mirada.

Esta pequeña escena no agrado mucho a Jai, quien miró con cierto enfado a la pelirosa.

Solo date prisa –Exclamó un poco mas serio –Regrésame a la normalidad.

Solo arrójate.

El chico lo miró con suspicacia y quedó muy pensativo sin mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.

¿Pasa algo pequeño Ren?

El chico se sonrojó un poco, Jai comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba.

Se que cuando crezcas esa ropa no te quedar�, así que te traje algo –Sonrió.

El chico suspiró con alivio, miró a la y le sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento. Tamao miró esa expresión, eran pocas las veces que la mostraba, esa clase de sonrisa era igual que las que le propiciaba a su hermana, al ver que también se la había dedicado a Jai, suspiró con cierta tristeza, después de todo una vez que el vuelva a la normalidad todo seria como antes.

Eres muy lista Jai –Sonrió Jun

La pelirosa comenzó a irse no son antes captar la atención de todos.

¿Tamao? – Llamó Jun.

Es mejor que empiece a arreglar –Mintió, lo único que no deseaba es ver otra vez una expresión de frialdad por parte de Ren una vez que este regresara.

.¡Perfecto! –Dijo Jurojinn

Espera un momento – La detuvo Ren.

Tamao: (giró su cabeza)

Primero debemos saber si esto funciona .Exclamó sin mirarla.

Co-como usted diga.

El chico se vistió, claro que no enfrente de las presentes, aunque la ropa le quedaba muy grande se arrojó hacia el estanque, de pronto salió y en verdad había funcionado, había regresado a la normalidad.

El chico salió completamente empapado abriendo y cerrando sus puños para luego suspirar, en verdad había vuelto todas se alegraron mucho a pesar que la alegría de la pelirosa duró poco por estar pensando en todo lo que sucedió antes y después de aquel accidente.

Vaya, creí que estabas mintiendo. – Dijo seriamente mirando de reojo a Jurojinn.

¿Por qué abría de mentir? Sabiendo cual es mi recompensa –Sonrió mirando a la pelirosa.

n ñU

Ren lo miró con molestia.

¿Cómo te sientes?.-Preguntó Jai.

Estoy bien.

Que alivio –Sonrió.

Bueno tal parece que pasaste muchos problemas.-Agregó Jun.

No me lo recuerdes -´ ´-

Es decir ...que él ¿Recuerda todo lo que ha pasado? –Se preguntó a si misma con un notable sonrojo, por todo lo que había hecho o dicho sin imaginar que él lo recordaría...eso significaba que él...

Muy bien, ahora estas a mi mando –Dijo el hombre a la pelirosa.

Si-si .

Si son tres días...solo nos quedaran otros tres días mas para presentarnos en kishuu.-Dijo Jai.

Tienes razón pero...

No se preocupen por mi –Sonrió Tamao – Vuelvan al hotel ahí están Conchi y Ponchi, así que espero que no les causen problemas.

No digas eso¿Cómo volverás?.-Exclamó Jun.

.- Este...

Yo me quedó –Intervino Ren

�¿Qué!.

Dije que me quedó.

Eso seria mejor –Sonrió Jun

¿Por qué lo haces?.-Preguntó molesta Jai.

No confió en este idiota ��

¡Oye chiquillo estoy a tu lado, ten un poco mas de respeto!.

Yo me quedo también.-Dijo Jai

Entonces traeré algunas cosas para acá –Sonrió. Jun

¡Esperen, nunca dije que mi templo era un albergue!

Nadie lo escucho a acepción de Tamao.

Ellos son así - Dijo Tamao al hombre que estaba completamente resignado.

Todo el día fue un completo trabajo para la pelirosa, yendo de un lado para otro, haciendo todo lo que Jurojinn exigía, Sin embargo en las veces que él pedía un masaje por parte de ella Ren siempre estaba apoyado en la pared mirando con cierto desprecio a Jurojinn; este por su parte solo deseaba que ese niño molesto se fuera para si poder quedar a solas con la chica, aunque obviamente esa situación no se podría. Y así transcurrió el primer día para dar pasó a un segundo mucho peor. Este se hacia casi lo mismo a pesar de las constantes veces que pedía comida aquel sujeto mientras que Jai y Jun solamente se sentaban en el suelo a tomar una taza de té. Llegó la noche y un problema se hizo presente.

¡Se termino! –Gritó

Si –Sonrió con cierta gracia – Ya no hay víveres para la cena.

Entonces ve a comprar.-Pidió Jurojinn

Esta bien, solo cálmese n ñU

La chica tomó una lista específicamente lo que el hombre había ordenado y se dispuso a salir. En el caminó chocó con algo o alguien.

Lo- lo siento –Dijo Tamao nerviosa al ver de quien se trataba.

¿adonde te diriges?

Solo voy de compras –Sonrió.

No conoces estos lados � �

No- no se preocupe joven Ren– Sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas – El señor Jurojinn me dio las indicaciones necesarias.

Yo nunca dije que me estaba preocupando.- Dijo entrando a la casa y dejando a la chica sola.

Lo se...aunque me dio esa impresión –Susurró y siguió su camino.

Durante la tarde todo pasó normal hasta que nubes de tormenta se acumularon y comenzaron a hacer gotas del cielo.

* * *

(Mirando la ventana) Tamao aun está afuera –Susurro Jun

Ren estaba sentado tomando un vaso con leche pero al escuchar lo que Jun dijo, dejó de beber aunque no apartó el vaso de sus labios.

Supongo que ya vendr�¿No-Dijo Jai indiferente.

El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a salir de la sala.

¿Ren?.

Vuelvo en seguida.

¿Hm?

Regresa pronto –Agregó Jun.

* * *

La lluvia no paraba, se había vuelto muy intensa. La chica corrió hasta buscar refugió a las orillas de una pequeña casa.

(Estornudando) Perfecto –Dijo frotándose la nariz con su dedo índice – me he mojado completamente.

La pelirosa estuvo ahí por varios minutos esperando a que la lluvia se tranquilizara mas sin embargo esta no lo hacia.

Tamao: Ya basta –Se dijo – Mejor me voy.

Ni lo intentes –La detuvo una voz demasiado familiar.

Jo-joven Ren ¿Qué- que hace aquí? Oo

El chico llevaba una sombrilla en la mano derecha que lo cubría y con la otra traía una obviamente para la pelirosa.

Este solo se la entregó y comenzó a caminar. La chica abrió su sombrilla y siguió el camino del chico.

Iban completamente en silencio sin embargo Ren estuvo a punto de romperlo pero la chica se le adelanto.

¡Mire! – Señaló el piso, poniéndose de cuclillas – Es una flor iris.

¿Y? �' �

Es la flor mas sorprendente –Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla. –Esta flor crece y se pone hermosa bajo la lluvia ¿No le parece impresionante?.

Ren la miró con suspicacia.

Es mi flor favorita, no creí verla por estos lados –Sonrió con nostalgia.

El chico la miró y luego señalo hacia una dirección, la chica miró donde y se encontró que había un puesto de flores donde habían muchas iris.

. .U

Aquí crecen muchas u´ ú

n ñU

Los chicos siguieron caminando sin embargo Tamao estaba muy preocupada mirando su bolsa con las compras.

No hagas caso, ese hombre tonto no le dará importancia.- Exclamó entendiendo de por si lo que pensaba la chica.

No diga eso, se supone que estoy al servicio de él por lo tanto...debo hacer bien mi trabajo.

Eres una tonta.

¿Ah?

Tu misma, buscaste ese problema –Dijo seriamente sin mirarla.

Tamao se detuvo y miró al piso, al notar que la chica ya no caminaba a su lado se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

Date prisa.

Joven Ren...solo...trataba de ayudar –Dijo cabizbaja – Si... otra persona hubiese hecho esto... usted de seguro no reprocharía nada...lo siento mucho...talvez yo no le agrade pero...yo...

El chico quedó estupefacto por las cosas que decía la pelirosa y aun mas al mirar una gran expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

No importa –Trato de sonreír y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Durante el resto del viaje no hubo mas intercambio de palabras, solamente el ruido de la lluvia al caer.

Pronto llegaron nuevamente al templo donde se hizo un gran interrogatorio por parte de Jurojinn.

No se preocupe, traje todo n ñU

Estas empapada.-Dijo Jun

no hay problema señorita, ríe a preparar la cena.

La chica estornudo varias veces pero no hizo caso. Terminando la cena todos fueron a su cuarto a dormir en su respectivo futon.

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban hacer su aparición, La chica de cabellos rosas despertó con dificultad, miró a través la ventana, no parecía que la noche anterior hubiese llovido tanto, sin embargo algo delataba ese suceso, Tamao se sentía muy débil.

Se vistió y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio, por suerte este sería el ultimo día.

Tomó una escoba y se dispuso a barrer el patio, movía torpemente aquel objeto tomando en cuenta el gran cansancio, se sentía muy caliente y su respiración era acelerada.

No puede ser –Dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras aun sostenía la escoba.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.

Al oír aquello se levanto rápidamente y siguió barriendo.

pregunte ¿qué es lo que sucede?

E-es usted, joven Ren –Dijo frotando su ojo con la mano derecha.

El chico la miró un momento, se veía demasiado roja de la cara, algo poco normal constando que no había sucedido nada para que se sonrojara de esa manera.

Deja de hacer eso y ve a dormir –Exclamó fríamente.

No pasa nada –Sonrió

Hazlo

¡oye ¿Qué tanto haces con ella-Interrumpió una voz.

Ren se molestó al escucharlo.

Bueno días -Sonrió pero con una cierta expresión de cansancio.

Mi querida esposa ¿Te sientes bien?.-Tomando a la chica por los hombros y acercándola a él.

. .U

¡Idiota! �' '�

No se preocupe –Sonrió con dificultad – yo estoy bien...señor Jurojinn.

Hm...

En serio

si tu lo dices... ¡Espero pronto mi desayuno!.- Exclamó retirándose.

claro

Es solo un aprovechado � �

La chica intentó hacer nuevamente los quehaceres, sin embargo estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Es mejor que te recuestes un rato – Dijo deteniéndola por los hombros.

Estoy bien, no es para...

La joven fue interrumpida por el suspiro del chico mientras colocaba una mano en la espalda de ella y la otra bajo las piernas de la chica.

Tamao se ruborizó mas por el gesto que por la fiebre.

Estas muy débil –Dijo mirando al frente mientras llevaba cargando a la chica.

¿Ren?

�¿Qué pasa aquí-Preguntó Jai

Esta enferma -exclamó muy serio mientras miraba hacia el frente.

El chico subió y la coloco en el futon.

.- Hm... esta un poco mal iré por un paño frió.-Dijo Jun

Esta ardiendo –Colocando una mano en la frente de la chica.

Ren miró a la pelirosa con cierta preocupación aunque trataba de disimularla.

¡Aquí esta! –Colocándole el paño frió.

Después de algunas horas de sueño la chica al fin había despertado, cuando lo hizo se sentó sobre el futon haciendo caer el paño que estaba en su frente.

No te levantes –Dijo sentado en el marco de la ventana.

Jo.joven Ren...

Ya despertaste –Sonrió Jun

Lo- lo siento ¿Les cause muchos problemas?.

No te preocupes –Sonrió – Ahora toma está medicina.

Pero... el señor Jurojinn

Calma, Jai esta hablando con él ahora mismo.

La chica se tranquilizó y tomó con dificultad la medicina. Ren no dejaba de mirarla, Tamao lo notó y le devolvió la mirada aunque esta era dudosa.

(Desviando la mirada sonrojado) Saldré por un momento.

Esta bien

¿Le pasa algo al joven?.-Preguntó al ver al chico salir del cuarto.

No te preocupes, solo estaba preocupado.

Al oír eso Tamao tomó el vaso que tenia en sus manos con mucha mas fuerza mientras inclinaba la cabeza sonrojada.

Parece que te volvió la fiebre –Dijo sarcástica.

La pelirosa tocó su frente.

No, esta bajando.

Jun rió por lo ingenua que podía llegar hacer la pelirosa.

Después de otras horas de descanso, Tamao se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglar la habitación, después de todo se irían pronto.

En ese instante Alguien abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

¿De-desea algo...joven Ren?.-Preguntó nerviosa.

El chico no respondió solo se acercó a ella y le entrego...

�¿Flores! –Exclamó con asombro y un sonrojo mayor.

El joven de cabellos violáceos no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero no miraba a la chica de frente, él lo hacia hacia otra dirección mientras estiraba su mano con un ramo de flores.

Tamao lo miró por un buen tiempo hasta que se acercó y colocó una mano en la frente del chico.

Se siente bien?

¡Si no las quieres solo dilo! �' '�

La pelirosa bajó su mirada y vio que las flores eran iris, luego de eso sonrió y las tomó.

Si las quiero –Acercándolas para oler su aroma.

El chico no esperó nada solamente giró y se dispuso a salir pero justo antes se cerrar la puerta detrás de si, se detuvo.

Tamao...

¿Si?

Gracias... por estar...siempre a mi lado – Exclamó y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó completamente estática...¿Acaso él le había dado las gracias por estar a su lado?... si lo había hecho haciendo que el corazón de Tamao diera un vuelco. Acercó las flores a su pecho y sonrió, las emociones cada vez estaban creciendo mas, tenía que hacer algo... y por fin estaba completamente decidida, de alguna manera debía expresar su sentimientos a él, sea como sea.

Continuara...

* * *


	23. Un Cambio

_**Me El orgullo de un shaman.**_

Cáp.23: Un cambio.

Tal parece que el trato terminó –Sonrió Jun al hombre que estaba de espaldas.  
Este giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la peliverde.

Tal parece que si –Rió con ironía Jurojinn.

No puedo dejar de pensar... ¿Por qué un hombre tan mayor quiso estar con una niña? – Dijo Juh.

Expliqué mis razones la vez anterior.

Supongo que Ashura está metido en esto.

Vaya, vaya una jovencita bastante lista –Sonrió el sujeto con astucia.

¿Acaso no era obvio?

Que tonto fue Ashura al no planear algo para está situación.

No te preocupes por eso...pero... ¿Qué es lo que quería probar con toda está farsa?.

A su rival.

(Riendo divertida) Se dio cuenta que pierde ¿No es asi?.

Aun no le he entregado mi reporte –Contestó con sarcasmo.

Comprendo, pero aun así él tiene mucha desventaja.

La unica razón por la que pasé por esto fue para devolverle un favor, las consecuencias que traiga este problema no me incumben.

Tienes razón

¿Quieres tomar té conmigo?

Con gusto.-Sonrió Jun.

* * *

TOC, TOC, TOC. 

Adelante –Dijo Ren al escuchar los ruidos en la puerta de su habitación.

Pensé que estarías entrenando.-Dijo Jai.

Nos iremos pronto y mientras mas rápido mejor –Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El chico salía de la habitación con arma en mano mientras Jai iba a su lado, hablando de lo que se suponía, seria la pelea dentro de 3 días.

Ella seguía conversando mientras él observaba su reflejo en la cuchilla.

Al cruzar el pasillo se toparon con alguien, quien por distraída chocó con la pelirroja.

Lo- lo siento.

Al escuchar aquella voz, el chico dejó de ver su reflejo para mirar al frente.

Eres tu –Dijo Jai con cierto enojo – No te preocupes.

Que bueno –Sonrió Tamao – Permiso, señorita Jai, Joven Ren –Exclamó con flores en mano mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo.

Ambos chicos la siguieron con la vista.

Es mi imaginación o... ¿Ella está mas alegre que de costumbre,Murmuró Jai con una ceja alzada.

Ambos veían como la chica se alejaba, al verla de esa manera, el joven no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa aliviada.

Ren... Estas rojo.

¡Es tu imaginación! –Dijo volviendo a su semblante frío y siguiendo con su camino.

Llegaron hasta una habitación en especial y el chico corrió la puerta para poder entrar.

Hermana ya es hora que... ¿Qué! –Gritó mal humorado al encontrar a Jurojinn con su hermana, tomando té muy animadamente.

¡Hola Ren-Sonrió Jun

Ren miró con desprecio al sujeto al lado.

Entonces... ¿Se van?.-Preguntó Jurojinn.

Así es.- Respondió con seriedad.

Buen...

¡AAAAHH!.

Al escuchar aquel grito que sorprendió a todos, el joven de cabellos violáceos, salió de inmediato de la habitación y se dirigió a la procedencia de aquel sonido.

Al verlo salir así, todos lo siguieron.

Aquel gritó había venido desde el recibidor, pero al llegar al dicho lugar...

Lo- lo siento mucho es que...usted me asusto y... –Dijo Tamao inclinándose una y otra vez, delante de una chica de mayor edad que ella, cabellos castaños tomados en una coleta, ojos del mismo color, ropas chinas tradicionales y completamente empapada con un balde en su cabeza.

Aquella persona frente a ella sola la miró con cierta suspicacia

De- de verdad lo siento...-Repitió la pelirosa.

¿Por eso estabas gritando-Preguntó Jai molesta.

Es que... lo siento n ñU

El Joven de ojos dorados arrojó un suspiro con cierto cansancio y al mismo tiempo con un poco de alivio.

Supongo, que la razón por la que corriste, era porque creíste que algo le había pasado a Tamao ¿No es así? –Susurró Jun acercándose a su hermano.

¿Qué! –Gritó exaltado.

Tardaste demasiado –Dijo Jurojinn señalando a la chica quien apenas había entrado y quitado el balde de su cabeza.

Lo estaba haciendo en silencio, hasta que alguien llamó la atención ¦lt;/p>

lo lo siento –Dijo Tamao.

¿La conoces-Preguntó Jai.

Ella es mi hermana, su nombre es Shian.

¿Por qué hay tantas personas en el templo?.-Preguntó Shian.

Es...una larga historia –Exclamó con cierto nerviosismo.

Shian lo miró de reojo.

Nosotros ya nos íbamos - Interrumpió Jun.

Pero si aun tengo que...-Decía Tamao.

S-si tienes que recoger tus cosas.-Intervino Jurojinn nervioso.

Espera niña –Dijo Shian severamente.

¿Si?.

Mi hermano oculta algo, dime¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?.

Pues... ayudo al señor Jurojinn a mantener limpio el lugar.

¡Esa no es una repuesta! – Exclamó Jai.

n ñU

No mal interpretes, esto es obra de Ashura, él mismo dijo que teníamos que venir ya que eras una inepta.-Dijo Ren.

¿Qué-Gritó molesta Shian.

Todos¿Ah!

Él nos dijo eso, pero parece que se equivocó, asi que cuando vuelva es mejor que hables con él –Dijo seriamente Ren, mientras salía de el templo.

Las demás chicas lo siguieron pero en cuanto cerraron la puerta se pudieron oír gritos y regaños por parte de Shian, al escuchar aquello el joven de ojos dorados sonrio con cierta maldad.

¿Por qué mentiste? – Preguntó Jai.

Porque cuando Ashura vuelva aca, le quede algo de su propia medicina –Sonrió aun mirando al frente.

entiendo –Exclamó Jun sonriendo.

oO

U

Después de eso abandonaron Kumming y se dirigieron directamente a Kishuu

Mas horas de viaje por contar, mas sin embargo no se sintieron del todo puesto el objetivo que se tenía al llegar a el dicho lugar.

Tamao iba junto a Conchi y Ponchi quienes miraban a la chica con cierta suspicacia al notar un ramo de flores que no soltaba.

Puesto que los asientos del gran auto estaban ubicados en forma redonda, todos quedaban unos frente a otros. Tamao iba junto a Jun mientras que Jai y Ren iban juntos.

El joven iba de brazos cruzados mirando los edificios a través de la ventana, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones miraba de reojo hacia la dirección de la pelirosa, al verla tan concentrada en aquellas flores solo hacia que se sonrojara y en cuento ella se dio cuenta que él la miraba, solamente le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el chico parpadeara varias veces y volviese a mirar hacia la ventana completamente sonrojado.

Jai notaba algo extraño con respecto a los dos y en cuanto a Jun, solo se limitaba a reír por lo bajo.

Cuando por fin el móvil se detuvo, todos bajaron del auto ( Mientras la pelirosa atrapaba nuevamente a los dos espíritus en la tabilla). Tamao se maravillo al ver tan grande palacio mas sin embargo era un poco tétrico.

Jun se acercó a la gran puerta y la abrió sin ninguna dificultad.

¡Tardaron mucho!

¡Nos hubiese avisado señorita!.

Tamao se movió un poco para mirar quienes eran las personas que los recibían. Dos jóvenes mas o menos la misma edad que Jun, una de cabellos negro hasta los hombros, ojos color ámbar, con un traje chino que consistía en una falda ajustada hasta las rodillas y una camisa de cuello redondo color verde, era algo muy elegante, mientras que la otra joven tenía cabello corto, color azul oscuro, sus ojos de un negro muy profundo y vestía exactamente lo mismo que la otra joven.

No deberían preocuparse tanto, solo atendimos unos asuntos.-Dijo Jun.

Bienvenidos jóvenes –Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

Su madre los está esperando –Dijo la de cabellos largo hasta los hombros.

Gracias Luo

De nada señorita.-Respondió esta.

Por cierto...¿quién es ella? –Señalando a Tamao.

Ella es...

¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?

Una mujer muy elegante entró teniendo un abanico en mano, con laque cubría parte de su rostro.

Madre...

¿Madre? –Susurró Tamao con cierta admiración.

Al verla, el joven solo se inclinó en muestra de saludo y respeto.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto?.-Preguntó Ran con autoridad.

Asuntos importantes –Sonrió Jun

Por lo menos solo faltan tres días.

¿Acaso ya han llegado? –Preguntó Ren seriamente.

Aun no.

La mujer inspecciono a todos los recién llegados y aunque reconoció a Jai, su mirada se detuvo en la pelirosa.

Ella es...

Su nombre es Tamao ella es la persona que se encargaba de la mansión de Otsu junto a Miyuki –Explicó Jun

Ya veo –Acercándose a la chica.

Tamao pareció intimidarse un poco por la cercanía de aquella mujer.

¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –Preguntó seriamente.

(Inclinándose) No, no es eso, yo estoy a los servicios de los jóvenes Tao por lo tanto a su servicio también –Respondió Tamao lo mas segura posible, sorprendiendo a los presentes que ya la conocían muy bien.

La mujer se acercó un poco dudosa, cerró su abanico y con él, levantó la barbilla de la joven pelirosa, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro.

Tienes buen perfil...pero... aun eres un poco chica del cuerpo.

¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? T-T – Pensó Tamao bastante apenada.

Dime tu edad.

On-once años, señora Tao –Dijo un poco apenada por el comentario anterior de aquella mujer.

Entonces esa es la razón –Exclamó sonriendo.

Supongo que con otro tipo de vestuario, podría verse mejor –Sugirió sonriendo, la joven de cabellos azul oscuros.

Tienes razon Qi.

¿Qué es lo que tanto hacen? –Preguntó Ren con fastidio.

Asi como las dos jóvenes a mi servicio, he decidido que ella también lo este –Señaló con el abanico a Tamao.

. . ¿Yo?

¿Qué-Exclamó Jun con sorpresa.

Ren solamente levantó su vista al oír aquello.

Ella misma mencionó que estaba completamente a los servicios de la familia, por tanto debe obedecer si exijo que sea una de mis sirvientes personales.

Pero madre...

Es una orden –Exclamó decidida.- Luo, Qi.

Luo y Qi¡Si señora!

Ya que ella está ahora a mis servicios, enséñenle lo que tiene que hacer.

Luo y Qi¡Como usted diga!

Ambas le pidieron cortésmente que la pelirosa las siguiera, está acepto sin decir ninguna sola palabra, sin embargo una expresión de tristeza cubrió su rostro. Definitivamente esos no eran sus días, no solo la habían elegido como esposa hace tres días, si no que ahora, ya no podría estar con Jun y Ren puesto que tendría que estar con la señora Tao, pero no podía impedirlo, simplemente aquellas personas habían salvado su vida por lo tanto prometió estar siempre a sus servicios, es decir, si no los hubiese conocido después de aquel accidente en Ogi, quien sabe si ella misma se hubiese quitado la vida, debido a la soledad, mas sin embargo no fue así, así que tenía que agradecerles entregándoles completamente su existencia.

Al retirarse, Tanto Ren como Jun esperaron a que la pelirosa no pudiera escucharlos.

¿Qué es lo que planeas madre?.

No es nada en especial.

¿Asi? –Preguntó Ren con una ceja alzada – y si ¿ordenara que ella volviese a estar con nosotros?.

¿Habría alguna razon en especial?

Pues si la hay –Dijo Jun un poco molesta – Ella es...

Una de nuestros servicios por lo tanto, debe obedecer.

Ella no es una herramienta.

En ningún momento dije que lo era, solo explicaba su trabajo.

Tienes razon, esa es el trabajo de ella...

¡Ren! – Le llamó Jun.

La pelirroja solamente escuchaba sin intervenir, era un problema familiar, a pesar de notar a Jun y hasta a Ren preocupados por Tamao.

Sin embargo, en el momento que dejemos este lugar, ella volvera con nosotros.

El chico dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí seguido de Jai.

Ran sonrió con ironía.

Parece que deberé entrenar muy bien a está chica.

¿Entrenarla?.

Ya lo veras –Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

¿Qué te parece este? –Dijo Luo sacando algo del mostrador. 

No, no va con ella.-Respondió Qi

y ¿Este?

Tampoco.

La pelirosa las miraba con curiosidad mientras ellas discutían por cada atuendo con el que se supone, deberían vestirla.

¡Este está bien!

¡Si!

Tamao solamente suspiró.

Luo y Qi¡Póntelo!.

Si, como digan n ñU

La chica entró al vestidor y miró una y otra vez el traje, de verdad quería protestar pero sabia que le era imposible y no tenía suficiente confianza para decírselos abiertamente.

La chica se lo colocó mientras se sonrojaba; gracias a un espejo que estaba ahí, pudo mirar su reflejo, se sonrojó un poco por su apariencia.

Ya está lista – Dijo Ran entrando a la habitación, Tamao pudo escucharla.

¡Si!.-Respondió Luo

Sal de ahí – Exclamó muy serena.

La pelirosa obedeció sin decir nada mas, al hacerlo completamente las presentes sonrieron placenteramente al haber hecho un buen trabajo.

¿Qué le parece señora?

Buen trabajo –Dijo cubriendo su boca con aquel abanico.

Tamao tenía sus manos tomadas una con la otra delante de ella, tenía un traje azul, de camisa china sin mangas, una falda muy ajusta con unas rajaduras en ambas partes de las piernas y no cabía mencionar que era una falda demasiado corta. La chica estaba muy nerviosa y también bastante apenada pero nada mas podría hacer.

¿Ya le mostraron lo que tiene que hacer?

Aun no, pero... no estábamos seguras de que es lo que podría encargarse.

Hm... solo será una dama acompañante como ustedes, solo por ahora ya que me tengo que reunir con algunas personas del consejo.

Ya que eres dama de compañía no tienes nada que hacer por ahora.

Está será tu habitación, cuando la señora lo decida te pedirá tus servicios –Sonrió.

Co-como ordenen.

Ran salió de la habitación seguida de las dos jóvenes. La chica solamente suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Surcaban tantos pensamientos que no pudo con uno solo.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de arreglar la estantería que se encontraba ahí, no era para decir que estaba desordenado, mas bien era ella que no encontraba algo que hacer.

Pero...puedo ir por mi equipaje... –Susurro Tamao ¡No, no quiero que alguien me vea así. –Ruborizándose.

Muy tarde –Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Jo-joven Ashura oo

¿Te sonrojas la verme? –Preguntó divertido.

Mas bien...es por mi atuendo –Respondió mirando el piso.

Para mi te ves mejor que antes.

Gra-gracias.

Y dime... ¿Ya ha venido el idiota ese?

¿Ah?

(Rió) me refiero a Ren.

No lo llame así –Dijo con cierta molestia para después calmarse – Por...favor...disculpe.

Así que era cierto –Exclamó sonriendo con malicia.

¿De-de que está hablando?

Tu estas enamorada de él ¿No es asi?.

Si había un buen momento para estar sorprendida, ese era este¿qué le respondería? Seria sincera con él?.

Pues yo...

¿Qué haces aquí Ashura! –Dijo con cierto tono desafiante.

A ti es a quien queria ver –Sonrió Ashura con cinismo.

Joven Ren... –Susurró Tamao sonrojándose.

Continuara...

* * *

_Bueno ahora pongo tres caps seguiditos; Ishidora ( pues me lo borraron porque lo hacia como u chat es decir ponía el nbombre y su dialogo es escritura chat) guaduchi (si hispáfics se murio heheh ojla termine aquí esto muchas gracias por tu apoyo ojala estos tres caps te gusten.)_


	24. Confesion

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.24:Confesión..._

Jo-joven Ren...

Te pregunté que haces aquí.

Solo visitándola –Sonrió.

¿Por qué no dejas de molestarla de una buena vez? –Preguntó Ren con sarcasmo y enojo.

No comprendo porque te sueles enfadar ¿Acaso ella te importa mucho? –Sonrió con malicia.

Al oír aquello Tamao no despegó la vista de Ren, tenía que saber que era lo que pensaba de ello.

Te conozco muy bien Ashura y sé que solo lo haces por jugar –Dijo Ren cambiando el tema.

¿Así? –Preguntó Ashura colocando su mano en la cintura de la chica y acercando su boca rápidamente a la suya.

Al notar esas intenciones, Ren abanicó su cuchilla rápidamente para evitar ese contacto, claro que Ashura lo esquivó mucho mas rápido.

¿Por qué lo detienes? Solo quería probarte que no estaba jugando –Dijo con cinismo.

Tamao lo miró con mucho sonrojo mientras tocaba su labios.

Por lo menos pude rozarlos, aunque te prometo un beso mejor así como el de la mejilla –Río.

�¿De que estas hablando! –Preguntó molesto Ren.

Ashura Sonrió mucho mas desafiante

¿por qué tanto alboroto?.

Se-señora Ran... –Exclamó nerviosa Tamao al ver a la señora ahí.

No es nada –Inclinándose como muestra de respeto.

Ren no hizo nada, pero no despegó la vista del joven de cabellos oscuros.

Aquí está lo que quiero –Le dijo a la señora.

¿Es a ella? –Señaló con un gesto a Tamao.

¿Qué-Exclamó Ren confundido.

Tamao llevó las manos a su pecho ¿De que estaban hablando?.

No solo pelearé por la dinastía, si no que luego de eso tomaré a Tamao como prometida.

Tamao y Ren¿Qué!

Pero esa no es mi...-Balbuceó Tamao.

Tu prometiste estar bajo nuestras ordenes ¿No es cierto?.-Aclaró Ran.

S-si

Pues entonces tu serás la prometida de Ashura y tienes que aceptarlo.

¡No salgan con tonterías¡No pueden obligarla!.-Dijo Ren.

Esta bien... –Intervino sorprendiendo a Ren.- Como...ustedes digan.

¡Que tontería! –Dijo Ren saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta al salir.

Joven Ren –Corrió siguiéndolo.

Que extraño es todo esto –Sonrió Ran

Y se me hará mucho mas difícil, si quiero estar con ella –Respondió Ashura sonriéndole.

* * *

El chico salió del palacio de muy mal humor pero aun así la pelirosa intentaba seguirlo ¿Por qué se enfado tanto¿Acaso Ashura tenía razón en sus palabras¿Para él, ella era importante?.

El chico entró a unos jardines delanteros que mas bien parecían bosques debido a la gran cantidad de árboles. El joven se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño riachuelo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó sin dejar de darle la espalda.

'¿Sus- sucede algo? –Preguntó con timidez

¿Por qué aceptaste? –Exclamó enojado.

Eso es porque...la señora Tao tiene razón, yo he aceptado estar con ustedes y aceptar sus ordenes pase lo que pase por eso...si ella me pide eso...no puedo negarme...-Dijo cabizbaja.

Si, claro –Exclamó sarcástico.

Joven Ren... ¿Por qué se enfadó tanto?.

Eso no te interesa.

Creo que si...puesto que yo soy la involucrada –Dijo con timidez.

Esta vez ella tenía toda la razon.

Eso ya no tiene importancia, trata de cumplir tus ordenes y no interrumpiré si ese idiota te besa –Dijo mucho mas molesto.

¿Qué si el me besa? Pero él no ha hecho nada.

¡Tu siempre lo defiendes! –Gritó molesto mirándola.

�¿De que habla! – Dijo un poco molesta, eso sorprendió un poco a Ren pero aunque fuese esta la primera vez que estaban discutiendo, por lo menos no perdería.

¡Tu lo sabes perfectamente!

¡Ni siquiera me beso, además yo no quería que lo hiciera¡En cambio usted... –Dejando de gritar – Usted ...se beso con la señorita Jai.

El chico se sorprendió aun mas y luego miró al piso.

¿Se puede saber porque te molesta tanto?

¿Se puede saber porque a usted también?

Ambos quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro, un extraño sonrojó los invadió y desviaron su mirada a una dirección contraria.

Es mejor regresar –Dijo Ren girando y volviendo hacia la dirección de la gran casa.

Yo puedo responder a eso... – llevando las manos a su pecho y sonrojándose.

El chico se detuvo en seco pero no giró solo miró hacia el frente.

Entonces dilo...

Joven Ren...yo..lo he admirado...desde que lo conocí cuando éramos niños...usted jamás se rendía ante nada...y eso me daba una cierta alegría...sin embargo pese a todos los problemas que se cruzaron, usted siempre...Bueno... yo...-apretando sus manos una contra la otra – Yo...lo amo...siempre lo he hecho...

El chico abrió a mayor proporción sus ojos, giró lentamente aun sin apartar de su rostro esa expresión de incredulidad, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado...¿Por qué?

Talvez...luego de esto...ya ni siquiera desee estar conmigo...lo se perfectamente...pero...necesitaba ser sincera...de alguna manera...mis sentimientos a usted siempre han ido creciendo...pero...necesitaba expresarlos de algún modo...por eso justifico...el porque de mi...molestia ante ese beso...y porque...el no besar al joven Ashura –Al fin lo había dicho, levantó su mirada, respiraba con dificultad y sus rostro mostraba un llamativo sonrojo.

Al terminar de oír aquello el chico se sonrojó y miró el piso, giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando.

Tamao quedó esperando lo peor mas sin embargo el chico solo siguió su camino. Al sentir que ella no caminaba la miró por la altura del hombro.

Date prisa ¿o Acaso te quedaras aquí? –Volvió a girar y seguir caminando.

Ella quedó en shock, no había dicho absolutamente nada, siguió como si nada...¿acaso esa era la manera de responder a que no compartía sus sentimientos? Si, eso debió ser...

La chica inclinó su cabeza y lo siguió de vuelta al palacio.

Sin embargo en todo el trayecto el chico no levantó su rostro, miraba perdido el piso mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas pero también llevaba una expresión de seriedad.

Cuando volvieron Ashura recibió con emoción a Tamao pero Ren no hizo nada, solamente siguió caminando como si aquella chica no existiera... si, Tamao estaba convencida había perdido por completo una amistad con Ren.

* * *

Durante ese día y el siguiente no le dirigió ninguna palabra, siempre mostraba una mirada fría en cuento al entorno.

Tamao solía mirarlo mucho y el se percataba de aquello pero no devolvía una mirada, ella solía hacer las cosas mostrando alguna sonrisa que mas bien era fingida ya que cuando estaba sola o incluso cuando estaba distraída, mostraba una tristeza muy grande, suspiraba sin razón alguna y siempre se lamentaba haber expresado aquellos sentimientos, pero le dolía el pecho, pero ella tarde o temprano él hablaría con ella y diría en realidad lo que siente y si es así..ella debía estar lista por una respuesta que de seguro seria desagradable.

Por fin el día de la batalla había llegado, Ren estaba en sus habitación poniéndose su traje habitual para pelear y colocando su horaiken en un extremo del cinturón.

¿Ren?

Hermana...

¿Estas listo?

Si... –Dijo sin ánimos.

Confío en que ganaras –Sonrió – Aunque nos tengamos que separar.

¿A que te refieres? –Exclamó arreglando su camisa.

A que cuando esto termine, Ashura se llevara a Tamao.

El chico se miró a través del reflejo de su espejo, ese asunto era lo menos que deseaba pensar, pero así tenía que ser, solo imaginarse a Ashura con ella, simplemente le daba unas enormes ganas de matarlo.

Supongo que así son las cosas –Repitió- pero a ella no le agradan para nada...

Ren miró de reojo a su hermana.

Ha estado muy triste últimamente y...que ahora la obliguen a comprometerse es muy duro...sin embargo ella acepto.

¡Si¡aceptó! –Dijo aprestando sus puños, pero él sabia perfectamente que no solo ese era el motivo por el cual la pelirosa estaba triste.

Pareces muy molesto...¿Por qué no detienes todo esto?.

�¿Qué!

Estoy seguro que ella se alegrara

Así que ya sabias, sobre los sentimientos de ella –Exclamó seriamente.

�¿Ella ya lo confeso! –Preguntó admirada.

Ren volvió a mirar el espejo, sonrojado.

Ren... ¿qué fue lo que respondiste?.

Nada –Dijo secamente.

¿Nada? Ren ...tu no la...

Claro que no, te lo he repetido miles de veces no siento nada fuerte por ella, tu mal interpretas todo.

Si estas tan seguro...¿Por qué no le respondiste?.

Ren abrió sus ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban...es verdad...si estaba tan seguro porque no reponerle de inmediato?

La peliverde salió y llegó a una gran sala en unos asientos al frente se encontraban el consejo de ancianos, la madre y el abuelo de Jun y Ren, su padre solo esperaría la noticia ya que el no se presentaría.

Jai estaba junto a Jun esperando cualquier cosa que sucediese, a pesar que sabia sobre el compromiso que se haría entre Ashura y Tamao, se daría cuenta en realidad los sentimientos de Ren...sin este se oponía a la lucha.

Tamao estaba sentada del otro lado con Jun, estaba mas que nerviosa por todo lo que sucedería.

Ashura estaba vestido con un traje completamente negro de camisa china sin mangas y pantaloncillos chinos hasta los tobillos, de pronto sacó su arma como si nada y su tabla mortuoria de color negro.

De pronto llegó Ren Sacó su horaiken y su tabla mortuoria lista para solo llamar al espíritu.

Cuando esto termine me quedó con la dinastía y ya elegí a mi prometida –Sonrió Ashura.

Entonces... ¡ Exijo otro trato¡El que gane se queda con la dinastía y ella no será mas tu prometida!

Todos se sorprendieron por aquel suceso aun mas Jai y Tamao.

Claro –Sonrió con cinismo –Si es que logras vencerme.

¿Estas seguro del trato- Preguntó Ran.

Por mi no hay problema, confió en mis habilidades.- Sonrió Ashura.

. Esta bien¡Comiencen! –Gritó.

Continuara...

* * *


	25. Una prometida

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.25: Una Prometida_

¡Comiencen! – Exigió la mujer.

El joven de cabellos dorados no perdió mas tiempo y fusionó su horaiken con su espíritu acompañante.

(Riendo por lo bajo) Siempre estallas con facilidad.

Ren no hizo nada mas que mirarlo con desafió.

Ir al grano, me parece una gran cualidad tuya –Sonrió Ashura con malicia ¡Bishamon!

Bishamon... –Susurró con cierta curiosidad

Es uno de los siete espíritus de un alto rango –Dijo Jai Sin despegar la vista de los combatientes.

¿A que se refiere con rango? –Preguntó Tamao colocando las manos en su pecho y preocupándose a un mas por el joven de cabellos violáceos.

En nuestra familia...disponemos de muchos espíritus, aun así tratamos de controlar a los que se consideran dioses. – Explicó Jun.

¿Dioses?

En los rangos mas altos, están los siete dioses de la felicidad, las personas los denominaron así por ser espíritus que se suponían traen la buena fortuna. La familia Tao los a conseguido completamente y ellos aceptaron servirles, es un trato muy ancestral conocido por todos lo integrantes de la familia.

Sin embargo, ellos eligen a su amo.

Es decir... que el joven Ashura...

Posee a uno de ellos, siendo uno de los mas fuertes guerreros de la dinastía.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a Ren con mucha preocupación.

No te preocupes –Dijo Jun sonriéndole – Tu sabes que Ren es un buen guerrero y la razón es...que a pesar de no poseer un espíritu de ese rango, está entre los guerreros mas fuertes junto Ashura.

El joven de cabellos oscuros, llamó al espíritu quien salió de inmediato de la tabla mortuoria, tenía casi la misma armadura de Bason, sin embargo parecía estar mas equipada y su rostro mostraba una gran frialdad. Solo haciendo una señal con su arma de tres puntas, aquel espíritu entró a posesionar aquel objeto que rápidamente tomó forma haciéndose mas larga y las pequeñas cuchillas mas grandes.

El chico de ojos oscuros avanzó sin previo aviso, directamente hacia Ren, sin embargo este esquivó el ataque mas sin embargo pasó rozando su mejilla y haciendo un gran hueco en la pared que fue ahí donde calló completamente el ataque.

Movimientos rápidos –Dijo Ashura dándole la espalda.

¡Pelea de una vez!

Claro –Sonrió Ashura con malicia y girando lentamente intentó hacer otro ataque corriendo rápidamente por la habitación y así quedando a espaldas de Ren.

Pero justamente cuando lo atacaría horizontalmente por la espalda, el joven de cabellos violáceos colocó la empuñadura de su arma en su espalda deteniendo así las cuchillas que estaban dispuestos a lastimarlo. Ante tan rápido movimiento Ashura abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, pero esta duro poco al sentir como Ren con su empuñadura desvió el arma aprovechando la falta de defensa en Ashura, arrojándole una patada en el pecho y golpeándolo contra la pared.

Vaya –Sonrió Ashura, mientras se paraba con dificultad – Que buen golpe.

Ashura es un tonto, en vez de pelear se la pasa halagando los movimientos de Ren –Dijo Jai algo molesta.

Pero...esa es una actitud muy extraña –Exclamó Jun suspicazmente.

Tamao miró a ambas chicas y luego volvió a posar la vista en la pelea.

Ya que vi lo que puedes hacer, peleare en serio.

Dijo... en serio... –Susurró Tamao con mas preocupación.

Se abalanzó rápidamente, pero esta vez dio varios saltos por las paredes hasta llegar al objetivo. Abanicó su arma tratando todo lo posible de golpearlo pero Ren los esquivó todos. Sin embargo los ataques de Ashura poco a poco se estaban haciendo mas certeros.

Ren, contraatacando el arma de Ashura para esquivar los ataques, estaba acorralado pero por alguna extraña razón dirigió su mirada a un lugar especifico, perdiendo así por un momento la concentración y logrando que Ashura diese un golpe certero casi atravesándole el hombro, haciendo que el chico se golpeara contra la pared y cayendo al piso.

Joven Ren –Susurró presionando sus manos una con la otra.

Vamos, Ren...-Exclamó Jai.

No se preocupen –Exclamó Jun seriamente – Parece que Ren ya se dio cuenta...

Ambas chicas la miraron con cierta curiosidad ¿A que se estaba refiriendo?.

Ahora –Sonrió Ashura levantando el arma – Utilizare mi técnica.

Comenzó agitar su arma provocando aquel ataque con electricidad que Ren ya había experimentado. El chico de ojos dorados se levantó con dificultad poniendo una mano en el hombro lastimado, pero este estaba sonriendo con cierta ironía.

Ese gesto puso un poco serio a Ashura, pero no detuvo el ataque mas bien, aun lo seguía preparando.

Eres un tonto¿Utilizaras la misma técnica conmigo?.

Un poco confiado¿Por qué lo no intentas?.

Ashura lanzó el rayo hacia el chico mas sin embargo este enterró su horaiken en el suelo causando que varias cuchillas salieran de él, al ver aquel ataque, Ashura dio un salto para desde un angulo superior poder ejercer el ataque, pero en el momento que lo hizo Ren ya estaba frente a él en el aire y con la hoja plana de Horaiken le propició un golpe justo en las costillas, haciendo que abriese mucho los ojos por aquel golpe y cayera al suelo de inmediato.

Calló de espaldas mientras Ren calló de cuclillas aun tocando su hombro ensangrentado.

Al ver que Ashura estaba tendido, Ren se acercó y le puso la horaiken en el cuello.

He ganado –Dijo Ren seriamente.

Idiota –Susurró Ashura mientras el dolor en su cuerpo no paraba – No solo me golpeaste las costillas...en ese momento... le diste muchos golpes a mis puntos vitales.

(Mostrando una sonrisa torcida) Tu ataque...tiene una debilidad, cuando lo usas bajas tu defensa...

Creí...que no te percatarías de aquello.- Dijo sentándose con dificultad y colocando una mano en sus costillas.

No lo hubiese hecho...si en aquellas ocasión que luchamos, no hubiese recibido el ataque directamente.

Ashura se sorprendió y luego rió por lo bajo.

Definitivamente eres un sujeto bastante hábil – Cayendo nuevamente acostado en el piso – Te felicitaría pero... no puedo mover mi cuerpo.

¡Bah! –Exclamó poniéndose de cuclillas y colocando una mano en su hombro.

El ganador... Ren Tao.-Exclamó Ran.

Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie, estaban mas que felices por la victoria de Ren.

Ahora solo es cuestión que se recuperen.

El consejo de ancianos asintieron con su cabeza aquella decisión, pero un dato importante estaba a punto de ser mencionado

Ren, eres el heredero de nuestra dinastía...pero algo mas fue expuesto aquí... –Ran, Dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirosa – Y como venciste ella será tu prometida.

¿Ah-Exclamó Jun.

¿Cómo- Preguntó incrédula Jai.

Tamao y Ren¿Qué!

(Sentándose nuevamente) No puedo creer que haya apostado algo tan importante -Decía Ashura con pesar.

¿De que está hablando, se supone que yo solo acepte el trato para que no la obligaran a casarse con él –Señalando a Ashura con la cuchilla.

Lo siento, pero cuando apostamos ella era mi prometida y la razón por la pelea era que ella no se casaría conmigo porque lo tendría que hacer contigo.

¡No te metas! –Golpeando al chico en la cabeza.

Él tiene razón-Dijo Ran.

Tamao y Jun se arrodillaron junto Ashura para tratar de sentarlo, pero les era muy difícil no solo por lo lastimado que estaba si no también por aquel golpe que le propició Ren en la cabeza.

¡He dicho que no- Gritó Ren exasperado.

Al oírlo tan decidido Tamao lo miró por un momento y luego inclinó su cabeza.

Ran se percató de esto y la miró por un segundo para luego mirar a su hijo.

Hm... la verdad a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de comprometerte con una humana, pero ese fue el trato.

¡Ese no ha sido el trato!

Si así lo quieres ella se quedará conmigo.

¿Qué! – Dijo Jun

Ella acepta mis decisiones sin ningún pretexto por lo tanto.

Pero ella lo hace por...

Esa fue la razón de el trato, ella podrá tomar sus decisiones. –Exclamó Ren fríamente.

Lo siento pero tus razones no fueron completamente explicadas así que, es tu prometida o se queda acá.

Tamao... –Llamó Jun a la chica para tratar de que esta hablase en su defensa.

Lo...siento señorita Jun...pero...yo...

Tu aceptaras nuestras decisiones no es así?

La chica asintió con la cabeza un poco intimidada.

¡No puedo creer lo débil que puedes llegar hacer! –Gritó Ren apretando su puños, tomó su horaiken y la colocó en su cintura para después marcharse.

La pelirosa estaba mas que sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero aun así eran muy dolorosas escucharlas proviniendo de él.

Jai aunque no estaba muy convencida por aquello se alegró de que Ren se negara ante el compromiso mas sin embargo... dudaba de el porque Ren peleó por la chica de ojos rosas.

Transcurrió una hora desde que llevaron Ashura a su habitación para comenzar a curarlo pero ninguna señal de Ren. Tamao ayudó a colocar los vendajes pero no podía olvidar el estado del otro joven.

Toma – Entregándole una pequeña caja.

Hm?

Ren debe estar en su habitación –Susurró Jun al oído de la joven pelirosada – Esta es tu oportunidad de hablar con él.

Pero... – Dijo enrojeciendo.

No te preocupes detendré a cualquiera que intente acercarse, así podrán estar con mas tranquilidad –Sonrió.

No-no me refiero a eso - Exclamó mientras enrojecía como una pequeña lámpara.

Vamos, apresúrate –Empujó a la chica hasta las afueras de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Después de pensarlo, solamente suspiró resignada, debía admitir que realmente quería verlo y si la oportunidad se había presentado no dejaría que pasara por una Tonta timidez pero... ¿Qué tal si no quería verla? . Varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven.

Acercó su mano temblorosa hacia la manecilla de la puerta y la abrió con cuidado y ahí lo miró de espaldas sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas metido en sus pensamientos, aun no se había quitado su traje de combate , a su lado estaba Bason y la horaiken estaba en el suelo.

Al no ver una reacción por parte del chico esta se acercó con mas silencio, talvez no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Ren con frialdad aun dándole la espalda.

La chica se asustó un poco pero no se sorprendió de que Ren se hubiese percatado por su presencia mas bien se sorprendió el haber pensado que no lo había hecho, es decir había pasado tanto tiempo con él que conocía muy bien sus habilidades y el ser distraído no es una de ellas (Pero si, el no entender sentimientos humanos)

¡Ah! Tamao –Dijo Bason con cierta alegría.

Hm... yo solo... –Mirando la caja – Este...

¡Bason! –Llamó Ren.

Si

Déjanos solos.

Tamao se pusó nerviosa por aquella petición del joven.

¿ah?

Ya me escuchaste.

Si, señoriíto.

El espíritu obedeció y desapareció pero aun así el chico le daba la espalda a Tamao.

Contesta.

Yo... –Acercándole hasta quedar cerca de la espalda del chico – Usted...está lastimado...por eso...

Yo no he pedido nada así que mejo...

Abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa sintió que la joven ya se había puesto de rodillas a espaldas de él.

Esta sangrando mucho...se ve no solo a través de las ropas...- Mirando como la sangre bajaba por el brazo del chico ya que era una camisa sin mangas.

Esto no es nada –Exclamó indiferente.

Joven...es una herida muy profunda...por que no deja...

¿Cómo sabes que es profunda? –Preguntó con curiosidad interrumpiendo a la chica.

Porque... –Sonriendo e inclinando su cabeza – Desde el momento que el joven Ashura le propició ese golpe... no a tenido control de tomar el arma por el brazo derecho... normalmente con ese brazo toma a horaiken...

Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar aquello, parecía que la joven conocía cuando él se lastimaba enserio sin embargo hacia un gran escándalo por cada pequeño golpe que se daba.

El chico suspiro y llevó su mano al cuello de camisa mao y desabrochó cada botón hasta quitársela.

La pelirosa sonrió esa era una clara señal que él se dejaría curar.

El Joven miraba hacia el frente completamente concentrado en otra cosa mientras la chica se encargaba de curar su hombro. Durante un tiempo dirigía su mirada hacia aquella señal que tenía el joven en su espalda, aquella que era una clara señal de pertenecer a la familia Tao.

Tamao dejó de colocar el vendaje para poner su mano en aquella marca que tenía el joven en toda la espalda.

¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó seriamente al sentir la mano de la chica en ese lugar.

La joven respondió con un silencio incomodo y un muy notable sonrojo, parece que se dio cuenta de cuando colocó sus manos ahí, rápidamente volvió su atención al vendaje.

Actúas como si nunca la hubiese visto –Exclamó con indiferencia.

Aquello era muy cierto, ella había visto esa marca desde que conoció al joven.

Es que... veo que tiene muchas mas cicatrices –Dijo sonrojada tratando de vendar el hombro del chico.

¿Acaso te das cuenta cuando tengo mas cicatrices? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

Normalmente siempre soy yo la que le pongo los vendajes por esa razón... me doy cuenta si hay mas daños –Respondió enrojecida

Otro silencio reinó la habitación, el chico estaba pensativo, era verdad de que ella siempre estaba a su lado, por esa razón todo lo que ocurría era otro día mas, pero...ella había mencionado sus sentimientos... jamás se imaginó que aquellos fuesen tan fuertes, lo mas extraño... es que cuando escucho aquellas palabras sintió alivio y...talvez...¿Felicidad?

Ren Sacudió su cabeza

¿Su-sucede algo? – Preguntó con timidez.

... No es nada – Respondió con fastidió mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Termine... –Bajando sus manos y colocándolas en sus piernas que estaban dobladas

Ren solamente volvió a colocarse la camisa sin abrochársela, encogió una de sus piernas y colocó su codo en ella, aun mirando hacia el frente, durante todos aquellos minutos no se habían visto a la cara, parecía que era la única forma de entablar una conversación después de tantos sucesos comprometedores.

El chico no despegó la vista de la ventana que estaba frente a él, pero se dio cuenta que la pelirosa aun no se marchaba.

Si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez.

Yo...quería...explicar...mis razones –Dijo Tamao cabizbaja.

¿De que estas hablando? –Mirando hacia el frente.

Ya dije...que acepto las ordenes que se me imponen...porque es mi deber...

Si solo venias a decir eso, no te preocupes ya lo sabia – Exclamó fríamente.

También... –Susurró mientras hundía su cabeza en la espalda del chico y colocaba sus manos en ella.

Esto sorprendió mucho al joven quien abrió sus ojos mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, estaba sonrojado y sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

Le agradezco...que haya luchado por el que yo tomara una decisión...

Estaba mas que sonrojado pero no quería moverse, su mirada volvió a su aspecto serio pero también su nerviosismo y su sonrojo no dejaban de notarse.

Gracias...y cualquiera que sea su respuesta –Sonrió con tristeza – Yo la aceptare con gusto...

La joven de cabellos rosas levantó su cabeza, se puso de pie y se marchó dejando aun mas confundido Ren.

Simplemente ¿Qué podía hacer? Él quería estar a su lado pero esos sentimientos...eran demasiados extraños, aunque la pelirosa siempre se los demostró nunca quiso prestarles atención pensando que si lo hacia tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos (Por lógica) pero al pensar en que ella no estaría mas a su lado o que Ashura la tocara...

¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando? Estaba actuando como si...

Mejor caminaré un rato –Cruzando sus brazos salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos en dirección al patio pero varios sonidos lo hicieron desviarse de su camino.

Llegó a la entrada de la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta. Dentro de la pieza vio a Jun junto a Jai que estaban mirando al sujeto en la cama.

El chico se acercó un poco y pudo ver a Tamao colocando un vendaje en la cabeza del chico. Ella se encontraba de pie mientras el chico aun dormía.

¿Qué pasa aquí! –Preguntó Ren malhumorado.

¡Ren-Dijo Jun.

¿Cómo te encuentras?.-Preguntó Jai.

Tamao, Mirándolo completamente roja

Estoy bien¿Aun no despierta?

No, parece que tardará en recuperarse.-Respondió Jai.

La pelirosa se colocó lo mas cerca que pudo del chico que estaba en la cama para tratar de ver otra herida, luego tomó asiento en la cama, para ponerse mas cómoda.

¡Ahh¡Genial! –Gritó el chico que parecía estar aun inconsciente y sin pensarlo se sentó el cama mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Tamao.

Está se sonrojó pero en un parpadeó Ren ya lo había golpeado haciendo que el chico volviese en si.

Idiota –Susurró Ren con molestia.

Vaya, parece sentirse mejor.-Exclamó Jun.

Se puedo ver – Dijo Jai.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa! –Gritó Ashura molesto.

¡Agradece que te volví a la normalidad!.

¡Idiota! –Mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Solo vine porque escuche mucho alboroto.

¿Cómo se siente joven Ashura?

Bien, no te preocupes – Sonrió.

Eso es un alivio .-Sonrió la pelirosada.

Ren los miraba con molestia, definitivamente esa escena no era muy agradable.

Así que... ahora están comprometidos – Poniendo las manos en su cuello y acostándose en la cama.

Bu-bueno - Exclamó nerviosa.

Volveré a Otsu.-Dijo Ren.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

¿Volverás?.-Repitió Jun

Solo vine a esto y pospuse varios días de entrenamiento.

Pero si te vas llevaras a tu prometida contigo.

Giraron para mirar de quien se trataba.

Madre...-Exclamó Jun.

¿A que se refiere?.-Preguntó ren.

He decidido, que por lo menos deben pasar tiempo juntos y luego volver a recibir a Tamao para entrenarla como toda una esposa.

Tamao se ruborizó aun mas.

No sigan con sus tonterías, he dicho que...

Son ordenes o ella estará aquí para siempre.- Dijo Ran.

¡Demonios¡Hagan lo que quieran! –Salió de la habitación mucho mas molesto.

Pero madre...

Señora Tao no debería...-Intentó ayudar Tamao.

¿Te atreves a contradecirme?

No – Inclinó la cabeza.

Entonces se ha decidido.

Continuara...

* * *


	26. El pasado se hace presente

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.26: El pasado se hace presente._

Han transcurrido tres días...que para mi han sido muy largos. El joven Ren había programado su viaje de regreso en una semana pero... parecía estar de mas mal humor que de costumbre...lo se por la manera tan fría que trata a todos incluyendo a la señorita Jun... ahora partirá y por ordenes pienso acompañarlo... a mi no me molesta en absoluto pero a él si, puesto, siento que siempre intenta evitarme de alguna manera... ¿En verdad esa respuesta que espero con tantas ansias será tan desagradable?... Cuando salimos de China todos nos acompañarían de regreso pero la decisión de la señora Ran fue el de dejarnos solos un tiempo... me siento un poco incomoda por aquella decisión...

¿Quieres darte prisa?.

Si-si –Respondió Tamao saliendo de sus pensamientos y subiendo al auto que los esperaba frente a el aeropuerto.

Ya habían arribado nuevamente a Japón. El invierno ya estaba presente, la blanca capa cubría las calles y el frió era intenso.

Durante el viaje en auto ambos iban en silencio, Ren mirando a través de la ventana como si hubiese realmente algo interesante en el exterior, Tamao iba mas que nerviosa, presionaba sus manos una con la otra, luego miró al chico de reojo mientras se sonrojaba, inclinó su cabeza con algo de tristeza y suspiro.

¿Los extrañas?.- Mirándola de reojo.

¿Ah?

No solo no nos acompañaron mi hermana y los demás, también dejaste a tus espíritus¿los extrañas?.

Si-si –Inclinó su cabeza muy sonrojada.

Esta farsa terminará muy pronto, luego volverán –Volviendo a mirar a través del cristal.

¿Una farsa?...si, para él todo era una farsa... ¿Será que así está respondiendo a sus sentimientos? –pensó con tristeza.

El auto se detuvo frente al edificio, bajaron de él cada uno con una sola maleta.

¿La señora Miyuki se encuentra aquí? –Preguntó mirando el edificio.

Si – Respondió Ren secamente entrando al lugar.

Subieron por el elevador y entraron a una habitación en especial.

Bienvenidos. –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

¡Señora Miyuki!

Miyuki sonrió ante la expresión de la joven.

Se supone que cuando arribáramos aquí, tendríamos que avisarle a mi madre, ya llegamos así que háblale –Exclamó Ren fríamente.

Como usted diga – Sonrió – Que bueno que regresó a la normalidad joven.

El chico solo giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida.

Lo- siento señora Miyuki –Susurro Tamao – Es que está de muy mal humor y eso es por...

Ya lo se – Rió divertida.

¿Lo sabe! Oo

Mejor te vas, no querrás hacerlo esperar y que se enfade mas

Si-si...pero...¿Acaso no nos acompañarÿ

Lo siento pero, las ordenes fueron dejar tiempo para ustedes.

Ya..ya veo –Exclamó nerviosa.

Vamos, date prisa.

Si...

Los jóvenes volvieron a salir de aquel gran y elegante edificio. Ren decidió ir caminando hasta la mansión, a Tamao no le importaba aquello puesto que esos alrededores ya eran muy conocidos para ella.

Copos de nieve caían lentamente, haciendo el frió un poco mas fuerte pero nada fuera de lo común, ideal para caminar.

Caminaban en silencio, Tamao solía mirarlo mucho, ambos estaban con abrigos, el chico se veía bien y aun mas con esa chaqueta que andaba puesta en esa ocasión.

¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó al notar la mirada de la chica.

Na- nada –Desviando el rostro sonrojado.

hm...

De pronto Ren detuvo su paso, Tamao lo miró con curiosidad y luego volvió su vista al frente.

El camino está bloqueado... –Susurró la chica.

Es obvio hay demasiada nieve.

Pero no es para exagerar o ¿si?

Esta es una vía publica, se supone que las maquinas limpian los restos de nieve – Mirando al frente como algunas maquinas y trabajadores trataban de mover tanta nieve.

Entonces... ¿esperaremos?.

Iremos por el otro camino –Comenzando a caminar.

E- ese es...

Date prisa – Exclamó Ren seriamente.

Joven es que yo... – Inclinando la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Si vamos...por ahí...pasaremos rápido ¿No es así?

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Por favor... –Susurro

(Suspirando) Si no quieres decirlo esta bien.

El joven siguió caminando y la chica iba detrás de él. Ahora era él quien la miraba puesto que estaba con la cabeza bastante baja y su mirada mostraba... ¿Angustia?.

¡Ahhh!

Ambos se estremecieron por aquel gritó , miraron a todas partes luego Ren corrió rápidamente para verificar de donde provenía el sonido mientras Tamao trataba de seguirlo aunque él era mucho mas rápido.

Llegó y vio a una joven junto a un sujeto que trataba de hacerle algo o mas bien robarle algo.

¡Oye¿Qué estas haciendo! –Gritó Ren.

Vaya, vaya un niño.-Dijo el sujeto.

Vete – Grita la chica – Te pueden lastimar.

¡Ha¿esta basura?.-Exclamó Ren con superioridad.

Tamao llegó al lugar un poco cansada por haber corrido pero en cuanto miró la escena quedó petrificada y mas aun al mirar a la joven, mucho mayor que ella pero muy conocida.

¿Qué harás? –Dijo riendo aquel hombre.

Esto – Abalanzándose rápidamente y golpeando al sujeto con una patada en el costado que lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

Desplegando su cuchilla la colocó en el cuello del sujeto.

Lárgate, no ensuciaré mis manos con una basura.

Sin decirlo dos veces el hombre se puso de pie y salió huyendo.

¿Estas bien? –Preguntó la joven.

... – Ren Guardó su cuchilla sin responder.

Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, eres muy fuerte a pesar de tu edad

Tamao miraba estupefacta aquello, ella era...

Ren se fijó en la pelirosa, la mirada de está estaba completamente perdida en esa joven.

¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la joven mujer al notar la mirada de la pelirosa.

No nada –Respondió nerviosa mientras se acercaba a Ren.

Ren la miraba con cierta suspicacia.

Ustedes son viajeros... pero una gran tormenta se acerca – Mirando mas cantidad de copos de nieve al caer ¿No les gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?

¿Qué-Exclamó Tamao asustada por aquella invitación.

Es solo como muestra de agradecimiento –Sonrió.

Hm... –Ren quedó un poco pensativo ante la actitud de Tamao.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Interrumpió la mujer.

.-Mi nombre es Ren tao y ella es...

El chico fue interrumpido de pronto porque Tamao había tomado el brazo de este y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

En ese momento ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

No comprendía para nada aquella actitud de la pelirosa pero trató de seguirle un poco el juego y quedar en silencio.

¿Hm, Pues bien –la joven Intentó cambiar la conversación ¿Aceptan mi invitación?.

Esta bien –Exclamó Ren seriamente.

Simplemente no le agradaba para nada la idea pero necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía con Tamao y era mejor saberlo, siguiendo a la mujer.

Tamao iba en silencio sin soltar por un minuto el brazo del chico, ni siquiera le daba vergüenza hacer esto ya que estaba muy distraída mirando el piso.

El joven la miró varias veces tratando de comprender, pero si ella no diría nada, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Rompió el silencio Ren.

Miya, Miya Matsumoto –Sonrió.

Al oír el nombre completo Tamao despejó sus dudas... en verdad era ella, aun así no quería levantar su mirada.

¿Se puede saber a que lugar nos dirigimos-Siguió preguntando él.

Pues veras – Sonrió – yo vivo en Ogi.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, ese lugar ya lo había escuchado y pudo recordarlo de inmediato, miró a la chica que aun iba abrazada a él por el brazo, era esa la razón de no querer estar aquí.

¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Miya al mirar los rostros de los jóvenes.

No es nada – Respondió Ren frió y al mismo tiempo muy sereno.

Bueno aquí es –Sonrió.

El pequeño pueblo tenía muchas casas antiguas, representaban muy bien un lugar ancestral por la cantidad de templos que se notaban a simple vista.

El chico miró con cierto cuidado los alrededores y luego volvió su vista a la chica, está estaba mirando estupefacta el lugar.

Jamás creyó regresar y menos...que Miya aun siguiera con vida.

Síganme –Sonrió Miya.

Ambos obedecieron, caminaron por los alrededores, el paisaje estaba cubierto de una capa blanca sobre el piso y estos cubrían también los tejados de los hogares, parecía ser un lugar agradable y tranquilo pero para Tamao era todo lo contrario.

Detuvieron su paso al notar que la joven que los guiaba paró frente a un sujeto que obstruía el camino.

¿Quiénes son ellos! –Gritó molesto.

Son viajeros –Respondió Miya molesta.

Tamao lo miró muy asustada y varias escenas cruzaron su mente. Aquel sujeto era mucho mas alto que Miya, con una expresión de seriedad y frialdad en su rostro, ojos color negro al igual que su cabello y una barba que cruzaba su mentón, se veía bastante intimidante.

El es... –Susurró la pelirosada con cierto temor.

El joven a su lado pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que la chica había balbuceado, ella estaba muy asustada y tomó con mas fuerza el brazo de este acercándose mucho mas a él.

Al notarla de esa manera volvió la mirada al hombre frente a ellos con su ceño fruncido.

¿Qué tanto miras chiquillo?

Ese había sido el colmo por un momento Ren se había decidido darle su merecido al hombre pero lo detuvo la intervención de Miya.

Él me ayudo con un problema, como muestra de agradecimiento les pedí que se quedaran por lo menos esta noche para refugiarse de la tormenta.

¿A si?

Solo son niños.-Exclamó Miya, haciendo que Ren la mirara con cierta molestia.

¿Tu nombre? –Mirando al chico

Su nombre es Ren Tao.-Respondió Miya al sujeto.

Creo que fue a él a quien le pregunte –Exclamó despectivamente.

Que importa, el nombre es el mismo –Respondió fríamente Ren.

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, no solo por la manera de contestar muy característica de Ren, si no que también el chico lo miraba con bastante desafió.

El hombre dejó de molestarse y dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa, la miró con cierta atención y aun mas con suspicacia.

¿Y quien es ella?

Pues ella... –Balbuceó Miya.

No sabia que responder, ella no había mencionado su nombre, mientras que Tamao se ponía mas nerviosa ¿Qué era lo que respondería?.

Ella es mi prometida –Dijo Ren seriamente.

Aquella noticia sorprendió a los dos adultos e incluso a la susodicha prometida.

Ella es mi futura esposa, con eso es suficiente información.

El hombre miró a los chicos con cierta molestia, Tamao miraba hacia otra dirección mientras que Ren le devolvía la mirada al sujeto pero mucho mas amenazante.

¡No importa! –Dijo mucho mas molesto y se retiró.

El hombre se perdió de vista pero algo en él no le agradaba para nada a Ren, no solo el hecho de que Tamao se asustara demasiado también fue la manera de actuar de ese sujeto.

Por favor no hagan caso –Sonrió Miya – Aquí está mi casa.

Esta era muy parecidas a las otras de al lado sin embargo se veía mucho mas grande y se notaba a simple vista que era muy antigua.

Entren por favor.

Los jóvenes obedecieron, tan solo entrar al recibidor pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, ella estaba mas que nostálgica por aquel lugar pero también...

Está oscureciendo –Miya Sonrió.- Por cierto es cierto que...- Señalando a ambos chicos con el dedo.

Tamao somenzó a ruborizarse.

Si – Respondió Ren decidido.

Entiendo –Sonrió.

La pelirosa lo miró con curiosidad¿Por qué estaba aceptando ahora ser su prometido, era mas que obvio que él solo trataba de encubrirla pero le gustaba pensar que era por otra cosa.

Si es así...

¡Miya! –Gritó alguien entrando de imprevisto a la casa.

¿Hm.? –Girando hacia la puerta.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto! – Preguntó molesta.

Ejem... lo siento Yuko –Sonrió la mujer.

Esta era una chica mayor que Ren y Tamao pero aun así era mucho menor que Miya, tenía el cabello castaño tomado en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos color marrón hacían juego con su piel, estaba con una falda ajustada y una camisa manga larga color naranja.

Pero en que estabas... ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ellos me ayudaron a resolver un asunto

¿Ellos? Son solo niños.

Ren nuevamente fruncía el entrecejo, ya había sido tres veces que lo nombraban niño.

n ñU

Él fue quien me ayudo –Señalando a Ren.

Entiendo – Mirando al chico de pies a cabeza ¡Vaya! A pesar de ser pequeño eres bastante apuesto –Exclamó con asombro.

Si lo es –Sonrió Miya – pero no deberías ser tan descortés.

A Tamao le pareció un poco molesto aquel comentario. Sin embargo era cierto.

Ren desvió la mirada completamente serio y algo sonrojado.

¿Descortés-Preguntó Yuko.

Si, ya que ella es su prometida.

¿Qué!

Tamao se ruborizó aun mas.

El chico no habló en ningún momento, no vio necesario hacerlo, sin embargo estaba mas intrigado con todo lo que se suponía, guardaba Tamao desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo siento no he presentado, ejem... ella es Yuko y vive aquí conmigo – Sonrió.

¿Desean algo para cenar? – Preguntó animosamente en especial a Ren.

No te preocupes, no tengo apetito  - exclamó ruborizado.

Entonces les mostraré sus habitaciones, síganme

El chico obedeció de inmediato.

Con su permiso –Dijo a la chica de cabellos castaños, que aun estaba en la sala.

Pasaron por un gran corredor, y subieron por las escaleras, nada había cambiado, según Tamao.

Aquí es –Sonrió, abriendo la puerta y mostrando la habitación.- No hay problema que duerman en la misma habitación ¿No es así? Después de todo están comprometidos.

Tamao veía tan roja como un tomate

No creo que sea correcto –Exclamó Ren lo mas natural posible.

Tamao se sorprendió al ver como el chico hablaba como si nada, en algunas ocasiones sabia fingir pero mas bien sabia como comportarse ante cada situación.

Claro, pero aquí hay dos futones, solo dormirán en la mismas habitación – Sonrió con diversión – Aquí también están sus yukatas.

Apenas son las 6 de la tarde ¿Bajaran a cenar?.

Yo no tengo apetito.- Exclamó Ren frió.

¿Qué me dices tu? –Acercándose a Tamao.

Está se puso bastante nerviosa y solo se limitó a entrar sin responder.

Tu prometida es un poco tímida ... –Susurró al chico.

Él solo suspiró con cierta resignación y entró también en la habitación.

Estaban en silencio, Ren se había sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando el exterior, mientras que Tamao estaba arreglando unas cosas en su maleta, ella no quería hablar, ya que si lo hacia obviamente tendría que contarlo todo y...solo quería olvidar.

Pasaron casi 4 horas en las que estuvieron todo el tiempo en la habitación pero ni una sola palabra.

Hasta que Tamao comenzó a decir algo.

Jo-joven Ren...Podría... –Sonrojándose ¿Girarse?.

¿Hm.?

Es que...deseo vestirme – Exclamó mucho mas sonrojada.

El chico tomó asiento en el piso y miró en dirección hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la joven.

La chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa y colocarse la yukata.

Por favor no vaya a mirar –exclamó con timidez.

¡Bah¿Por qué tendría que mirar? – Cruzándose de brazos.

¡Que cruel es! –Respondió Tamao un poco molesta, pero oír a la chica molestarse solo causaba gracia al joven puesto que cuando ella se enfadaba nunca lo hacia enserio.

Él rió con ironía, si ella contestó de esa manera significaba que su animo no estaba tan bajo como lo pensó.

La chica extendió el futón y se acostó en él.

Ya está...

Al escuchar aquello, el chico se puso de pie aun dándole la espalda, comenzó a desvestirse, al notar aquello la chica se sonrojó y giró rápidamente dando la espalda.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y su sonrojó no ayudaba mucho, tan solo pensar estar en la misma habitación con él, solo causaba mucha mas incomodidad, aun mas que el estar cerca de Miya aunque...esas comparaciones eran absurdas.

El chico se acostó en su respectivo futón que estaba a casi dos metros de distancia de el de Tamao.

Cuando se acostó dio la espalda, para dormir en dirección a la ventana, al sentir aquello ella giró y miró la espalda del joven, estaba sonrojada y no lo podía evitar, además no tenía sueño.

Transcurrieron las horas y se hizo la media noche, ella aun no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se sentó sobre el futón mirando al chico, parecía dormir profundamente.

Me pregunto... – Susurró Tamao – Si yo le dijera la verdad...¿Me odiaría?.

Suspiró al verse tan cobarde, preguntando aquello mientras el chico dormía, no se atrevía si él la mirase.

No podría odiarte aunque quisiera... –Dijo Ren seriamente, sorprendiendo a Tamao, él aun estaba despierto, no podía dormir y ella que se atrevió a decir todo aquello. Aun así el chico no giró, siempre le daba la espalda.

Jo-joven Ren yo... este... yo...

¿Ella es aquella persona de la que tanto mencionabas cuando te encontramos en aquel lugar?

S-si – Respondió cabizbaja.

Y ese sujeto...

Joven Ren – Interrumpió.- Podría hablar con usted en serio?...yo quisiera...

La chica calló, estaba segura que él se negaría pero un movimiento del chico hizo levantar su mirada con asombro.

Este se había puesto de pie y se había sentado nuevamente en el marco de la ventana, doblando una pierna y atrayéndola a él para colocar su codo sobre su rodilla.

Dilo –Mirando el exterior.

Pues yo...

¡AHHHHHH!

La conversación se interrumpió de inmediato por un fuerte ruido o mas bien un fuerte grito por parte de alguien que obviamente residía dentro de aquella casa.

Ambos chicos decidieron bajar para ver quien era la responsable de esto.

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: Bueno aquí van tres caps mas de mis loco fic, por cierto isabel, si te recorde hehedisculpa pero creo que tambien es ilegal contestar reviews ojala y no me lo borren gracias por tu apoyo; ishi dora si es verdad...la verdad es difícil esto pero bueno ojla estos caps te gusten; Alma bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic y te aviso que no soy la unica que los escribe:Girl Magic del Anime . eslla es otra autora que escribe sobre esta parejita y tiene 4 fics uyyy estan buenísimos, como maldita timidez, duele si no estas, tu obscuridad en mi piel y entre las tinieblas de la noche, ella fue la razon por la que escribo fics y siii pondré otro de Tamao x Ren aunque...con mis locuras...heheh digo que será algo picaron y siiii me encantaria que hubiesen mas personas que escriban sobre esta parejita T.T vamossssss has unoooooo hehehe_


	27. Tu identidad

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.27: Tu identidad._

La conversación se interrumpió de inmediato por un fuerte ruido o mas bien un fuerte grito por parte de alguien que obviamente residía dentro de aquella casa.

Ambos chicos decidieron bajar para ver quien era la responsable de esto.

Pero algo detuvo violentamente a Ren. Giró sobre sus talones y lentamente caminó hacia la ventana.

Tamao lo miró con cierta preocupación al notar en el rostro de este una seriedad bastante suspicaz.

El joven miró hacia ambos lados en el exterior, detenidamente el patio y tratar de encontrar aquello que causo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo atacó de improvisto, este solo hizo una pequeña expresión de dolor al presionar sus dientes unos contra los otros y llevo su mano a la cabeza.

¿Qué es esto? –Susurro Ren Mientras el dolor desaparecía lentamente.

Joven Ren...

El chico había sentido una presencia extraña pero al girar y encontrarse a la joven de cabellos rosas, solo pudo notar en el rostro de esta una gran preocupación, la miró seriamente y luego suspiro, le dio dos palmadas en el hombro para después dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

Tamao quedó un poco extrañada por aquella reacción, sin embargo comprendió que él solo trataba de tranquilizarla. Sonrió luego de pensar esto y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Caminando por los pasillos y Ren sin dejar de observar ningún detalle en cada pieza en la que pasaban, realmente estaba bastante intrigado con todo lo que sintió en aquella habitación, Tamao pudo notar eso en el chico pero aun así guardó silencio.

Llegaron al final del pasillo para encontrarse en el recibidor y ahí ver a Yuko con la puerta principal abierta y en su rostro una expresión de temor.

Señorita Yuko ¿esta usted bien? –Preguntó la pelirosada.

La chica de cabellos castaños giró para mirar a los jóvenes, cuando lo hizo se mostró una figura que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Tamao lo reconoció de inmediato y llevó sus manos al pecho, de verdad que ese sujeto le causaba mucho temor. En cambio para Ren simplemente ese hombre era insoportable.

¿Qué es lo que miran? –Preguntó desafiante.

¿Qué es lo que quiere-Preguntó Yuko molesta.

Déjame entrar.

�¿Qué!

¡Ya me escuchaste!

¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –Dijo colocando una mano en su cabeza y caminando adormilada.

Se-señorita Miya...-Susurró Tamao al ver a la mujer entrar a la conversación.

Miya él...

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Preguntó al ver al sujeto.

Estoy buscando algo en especial.

¿De que estas hablando?

Alguien casi incendia el templo Ebisu

�¿Qué!

Ren se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo toda la escena.

El...templo Ebisu... –Susurro por lo bajo Tamao.

¿Quien se atrevería hacer eso?

El que sea que haya sido, vimos que se escapó por estos lados.

¿Vimos?

Por si no te has dado cuenta varias personas estamos afuera desde hace horas tratando de encontrarlo.

El joven de ojos dorados se sorprendió por lo mencionado, talvez esa presencia...pero era imposible ya que la presencia que anteriormente había sentido, fue la de un espíritu y este hombre afirmaba haberlo visto, y de seguro que ninguno de ellos pueden ver fantasmas... o talvez... entonces la única explicación era...

¡Exijo que me dejen pasar!

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Por qué te interpones? –Preguntó exaltado.

Ya la escuchaste, no quiere que entres.-Dijo Ren fastidiado por la terquedad del sujeto.

¡Tu! Chiquillo, ten mas respeto.

¿Respeto? –Rió por lo bajo con cierta superioridad ¿Se puede saber a quien?

Por si no lo sabes soy...

Shogo... Líder de la aldea –Dijo Tamao sin pensar.

Todos la miraron con extrañeza, Tamao no midió las consecuencias al decir aquello.

Shogo la miró con los ojos entreabiertos, tratando de encontrar algo familiar en ella. Dio unos pasos hacia la chica mientras esta los daba hacia atrás completamente asustada, pero pronto detuvo su camino al toparse con la pared.

En un movimiento en su camisa, el pendiente que Tamao siempre andaba consigo salir a la luz.

El hombre al mirar eso, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño.

�¿Quién eres chiquilla! –Gritó Shogo.

Yo...yo... –Exclamó intimidada.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Shogo-Preguntó confundida Miya.

¡Responde-Dijo el sujeto perdiendo toda la paciencia.

El hombre enfureció e intentó acercar su mano rápidamente a la joven, esta cerró fuertemente sus ojos, en ese momento pensó lo peor sin embargo al notar que nada pasaba los abrió lentamente y pude ver frente a ella a Ren quien había desplegado su cuchilla y con ella apuntando la cabeza del sujeto.

Shogo había retrocedido bastante, ante aquella arma que casi lo roza.

No te atrevas –Dijo secamente, con una mirada bastante molesta.

Al no ver otra opción, el hombre bajó su puño pero aun así lo presionaba con fuerza, como si de verdad detestara al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Joven Ren... –Sonrió con alivio Mirándolo de espaldas.

De nuevo tu... –Exclamó con rencor – Pensé que me había desecho de ti hace cuatro años.

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras que lógicamente iban dirigidas a Tamao, esta en cambio miró al sujeto con un temor mucho mayor...él la había reconocido.

¿De-de que estas hablando? –Preguntó Yuko confundida.

¡De seguro tu estabas detrás de todo!

�¿De que hablas-Preguntó Miya.

¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! –Gritó haciendo que todos la observaran, también Ren quien la miraba por la altura del hombro y esperaba que hablase.

Yo... –Inclinó la cabeza – Yo...pude sobrevivir...ya que alguien me rescató después que caí de aquella catarata.

Yuko no comprendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo pero Miya miró incrédula a la joven de cabellos rosas.

¡Pensé que habías comprendido que nadie quería que vivieras!

Tamao inclinó su cabeza, era muy doloroso recordar todo aquello.

¡Tu la intentaste matar-Intervino Miya.

¿Qué tu... –Susurró sorprendido para luego mirar a la pelirrosa por la altura del hombro.

Esta estaba cabizbaja, mientras giraba completamente y salía corriendo por los pasillos.

¡Tamao! –Gritó Miya para luego mirar a Shogo.

Vete de este lugar –Dijo Ren serenamente pero al mismo tiempo con cierta furia en su tono de voz.

Vaya , vaya , parece que albergas asesinos por acá –Exclamó burlonamente.

¿Asesinos? –Preguntó Ren sin bajar su arma.

¡cállate¡Ella no es una asesina!

Ren y Yuko no entendieron mucho esa ultima frase por parte de shogo, pero parecía que Miya si.

Ya me estoy cansando de esto... –Dijo Ren acercándose un poco mas al sujeto. ¡Dije que te largaras!

Solo daré un cierto tiempo para que abandonen este lugar, a menos que pase lo de la ultima vez –Exclamó Shogo mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta con fuerza, detrás de sí.

Miya... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Preguntó Yuko.

La joven no la escuchó mas bien se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde se había marchado la pelirrosa, pero algo obstruyó su camino.

Si vas, empeoraras las cosas –Exclamó con seriedad y colocando su cuchilla frente a la mujer.

�¿De que estas hablando¡Necesito hablar con ella!

No lo permitiré.

�¿Qué!

El chico no dejaba de observarla con bastante decisión.

Tu...no comprendes...lo que sucede...

Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero ahora no es el momento para que hables con ella.

Entonces...¿Iras tu?.

Supongo que ella desea estar sola –Bajando el arma y doblándola.

¡Hey¿Qué ocurre¿Cómo es que un niño tiene un arma? –Preguntó Yuko.

Por lo menos debo saber... –Exclamó Miya sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Yuko.

No es necesario –Interrumpió, mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

¿a dónde te diriges?

Quiero saber...como está –Exclamó Ren de espaldas.

(Sonriendo) Esta bien...hablaré con ella en la mañana.

¿Qué pasa aquí? –Dijo molesta Yuko.

Te lo explicaré mañana con mas calma...por ahora...solo me alegra verla a salvo... – Dirigiéndose a Yuko.

Miya...

* * *

La joven de cabellos rosas, se encontraba sentada sobre su futón, abrazando sus piernas que estaban juntas mientras ocultaba su rostro.

Sintió de pronto como alguien abría la puerta, haciendo que entrecerrara mas sus ojos, de seguro aquella persona venía a pedir alguna explicación.

Entrando a la habitación, sus ojos se acostumbraban a la semi oscuridad, pudo ver a la chica en el futón, suspiró y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, se apoyó en ella, se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

Tamao levantó un poco la cabeza, sorprendiéndose por la silueta que estaba ahí, de todas las personas que no deseaba ver, él era uno de ellos.

El chico quedó en silencio parecía meditar, Tamao al notar lo incomodo que era, decidió hablar.

Yo... –Levantando un poco la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso con sus ojos entrecerrados.

No he venido a pedirte explicaciones –Interrumpió bruscamente.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar el piso.

Yo quiero...estar sola... –Exclamó con tristeza y timidez.

Lo se –Respondió como si nada.

Es que yo... –Levantando su rostro lleno de confusión.

En algunas ocasiones es bueno estar en compañía –Dijo con cierta ironía al decir lo mismo que la pelirrosa mencionaba cuando él deseaba estar a solas.

Tamao sonrió aunque su rostro no dejaba de mostrar tristeza.

Pero...es que...

Si lo se, es molesto tener a alguien que no puede dejarte solo –Exclamó sarcásticamente, haciendo que la chica comprendiera que hablaba de ella.

El joven se acercó a ella y la miró seriamente.

Así que ese sujeto intentó matarte

Tamao asintió con la cabeza.

El chico se cruzó de brazos esperando que Tamao hablase, pero en vez de eso la chica comenzó a sollozar.

No se lo que ha pasado, pero con llorar no solucionaras nada –Exclamó molesto, no soportaba oír a alguien llorar.

La chica limpió un poco sus lagrimas y lo miró.

Por eso...le pedí...que me dejara sola...-Dijo entre lagrimas.

Ahora sabes lo molesto que puede ser... que alguien no obedezca esa petición.

Sonriendo como respuesta, la pelirrosa se acercó a él y coloco sus manos en el pecho del joven para luego hundir su rostro en él, aunque sorprendió un poco al chico, este quedó firme mientras la chica lloraba.

En ese momento comprendió que esa era la razón por la cual ella sufría desde que la conoció, algo sucedió y nunca pudo liberar todo aquel dolor.

Ren colocó las manos en la espalda de la joven , así rodeándola con sus brazos. Tamao abrió sus ojos de par en par, para luego ablandar su mirada y acercarse mas a él.

Aun seguía derramando lagrimas. Sin embargo podía comprender que él solo trataba de consolarla.

El chico suspiró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Pero al notar que la chica dejaba de sollozar, un sentimiento de alivio lo invadió pero llegó a la conclusión que eso solo se daba porque el odiaba ver a alguien llorar o...Talvez...

Percatándose de algo mas, separó lentamente a la chica de él y se acercó nuevamente a la ventana.

Otra vez... –Susurró Ren con el ceño fruncido.

Joven Ren... –Exclamó con preocupación mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

No es nada –Dijo secamente, mientras giraba hacia ella.

Tamao lo miró con duda y al mismo tiempo con temor, inclinando su cabeza.

¡He dicho que no es nada! –Dijo molesto ¡Además, no dejaría que algo te lastimara!

Calló de pronto al haber dicho algo tan tonto como eso, sonrojado, el chico se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra dirección, por otra parte Tamao estaba mas que feliz al escuchar tales palabras.

Esta bien –Sonrió con dulzura.

Lo mejor es que duermas -Desvió

Si

La pelirrosa entró al futón, mientras el chico tomaba asiento en el suyo, ella se cubrió con la sabana pero él solo estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana; Ella se puso de lado para poder mirarlo y sonrió.

Joven Ren... –Llamó

El chico giró un poco para mirarla de reojo.

Creí que ya te habías dormido.

Usted cree...que todo esto...

Descansa –Interrumpió volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana – Se supone que mañana tendrás problemas ya que ella querrá hablar contigo.

¿Ella¿se refiere a Miya?

Ren Asintió con la cabeza.

Si...tiene razón...que descanse – Dijo tímidamente.

El joven no respondió pero luego de solo transcurrir 15 minutos de completo silencio este se giró para verla y ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

Al mirarla ablando su expresion, era un chica ingenua, distraída, no podía enfadarse mas sin embargo, era...una persona muy tímida que había pasado por muchas penas, aun así trataba de cargarlas.

De pronto sintió como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, sacudió su cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Siempre se sentía extraño estando con ella... simplemente...

Es insoportable... –Susurró para si mismo.

Dejó de pensar en tantas cosas solo para tratar de aclarar lo que mantenía incomodo ... ¿Qué había sido todo aquello que sintió?

Decidió acostarse y comenzar a dormir ya que dentro de algunas horas amanecería por lo tanto significaba un día mucho mas largo.

Continuara...

* * *


	28. Pelearas?

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.28: Pelearas?_

Perezosamente frotó sus ojos mientras comenzaba a despertar, se sentó y bostezó mientras miraba en dirección hacia la ventana, miró a su lado para ver si él estaba pero el lugar estaba vacío y el futón doblado.

(Suspiro) Ya está despierto...

Se puso de pie y se colocó una falda de tablones color marrón y una camisa de mangas largas hasta los nudillos, color blanco.

Poniéndose de rodillas comenzó a doblar su futón para luego mirar el lugar donde él se encontraba la noche anterior, se sonrojó en pensar lo que había pasado, estaba tan metida en todos los problemas que no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, tomarlo por el brazo...incluso se atrevió a abrazarlo, su cara estaba mas que roja, eso significaba que había vuelto a la normalidad .

Luego de pensarlo sonrió, esto había sido gracias a que habló con Ren esa noche...

"¡Además, no dejaría que algo te lastimara!"

Aquellas palabras sonaban como un eco dentro de su cabeza, estaba muy feliz al haberlo escuchado.

Es mejor que baje ... –Susurró mientras se acercaba a la ventana y veía como copos de nieve caían del cielo.

Con un suspiro pesado abrió la puerta, y la cerró detrás de si, pero en los pasillos no pudo ver a nadie, eso la alivió un poco pero significaba que todos estaban despiertos.

Tragó saliva y siguió su camino, bajó las escaleras con cuidado y vio que la sala estaba vacía.

Se acercó hacia fuera y caminó por los pasillos de el exterior, estaba bastante frío pero igual la nieve se veía hermosa. Tomó asiento en la orilla del piso y mirando detenidamente la nieve sobre las ramas de los árboles, suspiró con resignación.

Una mañana muy fría ¿verdad?

Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, giró violentamente para encontrarse con esa persona.

Yo...yo...señorita Miya... –Trataba de articular alguna oración mas sin embargo le era imposible.

El cielo...esta bastante oscuro –Mirando hacia arriba mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Moviendo su cabeza arriba hacia abajo completamente roja, había respondido.

(Sonriendo) Me alegra...que estés a salvo.

Lo mismo digo –Respondió Tamao con timidez mientras la miraba.

Al principio...no te reconocí...has crecido –Sonrió con ternura, como una madre.

Lo-lo siento...puede que le...este causando mas inconvenientes –Exclamó sin dejar de sonrojarse.

Miya sonrió.

* * *

¡Ha¿Pero que demonios hacen? –Dijo molesta mirando desde una hendidura de la puerta, toda la escena.

¿Qué haces? –Preguntó seriamente.

La chica se asustó al oír la voz y giró sonriendo tratando de aparentar no estar haciendo nada.

¡Ah! Eres tu Ren –Sonrió con nerviosismo ¿A que debo el honor de tu... intervención?

¿Por qué las espías? � �

Tu sabes que soy una de las mejores amigas de Miya, por eso la gran Yuko, está observando sus movimientos –Exclamó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Ren la miró con lastima.

¡Oye! Para tu información, solo miraba lo lentas que son.

¿Lentas?

(Abriendo un poco la puerta y mirando a las dos chicas de espalda mientras charlaban) Es lógico que como no se han visto desde hace mucho, no pueden hablar tranquilamente.

¿Y? � �

¿Qué no te das cuenta? Necesitan decirse mucho –Sin despegar la vista del lugar.

(Suspiro) Que tonta eres.

¡Ten mas respeto ¿Quieres chiquillo! � �

Déjalas a solas - Exclamó con seriedad mientras trataba de contener su enfado.

Debes comprender ...- Susurró ablandando su mirada – Miya es como una madre para mi...estoy segura que Tamao piensa lo mismo.

lo se –Respondió fríamente.- Por esa razón debes dejarlas a solas.

(Suspiro) De acuerdo...

El joven, giró y se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala, se sentó en uno de los almohadones mientras colocaba los codos en una pequeña mesa.

¿Deseas desayunar?

No tengo apetito.

Es mejor que comas algo –Sonrió – Es bueno para calmarse.

¿A que te refieres? �' '�

¿Acaso no te preocupas por Tamao?.- Preguntó sentándose al lado contrario de la mesa quedando frente a frente con el chico.

¿A que viene todo esto?

Debes quererla mucho –Sonrió colocando sus codos en la mesa mientras que con la palma de su mano detenía su rostro.

¿Qué estupideces hablas? – Dijo en tono irónico colocándose de pie y marchándose del lugar.

Ese chico puede ser apuesto, pero es demasiado engreído –Exclamó con molestia para sí.

Entonces...él también puede...-Exclamó Miya conasombro.

Si... –Susurró – Las personas que he conocido...tienen esa habilidad.

Ya veo

Pero... aunque me siento feliz de estar con ellos... esta mal... –Exclamó cabizbaja.

¿Sientes que está mal por tus emociones? – Preguntó sonriendo con diversión.

Bueno...yo... –Sonrojada

Y...¿Ya se lo has dicho?

Tamao asintió con la cabeza

¿Cuál fue la respuesta de él?

Aun...no responde...

Comprendo...aun así...

Esta bien –Interrumpió sonriendo – Yo se...que él quiere a otra persona...si es feliz...esta bien.

Tamao... –Susurró con cierta tristeza.

Por favor, no me mire así –Exclamó sonriendo animosamente – Me hace feliz el hecho...de que él me estime por lo menos como a una amiga.

(Sonriendo) Esta bien, ahora entremos, está muy frió aquí.

Si –Sonriendo.

Tamao imitó a la mujer a su lado, se colocó de pie. Entraron al interior de la casa y dejaron sus zapatos en el recibidor.

¿Terminaron? –Preguntó Yuko con impaciencia sentada sobre un almohadón.

n ñU

¿Desea desayunar-Preguntó Tamao.

¿Huh?

Me encargaré de hacerlo.

Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

En verdad, yo puedo.

Eso lo se pero...

¡Ya¿Alguien quiere hacerlo, Me muero de hambre � �

n ñU

Disculpen...¿Alguien ha visto al joven Ren? –Preguntó tímidamente cambiando la conversación.

Él estaba aquí hace algunos minutos pero luego se marchó sin decir ni una palabra – Exclamó indiferente.

Pareces molesta -Dijo Miya.

Ese chico es muy engreído � �

Entonces...iré a buscarlo n ñU- Dijo Tamao.

Pronto desayunaremos.

Esta bien – Dijo Tamao sonriendo mientras se retiraba.

Colocándose los zapatos, salió por una puerta corrediza en la parte trasera de la casa y la cerró detrás de si, se abrazó un poco por el excesivo frió en el exterior.

Paso a paso se encaminó hacia los árboles en el patio, junto con la nieve les daba un aspecto bastante acogedor a pesar de ese frió que consumía todo el ambiente.

Sonrió al mirar a su alrededor, le traían mucha nostalgia...pero algo detuvo esa sensación, sentía algo extraño, el ambiente se había vuelto muy pesado...demasiado. Llevó las manos a su pecho y su respiración se aceleró ¿Qué estaba pasando, podía sentir como aquella pesadez la llamaba aun cierto lugar del jardín...no comprendía el porque...pero aquello le parecía tan familiar, sin esperar decidió retirarse sin embargo se detuvo de pronto mientras sus brazos caían lado a lado en su cuerpo.

* * *

¡Miya! T.T

Oh vamos Yuko no es para tanto solo espera.

Normalmente cuando a mi me toca hacer el desayuno no tardo demasiado ��

Tu no tienes remedio -

Yuko giró su mirada hacia otra dirección bastante molesta, cuando en el pasillo ve al chico de cabellos violáceos caminando con una mano en su cabeza.

¡Ren!

El chico giró sin dejar de tener la mano en su frente.

¿Te sucede algo-Preguntó Miya.

No es nada –Respondió frió.

Deberías ser mas agradecido ��

¡Yuko! –Llamó su atención – Por cierto ¿Has visto a Tamao? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Ren.

¿A Tamao? – Exclamó con extrañeza.

Si ella dijo que te buscaría, pero aun no regresa, creo que aun estará en el patio.

Sin decir nada mas giró y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

¿A dónde vas?

No respondió sin embargo paró y miró a las mujeres por la altura del hombro.

A puesto a que iras a buscarla –Rió Yuko con malicia.

El joven le envió una mirada bastante Helida y llena de molestia, sin mas que mostrar se giró y siguió su camino.

¡Vaya! Ese chico si que causa miedo . .U

Pienso que fue tu culpa n ñU

�¿Mi culpa! – Exclamó ofendida.

Ren salió y cuando corrió la puerta para salir se encontró frente a frente con la pelirrosa.

Se puede saber ¿Qué demo... –Él mismo calló cuando miró el rostro de est�, estaba sonriendo mas sin embargo sus ojos habían perdido brillo. De pronto el chico llevó una mano a su cabeza, ese dolor había regresado, parpadeó varias veces y frunció el entrecejo.

¿Me decía algo? –Sonrió Tamao.

El chico la miró con suspicacia y con mucha molestia.

Iré a ver a la señorita Miya – Sonrió mientras pasaba de largo junto al chico.

Este por su parte no dejaba de mirarla con desconfianza.

¡Tamao¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Preguntó Miya con alegría al ver como la chica entraba a la cocina.

Solo miraba los alrededores.

¿No se suponía que irías por Ren-Intervino Yuko.

Tiene razón, ese pequeño detalle se me escapó.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Miya y decidió ayudarle, Ren tomó asiento pero no le despegaba la vista de encima.

¿En realidad te gusta? –Dijo en tono burlón percatándose de la mirada del chico, pero este no respondió ni siquiera hizo caso a lo que la joven de cabello castaño había mencionado. Esta por su parte notó en la mirada del chico mucha mas seriedad.

El día transcurrió muy lentamente, Ren no dejaba de espiar a Tamao mientras que ella lo notaba fácilmente, lo mas extraño era que todo aquello le molestaba.

Estaba atardeciendo y Miya estaba arreglando algo en la sala mientras Ren , Tamao y Yuko se encontraban en la sala, Yuko viendo alguna revista, Tamao sentada a su lado y Ren mirándola de reojo.

Disculpen... –Exclamó rompiendo el silencio – Yo deseo hablar con la señorita Miya ¿pueden dejarme a solas?

¿Eso?

¿Hablar? . .

¿Se puede saber de que-Preguntó Ren quien miraba molesta a la chica.

¡Oye eso es ser demasiado entrometido-Dijo Yuko.

No soy como tu –Exclamó con molestia sin despegar la mirada de Tamao.

�¿Qué!

Calma –Dijo Miya tratando de aliviar la situación.

¡No¡Yo deseo hablar contigo, primero! –Dijo Ren.

Entonces...le parece si salimos? ...

La chica salió antes que él al jardín, pero este antes de salir se detuvo.

No se atrevan a salir – susurró

¿Qué?

¿De que estas hablando?

¡Ya me escucharon! – Dijo Ren a ambas mujeres

Aquellas se quedaron de pie en ese sitio mirando hacia donde se habían marchado, se extrañaron mucho, pero si habían decidido estar a solas los dejarían.

La pelirosada se acercó a un árbol y se apoyó en él.

¿Qué es lo que desea decirme?

Ren se acercó a ella y golpeo con su puño el tronco donde la chica estaba apoyada, aquel golpe pasó muy cerca de el rostro de la joven, dejándola acorralada.

¡Deja el cuerpo de Tamao! –Dijo molesto.

�¿Q-que¿De que estas hablando! – Respondió con nerviosismo.

Estúpido - Sonrió con cierta maldad ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

�¿Cómo pudo ser! –Exclamó admirada y al mismo tiempo molesta mientras su voz era la misma sus actos eran otros.

¡He dicho que la dejes! –Gritó exasperado.

Así que...tu también puedes verme –Sonrió con cierta malicia.- Lo siento pero este cuerpo es mío, siempre fue así.

�¿De que estas hablando! –Dijo furioso mientras desplegaba la cuchilla y la apuntaba al cuello de la joven.

Tonto –Rió con ironía – No me puedes hacer nada, puesto que estoy en este cuerpo, y si lo haces ella saldrá lastimada.

El chico de ojos dorados se dejó llevar por la ira y no recordaba ese gran detalle, mas que furioso bajó su cuchilla poco a poco.

¡Respóndeme! –Gritó exasperado mientras aun acorralaba a la joven.

No tengo porque contestar, además... cuando esto termine me desharé de este cuerpo.

¡Maldito! –Gritó mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño que tenia apoyado en el tronco.

¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? –Dijo Miya abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con toda la escena. ¿Que pasa aquí!

¿Qué sucede miya¿por qué... –La chica calló al ver a los jóvenes cerca del árbol.

¡Ren! –Lo llamó asustada.

El joven giró su vista hacia la mujer por la altura del hombro, pero en eso la pelirrosa aprovechó y pudo liberarse, tomando de la otra mano del chico la cuchilla.

Y ahora ¿Qué es lo que harás? –Exclamó apuntando al chico con la cuchilla.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Se preguntó Yuco asustada.

Tamao... –Susurro Miya

Ren miró sorprendido aquello para luego fruncir el ceño Y reír por lo bajo con prepotencia

¿Piensas atacarme?

Continuara...

* * *


	29. Un sentimiento odiado

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.29: Un sentimiento odiado. _

Ren miró sorprendido aquello para luego fruncir el ceño Y reír por lo bajo con prepotencia

¿Piensas atacarme?

La chica no hizo mas que abanicar la cuchilla en forma horizontal hacia Ren, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

Por favor – Rió con prepotencia – No puedes hacerme nada con mi propia arma.

Entonces... –La chica levantó la cuchilla hacia ella misma y comenzó a abrir una herida en el hombro.

�¿Qué estas haciendo!

Si no puedo lastimarte, lo haré en ella.

Si piensas que con eso me has vencido, te equivocas.

La pelirrosa levantó un poco la vista mientras su sonrisa se borraba.

Dices que la necesitas...es imposible que te deshagas de ella.

¡Tamao¿Qué sucede! –Interrumpió Miya corriendo a ella.

¡No te acerques-Intervino Ren.

Pero...

�¿Qué es lo que pasa ac�-Preguntó Yuko.

Tu cállate y quédate donde estas-Dijo Ren molesto.

�¿Cómo te atreves chiquillo! �' '�x

Solo déjenme terminar mi venganza y con gusto dejaré el cuerpo – Dijo Tamao seriamente.

¿A que te refieres?

Cuando este cuerpo solo era una chiquilla la utilice para librarme de aquellos que me borraron de este mundo.

¿Qué?...

Me refiero a tu pueblo. – Señalando a la mujer con la cuchilla en mano

Pero...

Ya que esta niña es la única con la capacidad de verme...aproveché la situación.

Quieres decir...-Balbuceo Miya.

Si, yo fue quien asesino aquellos sujetos hace cuatro años.

¿De cuales sujetos hablas-preguntó Ren.

Hace cuatro años...la razón por la que querían matar a Tamao... fue porque ella asesinó a sus padres –Exclamó Miya con los ojos llenos de temor y un gran asombro.

Entonces...fue... –Dijo Ren tan sorprendido como Miya.

Ellos al igual que todos esos aldeanos me condenaron a muerte...por eso –Sonriendo con malicia – Tenían que pagar.

�¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Te das cuenta que por tu culpa ella...-Gritó Miya.

No importa...-Dijo Tamao.

No se exactamente porque... pero –Ren Interrumpió a la chica acercándose rápidamente a ella y tomando su muñeca. –No permitiré que le hagas daño.

¿En serio? –Rió con ironía mientras tiraba la cuchilla hacia su otra mano y le propició una herida profunda en la pierna del chico.

Este se retiró un poco sorprendido mientras las demás presentes veían con cierto horror aquello. Tamao sonrió con mas maldad; sin embargo Ren tocó su herida y luego sonrió con ironía.

Me has rozado ¿Y por eso estas feliz, por favor, tu solo has tenido suerte y eso es... –Acercándose nuevamente a ella mientras llevaba las manos de la chica hacia atrás y le susurraba algo al oído – Es lo que cambiare...si peleo contigo, Será solo tu y yo, así que...lo siento Tamao.

Se acercó mas al cuerpo de la chica y le propició un golpe en el estomago, abriendo los ojos de para en par la joven calló desmayada mientras el chico amortiguaba su caída deteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos.

De inmediato salió del cuerpo aquel ser que la tenía poseída.

Así que eras tu –Exclamó con furia al ver a ese espíritu con tres tipos de cola saliendo de su cabeza, un pequeño cuerno en su frente y una tela envolviendo su cuerpo mientras que su tamaño era pequeño.

El ser parecía estar bastante agitado.

El cuerpo te expulso de pronto –Sonrió Ren con malicia – Ella misma lo hizo.

�¿Qué! –Exclamó con furia el espíritu.

El chico de cabellos violáceos, levanto el cuerpo de la joven colocando una brazo en su espalda y el otro bajo las piernas de esta.

Caminó hacia las dos mujeres y se colocó frente a ellas.

Cuídenla –Exigió.

¿Qué-Dijo Yuko

¿Acaso no has escuchado?

Pero que manera tan altanera de pedir...

Es para ayudarla...por favor –Pidió con seriedad.

Tu has dicho! –Exclamó Yuko con asombro.

No escuchaste? ��

Yuko suspiró y miró a Miya.

Miya, ponla en tu regazo mientras yo me encargo de sus heridas.

De inmediato la mujer se puso de rodillas mientras él colocaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa en el piso y su cabeza en las piernas de Miya.

Ren miró a la pelirrosa con cierta seriedad para luego fruncir el ceño, presionar con fuerza la cuchilla y dirigirse directamente hacia aquel ser.

Me las pagaras

No puedo creer las tonterías que dices – Rió con malicia ¿Acaso estas tan molesto porque tuviste que golpearla?

¿Con quien esta hablando Ren? –Preguntó Yuko confundida mientras dejaba por un momento de limpiar las heridas de la pelirrosa.

_FLASBACK_

Entonces...él también puede...

Si... –Susurró – Las personas que he conocido...tienen esa habilidad.

Ya veo

_FIN FLASHBACK_

A eso...se refería... –Susurró Miya

¿Miya?

Yo no tengo esa habilidad para poder verlos pero...si creo que esa fue la causa por la que Tamao hizo todo aquello.

Pero ¿de que...

Ahora no importa...solo trata de curarla.

Yuko asintió con la cabeza y volvió con su labor

No me importan tus razones, pero te aseguro que tengo la habilidad de destruirte.

Si...me doy cuenta de que eres un Shaman.

Entonces lárgate si sabes cual puede ser tu destino.

Los humanos son débiles y cobardes...temen lo que no pueden ver y lo que no entienden...y para encontrar la paz tratan de explicar lo inexplicable.-Dijo con rencor.

Me estas confundiendo...yo soy un shaman. –Exclamó en tono prepotente.

¡Siempre eres humano!

Acabas de describir a un humano –Dijo colocando su cuchilla en posición de combate – Yo no tengo esas características.

No intervengas, solo necesito ese cuerpo...a menos que trate de tomar el tuyo...

No seas iluso¿crees que podrás acercarte?

Me subestimas demasiado chiquillo

Puedo distinguir a un oponente insignificante –Sonrió.

Entonces... –Aquel espíritu se acercó para intentar tomar a otro ser, pero Ren lo detuvo rápidamente.

No seas estúpido, no puedes hacer nada si no tomas forma material.

Yo...el gran ohachiyo solo deseo cumplir mi venganza.

No me interesa tu identidad, si no te largas destruiré tu esencia.

No me importa yo... –Se abalanzó sobre el chico mientras este utilizó su poder espiritual y de un golpe desintegro al ser.

Te lo había advertido –Susurró.

* * *

""-Esta bruma...esta bruma...-Mirando a su alrededor –Solo...oscuridad.

¡Si, miren todos ella los asesino¡Es un ser maligno –se oyó de un lado de la habitación en penumbras.

No cabe duda esta niña fue la asesina

Yo soy...asesina? –Respondió ante la voz.

Tamao... ¿Cómo pudiste? Ellos de verdad te amaban... entonces es cierto... eres un ser maligno

No, no lo soy...no quise...""

La joven se movía lado a lado en el futón, mientras se sienta abruptamente debido al susto.

¡No!...¡yo no... –Se encontró un poco aliviada al saber que había sido un sueño.

Sentada sobre el futón, miró las sabanas, pero al moverse sintió un dolor en el cuerpo, llevó su mano derecha hacia su hombro, se detuvo y miró que esta estaba vendada.

Mirándose un poco notó que estaba con una yucata, desnudó un poco su hombro para mirarlo mejor, su semblante cambió a uno de completa admiración para luego entrecerrar sus ojos.

¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó la figura sentada en el marcó de la ventana.

Tamao giró con rapidez su cabeza para ver a la persona de aquella voz tan familiar.

Joven...Ren...

¿Te sientes mejor? –Mirando hacia el exterior y con un tono de voz bastante frío .

La pelirrosa inclinó su cabeza, para luego asentir con esta.

Que bien- Exclamó sin dejar de mirar la nieve que caía.

Joven...¿Qué ha sucedido?

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Al escuchar aquello, la chica se estremeció haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera totalmente hacia sujeto de cabellos violáceos.

Yo...

¡Tamao¡Estas despierta! –Dijo entrando a la habitación con una bandeja.

Señorita Miya.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, no se preocupe –Contestó sin ánimos.

¿Quieres comer algo? –Exclamó bajando la bandeja y colocándose de rodillas junto a la chica.

Se lo agradezco...pero...no tengo apetito.

Entiendo –Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie – Yuko me espera, estamos haciendo el aseo.

Yo ayudare

Tienes que descansar, has estado durmiendo por casi trece horas, pero no es suficiente.

¿Trece horas? –Repitió sin creerlo aun.

Lo digo por tus heridas –Sonrió con cierta tristeza.- Además Ren ha estado aquí todo este tiempo.

El chico desvió la mirada al oír la insolencia de la mujer. Mientras la pelirrosa lo miraba con rubor en las mejillas, pero luego regresó a una mirada seria.

Se-señorita Miya...¿acaso hice algo de nuevo?

Sorprendiéndose, Miya la miró con duda para luego ser interrumpida, por el joven que se ponía de pie, cruzando sus brazos.

En verdad deseas saberlo?

Espera –Suplicó – Ella no debe...

¿No debe? –Repitió Ren en tono sarcástico – Es mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez.

Señorita Miya...podría dejarme a solas con el joven Ren...¿Por favor?

Pero...

En verdad... –Exclamó cabizbaja.

Como quieras –Dijo dulcemente saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, no sin antes entregarle una mirada acusadora a Ren.

Un espíritu.-Dijo el chico directamente.

Tamao levantó el rostro con una expresión de duda.

Sabes perfectamente que fue un espíritu ¿verdad?

Si

Ese era aquel ser que te poseía?

A-así es...-Respondió con nerviosismo.

Ya me deshice de él –Reclinándose en la pared con brazos cruzados.

Usted...lo... –Susurró con cierta sorpresa.

Él decidió pelear, por lo tanto solo acepté aquello.

Ese...ser era un ladrón.

¿Qué?

Él me lo dijo –Mirando el techo.- Cuando era una niña, creí que está clase de habilidades...de ver mas cosas que los demás...seria divertida...

Así que tenias una relación con ese ser.

Sí...comencé a ver a estos seres desde muy chica aunque...mis padres no lo creían, entonces callé... pero luego... –Comenzando a sollozar, el chico levantó la vista, suspiro y se colocó junto frente a ella, tomando asiento.

Desahógate si eso es lo que deseas –Exclamó relajado pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Yo...asesiné a mis padres... Miya...fue la única que creyó que no había sido...completamente la responsable...Luego...otra familia me adoptó...y cometí el mismo error...dejé que ese espíritu...me tomara...Por eso...no deseo que ninguno de esos seres...entre a mi cuerpo... –La joven presionaba las sabanas con ambos puños y con mucha fuerza mientras comentaba todo aquello, lagrimas caían por recordar aquel dolor.

Ren la miró sin expresión alguna. Mas sin embargo suspiró y quiso calmarla...simplemente detestaba ver a alguien llorar así o...¿No soportaba ver que ella llorara? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al sentir como la chica sin previo aviso lo abrazó mientras colocaba las manos al pecho

Rápidamente colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y la otra hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio, se molestó un poco por el tan repentino movimiento de la joven pero su expresión cambio cuando pudo oír los sollozos de esta.

Por fin había dicho todo...completamente todo...era obvio que estaría muy mal.

Lo...lo siento –Exclamó separándose un poco mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. –Disculpe...por esto.

No importa –Exclamó desviando la mirada.

¿Le hice algo?

¿Hm?

Cuando...estuve...en aquel estado...¿Le causé algún inconveniente?

El chico parpadeó varias veces y recordó toda aquella pelea.

Nada � �

Usted...tenía esos dolores...por la presencia de aquella alma o...¿me equivoco?

No –Respondió secamente.

Lo...lamento...

Solo fue una presencia, no es tu culpa.

Pero...y si le hubiese causado algún daño a usted o a las señoritas yo...

¡Ha¿Acaso crees que me hubieses vencido? –Exclamó con ironía.

Joven...si... hubiese querido...podría haberme...eliminado... ¿No cree que hubiese sido mejor? –Dijo cabizbaja

El chico la miró con cierta sorpresa.

Es decir...cuando lo conocí ese era su objetivo...me hubiese librado de todo aquello y usted seguiría con su vida normal.

Mirándola con enojó el joven desplegó su cuchilla y se acercó a ella apuntándole al cuello.

Si lo deseas puede hacerte ese favor

Tamao abrió en par sus ojos al escuchar aquello, su cuerpo temblaba un poco al sentir como aquella arma la rozaba.

Tienes miedo? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

Entonces aun no quieres morir –Volviendo a doblar su cuchilla.

La pelirrosa presionaba sus manos una con la otra mientras temblaba.

No me subestimes, yo no te mataría.

Eso...eso es...un alivio... –Susurró – Porque...si quisiera morir...no quisiera que la persona mas importante para mi lo hiciera.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquellas palabras se sonrojó y miró hacia el piso.

El chico quien escuchó todo también se había sonrojado y desvió su mirada. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

Yo...siento haber...

Sin decir nada mas, el joven se puso de pie y decidió salir de esa habitación.

Tamao entristeció al ver aquello.

Poco a poco su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de enfado, si, estaba enrafado y era por estúpidas confusiones...

* * *

Salió de mucho mal humor, y no lo podía evitar ¿Por qué? Salió hacia el patio azotando la puerta.

Sin abrigo alguno se colocó entre la nieve, desplegó su cuchilla y comenzó a entrenar cortando algunas ramas que estaban en los árboles mas altos.

¡Demonios¡Hubiese sido mejor eliminarla! –Exclamó mas que furioso mientras que de improviso cortó un árbol completamente.

�¿por qué tanto ruido!

Giró para encontrarse a la joven de cabellos castaños.

¡Se puede saber¿Por qué estas arruinando el patio!

No te incumbe, solo estoy pensando – Dijo Ren sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

�¿Pensando-Dijo Yuko algo molesta.

Tengo que cortar algo cuando lo hago � �

(Suspiro) ¿Qué clase de chico eres?

Ren frunció el entrecejo por aquellas palabras de la chica.

¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?

¡Nada que te interese!

¿Por qué eres tan cobarde?

Dejó se azotar su arma para abrir sus ojos giró justamente para poner en practica su habilidad sarcástica pero la chica se le adelantó.

Estas furioso porque simplemente no entiendes lo que te sucede.

�¿Qué quieres decir!

Por favor, no soy tan distraída.

Mas bien demasiado entrometida �' '�

Como sea –Exclamó con una vena saltada en su frente – No deberías ser tan cobarde chiquillo.

Deja de decir tonterías.

Eres su prometido y no eres capaz de decirle aun, que la amas, que pena –Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño con molestia y volteó para ya no seguirla mirando.

Tu te molestas...porque la quieres mucho... y no eres capaz de reconocerlo... –Terminando de decir aquello entró nuevamente a la casa.

¿Pero que estupideces habla? –Susurró para si, pero luego de pensarlo un poco...solo hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido y se molestara mas.

Suspiró resignado y tomó asiento en el piso de madera a las afueras del jardín, doblo (de nuevo) su arma y comenzó a meditar.

Todo lo confundía estando cerca de ella, y aun parecía...tener celos...¿Celos?

Había peleado en aquella ocasión con Ashura y en lo único que pensaba era...en ganar para quedarse con ella, se ruborizó al recordar eso.

El pensar en protegerla siempre estaba en su mente...entrecerró los ojos y colocó su mano derecha en su frente.

Se echó hacia atrás sin quitar la mano de su frente, mirando el techo, estaba con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

No puede ser... –Susurró – Ella...yo estoy... ¡Demonios!

Aunque no podía formular aquella oración, perfectamente comprendió lo que lo estaba aquejando...esa chica que tanto había afirmado odiar al principio y aun le parece molesta...pueda ser tan importante para él...pero ahora que la pregunta era ¿Qué hacer con ese sentimiento?.

* * *

Entró a la casa con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

¿Ocurre algo Yuko-Preguntó Miya.

Nada, solo estaba divirtiéndome un poco.

¿Divirtiéndote?

Digamos que...ayude a un tonto.

ah?

Por cierto...¿a dónde llevas la bandeja?

Es un poco de comida para Tamao, pero esta hablando con Ren.

No te preocupes el chico no molestara por un rato.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Está afuera y lo dejé pensando, es listo así que no tardará en saberlo –Rió con mas picardía.

No tienes remedio -U

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: bueno tal parece que publicaré 4 caps ahora ufff es mucho, pero de aqui en adelante solo publicare uno por uno porque...ya falta poco para que termine...aunque ni tanto heheh pero ya, ya heheh gracias por los reviews ojala el caps les guste, la cosa es que no los respondo por que acabo de venir de estudiar (y acabo de abrir a un pobre animal por experimento T.T) y bueno...solamente._


	30. Nuevamente en casa

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cap30: Nuevamente en casa._

Mirando completamente distraída hacia la ventana, solo pudo suspirar. 

¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre lo digo?... –Cabizbaja – Si se perfectamente...cual es su respuesta.

Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta.

Adelante.

Entró con bandeja en mano mientras sonreía.

Tragué algo para que comas

: Se- se lo agradezco señorita...pero yo...

Nada de peros, debes comer algo.-Dijo Miya sonriendo.

Yo...

¡Vamos! – Colocando la bandeja en las piernas de la joven.

Comenzó despacio a comer aunque hacia gestos de molestia al tragar. Después de algunos minutos había acabado.

Y decías que no tenias apetito –Rió divertida.

Ante el comentario la joven se ruborizó.

Gra-gracias –Repitió apenada. – Pero...puedo ponerme de pie.

Pienso que deberías...

No se preocupe –Interfirió sonriendo – Puedo estar de pie.

Entonces lo mejor es que cambies de ropa, está muy frío.

Esta bien – Sonrió.

* * *

: Vaya –Mirando el reloj en la pared mientras comía una galleta sentada en unos almohadones en el piso – Ya son las 3:30 de la tarde y aun no vuelve.

¿Quién no vuelve? –Miya estaba Entrando a la sala.

Miya – Dijo Yuko para luego mirar a la persona al lado – Tamao¿qué haces de pie?

Me siento mejor no se preocupe –Exclamó la pelirosa quien estaba con un una camisa de mangas largas y cuello mao, color blanco y una falda color celeste claro, un poco holgada que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

¿A quien esperas? –Preguntó Miya.

Mirando a todos los rincones de la habitación mientras colocaba las manos en su pecho, la pelirosa estaba bastante distraída, aunque Yuko notó eso.

¿Buscas a Ren?

Al escuchar aquello se sonrojó, inclinó su cabeza y asintió con esta.

Bueno –Riendo por lo bajo – Se fue desde la mañana y no ha vuelto.

¿Qué? –Susurró con sorpresa y preocupación.

Ahora que lo dices, en realidad no lo he visto desde hace bastante.-Agregó Miya.

Pero no se preocupen ya regresara

Tamao Suspiró

Terminando el quehacer de la casa, ya habían transcurrido algunas horas mas, miró el reloj que marcaban las 6 de la tarde, pero no podía hacer nada.

Tomó un balde y unos paños y salió hacia el pasillo que conectaba a la salida de la casa, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a limpiar los pisos con los paños mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

: Por lo menos ha dejado de nevar –Sonrió Miya, mirando a la joven.

Esta se detuvo y quedó de rodillas, colocó el paño en sus rodillas y miró el exterior.

Tiene razón ... –Respondió nostálgica.

Unos pasos se escucharon que se aproximaban, ambas giraron y se encontraron al chico de cabellos violáceos quien venía con las manos en el bolsillo, al darse cuenta de la presencia de las jóvenes solamente levantó la vista.

Ya era hora –Sonrió Miya.

El chico no respondió sin embargo miró fijamente a la pelirosa y esta también a él.

Se extrañaron mucho ¿no?

Ambos la miraron con cierta confusión.

No importa –Rió divertida – Por cierto, la próxima vez que salgas deberías avisarnos primero.

Si – Interfirió Yuko saliendo con los demás – A menos que quieras a Tamao siempre preocupada.

Bueno lo mejor es que entremos.-Exclamó Miya.

Yo...terminaré de hacer esto –Exclamó Tamao tímida y sonrojada.

Esta bien –Exclamó Yuko entrando a la casa seguida por Miya.

Aun quedando de rodillas tomó el paño y lo humedeció en el balde, pero se dio cuenta que el chico la observaba mucho.

¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó nerviosa y ruborizada.

¡nada-Respondió desviando la mirada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Es-esta de mal humor?

¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama? –Preguntó cambiando la conversación.

Estoy bien –Sonrió.- Y...¿usted?

¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó con serenidad pero sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

¿Esta molesto conmigo?...

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Salió y bueno... desde que volvió me a mirado...con cierta...duda... ¿Le cause alguna molestia?

No sabes cuanta �' '�

¿Dijo algo?

No es nada, solo salí a pensar eso es todo.

Pero puede enfermarse estando tanto tiempo bajo el frío.

Eso no importa

Pero...

Hemos estado aquí por casi una semana, mañana partiremos.

¿Mañana?

No tengo derecho a tomar esa decisión por ti así que...

Yo...ya tomé una decisión – Exclamó sonrojada.

¡has lo que quieras- el joven solamente miró hacia otra dirección mientras se ruborizaba, comprendía a la perfección cual era la respuesta de la joven.

Joven...¿Podría pedirle un favor?

¿Favor? –Exclamó volviendo su vista nuevamente a la chica.

* * *

De seguro se lo dice - Susurraba Yuko.

¿De que estas hablando?

No te preocupes.

Ambas estaban sentadas cada una al extremo de la mesa.

¿No crees que ya se tardaron?

¿Ah?

Han estado mucho tiempo aya afuera.

Hm... tienes razón –Exclamó Yuko poniendo su mano en la barbilla – Iré a ver.

Miya tomó un sorbe de té.

Vaya... –Exclamó con cierto cansancio, desde el corredor.

Al escucharla, Miya se puso de pie y decidió salir. Asomó un poco su cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo.

Pero...

¿a dónde habrán ido? –Exclamó Yuko mirando completamente vació el sitio

* * *

Caminando a través de la nieve la joven de ojos rosas llevaba sus manos tomadas una con la otra, mientras iba mas adelante que el chico que la acompañaba.

En varias ocasionas la joven giraba su mirada por encima del hombro para ver hacia atrás mas sin embargo volvía a su posición normal cuando se percataba que el chico la miraría.

¿Por qué deseas venir ac�? –Dijo Ren seriamente mirando a la chica de espaldas.

Si partiremos mañana...deseo despedirme... –Sonrió mirando por encima del hombro.

¿Despedirte? � �

si

Ren Suspiró con resignación.

Abriendo paso entre la nieve, ambos jóvenes llegaron a un sitio con grandes muros alrededor y una entrada en forma de arco.

Esto es... –Susurró.

Si –Sonrió Tamao con dulzura – Es un cementerio.

Adelantándose, la chica de cabellos rosas caminó por algunos minutos hasta acercarse a un sitio en especial.

Colocándose justo frente a dos lapidas, miró al chico quien se acercaba.

Me quería despedir de ellos. –Sonrió.

Entiendo –Exclamó con seriedad.

Aun con sonrisa en su rostro se colocó de rodillas y juntó sus manos, parecía hacer una plegaria. Ren no le quitaba la vista de encima solo para después cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos.

Joven Ren... –Susurro haciendo que el joven abriera sus ojos sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados – Yo...puedo ver...espíritus...pero...nunca pude ver las almas de mis padres...

Si ese es el caso significa que sus almas descansan en paz.

¿En paz? –Repitió dolida – Pero... yo... Usted cree que ellos...

No pienses tonterías, seguro ellos te querían – ruborizado, decir esta clase de cosas no era común - Pero si una alma descansa en paz, es porque realmente no tiene nada que hacer en este mundo.

Estas...son las tumbas de mis segundos padres –Sonrió con melancolía.- La verdad...no se donde están...mis verdaderos padres.

Eso no tiene importancia –Exclamó con frialdad haciendo que la chica se girara y lo mirase – Lo que realmente importa es que no debes olvidar sus memorias.

La pelirrosa sonrió con dulzura hacia el chico mientras que la mirada neutra de este cambió a una de sonrojo, aunque rápidamente desvió su mirada.

Entonces... –Acercándose a la tumba sacó de su cuello su pendiente y lo colocó encima de la lapida – Les dejaré esto...

¿Tu pendiente?

Si – Sonrió – Sirve para que aquel ser querido no te olvide.

Ren solamente la miró de reojo.

Vaya, vaya

Ambos giraron al escuchar esa voz ronca y arrogante.

¿Aun no han abandonado el pueblo?

Tamao se intimidó con la presencia del sujeto mientras que Ren lo miraba sin importancia.

¡Ya le había dicho que...

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Interrumpió Ren con seriedad.

Lárguense –Repitió Shogo con mas calma.

Sabes perfectamente que ya no ha habido sucesos extraños ¿Aun así deseas desafiarme? –Dijo Ren con arrogancia mientras Tamao lo miraba con cierta duda sobre lo dicho anteriormente.

¡Eso no importa, solo váyanse!

¿Tanto es el temor?

El hombre lo miró con despreció pero justo cuando Ren diría algo mas Tamao tomó el brazo del chico desde atrás, este giró y vio que ella solo negaba con la cabeza tratando de suplicar algo.

(suspiro) Vamonos –Giró Ren mientras se separaba de la chica, esta por su parte sonrió ante la actitud del joven.

El hombre miró las siluetas desaparecer a la distancia, si, definitivamente debían irse y no volver acercarse a ese sitio.

Joven Ren... –Habló mirando la espalda del chico.

Partiremos ahora –Interrumpió mientras se detenía.

Pero...

Esta es la ultima vez... Toma una decisión de estar aquí o...

Ya he dicho... –Susurró mientras sonreía – Que ya había tomado mi decisión.

Sin decir nada mas el chico siguió avanzando, pero sentía una rara sensación de alivio... además después de entender lo que sentía por la joven, no se extrañaba tener esa sensación, mas sin embargo a pesar de aquellos estorbosos sentimientos no muy explorados por él, sabía que debía negárselos ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque su deber

solo era convertirse en un guerrero fuerte, esa clase de sensaciones solo provocan debilidad en las personas, así que si lo mejor era reprimirlos tarde o temprano debían desaparecer...si, eso debía suceder.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado nuevamente a la casa, ambas mujeres que residían en su interior, salieron para recibirlos.

¿Dónde han estado?.-Preguntó Miya.

¡Por lo menos deben avisarnos! –Agregó Yuko.

Lo siento es que... n ñU

Nos vamos –Intervino Ren.

Miya, Yuko¿Qué!

Ya escucharon, he perdido mucho tiempo aquí así que partiremos ahora mismo –Terminando de pronunciar la ultima silaba entró a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación por sus cosas.

Tamao... pero que...

(Inclinándose) agradezco la hospitalidad de ambas...pero el joven volverá...

. Y tu...

Yo...tomé una decisión de estar a su lado aunque lo que sienta no sea correspondido –Sonrió. Y entró a la casa.

Pero...

Déjala –Sonrió Miya con nostalgia – Esa ha sido su elección...

Tienes razón ...

Después de varios minutos tomando las cosas, estaban listo para irse, Pero ambas mujeres los esperaban fuera de la casa.

Cuídate mucho

También te lo pido –Sonrió Miya.

Me dio gusto...ver que estaba a salvo... – Sonrió Tamao con tristeza.

Toda elección tiene sus consecuencias... espero que aceptes lo que venga –Susurró Miya al oído de la pelirosa.

S-si –Respondió con rubor en las mejillas.

Y a ti chiquillo! –Gritó Yuko al joven que estaba de espaldas, esperando a Tamao. – mas vale que la cuides.

En verdad...espero que la cuides mucho –Sonrió Miya.

El chico no dijo palabra alguna, solamente se adelantó hacia la completa salida del lugar.

Pero que altanería, se supone que me estaba despidiendo –bufó molesta.

Esa también es la forma en la que él se despide – Rió por lo bajo Tamao.

No se si...volveremos a vernos así que...-Mita balbuceó.

No es bueno hablar cuando no se sabe lo que exactamente sucederá –Sonrió.

Tienes razón –Sonriendo de la misma manera.

Entonces...Adios –Sonrió con nostalgia mientras giraba y se marchaba del lugar.

Si...Adios–Dijo Yuko con cierta tristeza.

solo es una frase –Miya rió por lo bajo.

Habían salido de aquel lugar, cruzando el pueblo cruzando su mirada con las de algunas personas curiosas.

Parece que ese idiota habló de nosotros –Susurró Ren

Si...eso es lo que parece.

Cundo por fin salían de los territorios de Ogi, se detuvieron al ver algo frente a ellos o mas bien alguien.

Shogo: Ya era hora –Dijo triunfante.

Ambos chicos pasaron de largo junto a él pero este seguía con varios sarcasmos haciendo que la paciencia de Ren se perdiera poco a poco, Tamao se percataba de aquello, pero justo cuando se suponía que habían pasado lo peor Ren estalló sacando su cuchilla y apuntando al sujeto.

Estúpido –Dijo con resentimiento.

Tamao solo lo miró con cierto temor pero aun así se colocó frente a él tratando de calmarlo, aunque no le agradaba la idea, simplemente...no podía decirle no a la joven.

Contra su voluntad, bajó el arma, y con cierto fastidio miró al sujeto.

No estoy de humor para pelear con basura –Exclamó Ren

con soberbia girándose

Tamao lo siguió mientras aquel sujeto mantenía aquélla expresión en el rostro.

Estas bien? –Preguntó un hombre acercándose a shogo.

Ese niño...no es una persona común .

* * *

Caminaban en silencio sin embargo Tamao tenía una expresión de felicidad en el rostro por todo aquello.

Habían pasado casi tres horas al caminar cuando por fin, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la mansión.

Que alivio –Suspiró Tamao xon cansancio.

Te cansas demasiado rápido � �

Si, es verdad –Sonrió la pelirosada.

Llegando hacia la primera entrada del lugar, pasaron por el jardín principal hasta la entrada.

El joven abrió la puerta solo para...

�¿Dónde han estado!

¡Ah! –Parpadeó varias veces Tamao.

¿Qué? �' �

¡Muy bien hermano, me debes una gran explicación!

Jun? Pero que...

¡Ren! –Exclamó con felicidad una persona tras su hermana.

Señorita Jai...-Exclamó Tamao.

La pelirroja al darse cuenta de la presencia de Tamao, mostró indiferencia y al mismo tiempo molestia.

n ñU T.T

¡Tamao¿Por qué tienes ese vendaje en la frente? –Exclamó Jun viendo a la joven.

¿Vendaje? –Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la frente y se dio cuenta que aun no se lo había quitado, es mas aun andaba el vendaje en le brazo pero por sus ropas no se notaba.

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?.-Preguntó Jun.

Continuara...

* * *


	31. Una mentira

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.31: Una mentira._

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?.-Preguntó Jun.

Pues... n ñU

¡Hemos estado aquí por casi tres días! –Exclamó entrando a la conversación.

¡Ah! Pero... si son...

¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Ren con seriedad al ver a las dos jóvenes

Lo sentimos joven –Haciendo reverencia.

Luo y Qi, están aquí por decisión de mi madre.

¿Qué?

Joven, su madre pidió que nos encargáramos...-Dijo Luo

De entrenar a su futura esposa –Concluyó Qi.

¿Qué-Exclamó Tamao sonrojada.

Eso no interesa –Interrumpió bruscamente.

¿Ren-Dijo Jun.

El compromiso no es algo que sea de mi interés.

Pero joven Ren, si no es ella la que se escogió de prometida, su madre tendría que buscar a otra persona –Dijo Qi con respeto.

Si no vemos una buena relación, entre ustedes dos tendríamos que avisar a nuestra señora Ran.

¡Ya basta¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que Ren no esta de humor para responder!.-Dijo Jai.

No es necesario que intervengas Jai, ya que no participaré en otras tonterías. –Exclamó mirando a la chica.

Esta bien –Sonriendo.

Tamao miró a ambos chicos para luego inclinar un poco su cabeza, Aunque Ren pudo notar aquello trató de no tomarle mucha importancia.

Entonces lo correcto es que por ahora descansen.-Dijo Jun.

Tamao Asintió con la cabeza, muy desanimada

¿Se siente mal señorita Tamao-Preguntó Luo.

¿señorita-Repitió Tamao.

Si¿sucede algo-Preguntó Qi.

Ejem... no deberían ser tan formales conmigo n ñU

Por supuesto que si, usted será la esposa del joven.

Tamao: se puso completamente roja.

Ren las miraba de reojo.

Usted será quien la acompañará para todo.-Dijo Qi

La pelirosa quedó un poco pensativa, para luego sonreír y confundir a ambas chicas.

Lo siento pero... a quien deberían entrenar para prometida del joven es a la señorita ...

¡Tamao-Llamó Ren.

Tamao Giró para mirarlo.

Necesito conversar contigo.

¿Ah?

A solas.

¿A solas-Repitió Jai.

¿Por qué no conversarlo acíPreguntó Luo.

Ren la Miró con amenaza.

Lo siento joven...

Entonces yo si deseo saber el porque no hacerlo acá.-Dijo Jun.

El chico giró la mirada con seriedad a todas las presentes.

Necesito hablar a solas con mi futura esposa –Dijo como si nada.

¿Qué!

Pe-pero... –Dijo sonrojada.

¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Jai.

Necesito hacerlo –Mirándola con seriedad.

La chica dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa haciendo que esta se estremeciera por el cierto rencor en esta.

Ren siguió con su camino, mientras Tamao comenzaba a seguirlo.

Al terminar de subir y caminar por los pasillos el chico abrió la puerta y dejó que la joven pasara, aunque esta estaba algo nerviosa, entró al lugar.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, la miró con cierta seriedad.

No se cansaran.

¿Ah?

Ellos harán lo que sea por verme comprometido –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿Ellos?

Me refiero a mi familia, puesto que yo soy el nuevo pilar –Apoyándose en la pared.

Entonces...puedo preguntar...¿por qué me llamó su futura esposa? –Preguntó cabizbaja y con timidez.

Mirándola por un momento suspiró y decidió contestar.

Quiero terminar con todo esto, trataré de seguirles este juego hasta que llegue a controlar la dinastía.

¿Qué quiere decir?

(Suspiro) que deseo que me sigas el juego solo por un tiempo, cuando llegue a controlar la dinastía podré dejarte en paz.

Dejarme en paz... –Susurró un poco dolida.

¿Qué es lo que respondes? –Exclamó frió acercándose a la chica.

Yo...yo...- Estabas mas que nerviosa y confusa, si aceptaba estaba dispuesta a sufrir una desilusión mas grande, pero...¿seria capaz de negarle algo a él? – E-esta bien –Suspiró derrotada.

El chico asintió para luego girar su cabeza por la altura del hombro y percatarse de la presencia de alguien tras la puerta.

Entrometidas... –Susurró.

¿Sucede algo joven?

Si estas dispuesta a cooperar, tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias –Dijo cambiando la conversación.

¿Consecu...

No terminó la frase, al sentir como algo impedía que las palabras fluyeran, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos al darse cuenta que Ren estaba uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Estaba sonrojada y sus manos temblorosas posadas sobre el pecho del chico no hacían el asunto mas sencillos. El chico estaba con ambos ojos cerrados, como si nada estuviese pasando en ese instante; Dejándose llevar, la pelirrosa colocó abiertamente sus manos en el pecho del joven y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y corresponder el gesto.

Al sentir la respuesta de la joven, este entreabrió sus ojos, solo para poder verla y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, ahí estaba Luo y Jai un poco incrédulas con lo que veían.

Ambos se separaron pero Ren lo hizo lentamente, tomando los hombros de Tamao mientras que no dejaba de mirar a las personas presentes.

Lo sentimos joven –Exclamó Luo apenada.

Dije que deseaba hablar con mi prometida a solas – Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro, su plan había salido como quiso.

Tamao estaba con ambas manos en el pecho con un muy notable sonrojo y una respiración bastante agitada.

Con su permiso –Dijo Luo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Esto...-Susurró Jai.

El chico estaba con una mirada dura, pero en cuanto miró de reojo a la chica a quien acababa de besar se sonrojó levemente, por tal razón dirigió su mirada al lado contrario del salón.

Lo hiciste bien –Dijo Ren un poco culpable, pero sonó lo mas frío posible.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando-Preguntó Jai.

Esta es una farsa –Dirigiendo su mirada inexpresiva a la joven de cabellos rojos.

Al escuchar aquello, las pupilas de Tamao se dilataron de la sorpresa, sin emitir sonido alguno la chica salió huyendo del lugar completamente roja.

Ren había quedado de espaldas y no se sorprendía por aquella reacción de la joven pero...

Es lo mejor ...

Ren... –Dijo Jai al escuchar las ultimas palabras del chico.-No crees que...

¡No me importa, además hicimos un trato! –Exclamó Ren con dureza.

Al escuchar aquello sintió alivio al saber que esa escena no significo nada pero...también sintió algo de pena por Tamao.

* * *

Lo mejor es que...no hubiese aceptado, pero... pero... –Susurraba Tamao mientras bajaba las escaleras con mucha rapidez, hasta que se topó bruscamente con alguien, quien la detuvo. 

Nos volvemos a ver –Sonrió con malicia. ¿Sucede algo?

Jo-joven Ashura –Exclamó sorprendida.

¿Estas bien?

Po-por que lo dice? –Preguntó nerviosa.

Por la manera en que corres y sin mencionar ese color carmesí en tus mejillas.

No, no es nada –Cabizbaja.

Pienso que esa no es manera de saludar –Tomando las manos de la joven.

Respiró un poco nerviosa, aun estaba agitada por lo anteriormente ocurrido.

Lo- lo siento joven –Apartando su mano – Te-tengo que preparar la cena.

Pero...

No terminó su frase ya que la pelirosada se había marchado lo mas rápido que pudo a la cocina.

Ashura: Es rápida –Susurró con cierta gracia.

¿Qué haces aquí! –Preguntó con molestia a lo lejos.

Si, a mi también me da gusto verte Ren –Dijo Ashura sonriendo mirando al chico que bajaba las escaleras junto a Jai.

Te hice una pregunta.

¿Por qué no habría de estar aquí?

Ren lo miró con mucha molestia.

Veo que cada ves estas mas amable, pero no importa ya que solo vengo por unos cuantos asuntos pendientes.

¿Qué clase de asuntos? –Preguntó con frialdad.

Lo hablaremos después –Intervino.

Hermana?

Esa es la razón...por la que hemos vuelto Ren.

Al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de su hermana no cabía duda que se trataba de asuntos familiares.

* * *

Llegando completamente agitada se acercó al grifo y con un poco de agua en sus manos trató de enfriar sus mejillas. 

¿Ocurre algo señorita?

¿ah?

¿Por qué está así?

Señorita luo, señorita Qi... no deberían ser tan formales.

Nada de eso, por cierto ¿Por qué lava su cara en este lugar-Dijo Qi

E-eso es ...no, yo no estaba... – Apenas dijo por los nervios.

Disculpe si interrumpí algo –Exclamó Luo respetuosamente.

No, no se preocupe

Se ha puesto mas roja ¿Se siente mal?

Tamao Negó con la cabeza.

No te preocupes Qi, es solo timidez –Sonrió Luo.

Tamao se ruborizó aun mas por el comentario.

Entonces serviré la cena.

Yo estaba a punto de...-Intervino Tamao.

Nosotras hicimos el trabajo, no se preocupe.

No deberían...

Tiene que estar lista puesto que tendremos que enseñarle varias cosas si desea ser la prometida del joven Ren.

¿Si lo deseo ser-Se preguntó Tamao en voz alta.

¿Acaso...

No, no es nada –Exclamó con un completo rubor.

Entonces, es hora de cenar, por favor salga.

No, no es, es que no tengo apetito y...y...

Nada de eso

E-es...solo que no tengo apetito, por favor discúlpenme.

Al ver el rostro suplicante de la joven, ambas mujeres no hicieron mas que suspirar y aceptar.

Inclinándose como muestra de respeto, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en esta.

* * *

Lo que quieren díganlo de una vez –Exigió Ren con un tono neutro en su voz. 

Ren, tu...-Comenzó a decir Jun.

La cena está servida señorita Jun –Interrumpió Qi entrando a la conversación.

Esta bien.-Respondió Jun.

Luo y Qi ya habían preparado la mesa en cuento todos entraron, tomaron asiento aunque Ren esperaba la explicación de su hermana.

¿Y bien-Preguntó Ren.

Jun Tomó un poco de té.

Yo te lo diré –Sonrió Ashura con superioridad.

Habla.

Serás el heredero de la dinastía, por tanto deberás aceptar ciertas medidas.

¿Qué clase de medidas? –Preguntó sin inmutarse.

Ren, deberás volver a China para un entrenamiento especial.-Exclamó Jun con preocupación.

¿Y? –Preguntó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

¡Ren, no se sabe el cuando volverías, pero...estando allá esa será tu decisión de volver o no...además...no sabemos que clase de entrenamientos te esperan.

Calma Jun, sabia que este sujeto no le importaría, y eso esta bien puesto que yo iré.-Rió Ashura divertido.

Ren... sabes perfectamente que...puede ser algo muy duro.-Agregó Jai.

Eso ya no importa –Golpeando el puño en la mesa se retiró.

Por favor no se levante la cena ya esta...-Anunció Qi.

No tengo apetito.

Pero...

Déjalo, este sujeto no entiende con las palabras.-Intervino Ashura.

Estúpido – Susurró Ren marchándose.

(Suspiro) aceptó pero...-Susurró Jai.

Ha sido decisión de él –Bebiendo otro sorbo de té.

Jun¿Y si él no sabe a lo que...

Mi hermano ha pasado por cosas peores...creo que por esta vez habrá que respetar su decisión –Mirando el liquido en la taza.

Ashura comenzó a sonreír con ironía.

¿De que te ríes! –Preguntó Jai molesta.

Estas muy tensa –Sonrió.

Tu también pasaras por las mismas cosas que Ren y aun así estas muy tranquilo.

En una cosa concuerdo con él

¿Ah?

Solo deseo hacerme mas fuerte –Cerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja calló, parecía que las razones del chico eran bastantes convincentes.

* * *

Caminó hasta la sala donde tomó asiento en el sofá mientras murmuraba algunas cosas en Chino. 

¿No comerÿ

(Mirando de reojo) No tengo apetito.

¿Usted también? –Preguntó incrédula.

¿A que te refieres Luo¿acaso no estabas en la cocina?

Si –Sonrió – salí un momento decidí ir a entregar algo.

¿Algo?

Luo, Señalando la bandeja que traía en las manos

¿Eso? – Preguntó Ren extrañado.

Quería entregársela a la señorita Tamao.

Al escuchar ese nombre no hizo mas que sonrojarse al recordar lo que había sucedido hace algunas momentos, parecía haberlo olvidado desde que habló con los demás.

Ya veo –Trató de parecer indiferente aunque un sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

Pero...no ha querido comer...y está en su cuarto, esta un poco extraña.

Girándose, se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven, dejando a Luo bastante confundida.

Se posó frente a la puerta y aunque al principio decidió tocar, bajó su mano lentamente, sentía algo extraño.

Que estupidez ...-Susurró para sí.

Estaba apunto de girar la perilla de la puerta pero luego se detuvo, se giró y decidió marcharse.

¿Sentirse culpable¿Por qué? Es decir ella había aceptado entonces...por que sentirse de esa manera.

Odia lo que esa humana le hacia sentir y se odia a si mismo por no poder controlar ese sentimiento.

* * *

Así transcurrió la noche, pero cuando pasó, lo rayos del sol comenzaban a despertar a los residentes del lugar, en especial a algunos. 

Se levantó con dificultad, movió un poco las sabanas y se sentó para estar en una mejor posición, miró en dirección a la ventana, suspiró y tocó su cara.

Me quedé dormida –Susurró Tamao – Estuve casi toda la noche en cama...

Se acercó a la orilla de la cama, se colocó sus zapatillas y se dirigió al baño.

Lavó su cara...aun estaba tibia y después de estar pensando en tantas cosas, no pudo mas.

Tomó una ducha y luego se cambió de ropa. Colocándose una falda de tablones y una camisa de cuello en forma de " V ", se colocó su delantal, este tenía encajes alrededor.

Salió de su habitación aunque su cara mostraba una expresión de tristeza sabia perfectamente que debía cambiar aunque...tuviese que verlo... a él.

Tomando algunas cosas de la cocina decidió salir a limpiar los pisos del exterior. Llevando delante de sí el balde y los paños.

Miró hacia fuera, suspiró y siguió caminando, pero algo la detuvo de presto.

Al escuchar un grito que provenía desde el patio. Trató de fijarse bien, solo para percatarse de quien era esa persona...aunque esa voz la conocía bastante bien.

Tan temprano...y está entrenando –Susurró Tamao al ver al chico de ojos dorados, practicando algunas posiciones con su horaiken.

Al mirarlo aun mas se colocó cerca de un pilar del pasillo intentado esconderse, lo miró por un tiempo mientras se sonrojaba.

No –Se dijo a si misma – No debo...no quiero pensar en eso...esto es...una mentira.

Estaba nerviosa con solo verlo, debía irse y rápido. Justo cuando se marcharía choco con alguien quien amablemente la detuvo (de nuevo)

¡Tamao¿Qué haces aquí! –Preguntó con sorpresa y con cierta malicia, suficientemente alto para que la otra persona escuchase aquello.

Jo-joven Ashura –Exclamó nerviosa y mas aun cuando Ren giró para ver a las personas que hacían tanto ruido.

El chico se acercó con seriedad y mientras lo hacia, cada vez la pelirosa inclinaba su cabeza mas sonrojada.

Ya despertaste, no me sorprende –Rió Ashura con ironía.

Ren lo miró con seriedad aunque luego dirigió su mirada hacia la joven a su lado, esta al notarlo se separó rápidamente de Ashura y salió huyendo del lugar.

Desde ayer esta así –Susurró mirando en la dirección en la que la joven se había marchado.

Ren miraba por el mismo lugar pero luego suspiró y decidió seguir con el entrenamiento.

¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? –Exclamó con seriedad.

¿De que estas hablando? –Preguntó indiferente mirándolo por la altura del hombro.

Tamao está así desde ayer ¿Le has hecho algo?

Eso no te importa.

Veo que estas muy tenso ¿es acaso por la noticia de ayer? O ¿Será otra cosa?

Ren se giró con violencia mirando al chico con enojo, pero este solo mostraba una sonrisa triunfal.

Si, es otra cosa.-Concluyó para sí el joven de cabellos oscuros.

¿Qué deseas probar?

Deseo quedarme con algo pero tu lo haces mas difícil –Suspiró resignado.

¡Estúpido! –Exclamó furioso.

En ningún momento te he mencionado ese "algo" y ¿aun así te enfadas?.

¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? –Preguntó desafiante.

No –Sonrió con ironía – Solo venia a darte una noticia.

¿Noticia?

Hoy partiremos.

¿Qué?

Ya escuchaste, ayer se te dio la noticia y ahora partirás.

No comprendo lo repentino de la decisión –Dijo Ren guardando la calma.

Se te escogió aun prometida –Dijo con desgano – Se supone que debes comenzar afrontar tus deberes como líder.

Ren se cruzó de brazos

Por cierto... se mencionó también que si decides que Tamao no sea mas tu prometida, entonces tienes que quedarte para siempre en China.

¿hu?

Veo que te interesa.

No digas tonterías, solo me sorprendió un poco.

Como sea –Rió por lo bajo – Si ese será el caso no dudes que yo aprovecharé esa oportunidad.

¡Idiota! –Dijo con odio mientras entraba de muy mal humor a la casa.

No importa –Dijo haciendo que el chico se detuviese de espaldas – Ya que pase lo que pase, me quedaré con ese pequeño detalle que dejé escapar.

Al terminarlo de escuchar, solo decidió seguir caminando.

La mañana pasó sin problemas excepto cuando Tamao miraba a Ren, esta salía huyendo del sitio, mientras este solo suspiraba aunque no la culpaba.

Sin embargo todos notaban aquello en especial Jai.

La tarde estaba llegando, por lo tanto la hora de la despedida también.

Tamao Suspiró

Ocurre algo-Preguntó Qi.

No, nada –Sonrió fingidamente.

Ambas chicas estaban cerca de la sala tratando de arreglar algunas cosas para la cena.

¿Por qué así de pronto! –Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

Tamao y Qi se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar aquello.

¿por qué habrá tanto ruido? –Susurró la pelirosada.

Creo que es la señorita Jai.

¿Por qué está molesta?

Creo que es por la partida del joven Ren.

¿Partida? –Repitió incrédula.

* * *

Esa ha sido una decisión.-Aclaró Ren 

Pero... –Inclinando su cabeza.

No te preocupes –Giró su rostro hacia otra dirección – No pasará nada.

¿Estas seguro?.

El chico sonrió difícilmente con calma, pero así pudo tranquilizar a la joven.

Esta bien –Respondió ruborizada.

Ya casi es hora.

Si...

Ren comenzó a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

¿Adonde te diriges?

Solo arreglaré una cosa mas.

El chico salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, ahora tendría que buscar algo.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando pasó por la sala y miró a Qi y Tamao.

¿Preparando todo-Preguntó Qi con respeto.

Tamao inclinó su cabeza con cierta tristeza.

Algo parecido –Sin dejar de mirar a Tamao de reojo.

Con su permiso –Se puso de pie al mirar a ambos chicos e inclinándose salió del lugar.

Tamao estaba apunto de seguirla cuando una voz la detuvo.

Espera.

La chica giró, hacia él, el tono de voz era bastante neutro y hasta un poco frío pero la petición era bastante sincera.

Estaba sonrojada debía admitirlo pero... Si él se iría...por lo menos...estar una vez mas a su lado...

Quería preguntar que era lo que pasaba pero...no se atrevía, después de todo aquello casi no lo miraba, pero justo ahora él se marcharía ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? –Repitió en vos alta.

¿Qué dices?

Es verdad...que se marcharÿ –Preguntó cabizbaja, pero con cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

Asuntos pendientes –Susurró desviando la mirada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Ren abrió la puerta principal y colocó las manos en su chaqueta.

¿Deseas caminar? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

¿Ah?

Pregunte si deseas salir por un momento.- Mirando el exterior.

Al verlo de esa manera, solo asintió con su cabeza.

Continuara...

* * *


	32. Una promesa

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.32: Una promesa._

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Ren abrió la puerta principal y colocó las manos en su chaqueta.

¿Deseas caminar? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

¿Ah?

Pregunte si deseas salir por un momento.- Mirando el exterior.

Al verlo de esa manera, solo asintió con su cabeza.

La joven caminó hasta donde se encontraba él, pero algo hizo que parara de inmediato, fue al ver la silueta de Jai acercarse con mas rapidez a Ren.

¿No me digas que saldrás?

Ren la miró de reojo.

¡Ren! Necesitas arreglar todo para mañana y...no quiero ni pensar en lo que te pasará si...

No tienes porque preocuparte –Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Tamao observó aquello con detenimiento y llevó las manos a su pecho con cierto temblor en ellas.

(Mirando a la joven a su lado) ¿Qué haces aquí¿Acaso saldrás con Ren-Preguntó Jai.

¡Claro que no! –Gritó molesta Tamao ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos.

Sorprendió a los presentes por aquel repentino estallo de ira.

¿Qué es lo que sucede! –Preguntó Jai molesta

No es nada – Ren Desviando la mirada.

¿No es nada! –Gritó Tamao levantando su rostro, Ren la miró de reojo con seriedad aunque su semblante cambió a uno de cierto asombro al mirar de frente los ojos vidriosos de la chica, parecía estar a punto de llorar¡Siempre es así¡Para usted no es nada¡Yo solo...quería...

Su frase fue inconclusa, por la repentina partida de la joven, si, había salido huyendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dejando a Jai confundida , preocupada y a Ren muy atónito aunque luego recuperó su semblante de seriedad.

¿Qué es lo que... –Susurró.

Ren dio algunos pasos hacia el frente.

¿Ren?

Vuelvo enseguida

Pero...

Quédate aquí

Iras...por ella?

Ren caminó sin responder.

¡Espera! –Llamó al chico, este solo se detuvo sin girarse.- Ren...esto...lo haces...solo por disculparte o...es que ella...

No lo se...solo siento que debo decirle algo – Respondió el chico con dificultad presionando con fuerza ambos puños de sus manos.

Ren... –Susurró un poco triste.- Pero...

Lo siento –Dijo Ren mirándola por la altura del hombro.

Terminando de decir la ultima palabra se retiró del lugar sin mas preámbulos dejando a Jai completamente incrédula ante aquello pero con una cierta tristeza, no sabia como ni porque pero había comprendido a la perfección aquellas palabras.

Parece que se ha decidido –Dijo una voz detrás de ella obligándola a girar.

¡Jun! –Exclamó Jai con sorpresa.

Fue muy sincero...consigo mismo –Sonrió cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

Si...lo se –Cabizbaja.

¿No crees que era cuestión de tiempo?

¡Eso ya no importa! –Dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos –No comprendo porque él... detesto a esa chiquilla.

Jun La miró con dulzura mientras sonreía.

¿Por qué me miras así? 

Por tu forma de hablar, podría pensar que aceptas muy bien su decisión.

Eso no es verdad –Dijo molesta mientras Jun solamente sonreía.

* * *

Ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y una mirada bastante seria, caminaba en busca de la joven que según él siempre causaba problemas. 

Suspiró al verse derrotado por hacer tonterías o mas bien por haberla hecho enfadar.

Al no ver a nadie en el pasillo, salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina dirigiéndose al patio.

Al salir y sentir ese aire frió giró hacia ambos lados y cerca de unos arbustos pudo divisar el cuerpo de la joven, estaba junto al estanque con la mirada en la fría agua, sentada abrazando sus piernas.

Un extraño nerviosismo le invadió de pronto aunque trató de recuperar el control, se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

Sintiendo como él se acercaba, la chica levantó la vista rápidamente aun mostrando algunas lagrimas, frunció en entre cejo y giró completamente molesta su vista.

Ren suspiró.

¿Qué es lo que desea? –Preguntó molesta

Hablar –Respondió con seriedad.

¡No! – Dijo Tamao Poniéndose de pie

Se dispuso a retirarse pero se detuvo al sentir como su mano era tomada haciéndola girar.

Deseo hablar –Exclamó con una mirada bastante seria.

No veo la razón para conversar conmigo –Exclamó cabizbaja y un tono de irritabilidad bastante predominante – Debería conversarlo con la señorita Jai.

¡No digas tonterías, con la persona que deseo hablar es contigo!

¡No debería hacerlo!

¿Por qué no!

¡La persona a la que usted quiere es a la señorita Jai!

¿Qué te hace pensar eso!

Tamao retrocedió hasta topar a una pared, la verdad ambos estaban molestos pero ninguno de los dos parecía tranquilizarse.

¡No pida explicaciones obvias!

El chico estaba bastante irritado, colocó su mano en la pared acorralando a Tamao y dejándola inmóvil.

¡Eres una niña Tonta!

¡Y usted una persona muy cruel, la verdad no se porque lo amo!

¡Tampoco se porque siento lo mismo por ti!

Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, aquella discusión había quedado en el olvido, por aquella simple contestación. Estaban tan molestos que no midieron las consecuencias de sus palabras y el mas confundido era Ren ¿Por qué había dicho eso?... no lo comprendía aun, pero habían salido sin razón alguna , pero esa no la razón de la que quería hablar con la pelirosa.

Tamao estaba aun sorprendida pero muy sonrojada al mismo tiempo mientras que el chico bajó lentamente su mano, presionando los dientes con cierta molestia y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Se retiró sin decir nada mas.

Colocando sus puños nuevamente en los bolsillos caminaba molesto mientras entraba a la casa, susurrando algunas maldiciones en chino.

Subió al segundo piso y entró a su habitación, tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

¡Todo es una estupidez! –Susurró furioso

¿Eso te parece?

Giró sorprendido al escuchar la voz atrás de él.

Me sorprende que no te dieses cuenta de mi presencia –Sonrió con malicia, sentado en el marco de la ventana.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Ashura! –Dijo molesto volviendo a darle la espalda al chico.

¿Estas listo?

Mas vale que tu lo estés –Exclamó indiferente.

Siempre estas molesto pero ahora...pareces nervioso –Dijo en tono burlón.

¡No me pasa nada! –Gritó cuando por fin su paciencia acabó

No lo parece.

¿Quieres callarte!

Lamentablemente no puedo cumplir tu deseo –Rió con ironía – Ya que debemos partir.

¿Hu?

Ashura señaló fuera de la ventana.

Ya están aquí –Dijo Ren al acercarse a la ventana y mirando la limosina en el exterior.

Como sea, es mejor bajar ahora.

* * *

(Abriendo la puerta principal) ¿Desea que avise a los jóvenes-Preguntó Luo. 

No te preocupes, de seguro ya se dieron cuenta –Sonrió Jun.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa entraba a paso lento a la sala con una mirada bastante distraída.

¿Tamao?

Se-señorita Jun...

¿Sucede algo?

No, nada –Respondió nerviosa.

parece que ya no estas molesta – Dijo Jai sarcásticamente.

Lo- lo siento –Respondió apenada mientras se inclinaba.

¿Qué ha pasado-Preguntó Jun.

No es nada –Respondió Jai suspirando. –Eso ya no importa –Mirando hacia otra dirección.

Tamao sonrió con cierto alivio.

Por fin llegan –Dijo Jun hablando a sus espaldas al sentir como Ashura y Ren bajaban.

La pelirrosa se estremeció al darse cuenta quien había llegado mientras que Ren abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verla.

Lentamente giró solo para encontrarse con la mirada de el chico, este se sonrojó y miró hacia otra dirección.

Entonces ... –Jun Poniéndose de pie – Es la hora.

Así parece –Ashura mirando con una sonrisa a Tamao. Esta se sonrojó un poco al notarlo.

¡Vamonos ahora! –Gritó Ren molesto al notar la mirada de Ashura.

Claro –Rió con ironía.

Tomando la maleta, Ashura fue el primero en salir del lugar seguido por las demás, Ren por su parte guardaba una ultima cosa, su horaiken mientras una chica a su lado lo esperaba impacientemente, cuando este levantó la vista pudo ver a la joven de cabellos rosas al frente, se sonrojó y tomó su maleta tratando de mostrar indiferencia lo cual era bastante difícil.

Prométame...regresar –Dijo Tamao con seriedad y un sonrojo inevitable.

¿Qué? –Exclamó Ren con sorpresa.

Yo... –Inclinó su cabeza cabizbaja – Yo... realmente deseo...que regrese.

Ren desvió su mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando de largo junto a la chica, esta por su parte entristeció, giró para seguir al chico

Pero este estaba de pie, dándole la espalda sin moverse.

¿Jo-joven Ren?

Es una promesa... –Susurró el chico.

¿Ah?

Te prometo...regresar...

No sabia si sus oídos le fallaban pero quedó completamente inmóvil por un segundo, para luego sonreír con ternura ante aquellas palabras.

Ren caminó hacia la salida, y subió junto a Ashura en el automóvil.

Espero y todo salga bien –Sonrió Jun.

Si, adiós-Dijo Jai.

Gracias –Sonrió Ashura , mientras se despedía especialmente de Tamao. Ren miraba la escena de reojo, aunque se sonrojó y miró hacia otra dirección cuando la pelirrosa le sonreía y lo miraba.

* * *

El auto arrancó y se dirigió al aeropuerto. 

Tu iras directamente al Kishuu ¿No es verdad-Preguntó Ashura.

¿Qué esperabas? – Dijo mirándolo de reojo con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

Parece que tu humor no cambia –Exclamó sarcástico.

Y tu directamente a Yunnan ¿O me equivoco?

Por supuesto que no

Entrenaras en Melkong?

si, el sitio ceremonial de shamanes –Sonrió mirándolo de reojo.

Estaremos lejos por mucho tiempo –Mirando a través de la ventana

Por tu forma de hablar parece que dejaras algo muy valioso

¡Eso no es verdad! –Respondió completamente rojo.

Tu rostro dice lo contrario

¡Idiota!

No mas que tu –Sonrió.

Lo detestaba, realmente lo detestaba, siempre sonreía tratando de vencerlo y se aprovechaba de la confusión que siempre lo embargaba, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que había dicho se sonrojaba sin razón alguna.

Veo que recuerdas algo placentero –Rió Ashura con malicia.

¿Qué! –Gritó Ren completamente ruborizado.

Desde hace tiempo te pones rojo y pareces nervioso.

¡Deja de pensar estupideces! 

(riendo) Por cierto...

¿Hu?

Tendré que regresar por...algo que dejé inconcluso.

No te atrevas –Dijo frunciendo el entre cejo.

Vaya tal parece que sabes del asunto.

No te acerque a ella

¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con cinismo

Ren estaba comenzado a perder los estribos por el chico a su lado.

Vamos, eres tan cobarde para no decirlo-Preguntó Ashura.

Bien esa era la gota que derramó el vaso

¡Idiota, Tamao es mi prometida! –Gritó haciendo que el chofer lo mirase por el espejo retrovisor y Ashura le provoco una risa irónica.

Así que quieres a la chica también

Estúpido –Susurró molesto y sonrojado.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el paró repentino del automóvil, luego de pasar por el aeropuerto subieron al avión y a pesar de ser un viaje algo agotador llegaron a su destino.

Otra limosina los esperaba a las afueras y luego de otro viaje llegaron a Yunnan donde Ashura se quedaría.

(Bajándose del auto) Pues tal parece que es hora de irme.-Dijo Ashura.

¡Así que por fin apareces chiquillo odioso! –Se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

¿Ah?

Ren giró su rostro hacia atrás.

Esa voz es...-Susurró Ashura.

¡Por fin te veo, eres un cobarde! –Gritó la chica furiosa.

¿Shian?

Shian... –Susurró Ren recordando algo.

FLASHBACK

Mi hermano oculta algo, dime¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?.

Pues... ayudo al señor Jurojinn a mantener limpio el lugar.

¡Esa no es una repuesta!.

Tamao solo sonrió ante la molestia de Jai.

No mal interpretes, esto es obra de Ashura, él mismo dijo que teníamos que venir ya que eras una inepta.

¿Qué-Exclamó molesta la chica.

Todos¿Ah!

Él nos dijo eso, pero parece que se equivocó, asi que cuando vuelva es mejor que hables con él –Dijo Ren seriamente mientras salía de el templo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Creo que debo irme, adelante conduzca ya –Exclamó mirando al conductor.

¿Qué! –Dijo Ashura al ver el auto partir rápidamente.

¡Asi que por fin te presentas idiota! –Dijo Shian.

Shi-shian que sorpresa n ñU

PUM (una bofetada)

¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a llamarme inepta! –Gritó retirándose.

¿Estas bien? –Preguntó mirando al chico sentado en el suelo acariciando su mejilla.

¿Y ahora que es lo que sucede Jurojinn-Preguntó Ashura.

Pues...

Después de algunos minutos...

¿Qué hizo que! –Gritó Ashura molesto.

Jurojinn solamente cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba.

¡Eres un maldito Ren! –Exclamó Ashura furioso presionando su puño e intentado sonreír para contener su ira.

* * *

Tamao suspiró 

Se fue hace algunas horas y ya lo extrañas-Preguntó Jun.

Ah..este...yo... –Balbuceó ruborizada.

Jun solamente sonrió.

Ahora que no hay mas interrupciones... es la hora de practicar –Dijo Luo.

¿Practicar-Repitió la pelirosada.

Usted sabe, debe estar lista para ser una buena esposa –Sonrió Qi

Tamao se ruborizó.

Tendrás mucho trabajo Tamao. –Agregó Jun sonriendo de lo mas divertida.

Yo también ayudare –Dijo Jai seriamente.

¿Ah?

Ya que será la prometida de Ren no deseo que sea mediocre –Enviándole una mirada severa a la pelirrosa.

n ñU ¿Qué es lo que me harán? T.T –Pensó la pelirosada con cierto temor.

Lo primero es tratar de comportarse en una ceremonia

Tamao asintió nerviosa.

Luego de escuchar ciertas sugerencias, comenzaron a practicar imitando algunas ceremonias.

¡Ah!

Lo- lo siento –Se inclinó apenada al derramar un poco de te en ella.

No te enfades, Tamao está nerviosa además...¿Por qué le pediste té?

Ella no debe cometer errores y el té fue porque...tenía sed-Dijo Jai.

Por favor -Exclamó Jun.

Luo y Qi¡Señorita eso no es lo correcto! –Dijeron a Jai.

Tamao solamente sonreía.

Todo se complicaba poco a poco con muchos problemas, cada día tenía que aprender algo nuevo sobre todo eso...la verdad no estaba muy segura si yo era la persona indicada para estar con el joven Ren pero... eran ordenes de las señoritas Luo y Qi además...yo solo esperaba volver a verlo.

Cada vez que recibíamos un poco de información se hablaba muy poco sobro él...haciendo que mi preocupación aumentara aunque...la señorita Jun me daba ánimos, y asi...un año transcurrió pero sabía que él tendría que volver... aun así nada sucedió...con todo eso mi angustia aumentaba aunque en varias ocasiones pude saber sobre el estado del joven Ashura...me preocupaba mucho el joven Ren...

Pero...él lo había prometido...yo tenía que esperarlo...a pesar que en total...ya han pasado seis largos años...

Continuara...

* * *


	33. Y el tiempo pasó

_**El orgullo de un shaman,**_

_Cáp.33: Y el tiempo pasó._

"¿Cómo estará él?... No lo he sabido desde la ultima vez que lo vi... pero... él lo había prometido entonces...¿Por qué no ha aparecido?.

Por lo que me dijo la señorita Jun , si él ya no desea el compromiso no tendría porque volver... entonces... ¿por qué prometió regresar¿Acaso estaré esperando en vano¿Él... seria capaz de hacerme daño de esta manera? ... ¡No! Eso no puede ser, no quiero que sea de esta manera... tengo que confiar en él...pero..."

Ha pasado...demasiado tiempo... –Exclamó en un suspiro mirando el amplio jardín mientras se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos exteriores de la mansión.

¿qué crees que haces Tamao! – Gritó una joven entrando a la habitación mal humorada, llevaba puesto un vestido de cuello mao con mangas bastante grandes que llegaban hasta sus nudillos mientras que el vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas, traía una coleta con la que sostenía sus cabellos rojizos que llegaban hasta los hombros.

Se-señorita Jai... este...yo ...-Respondió nerviosa poniéndose de pie rápidamente dejando ver su cuerpo, vestía una camisa de cuello mao sin mangas con una falda ajustada que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas con aberturas a ambos lados de sus piernas. Sus cabellos llegaban hasta su espalda baja y algunos cabellos mas pequeños que caían en su frente y cerca de sus oídos.

¡Por lo menos te has vestido-Exclamó molesta Jai.

Lo- lo siento señorita pe...pero...

¿Qué hacías!

So...solo pensar – Exclamó con nostalgia.

Jai no hizo mas que suspirar al notar el rostro de la pelirosada.

Disculpe por causarle tantas molestias y hacer que se preocupe –Dijo inclinándose con respeto.

¡Ha! Yo solo me preocupo de que seas una buena esposa.

Tamao inclinó la cabeza ruborizada.

Eso ya no importa, se supone que iras a comprar algunas cosas con Luo ¿no es verdad?

Si...deseo acompañarla – Sonrió nerviosa –( Desde que el joven se marchó , la señorita Luo y Qi se han encargado de cuidarme y "Entrenarme" al igual que la señorita Jai, esta a pesar de ser un poco estricta es una persona muy gentil) -Pensó esto ultimo mientras sonreía.

¿Qué estas esperando entonces? ¦lt;/p>

He...si... n ñU

Ya era hora –Se escucho la voz cuando la pelirosa entraba al salón principal.

Siento mucho la espera señorita Jun.

No te preocupes Tamao –Sonrió la joven de cabellos verdes tomados elegantemente de dos broches, vestía un traje tradicional.

Si, nuevamente lo siento.

Entonces es hora de irnos señorita Tamao.

Le he dicho que no me llame así n ñU

Señorita, solo usted y Luo Irán ¿No es verdad-Dijo Qi.

¿Acaso no me escucharon? –Susurró con cansancio al tratar a aquellas personas.

Tamao, se los has repetido durante mucho tiempo es mejor que no digas nada –Sonrió Junguiñando un ojo.

Pe-pero...

entonces es mejor que vayan ahora.-Intervino Jai.

Tamao y Luo ¡Si!

Salieron y aunque el auto estaba frente a la mansión para llevarlas, Tamao pidió de favor que mejor caminaran, Luo aceptó y luego de algunos minutos llegaron a la cuidad.

¿Le sucede algo? –Preguntó caminando dentro del centro comercial.

¿ah? –Exclamó Tamao saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Siempre parece distraída...pero ahora lo esta aun mas ¿Se siente mal?

No, no por favor no se preocupe.

Talvez pueda mentirme a mi pero...gracias a su actitud la señorita Jai esta mas molesta que de costumbre.

Si, lo se –Sonrió con cierto temor.

Pero creo que ella solo está preocupada por usted.

Puede que sea eso, después de todo la señorita Jai es un buena persona, aunque suele esconder esa parte de su personalidad.-Dijo Tamao sonriendo al pensar en ello.

Se parece mucho al joven Ren ¿no lo cree así? – Dijo mientras la pelirosa abría los ojos desmesuradamente para luego entristecerse.

Si...

Aunque debo admitir que la señorita Jai se comporta muy voluble cuando está con él pero... ¡Lo siento no debí-Trató de medir sus palabras hasta el final.

No se preocupe –Sonrió.

Creo que hablé de mas.

No pasa nada...¡ah, apresurémonos! –Exclamó mirando de pronto el supermercado frente a ellas.

Tomaron todo los víveres que se les había pedido comprar y salieron de ahí.

Está atardeciendo –Mirando el color naranja en todo el bosque y algunas hojas en el piso.

Nuevamente se acerca el invierno –Sonrió Luo

Si... –Suspiró al mirar ese ambiente tan nostálgico.

Señorita ha...

Un estruendoso ruido fue escuchado, había sido tan fuerte que parecía que el suelo se había movido un poco.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Se escuchó como si ago pesado a caído.- Dijo Tamao un poco preocupada

Nuevamente aquel ruido fue escuchado mientras que se miró algunas luces salir a la lejanía y una columna de polvo levantarse.

¿Qué es eso!

No lo se, iré a ver –Dijo Tamao dejando la bolsa con las compras en las manos de Luo.

¡Espere! –Gritó tratando de seguirla.

La pelirosa corrió hasta acercarse a aquella bruma que mas bien era polvo esparcido en el aire, tosió un poco y trató de mirar algo, pero después de unos minutos en el que todo se dispersó no pudo ver nada.

¿Qué fue todo...

Quedó paralizada al mirar una gran luz de color azul que se acercaba a ella con gran rapidez destruyendo todo a su camino, la chica no hizo mas que cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y esperar lo peor.

Aquella luz por fin golpeó algunos árboles destruyéndolos y otra columna de polvo se había levantado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró que estaba en los brazos de alguien, este estaba de cuclillas al lado de aquella explosión que casi la mata; la persona llevaba una capucha lo único que la pelirosa pudo ver fue parte de la nariz y la boca de esa persona que la había salvado.

Una mano estaba apoyada en un tronco y la otra estaba cerca de los hombros de la joven, tratando de detenerla. La chica estaba muy paralizada.

¡Idiota! –Gritó al aire ¡Mira bien donde atacaras! – Terminó colocándose de pie y soltando a la joven con calma.

Tamao estaba con las manos en el pecho pero no dijo nada mas. Le sorprendió que aquel joven gritara a algo que ni siquiera ella podía ver.

¡Ha! Que estúpido eres, pones el pretexto de una pelea.- Se escuchó responder una voz aunque Tamao no lograba divisar algo entre los árboles.

¡No digas tonterías yo puedo vencerte donde quieras y cuando quieras! –Gritó furioso.

Entonces... –Dijo saltando desde la rama de un árbol ¿Por qué has detenido tu ataque?

Tamao se sorprendió al descubrir que el chico estaba oculto por entre los árboles, se había dado cuenta de ambos puesto que sus voces eran varoniles.

El otro chico quien también estaba con una capucha la corrió dejando ver su rostro, este era de cabello negro un poco largo dejando ver lo atractivo de su rostro.

Eres un estúpido – Dijo mas tranquilo el sujeto que aun tenía la capucha puesta la cual impedía ver su rostro y con cierto tono sarcástico en su voz. – Casi matas a alguien.

¿Alguien? –Preguntó mirando a la chica de cabellos rosas.¡Vaya pero que hermosa dama!.

Se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano y besando está. Tamao se sonrojó al extremo ante aquel gesto tan sorpresivo.

Solo eres un acechador – Exclamó con indiferencia el joven con el rostro cubierto.

¡Por favor Ren, debes ser un poco mas educado! –Dijo con malicia.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos y giró su rostro rápidamente al encapuchado.

¿Ren-Dijo en voz alta.

¿Ah-Exclamó el chico de cabellos oscuros.

¿Usted dijo Ren? –Preguntó aun incrédula.

El joven retiró la capucha y dejó ver sus cabellos violetas, su mirada mas alargada y su rostro que mostraba el cambió de ya no ser un niño.

¿Qué tanto murmuras Ashura? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y guardando su arma.

Tamao no se había percatado sino hasta ese momento que ese joven estaba con horaiken, sin embargo este no se había fijado mucho en la joven que había salvado solamente se digno apartarla de lugar y no prestarle mas atención.

¿joven Ashura? –Exclamó nuevamente con sorpresa mirando al chico que estaba al frente.

¿Sucede algo? . .-Preguntó Ashura confundido al mirar a la joven.

La pelirosa inclinó su cabeza y se soltó de Ashura con lentitud, se giró, esto sorprendía a los jóvenes quienes no entendían la actitud de la chica pero de pronto esta levantó sus vista con lagrimas en los ojos y un notable sonrojo y corrió hasta rodear el cuello del peliviolaceo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Fue tanta la sorpresa de este que se sonrojó al extremo y de la impresión calló hacia atras con la chica sobre él.

¿Qué, que es lo que...

La chica se separó un poco de él y sonrió limpiando sus lagrimas como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Pero... –Dijo Ren nervioso.

La chica no hizo mas que abrazarlo nuevamente y hundir su rostro en el hombro del chico, haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas.

Vaya, esto si es extraño –Exclamó Ashura divertido con una mano en su barbilla

¿Qué tanto miras-Gritó completamente rojo.

Lo gracioso de la escena, parece que me arrebataste de nuevo a otra chica.

¿Qué!

¡Por fin la encontré! – Gritó la mujer que llegaba al lugar interrumpiendo la pelea.

Se-señorita Luo –Exclamó separándose del chico aunque aun estaba sobre él, sentada en la piernas de este y limpiando el rastro de lagrimas – Lo siento pero...

Señorita Tamao ¡Eso fue muy irresponsable-Dijo Luo algo molesta.

Ren y Ashura¿Tamao! – Repitieron mientras parpadeaban varias veces, luego dirigieron su mirada a la nombrada. Mientras esta solamente sonreía con ternura Ren se ruborizó a mas no poder.

Vaya –Dijo Ashura con diversión mientras extendía una mano hacia la joven.

¿Ah-Tamao miró la mano del chico.

No querrás quedarte sobre él todo el día ¿o si?

La pelirosa miró en la posición en que se encontraba sobre Ren mientras que este desviaba la mirada sonrojado y con mucha seriedad.

¡Ah! Lo- lo siento debo ser muy pesada –Dijo apenada mientras tomaba la mano de Ashura para colocarse de pie.

Vaya, aun mas hermosa que cuando eras una niña –Sonrió con picardía ¿No lo crees Ren?

El chico se levantó sacudiéndose mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión era seria y un sonrojo bastante notable cubría sus mejillas, no respondió.

La chica se acercó a él con sus manos en el pecho.

¿Esta bien? – Preguntó con preocupación acercándose a él.

S- si – Respondió desviando su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

-Aun no regresan –Dijo Jai en un suspiro. 

No te preocupes, ya volverán.-Exclamó Jun.

Yo no estaba preocupada 

Claro –Sonrió

Se oyó el llamado en la puerta.

Con su permiso, yo atenderé –Exclamó con respeto Qi.

Esta bien – Dijo Jun.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los que se encontraban tras ella, estos llegaron hasta el salón.

Señorita Jun.

Jun giró al igual que Jai y ahí encontraron a ambos chicos estaba con una gran sorpresa aunque luego ablando su mirada.

Que alegría que hayan regresado –Jun Sonrió con ternura al mirar a su hermano a quien conoció de inmediato

Ren la miró fijamente y asintió la cabeza mientras sonreía con discrecion.

Ren... –Exclamó Jai con cierta felicidad – Me alegra que ambos estén bien.

El chico nuevamente asintió con la cabeza mientras que Ashura sonreía con cierta burla.

También me alegra verte sabandija -Agregó Jai con sarcasmo.

¡Ha! Pensé que habías cambiado tus modales pero creo que aun sigues siendo un chiquilla.

Que bueno que no has cambiado –Sonrió la joven.

Claro –Devolvió la sonrisa.

Eso si es extraño –Susurró Qi.

Si, supongo que así es un hola –Respondió Tamao mientras sonreía aunque luego se fijó en el chico de cabellos violáceos que estaba de espaldas, no hizo mas que sonrojarse.

¡Ah! Es cierto es hora de preparar la cena –Dijo Luo golpeando su puño con la palma de la mano.

Todos giraron para mirar a la mujer, aunque Tamao notó que Ren estaba mirándola, se puso de verdad nerviosa.

Yo...yo voy –Exclamó apenada siguiendo a la mujer a la cocina.

No a cambiado para nada ¿No lo crees así Ren? – Susurró Jun acercándose a él.

A que viene todo eso –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada para evitar que el sonrojo fuese visto por su hermana.

Jun solamente suspiró.

¿Ha sido decisión de ustedes el haber regresado-Preguntó Jai.

La verdad no... de pronto se ordenó regresar, aunque la verdad fue una buena idea ya que alguien se estaba desesperando por regresar - Ashura miró directamente a Ren.

No se de que hablas –Tomó su maleta y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

Ashura solamente sonrió con cierta malicia.

Por cierto...

¿Ah?

¿Dónde traían sus maletas? –Señalando la valija al lado del chico

Ashura volvió a sonreir aunque esta vez un poco infantil.

Eso si es extraño ú úU-Concluyó Jai.

Parecen muy cansados, luego puedes contarnos con mas detalles la situación.

Esa es una buena noticia –Sentándose en el sofá.

* * *

Estaba cortando verduras aunque una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. 

Esta muy alegre ¿No es así-Preguntó Luo con cierta ingenuidad aunque solo trataba de aparentarla.

Si...ahora que se...que él esta bien...-Dijo apenada la pelirosada.

Entiendo... –Volviendo a su labor.

Me pregunto...¿qué le habrá sucedido¿Se habrá lastimado¿Cómo se sentirÿ

¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a él?

¿Pre...preguntárselo? –Repitió sumamente nerviosa.

Creo que es obvio.

Pe-pero... y si él...

Creo que si no desea saberlo esta bien –Dijo llevando la bandeja a la mesa.

Yo no dije eso

Entonces hable con él. –Sonrió girando su cabeza para mirar a la pelirosa.

Sirvieron la mesa pero tal ,parecía que Ren y Ashura no cenarían.

Eso es lo mas lógico –Dijo Jai tomando un sorbo de té mientras tenía cerrado sus ojos –Ellos no cenaran, cada uno está en su habitación, deben estar cansados por el viaje.

Si...tiene razón... –Respondió Tamao con desilución.

La cena terminó sin ninguna novedad, Tamao retiró las cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a arreglarlas. Todas las demás se retiraron y aunque Luo y Qi se ofrecieron ayudar a la pelirosa, esta no las dejó.

Se habían hecho las once de la noche pero simplemente se había atrasado en sus quehaceres además no podía dormir sabiendo que él estaba en la casa.

Mientras limpiaba algunas cosas en la sala, pudo ver algunos libros en la mesa; los tomó y se dirigió al segundo piso donde los dejaría en el cuarto de estudio.

Subió llevando los tres libros abrazados, entró al lugar y encendió la luz.

Una persona que estaba en el escritorio de ese lugar se estremeció cuando la luz fue encendida, mas aun porque estaba muy concentrado y solo tenía una pequeña lámpara de luz justo en el libro que utilizaba. Este estaba de espaldas y pudo sentir como la chica pasó a lo largo parecía que ella aun no se había dado cuenta.

La pelirosa iba tarareando alguna canción mientras sonreía. Se puso de pie bruscamente haciendo que la joven se asustara y arrojara los libros y haciendo que una pila de libros cayera al suelo.

¡Ah¡Qué hice! –Gritó un poco desconcertada pero luego se sonrojó al extremo al ver a la persona que la había estado observando .- Jo-joven Ren...

Eres muy escandalosa –Exclamó suspirando mientras miraba los libros en el piso.

Lo-lo siento es que... me asustó... –Dijo sonrojada.

Si, debía admitirlo él también se sentía nervioso y no era de menos puesto todo lo que había sucedido hace algunos años.

¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? –Preguntó regresando al color normal de sus mejillas.

Pues yo... solo... este...

El chico estaba con un traje azul oscuro de cuello mao de mangas largas y pantaloncillos chinos muy formal, definitivamente se veía como un hombre serio aunque solo contaba con 19 años, esto hizo sonrojar aun mas a Tamao.

Ren se acercó sin decir nada mas, se colocó de cuclillas y comenzó a recoger los libros.

No, no, yo lo haré –Dijo volviendo en sí.

El chico no obedeció solamente trató de colocarlos en una pila de libros.

Lo siento –Repitió nuevamente mientras se sentaba de rodillas tomando cada libro, Ren la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Eso ya no importa –Trató de sonar muy frío.

Esta bien –Sonrió haciendo nuevamente sonrojar al chico, lo que hizo que el se pusiera rápidamente de pie y colocara los libros en su lugar. – Por cierto... ¿qué es lo que hacia aquí?

Estaba estudiando algunas cosas –Respondió colocando los libros en su respectivo sitio.

¿Estudiando?

Todo este tiempo he recibido entrenamientos tanto mentales como físicos, pero debo dedicarme mas a la parte mental, es decir a estudiar mas -Explicó.

¿Comió a apropiadamente¿No se enfermó-Preguntó por fin con preocupación, aun estaba sentada en el suelo mientras colocaba uno de los libros en sus piernas.

El chico dejó de colocar los libros y la miró de frente, está enrojeció aun mas y miró hacia el piso, parecía que él no respondería.

Estoy bien –Se escuchó sorprendiendo a la chica quien respondió sonriendo – tu...

¿Yo?

No...te sucedió nada malo –Exclamó apenado colocando nuevamente los libros en el estante.

Yo estuve bien...aunque... la señorita Jai es muy estricta –Sonrió.

¿Qué hacías despierta tan tarde? –Volvió a formular la misma pregunta ya que nunca renunciaba a una.

Con todo lo que sucedió ahora...me atrasé con los quehaceres así que debo...terminarlos.

Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo.

No es para exagerar –Sonrió –Pero...

El chico la miró con seriedad.

Me...me alegra...volverlo a ver –Dijo mirándolo muy sonrojada – Me preocupó mucho no saber por tanto tiempo que es lo que había pasado con usted.

Muy bien lo había logrado, nuevamente había hecho que Ren se pusiese muy rojo y nervioso, realmente se odiaba por no poder controlarse.

Yo...

Al mirarlo de esa manera trató de cambiar la conversación.

Di-disculpe pero... ¿Qué sucedió con Bason, Conchi y Ponchi?

Tienes razón... –Dijo Ren haciendo un gesto con el rostro que parecia recordar algo.

El chico se acercó a el escritorio en el había una tabla mortuoria de color café oscuro, lo tomó y se lo arrojó a la pelirosa, haciendo que esta lo atrapara en el aire.

Pe-pero...

Ahí están

Tamao miró la tablilla una y otra vez. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

¿Por...porque tiene un pergamino pegado?

Si lo quitas esos idiotas saldrán, no se saben controlar por eso los encerré ahí. – Colocó su mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

¿Le causaron muchos problemas?

Solo son un par de tontos.

Tamao sonrió conn cierta dificultad, parecía que realmente esos espiritus habian causado grandes problemas.

Lo mejor es que vayas a dormir.

Si, ya terminé aquí –Sonrió.

El joven comenzaba a salir de la habitación hasta que detuvo su paso.

Tamao.

¿Si?

Sigues...igual de hermosa.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras se sonrojaba, su corazon comenzó a latir con mas fuerza y parecia que su respiracion se cortaria.

Gra-gracias... –Susurró cabizbaja, fué lo único que pudo articular.

Solo he respondido la pregunta que hizo Ashura. –Exclamó finalmente saliendo de la habitación.

Tamao sonrió con dulzura, aun no creía lo que él había dicho, pero en medio de tanta alegría se quedó mirando fijamente la tablilla en su mano.

Lo mejor seria... dejarlos en libertad... -Pensó.

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: ahhh por fin, ojala y aqui pueda terminar ya este fic, heheh porque...me da algo de hueva heheh, agradezco los reviews en especial a anna-yho-asakura (gracias por apoyarme bastante hehe) y a alma._

_ojala este caps les guste._


	34. Un brebaje

**_El orgullo de un shaman._**

_Cáp.34: Un brebaje _

**Se movió un poco entre las sabanas, pero un extraño presentimiento la hizo despertar bruscamente, sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos.**

¿Habrá... sido un sueño?-Se preguntó la pelirosada.

**Giró hacia todos los extremos de la habitación, al no encontrar nada se acercó al borde de la cama y se dispuso a colocarse de pie**.

¡Ya era hora! – Se oyó al unisimo dos voces, asustando a la joven y provocando que esta cállese al suelo al intentar salir de la cama.

Talvez seas mayor ... –Se oyó una de las voces.

Pero tu actitud sigue siendo la de una niña tonta –Concluyó la segunda voz.

¡No digan nada mas! –Gritó Tamao incorporándose inmediatamente para poder verlos frente a frente - ¡Además ustedes...

¿Qué te sucede ahora? –Preguntaron al percatarse de el repentino silencio de la chica.

Es verdad...ustedes están aquí ... –Dijo recordando varias cosas y golpeando su puño contra su mano como muestra de afirmación

Aun eres una niña.

. .U

Pero de todas formas no deberían elevar el tono de voz, Conchi, Ponchi –Protestó Tamao con cierta autoridad.

Lo que sea, saldré por un momento.

¿Salir?-Preguntó Tamao al espiritu.

Ya no deseo estar encerrado aquí

¿De que hablas? Este no es un lugar que carezca de espacio.

**Ambos espíritus miraron a la joven con cierto enojo, la chica solamente sonrió nerviosa y asintió automáticamente para que se marcharan.**

**Luego de calmarse tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la regadera. Giró la perilla e hizo que el agua comenzara a correr**.

Es verdad...ayer por la noche...-Susurró la pelirosada.

FLASHBACK

Lo mejor seria...dejarlos en libertad... .-Susurró Tamao para sí al mirar la pequeña tablilla.

**Quitó aquel pergamino que traía pegado en el frente, el viento se hizó presente haciendo que ambos espíritus salieran de ese pequeño objeto**.

¡Conchi, Ponchi! –Exclamó Tamao con alegría.

¿Qué¿Quién eres tu!

¿ah? . .U

¡Vamos Conchi, hay que vengarnos de ese tonto!

Esperen

¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó nuevamente Ponchi.

Me da gusto de verlos a salvo... ¿No molestaron al joven Ren verdad?

**Al escuchar ese nombre ambos espíritus se abalanzaron a la joven muy furioso**s.

¿Tu sabes donde está ese bastardo!-Gritó Conchi.

¡Respóndenos!-Agregó Ponchi.

**La chica estaba muy nerviosa y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, trató de tomar la tabla mortuoria mientras ambos espíritus hablaban molestos**.

Ahora... ¿qué es lo que haré?-Susurró.

Espera... –Habló Conchi al otro espíritu.

**Comenzó a rodear a la joven mirándola de arriba abajo buscando algo en especial, cuando se detuvo en la su falda bastante ajustada sonrió con malicia e intentó levantarla, recibiendo un golpe de la joven**.

¡No has cambiado en nada Conchi! –Gritó molesta.

¿Ah¿Tamao?

¡Si! –Respondió un poco molesta.

¡Vaya! Si que has cambiado-Dijo Ponchi.

Aunque solo físicamente. ­Cponcluyó Conchi.

(Suspiro) entonces...¿están bien?

Claro que si¿con quien crees que hablas?

Los noté un poco molestos.

Ese chiquillo idiota nos encerró durante mucho tiempo.

É-él dijo que ustedes no se controlaban.

Ponchi y Conchi¿Qué!

**Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo.**

FIN FLASHBACK

(Suspiro) Creo que...la pasaron muy mal...

**Cerró la ducha y se dirigió hacia su armario para sacar su vestimenta.**

**Tomó una falda un poco holgada hasta las rodillas y una camisa de mangas largas color crema.**

**Secó su cabello y tomó su delantal con encajes y salió de la habitación.**

**Llegando a la sala se dio cuenta que era la primera en haber despertado, eso le causó un cierto alivio.**

**Aunque la tomó por sorpresa el sonido de un timbre, alguien llamaba a la puerta, se acercó y abrió**.

Buenos días –Exclamó inclinándose.

**La persona que estaba afuera era un hombre bastante alto parecía mayor de edad y estaba con un traje negro elegante, miraba con seriedad a la chica**.

¿Se encuentran los amos Tao?

¿Ah?

pregunté si los amos se encuentran en casa.

Ah...bueno...si pero...-Balbuceo Tamao.

¿Podría entregarles esto? –Preguntó extendiendo su brazo y mostrándole un pequeño sobre blanco.

Eso... –Susurró tomándolo.

Si fuese posible, seria mejor que solo lo mirase la señorita Jun.

Si, como usted diga.

**El hombre sonrió y se inclinó en muestra de despedida, pasando por el jardín y llegando a la entrada de los territorios de la mansión. Subió a un automóvil color negro y se marchó.**

**Cerrando la puerta miró el sobre entre sus manos**.

¿Quién llamó a la puerta?

**La voz se escuchó tan severa que la chica tiró el sobre hacia atrás de la sorpresa**.

Jo-joven Ren...no sabia... –Exclamó nerviosa.

**El chico la miró con seriedad y se fijó en el sobre en el piso, prácticamente la chica también puso sus ojos en el sobre y se acercó para recogerlo poniéndose de cuclillas**.

Ejem...esto...yo... –Trataba de asimilar algunas palabras, mas el nerviosismo le prohibía aquello .

**Al mirarla de esa manera suspiró y se giró para darle la espalda.**

Si es tan importante ve a entregárselo a mi hermana.

¿Ah? Pero creí que no había escuchado...

Solo pregunté quien era la persona que llamó a la puerta, nunca dije que no había escuchado

Si... –Susurró

Por cierto –Dijo Ren deteniendo a la chica.- Mi hermana saldrá y por ello es el asunto de ese sobre, talvez te pida que la acompañes pero...

¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? –Interrumpió bruscamente una voz ajena a la de ellos.

¿Qué haces aquí! -Dijo molesto Ren.

Solo pidiendo algo a Tamao

Buenos días joven Ashura.-Saludó cortezmente la pelirosada.

Muy buenos días –Sonrió con malicia.- Y bien ¿qué respondes?

Seria un gusto, con su permiso debo entregar esto a la señorita Jun.

**Subió los escalones desapareciéndose de vista, mientras ambos chicos la miraban.**

**Aunque después de algunos segundo, Ren miró al chico a su lado con cierto resentimiento**.

¿Y ahora que pasa? –Preguntó Ashura burlonamente

¡Nada! –Exclamó en un claro tono molesto.

Por favor, solo mírate estas muy enfadado.

¡Estúpido!

¿Te molesta que le haya pedido quedarse? Creo que tu irías ¿verdad?

Cambio de planes –Dijo de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido – Solo dejaré algunas cosas y volveré enseguida.

¿Temes que lastime a tu prometida?- Caminó hasta el joven de cabellos violáceos aunque no se miraban frente a frente, solo estaban cerca lado a lado charlando o mas bien discutiendo en voz baja.

Piensa lo que quieras, dije que hice un cambio de planes.

Solo recuerda una cosa –Rió por lo bajo con sarcasmo – No pasará nada que ella no quiera.

**Eso si había sido demasiado, Ren se sobresalto mucho y lo miró con molestia**.

¿Qué es lo que tanto planeas!

Oh, por favor ¿Te sorprende? –Exclamó con ironía desplomándose en el sofá.

La verdad no, pero puede que ahora las cosas las hagas en serio.

¿En serio¿Qué te hace pensar que antes no lo hice enserio?-Preguntó Ashura con cinismo.

Escucha, no me importa tus razones, no te perdonaré si le haces algo y menos si es por un simple capricho.

¿Capricho? –Repitió riendo con el tono un poco alto – Capricho es el tuyo, de abandonarla por tanto tiempo y ni siquiera mostrarle un poco tus sentimientos.

¡No digas estupideces! –Respondió molesto y rojo de la ira.

Ren –Dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro como muestra de negación – Tu siempre mencionas que no deseas ser débil, pero...perder el control también es una muestra de debilidad.

**Dicho esto se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Ren desconcertado, simplemente esta vez no pudo responder aquel sarcasmo**.

Además... –Continuo sin mirarlo – Que la causa de esa perdida de control sea Tamao, es la muestra mas clara que ella es tu debilidad.

**Por fin se alejó de todo saliendo de la sala. Ren estaba mas que molesto, aunque no deseaba admitirlo, Ashura tenía razón, pero...¿dejaría su orgullo y aceptaría aquello, sin querer hace seis años reveló sus sentimientos a ella...aunque...siempre quedaba orgullo, simplemente aquel día quedó grabado desde que se marchó. No deseaba recordarlo pero...siempre que pensaba en ella se sentía completamente bien.**

**¿Lo admitiría¡No, claro que no él no podía, entonces...¿Por qué esas ansias de tenerla a su lado? Si aquel día dijo que la amaba ¿Por qué lo dijo?...no estaba seguro... solo lo dijo sin pensar ¿Sería en verdad un sentimiento tan fuerte el que lo unía a ella? O solo ¿Simples circunstancias de vivir tanto tiempo juntos?.**

¡Adelante! –Se escuchó desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

**La pelirosa giró la perilla y entró**.

Muy buenos días –Sonrió la pelirosada.

Buenos días –Saludó Jun dejando a un lado la taza de té. A su lado se encontraban luo y Qi, mientras que al otro extremo e la mesa se encontraba Jai.

Luo y Qi: Buenos días.

¡Vaya! Pensé que no habías despertado-Dijo Jai.

**Tamao solo rió tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.**

¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Jun.

Pues...vengo a entregarle esto –Mostrando el sobre.

¡Ya era hora!

¿Hu?

Es un anuncio pendiente en la familia –Sonrió Jun a la pelirosa.

Es de muy mala educación curiosear en asuntos ajenos, Tamao. –Decía Jai volviendo a beber un poco de té.

Lo-lo siento...yo no quise –Exclamó sonrojada y apenada.

No importa –Sonrió – Jai sueles ser muy dura con Tamao.

Nada de eso, solo procuro que ella mejoré.

**Tamao se sonrojó ante el comentario.**

Pienso que la señorita Tamao no necesita mejorar.-Exclamó Luo.

Igual pienso yo - Agregó Qi.

Yo no lo pienso así ­Respondió Jai molesta.

No te preocupes Tamao, nosotras iremos ahora, gracias por el mensaje.-Dijo Jun.

Si, con su permiso.

* * *

**Ashura levantó su vista hacia el reloj de pie que estaba cerca de la sala, este marcaba las 5:00 PM significaba que pronto se irían Jun y las demás a lo que fuere ese problema que había en el edificio de la familia.**

¿Por qué tan ansioso que nos vayamos? –Se escuchó la voz de la persona que acababa de llegar a la sala.

Por nada, Jai –Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos con cierta ironía.

Por cierto, aquí esta –Dijo Jai seriamente colocando un frasco en la pequeña mesa del recibidor.

Eso es...

Si, dijiste que necesitabas calmantes ¿no, pues solo coloca tres gotitas en cada vaso con agua y tómalas despacio, recuerda que el elixir está hecho con plantas alucinógenas y algunos calmantes lo cual puede causar muchos problemas.

Si, gracias por traerlas –Sonrió el joven.

De nada, solo alíviate pronto.

Lo haré

Como sea, es mejor que me apresuré 

Si

Por cierto...no te sobrepases con Tamao, tiene muchos líos.

¿Desde cuando te preocupas por ella?

Desde que sé que estarás solo con ella.

Ashura Sonrió con cierto cinismo.

Jai solamente suspiró.

¿Lista? –Preguntó Jun acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

Si

Muy bien, regresaremos pronto –Sonrió mirando a la pelirosada

Tamao Asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Si, yo volveré enseguida-Agregó Ren.

Eso espero –Dijo Tamao con tono suplicante haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y asintiera con la cabeza, al hacer eso la chica se tranquilizó.

**Antes de salir le envió una mirada muy tosca al joven de cabellos oscuros.**

**Este por su parte solo sonrió triunfante. Salieron sin mas preámbulos mientras que Tamao cerraba la puerta después de ello**.

Ya era hora

¿Ah?

No es nada –Sonrió el chico.

Por cierto ¿Desea algo para cenar?

Me encantaría

Esta bien -Sonrióm la pelirosada.

¡Ah¡Es verdad! –Exclamó recordando algo

¿hm?

Nada solo debo hacer algo –Tomó el frasco que estaba en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Espere joven Ashura –Dijo corriendo detrás de él.

**Cuando llegaron a la cocina, él se sirvió un vaso con agua mientras Tamao lo miraba intrigada pero decidió no preguntar y darle por un segundo la espalda mientras cortaba las verduras.**

**El chico trató de colocar solamente tres gotas de aquel brebaje transparente mas sin embargo la mitad del frasco se le resbaló y calló en el agua**.

¡Demonios! –Balbuceó molesto

¿Joven Ashura? –Lo llamó por la altura del hombro.

No es nada, no te preocupes –Exclamó con calma –Vuelvo enseguida –Dijo retirándose y llevando el frasco consigo.

**Tamao lo miró con cierta duda pero no pasó a pensar mas, terminó de arreglar algunas cosas de la cocina y sirvió algunos vegetales en unos platos mientras colocaba un vaso con agua a su lado.**

**Espero por un prolongado momento y el chico no regresaba, suspiró y decidió comenzar a comer un poco, mientras degustaba algunos alimentos, tomó un poco de agua, aunque poco a poco tomó todo el contenido del vaso, suspiró y volvió al fregadero**.

Jai me matara –Susurró con pesar entrando nuevamente a la cocina.

¡Que bueno que regreso! –Sonrió - ¿Comerÿ

Claro –Asintió Ashura sonriendo.

**La chica preparó un plato con alimentos variados y le sirvió.**

Gracias...por cierto... –Mirando a su alrededor.

Ah¿el vaso con agua?-Se adelantó a decir Tamao.

Si

**La pelirosa no dijo mas y tomó un vaso limpio y lo llenó con agua.**

Tome

Ejem...no...me refiero al otro vaso que...

¡Tamao! –Se escuchó un gritó.

¿Conchi?

¿Qué haces cerca de este chiquillo?

Tan molestos como siempre –Sonrió Ashura al primer espíritu y luego al segundo que pronto llegó a la cocina.

¡Mas respeto Conchi!-Exclamó Tamao.

¿Cómo que mas respeto? No me digas que dejaste a ese chico púrpura por él –Señalando a Ashura.

Tamao se ruborizó ante el comentario.

Eso no me importaría –Sonrió Ashura con malicia.

Po-ponchi no digas eso

Esta bien, no molesten mas-Agregó Ashura molesto.

¡Tu quien eres para...

¡He dicho que ya!

**Ambos espíritus miraron con cierto detesto al joven y se marcharon sin decir nada mas.**

Creo...que fue muy duro con ellos-Susurró Tamao.

A veces no comprenden, además parece que no los controlas.

Pero...es que...

No importa –Comenzó a comer - ¡Vaya¡esta delicioso!

**Tamao por el comentario del joven.**

**El chico comenzó a degustar todo y terminó satisfecho mientras Tamao lo miraba complacida pero poco a poco la mirada de la pelirosa comenzó a opacarse.**

**Ashura levantó la vista y la miró sonrojada y con su mirada perdida en él.**

Muy bien, terminé –Trató de disimular el estado de la pelirosa.

Si... –Susurró por lo bajó tomando la bajilla y retirándola de la mesa.

**Dejó las cosas en una esquina de la mesa y pareció caminar hacia Ashura pero perdió el equilibrio, de inmediato el chico la sujetó de la cintura**.

Pero ¿qué te... ¡Tamao¿Acaso tomaste el agua que estaba en aquel vaso!

¡Vaso! –Exclamó con alegría mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y un sonrojo la dominaba, perecía que no tenía control sobre ella misma - ¡A si¡Joven Ashura¡Ese vasoooo!

A pesar de todo –Susurró entre risas –Es gracioso verte así, parece que el brebaje alucinógeno te esta afectando.

¿En serio, entiendo pero...¿Usted también lo bebió? –Colocando sus manos en el hombro del chico para tratar de no caerse.

Pues tal parece que tu te lo terminaste –Sonrió con picardía.- O puede que quede algo en tus labios.

¿De verdad? –Preguntó con inocencia, o mas bien por pura intuición – Pero y si...

**No concluyó al sentir como los labios del joven rozaban lo suyos, este la acercaba mas mientras la pelirosa después de salir un poco de la impresión, respondió el acto acercando aun mas la cabeza de Ashura.**

**Poco a poco el chico bajó sus manos a la espalda baja de la joven, el momento duraría pero un ruido hizo que aquel acto se interrumpiera.**

**Ashura se separó lentamente de Tamao y miró en el lumbral de la cocina estaba Ren, de verdad muy impresionado con lo que había visto, Tamao se percató de la presencia del otro joven, lo miró y sonrió con dulzura**.

¡Joven Ren! –Corrió hacia él rodeando el cuello de este y abrazándose lo mas que podía hacia él.

¿Tamao? –Preguntó incrédulo ante la actitud de la joven, luego levantó su vista y miró muy molesto al otro chico - ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho!

¿Yo¡ha! Nada –Sonrió con su característica risita de cinismo.

**Ren se enfadó no solo por esa escena tan molesta entre Ashura y Tamao, si no en el estado que estaba esta.**

¿Acaso la pusiste ebria a propósito?

No digas tonterías, si la hubiese puesto ebria creo que hubiese llegado mas lejos con ella.

¡Eres un...

No grite, por favor joven Ren –Suplicó la chica quien no dejaba de abrazarlo – El joven Ashura es muy bueno conmigo.

Lo puedo ver –Exclamó mirando al chico de reojo – Ahora explícame ¿Por qué ocurrió eso!

¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido Ren? –Preguntó Ashura en tono burlón.

¡Yo se¿Es el beso verdad! –Dijo alegremente mientras levantaba un poco el rostro del hombro de Ren y lo miraba con ternura.

Ren¡Si, eso! ¢ '­Dijo realmente molesto.

A mi me gusto, además el joven Ashura dijo que quería el elixir que estaba en mis labios. – Haciendo un pequeño puchero que se notaba bastante infantil.

Ah! Eso, pues deseaba investigar si quedaba un poco, pero me alegra que te haya gustado Tamao.-Dijo Ashura.

¿Quieres callarte! –Gritó Ren completamente furioso.

No se moleste joven Ren –Dijo volviendo a abrazar al chico y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de este – Además el beso que usted me dio me gusto mas.

**Ren se sonrojó parecía una pequeña luz roja, mientras Ashura quedó por un momento perplejo y luego suspiro**.

Parecía que ya habías besado a Tamao, vaya vaya, y yo que pensé que iba hacer el primero, no cabe duda que este elixir puede sacar cualquier verdad –Rió por lo bajo – Aunque talvez hubiese avanzado mas que tu si no hubieses interrumpido.

¡Idiota¡Piensa lo que quieras! –Dijo molesto aun con su cara roja – Ahora lo importante es tratar de que el efecto pase.

Pues tomó mucho y fue un error, pero en mis planes estaba este beso –Exclamó colocando una mano en su barbilla.

**Ren trató de calmar su irá aunque siempre se notaba, puesto que mantenía su ceño fruncido, colocó su brazo bajo las piernas de la joven y otra en la espalda de esta.**

¿a dónde la llevas?

A su habitación ¿a dónde mas?

¿A su habitación?

¡Por lo menos debe dormir¡así mañana despertará sin mas problemas!

Estas seguro?

Prefiero eso, a dejarla aquí caminando toda la noche y que tu le hagas algo.

Mírate tu, la llevas a su cuarto ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no me imagine que tu terminaras lo que empecé yo?

¡No digas tonterías, no soy como tu!

Claro –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía.

¡No pienses locuras¿para que querría tener a esta niña conmigo!

No soy una niña –Susurró aun con su cara en el hombro del chico –Seré su esposa.

Mejor me la llevo de una vez, antes que digas mas idioteces -Dijo Ren sonrojado por la libertad con queTamao estaba hablando.

¡Ha! no puedo creer lo cobarde que puedes llegar a ser

**El chico no dijo mas y salió de la cocina directamente a la habitación de la pelirosa.**

**Abrió la puerta de la pieza y llegó hasta la cama de la joven, la deposito con cuidado y ya la había soltado pero la chica aun lo tenía sujeto de el cuello con ambos brazos**

¿Quieres soltarme? –Dijo Ren con seriedad.

¿Aun está molesto?

Solo suéltame –Repitió un poco frío.

Joven Ren...¿Acaso está celoso?

**¿Qué si estaba celoso, la verdad se estaba muriendo por golpear a Ashura, también estaba molesto por el beso que Tamao le dio gustosamente a ese chico, pero simplemente no podía culparla, ella aun tenía el derecho de escoger a la persona que quería pero simplemente no podía soportarlo.**

¿Y si así fuera que? –Respondió desafiante.

Por favor...solo responda...es...importante para mi.

¿Por qué lo sería?

Por que usted me gusta mucho –Respondió suplicante.

Si tanto dices quererme ¿por qué lo besaste? –Preguntó molesto.

yo...solo quería.

¡Bien! –Dijo molesto intentándose soltar de ella para marcharse pero Tamao se aferró mas a él haciendo que sus rostro quedaran a solo unos centímetros.

El joven Ashura...besa muy bien...pero...me gusta mas como lo hace usted.

**Abriendo los ojos no solo por la sorpresa sino por la unión de sus labios con los de ella en ese instante. Lo que no agradó mucho al chico es que estaba casi sobre ella, solo era un brazo extendido quien detenía que él no cayera sobre ella.**

**La chica aun movía sus labios y pronto Ren se dejó llevar y comenzó a corresponder aquello pero se detuvo pronto al sentir que ella ya no se movía, cuando se levantó un poco pudo ver que la chica ya estaba profundamente dormida, suspiró aliviado por no tener que seguir con aquello.**

**Tomó las manos de la chica que tenía en su cuello y las apartó de aquel lugar, se puso nuevamente de pie y la miró con cierta seriedad, aunque su expresión se ablando, parecía que ella era la que tendría mas problemas. Cogió una sabana y la colocó sobre ella y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí**.

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: bueno actualizo de nuevo...super rarito hehe naa ganas de poner el fi, por cierto quiero agradecer el reviews de ANNACHAN (oye de verdad lo siento pero como casi no leo los reviews pues...no te noté a ti) gracias a anita- yho- asakura por tu gran apoyo al igual que ishi dora, aikeneko (algo asi creo heheh te agradezco mucho tu opinión, me halaga) Hikaru ( si lo se... a mi me pasa con las tareas, pero gracias por seguir leyendo,)_


	35. El aviso

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.35: El aviso._

Se acercó al lado de la cama, estaba con ambos brazos entrelazados, miraba a la persona que yacía bajo las sabanas blancas de aquella habitación.

¿Aun no despierta?.

La voz se escuchó desde atrás de él, haciendo que este girara para encontrarse frente a frente.

¿Por qué te quedas callado, Ren? –Volvió a preguntar.

Eso no te importa Ashura –Respondió con cierto fastidio mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de la cama.

Parece que aun no despierta –Acercándose a la cama.

Eres un estúpido ¿Acaso no la habías visto, OH si claro, estarías ocupado pensando en otra tontería –Exclamó Ren con sarcasmo.

Vamos, ahora estas de peor humor que antes –Dijo riendo por lo bajo.

No me importa lo que lo pienses –Dijo al fin tratando de retirarse de la habitación.

¿Acaso ya te vas?

¿No lo estas viendo?

Deberías quedarte un poco mas, talvez despierte –Dijo mirando a la joven mientras dormía – La has estado cuidando desde ayer y supongo que casi no has dormido por ello.

�¿Qué! –Respondió nervioso y con un notable sonrojo - ¡No seas estúpido, eso no es verdad!

¿Ah, no? –Mostró una sonrisa llena de malicia – Bason fue el que me brindó esa información.

¡No sabes lo que dices!

Él estaba preocupado porque no dormiste apropiadamente y según él, el problema fue el estado de Tamao.

Gracias a ti, se armo un gran escándalo.

¿A mi, no me hagas reír todo fue un mal ¿entendido, pero recuerda que yo no la obligué a nada, y la verdad eso es lo que te enfada ¿no es así?

Esa es decisión de ella, no me importa cual tome – Dijo Ren apretando los puños.

Se puede ver que no te interesa –Exclamó con sarcasmo.- Como sea, ya que la has cuidado tanto me turnaré, ahora estaré yo

Sonrió y se puso de pie acercándose al marco de la puerta.

¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-Preguntó Ren ver al chico intentando salir.

No te preocupes, regresaré pronto solo cuídala unos minutos mas.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte solo con ella –Dijo al fin sentándose con piernas y brazos cruzados en un pequeño banco que estaba al lado de la cama.

Ashura Rió por lo bajo.

Estúpido... –Susurró mirándolo por la altura del hombro.

Ashura estaba por salir cuando escuchó tras él, algunos balbuceos, giró y pudo ver que la pelirosa se movía adormilada.

Parece que está despertando.

Si... –Dijo Ren tratando de ocultar su preocupación por el estado de la joven.

La chica se giró hasta quedar del lado derecho justo frente a ambos jóvenes mientras que poco a poco abría sus ojos, primero lo hizo lentamente pero al cerciorarse de lo que realmente veía se incorporó de inmediato sentándose en la cama y tomando las sabanas estrujándolas contra su pecho.

¿Qué...¿Qué...? –Se repetía sonrojada al notar como ambos chicos la miraban insistentemente - ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué...?

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –Sonrió Ashura sin problemas.

¿Recordar? –Parpadeó varias veces para luego mirar a la persona mas cercana a ella, este estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados.

Entonces no importa, es mejor así -Dijo Ren.

¿Qué es mejor así, Por favor ¿Acaso no te divertiría ver su frustración, además te has quedado cuidándola toda la noche.-Agregó Ashura.

�¿Quieres callarte! –Gritó Ren exaltado

¿Cuidándome? –Tamao se acercó un poco hacia los limites de la cama para ver al chico molesto.

¡No es nada!

Vamos, recuerda un poco –Sonrió Ashura mirando a la pelirosa.

Recordar... –Susurró para si colocando una mano en su barbilla, suspiró al no ordenar sus ideas para luego abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y un sonrojo la atacó.

¿Lo ves? –Dijo a Ren – No estaba ebria¿Acaso crees que alguien ebrio recordaría algo?

Claro que si ��-Exclamó algo molesto Ren.

Lo siento nunca eh estado ebrio, aunque parece que sabes mucho de eso.

�¿Qué! –protestó Ren molesto.

Mientras una discusión se hacia presente, la joven estaba mas que apenada al sentir su cara arder al recordar cada momento la noche anterior.

Yo...yo... –Dijo en vos baja pero lo suficiente para que ambos jóvenes la escucharan y callaran.

Al sentir el silencio incomodo, Ashura suspiró y se dirigió nuevamente al lumbral de la puerta.

No te preocupes – Mirándolos por la altura del hombro – Además gracias a eso comprendí algo...

Ambos chicos lo miraron con cierta duda.

En medio del beso que me propiciaste ayer, entre susurros el único nombre que dijiste fue el de Ren –Terminando de decir esto sonrió con malicia al mirar la sorpresa y el rubor de ambos, con esto salió de la habitación,

Ren miraba hacia otra dirección con un leve sonrojo mientras que la joven solamente jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

Otro silencio se formó, aunque Tamao trataba de romperlo mas sin embargo todo era en vano.

¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó él sin mirarla.

Bi-bien –Exclamó con dificultad levantando su mirada buscando la del chico, pero este no parecía cambiar, parecía... -¿Esta...molesto?

¿Por qué la pregunta? –Respondió seriamente aun sin mirarla.

Por...por... –Tartamudeaba sin dejar de jugar con sus manos.

Eso quiere decir que recuerdas todo con detalle? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

S-si... –Respondió nerviosa y cabizbaja.

No es nada importante –Dijo colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana, se puso justo frente a los cristales para mirar a través de ellos.

�¿Por qué no es nada importante! –Exclamó con molestia pero al notar la cara de sorpresa con la que el joven la observaba solamente calló mientras inclinaba su rostro ruborizado.- Yo...lo siento pero... es que...

Cuando dije que no es nada importante –Dándole nuevamente la espalda – no me refería a eso, mas bien a todo lo demás.

Lo que el señoriíto trata de decir es que el beso fue de su agrado. –Exclamó el espíritu apareciendo de improvisto haciendo que Ren girara rápidamente y que Tamao se sorprendiera.

¿En- en serio? –Preguntó nerviosa al espíritu.

¡Bason! –Lo llamó molesto.

Lo siento, pero es que la señorita Jun acaba de regresar...con algo... se requiere su presencia –Dijo con seriedad.

¿Ah?

�¿Ya regreso! –Dijo Tamao con asombro y alegría.

Entonces es mejor ir – Exclamó al mirar el rostro de seriedad en su espíritu.

Yo lo acompaño –Intentó incorporarse.

Tu espera aquí, aun estas débil.

No se preocupe por mi, estoy bien –Sonrió.

Haz lo que quieras –Suspiró de mal humor.

La joven solo sonrió y lo siguió a la sala, donde se encontraron a todos reunidos e incluso Ashura había tomado asiento ya.

El joven miró a todos los presentes y su vista se detuvo en uno en especial, quedó paralizado al comprobar que realmente esa persona estaba ahí. Tamao miro aquella expresión y dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar, solo para quedar igual de impactada.

Se-señora Ran!

La mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos y dejó su taza con té.

Hm...¿Acaso no te percataste de mi llegada, Ren?

No, no me di cuenta –Exclamó con serenidad mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Entonces...debe ser cierto lo que Ashura nos comento.

¿Les comento? –Repitió alzando una ceja.

Eso es fácil –Dijo Ashura poniéndose de pie – Es obvio que estés distraído, sabiendo que la relación con tu prometida se ha vuelto muy intima.

�¿De que estas hablando! –Preguntó un poco alterado.

Tamao Parpadeó varias veces.

Madre, creo que lo tenían un poco oculto –Sonrió Jun.

Bienvenidas de nuevo, siento no haberlas saludado con anterioridad –Tamao se inclinó ante la presencia de Jun y otras entidades.

Ya era hora ��-Exclamó Jai.

Has crecido mucho Tamao.

La pelirosa levantó su mirada ante la voz que se dirigía a ella.

Señora Miyuki...

Mucho tiempo sin verte.

Si –Respondió tratando de acercarse a la mujer mas sin embargo algo la detuvo de pronto, era la silueta de alguien poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

Quedó totalmente inmóvil al notar su acercamiento.

Con su permiso señora –Exclamó Jai con respeto al ver como Ran se acercaba a la pelirosa – Pienso que he hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

La mujer miró de reojo a Jai para luego cerró el abanico que andaba en la mano derecha y la colocó en la barbilla de la joven poniendo a esta cada vez nerviosa.

Debo admitir que se ha hecho una dama muy hermosa pero... ¡Ren!

El chico quien miraba la escena con bastante suspicacia, se colocó en una posición bastante firme, pero sin inmutarse.

¿Desea algo?.-Preguntó él con seriedad.

Ashura nos ha dicho que ya has tomado asuntos con tu compromiso.

¿A que se refiere exactamente? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo a Ashura quien parecía estarse divirtiendo con todo.

Por favor madre¿Por qué no discutimos esto en calma?-Intervino Jun.

Esta bien –Dijo Ran resignada al mirar con que insistencia su hija había pedido aquello.

Después de un momento en paz, la mujer tomó asiento en la mesa, al igual que Jun, Jai, Ashura y Ren.

Aunque Tamao estaba a punto de irse con Qi y Luo a la cocina, Ran la detuvo con el pretexto de que ella tendría que estar escuchando todo. Aun sin su decisión, tuvo que sentarse con los demás, pero se sentó junto al joven de cabellos violáceos.

Se sirvió una taza de té a cada uno, excepto al joven que había pedido un frasco con leche.

El ambiente estaba algo calmado y tenso, al lado de Ran se encontraba Miyuki con ambas manos tomadas y sus ojos entreabiertos, mostraban una gran tranquilidad.

Era un silencio que aquella elegante mujer había impuesto hasta que Ren habló con desesperación aunque en su tono no se mostró tal sentimiento.

Se puede saber ¿a dónde lleva todo esto?

La mujer bebió un sorbo, lo depositó en la pequeña base para portar tazas y luego miró a su hijo.

Lo que hablaba hace algunos minutos era, que si deseabas estar muy cerca de tu prometida lo mejor es casarlos de una vez.

Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos de par en par, pero todos los demás lo tomaron con calma.

¿Por qué tanta la prisa? –Dijo Ren lo mas respetuosamente posible aunque en su tono se notaba hostilidad.

Este compromiso fue decidido a causa de una pelea y aunque no estaba en mis planes, por honor tendrás que tomarla como esposa.

¿Cuál es el punto? –Preguntó impaciente.

Lo que mi madre trata de decir es que si este compromiso no se hubiese hecho, para este momento tendrías que estar casado.-Explicó Jun.

La pelirosa escuchaba todo aquello con nerviosismo presionando sus manos una contra la otra bajo la mesa.

¿Acaso creen que ya debo casarme? –Cerró sus ojos y mostró una sonrisa llena de ironía.

Pero antes de eso, quería cerciorarme de la relación que llevas con esta joven –Mirando a la pelirosa.- Pero Ashura nos comentó que todo va según lo planeado.

Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que él les comentó?-Preguntó Ren con desconfianza.

Cosas sin importancia –Sonrió Jun divertida – Como que casi siempre están juntos, con eso quiero decir en todo.

Al escucharla, Tamao no puedo evitar sonrojarse y aunque Ren estaba un poco avergonzado y deseaba matar en esos momentos al joven de cabellos oscuros, no perdería el control frente a su madre, tenía que saber cuales eran todas sus intenciones.

Parece que el rumor es cierto.-Exclamó Ran.

Si me hubiesen escogido otra prometida, no les importaría si me llevase bien con ella o no – Dijo Ren al fin con cierta dureza e ironía.

Es obvio que este sea un caso especial, puesto que ella no es una de nosotros, solo es alguien común.

Todos miraron a la mujer, por aquellas palabras tan duras a la pelirosa mientras está tenía la cabeza baja ¿Qué podía hacer? Aquello era verdad...

Ren miró de reojo a la joven a su lado, luego frunció el ceño y miró a su madre.

Así que eso les comento Ashura¿qué pasó muy cerca de mi prometida? Pues tiene razón, ella será mi esposa por lo tanto tiene que estar junto a mi.

Eso había dejado perplejos a todos e incluso a su madre y a Tamao quien estaba ruborizada por aquellas palabras.

La mujer aun sorprendía, recuperó la compostura y abrió su abanicó para ocultar parte de su nariz y el resto de su rostro mientras miraba como Ren tomaba el frasco con leche entre sus manos y comenzaba tomar de él.

Esta bien...entonces su boda será en tres días.

�¿Tres días!-Dijo Ren exaltado.

¿Tres días? ...-Repitió Tamao por lo bajo.

Su relación va de maravilla así que no habrá problema.

El joven sabía perfectamente lo que su madre tramaba con todo el tema, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer.

Esta bien, así saldremos de esta tontería –Trató de sonar indiferente tomando mas de aquel liquido blanco, pero aquella noticia lo sorprendía bastante.

¿Salir de esto, sabes perfectamente que después se querrá su aporte para un heredero, y por lo menos se desea que engendren mas de un hijo.

Mientras Jun y Ashura reían por lo bajo al mirar como el joven de cabellos violáceos casi se ahoga con la leche y como la pelirosa parecía una luz roja, la madre del chico solo esperaba escuchar lo que él diría.

Tamao quien estaba al lado de Ren dio unas palmaditas a la espalda de este al notar como acercaba su puño para toser, luego de esto él miró a su madre con cierto desafío.

Si yo acepte todo esto, solo será para no quedar mal con la familia no me importa tomar todas esas responsabilidades.

Mañana partiremos a China y tendrás que pedir los votos a tu prometida, frente a todo el consejo –Recalcó Ran sin tomar importancia lo dicho por el chico.

Esta vez si había sido el colmo, solamente quedó en silencio, se puso de pie y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La pelirosa siguió al chico con la mirada hasta que este salió de la pieza. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a seguirlo.

No he dado la orden para retirarse –Exclamó Ran con autoridad al ver a la joven, está solo giró y miró a la mujer con seriedad.

Lo siento mucho –Cerró sus ojos, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Vaya, ni siquiera obedeció.-Dijo Jai.

Madre, pienso que esta siendo muy dura...

Quiero probar cual es el trabajo que hizo Jai con ella.

Pienso que esta bien.-Agregó Ashura.

Me sorprende que no estés molesto por todo esto –Dijo Jai al aire pero obviamente refiriéndose a él.

Simplemente él gano ¿qué podía hacer?

¿Así de simple, algo tuvo que suceder para que tomaras esa decisión, sino no hubieses aceptado –exclamó tratando de sonar sarcástica.

El hecho que haya aceptado, no significa que no me pueda seguir divirtiendo –Sonrió con picardía mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

No tienes remedio –Suspiró.

Entonces madre ¿Cuándo partiremos?

Si lo hacemos ahora por la noche llegaremos un día antes de la boda.

¿No es mejor cambiar la fecha de la boda?-Preguntó Jai.

Claro que no, al consejo se le fue avisado ese día y ese será pienso que un retraso se verá de muy mal gusto.

Es obvio –Rió Ashura.

¿Ahora tu estas igual de sarcástico?-Preguntó Ran.

no se enfade mi señora –Dijo poniéndose de pie – iré avisar a su hijo que ahora partirán –Rió otro poco y salió.

Supongo que los modales se han perdido.-Dijo la mujer con seriedad.

Creo que debe comprender en que situación estamos.-Sugirió Jun.

La mujer no dijo mas, solamente cerró sus ojos y tomó otro poco de té.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo... –Dijo Rende brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido mirando a través dela ventana.

Vaya que estas pensativo.-Intervino Ashura.

¿Qué es lo quieres? –Mirándolo por encima del hombro.

¿Por qué tan enfadado? – Colocándose junto al joven y mirando el exterior.

¿Por qué crees? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Esta visita te puso muy gruñón.

¿Por qué dijiste todas esas estupideces?.

Solo intentaba ayudar.-Ashura sonrió.

Con eso solo cometiste un estúpido error.

¿Estúpido? Oh, por favor sabes perfectamente que si no aprueban a Tamao tendrías que casarte con alguien mas.

No entiendo cual es tu interés en todo esto – mirándolo de reojo.

No es por ti, es por ella – sonrió sin despegar la vista de la ventana. El joven de ojos dorados se quedó sorprendido ante aquella confesión, pero luego de pensarlo frunció el entre cejo y lo miró directamente.- Tal parece que te molestó mi comentario.

No me agrada tu expresión –Desviando nuevamente la mirada.

¿Mi expresión de sinceridad te molesta? –Rió – entiendo, así que te desagrada la idea que tome enserio a la dama ¿no es así?.

Idiota... –Murmuró.

Vamos –Rió por lo bajo – sabes perfectamente que si hubiese ganado en aquella ocasión, habrías hecho cualquier cosa para evitar mi compromiso con ella.

No digas tonterías ��

como sea, no actúes como un débil tratando de remediar todo este asunto...

¿Remediarlo¡tu lo empeoraste!

Eso solo son detalles, -Rió con picardía -lo importante es que mejor hables con ella...

¿Ah?

Ella debe estar nerviosa o hasta confundida con todo.

¿Por qué crees eso? –Mirando con una ceja alzada.

Porque salió con el pretexto de seguirte y no esta contigo –Sonrió.

Ren volvió su mirada hacia la ventana sin decir nada mas, luego de algunos minutos de silencio suspiró y se fue del lugar, mientras Ashura sonreía para sí.

* * *

Con manos en los bolsillos se dirigió donde él creía que estaba la joven, y justo como lo dedujo, estaba en su habitación.

La pudo observar ya que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, miró por la abertura, ella estaba sentada en un sofá mirando sus temblorosas manos.

Sin decir mas el joven entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Joven Ren –Se levantó de su asiento sorprendida y sonrojada.

Necesitamos hablar –Dijo apoyándose en la pared cerca del sofá donde se encontraba la joven –Siéntate por favor.

Un silencio se hizo presente por segundos aunque la pelirosa pensó que habían pasado horas, pero luego se armó de valor para romper aquello.

Yo... –Murmuró cabizbaja – Usted...

Di lo que quieras decir –Dijo serenamente haciendo mas difícil la tarea a la joven.

Usted...¿usted cree que sea correcto este compromiso?

El chico cerró ambos ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

La señora Ran tiene razón...yo no soy...como ustedes...por eso...no se si seré la persona correcta para...

El compromiso esta decidido por ese combate.

¿Es solamente por eso? –Preguntó entrecortada.

El chico abrió sus ojos un poco para luego desviar su vista.

Parece que tu forma de verme no ha cambiado.

¿Por-porque lo dice?

No comprendo... ¿Por qué sigues tratando de estar conmigo?

Yo... – Quedó sin palabras ante aquella pregunta, aunque rápidamente trató de razonar – Pienso...que usted es una buena persona...es solo las circunstancias en las que usted vivió lo que lo hacen una persona fría.

En verdad piensas que fueron circunstancias? –Dijo riendo con ironía haciendo que la pelirosa se entristeciera un poco.

Aun nerviosa como estaba y talvez esperando algo doloroso la joven asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces no cuestiones que la única razón por el que yo acepte el compromiso sea aquella pelea.

No lo sabia y aunque aquella respuesta no era muy dulce...ella sonrió aceptándola con gusto, él no era bueno con las palabras pero en esa respuesta encontró mucho alivio.

El joven se apoyó completamente a la pared y suspiró con cierta inquietud.

¿Se siente bien? –Preguntó acercándose a él y tratando de tocar con su mano derecha la frente de este.

Si, no es necesario que te preocupes –Respondió con calma deteniendo la mano de la joven con la suya, luego miró por la ventana – Es solo que esto se pondrá peor...

s-si usted lo dice – Exclamó algo sonrojada al percatarse que el chico aun no soltaba su mano.

Por cierto – Agregó mirándola aun sin darse cuenta que la tenía muy bien tomada por la mano – De ahora en adelante llámame sin formalidades.

La pelirosa estaba tan nerviosa que casi ni se percataba lo que decía el chico, claro, hasta que este, dijo lo ultimo.

�¿Por su nombre?

No es nada del otro mundo, además gracias al estúpido de Ashura tendremos que fingir llevarnos mejor.

¿Fingir? Pero...¿acaso usted solo puede fingir? –Preguntó algo cabizbaja.

Mirándola de reojo solo suspiró

Creo que no comprendes cuando digo "llevarnos mejor"

La pelirosa lo pensó un momento para luego sonrojarse de sobremanera.

U-usted quiere decir que...

Si, como llamarme por mi nombre, quedarte conmigo cuando se suponga que debemos estar con el consejo.

Ah...con...con que se refería a eso –Susurró muy apenada consigo misma por pensar...un poco "mas" y mirando el piso, el chico la miró con una ceja alzada.

¿Ahora que es lo que sucede?

Na-nada

esta bien –Suspiró tratando de sonar en calma – Entonces trata de nombrarme sin formalidades.

Pe-pero...

Fue una suerte que no me llamaras cerca de mi madre, si aun me hablas con formalidades ella sabrá que todo lo que dijo Ashura es falso.

¿Solamente por eso?

Si se supone que nos llevamos "Tan bien" – Agregó la ultima frase con cierta molestia y sarcasmo – Por lo menos debes llamarme solamente por mi nombre.

E-esta bien como uste... como digas –Apretó sus manos una contra la otra un poco apenada por aquello que ella creía insolencia.

Muy bien, ahora...

Ahora prepárense porque esta noche partiremos.

Tamao y Ren¿Esta noche! – Mirando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Ashura apoyado en el lumbral de esta.

Debo decir que ese es una idea ingeniosa, Ren –Rió.

¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –Preguntó con seriedad, lo sorprendió un poco que no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia y eso siempre sucedía... cuando Tamao estaba cerca – Tonterías... –Susurró para sí.

¿Cuál es la tontería?

No importa, solo responde-Exclamó Ren con fastidio.

Lo que escuchaste, esta noche partiremos a China.

¿Tu vendrás?

Claro –Sonrió a la pelirosa – Quisiera ver a la linda Tamao con un vestido tradicional.

Tamao se Sonrojada mientras sonreía apenada.

¡Como sea! –Exclamó molesto tratando de cambiar de conversación y pasando a través de ambos chicos.

deberías ser un poco mas cortés.

El joven de cabellos violáceos lo miró con el ceño fruncido, normalmente lo soportaba pero en cuento intervenía la pelirosa parecía que deseaba golpearlo ahí mismo, ya en años anteriores mientras ambos entrenaban en China, Ashura había confesado a Ren esos sentimientos por Tamao, que no fueron de mucho agrado para él, sin embargo intentó comprender aquello y mas aun sabiendo cual había sido la confesión de la joven hacia él y lo que él había confesado "sin desearlo" antes de marcharse y aunque Ashura parecía darse cuenta de aquello siempre insistió en seguirla.

Después de razonar un poco se relajó y desvió la mirada.

Joven...es decir... Ren –Nuevamente se sonrojó – te noto mas nervioso.

¡bah! No estoy nervioso solo deseo terminar con todo esto.

Al verlo de esa manera, Tamao también quería que todo aquello acabara pero... parecía que todo estaría a punto de ponerse mas serio, sería una boda...y aun no comprendía a que clase de votos se refería la señora Ran...

Continuara...

* * *

A_gradezco todos los comentarios, ahora actualizaré un poco mas tarde por los estudios. **La nueva aprendiz** (agradezco tu opinión ojala este cap te guste y si ahora lo tengo hasta el cap 37 estoy haciendo el 38 ejem... si pues...ya va terminar el fic aunque ya con tanto tiempo debí haberlo terminado pero...son los estudios) **Ice princcess** (gracias por tu opinión y de lemon...hehe naaaa no puedo hacer eso me da algo de penilla asi que no te preocupes.) **isabel (**holaaaa hay te deseo suerte en todo eso T.T yo estoy asi por anatomía uno, y mas que tengo que hacer diferido, gracias por tus animos, ojala y puedas parrandear un poco estas vacaciones) **hikaru (**hehe gracias por tu opinión espero saber mas de ti, aunque si doy gracias que no lo hayan borrado T.T ya me daria hueva publicar todo de nuevo) **horitazoldick ( **pajita? Eso en mi país significa mentira heheh pero creo que en tuyo significa algo como hueva o haraganería? Aaa sii el maravilloso intercambio de cultura haha bueno gracias por tu opinión aunque de lo imaginación naaa solo son puras locuras hehehe) **annita – yho – asakura (**naaa no soy mala agradezco demasiado tu apoyo hehehe hay siii yo quiero mas Ren x Tamao haber si alguien se anima a escribir mas fics de ellos T.T solo magic y yo he visto haber si te animas T.T yo quiero mas Ren x Tamao)_


	36. La peticion, la promesa

**_El orgullo de un shaman._**

_Cáp.36: La petición, la promesa..._

**El manto oscuro cubría todo, ya había anochecido y con todo eso se dejaba ver un sin numero de estrellas.**

**Una limusina de color negro había recorrido ya varios kilómetros y había llegado a su destino, un aeropuerto.**

**En el interior iban siete personas, durante todo el trayecto ninguna se dirigió la palabra, no era incomodo solo lo notaban innecesario.**

**Tomaron asiento cuando abordaron aquel avión, Tamao se sentaría con Miyuki pero al ver el rostro calculador de aquella señora de cabellos púrpuras que era Ran, sonrió con dificultad y nerviosismo y se sentó al lado de Ren. Este estaba mirando a través de la ventana mientras tenía cerrados sus ojos, de pronto sonrió con cierta ironía**.

Parece que ella te asusta.- Dijo el joven.

So-solo un poco...pero...a pesar de su mirada severa...siento que me gusta un poco –Exclamó ruborizándose y mirando sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas.

¿Gustarte? – Preguntó al verla de reojo

Si – Respondió mirándolo con cierta dulzura – Esa mirada...ese gesto, se parece mucho al suyo.

No digas tonterías –Desvió la mirada ruborizado y sorprendido por aquel comentario.

**El avión estaba despegando dejando a todos bastante calmados, después de un largo silencio la pelirosa decidió hablar**.

Jo-joven Ren... –Lo llamó levantando el rostro.

Te dije que me llamaras sin formalidades .- Susurró sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana, como si hubiese algo de verdad interesante.

Entonces...Ren...muchas gracias – Sonrió ruborizándose y volviendo a mirar sus piernas.

¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó confundido y mirándola casi frente a frente.

Usted se quedó cuidándome toda la noche...eso fue lo que el joven Ashura me comentó.

**Muy bien ahora era ella la que le daba razones para ponerse nervioso, esta era la segunda vez que lo hacia sonrojarse y él se percataba de ello al sentir su cara algo caliente**.

Ashura hizo muchas estupideces esa noche...es obvio que no dejaría que hiciera algo mas – Respondió llevando nuevamente su mirada al cristal para ocultar un poco su vergüenza.

Ren... – Dijo algo apenada – Cuando veamos a las personas del consejo...que se supone que debes hacer? es decir...la señora Ran mencionó unos votos.

Aun no lo se con exactitud pero al estar all�, aun eres capaz de renunciar a todo esto.

Usted...¿desea que siga con esto?-Preguntó la pelirosada.

Es tu decisión - Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Pero también es la suya...usted es quien se casará.

Tu también.

Solo pregunte si usted desea que yo este a su lado...para...para... siempre.

Esa es tu elección

También la suya – Repitió con cierta molestia al volver a lo mismo, mientras que él no parecía inmutarse.

Haz lo que quieras.

Si ese es el caso – Dijo llevándose por sus impulsos – Entonces si quiero seguir con esto.

Entonces yo también.-Respondió el joven como si nada.

**La pelirosa calló de pronto y miró al chico a su lado ¿cómo podía ser tan confuso? Ella trataba de entenderlo en algunas ocasiones como esta, no sabía a donde quería llegar pero...esa era la manera en la que él respondía a todo, sin perder, sin ganar, solamente decirlo tratando de no perder su orgullo. Tamao sonrió casi siempre comprendía (pero solo hasta el final) las respuestas por parte de él y se ruborizó al analizar lo que había dicho el joven.**

**Era extraño como una cosa llevaba a la otra¿cómo imaginar que el chico que tanto la odiaba era la persona mas valiosa para ella¿cómo imaginar que aquella admiración por él cada instante se volvía amor?**

Todo es extraño... –Susurró Tamao riendo con ironía. Dirigió su mirada al joven a su lado, pero este ya había caído profundamente dormido, al verlo pudo notar cierta inocencia en su rostro, rió un poco al recordar ciertas cosas que sucedieron hace varios años.

**FLASHBACK**

**Una pequeña caminaba por entre grandes árboles mirando hacia todas la direcciones**.

Donde estará...ya es...algo tarde... –Susurró la pequeña pelirosada.

**Caminó un poco mas hasta acercarse a un árbol bastante alto solo caminó tratando de rodearlo hasta que tropezó con una raíz bastante grande y cayendo sobre algo o mas bien sobre alguien**.

**Al fijarse bien en aquel sujeto susurró su nombre haciendo que este despertara y se sonrojara por la cercanía y la posición de la chica**.

�¡Joven Ren! –Exclamó eufórica aun sobre él y sus manos a ambos costados de la cabeza de este.

�¿Qué haces aquí! –Preguntó molesto y nervioso pero aun así no se movía.

Estaba muy preocupada...ya es tarde y usted no llegaba así que...

¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? –Preguntó aun en aquella posición.

Por-porque...La señorita Jun me envió –Dijo sonrojada inclinando un poco su cabeza aun así estaba sentada a horcadas sobre él.

¡Bah! Le avisé a mi hermana que no llegaría temprano.

Y se supone que deba estar aquí durmiendo?

Eso no importa.

Claro que si...ni siquiera...me aviso – Exclamó un poco triste.

**El chico se sorprendió un poco y solo pudo murmurar algunas cosas en chino**.

¿Dijo algo?

¿Podrías quitarte? –sonrojado y mirando a un lado opuesto.

**Parpadeó varias veces para luego ver su posición, Se sonrojó y se apartó de él**.

Lo- lo siento –Sentada en el suelo con sus manos en el pecho.

No importa ya –Dijo poniéndose de pie.- No quiero que vengas por estos lugares ¿queda claro?

Pero...yo solo...

Solo no vengas – Interrumpió aun así estaba calmando.

Como usted diga.-

Bien, vamonos.-

Señoriíto

Bason?-Exclamó la pelirosada.

Señoriíto ¿ya terminó de meditar?

No, seguiremos mañana-Respondió el mencionado.

Él estaba...meditando... –Pensó Tamao comprendiendo el que estuviese ahí sentado.

**La pelirosa se puso de pie solo para mirar al espíritu y al chico hablar**.

Lo siento...no fue mi intención...

¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó Bason un poco sorprendido.

Pu-pues la señorita Jun...es decir todos buscamos al joven Ren y creí que estaba por aquí...asi que... – Ciertamente estaba nerviosa, pero había omitido la parte en que ella había propuesto ir a buscar al chico ¿qué le estaba pasando¿cómo podía preocuparse de alguien tan cruel? Pero...él la ha ayudado ¿no? Tenía que pagar el favor...

Por eso no quiero que vuelvas a venir por acá –DijoRen y se adelanto dejando a tras a su espíritu y a la joven.

Por favor, no mal interprete las palabras del señoriíto – Dijo Bason al mirar el rostro de la chica.

¿Ah?

Aquí solo es un lugar de entrenamiento para ciertos seres con cualidades superiores a la de los humanos, por eso el joven no quiere que salga lastimada.

Él no quiere... –Repitió incrédula.

Me sorprendió que llegara hasta ac�, pero lo mas preferible es que no regrese aquí, puede que algo le suceda.

E-esta bien –Sonrió al espíritu.

de seguro él joven no se lo dijo con esas palabras pero...esa es la verdad.

Pero...si él me odia...porque no dejarme aquí...

Entonces...podría pensar que él no la odia como suele afirmarlo.

**Tamao Quedó pensativa por primera vez sobre todo¿seria acaso que...**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Abrió sus ojos de pronto, estaba agitado y sudor se mostraba en su rostro**.

¿Ocurre algo malo? –Preguntó una vocecilla a su lado.

**Miró por la ventana y se sorprendió al notar que el sol ya se hacia** **visible.**

¿Cuánto he dormido? –Susurró Ren.

Pues... –Balbuceó Tamao algo preocupada – estaba tan cansado que no quise despertarlo aunque...ha dormido mas que yo.

**El joven se tranquilizó, suspiró y se hizo hacia atrás para sentarse mejor**.

Joven Ren...

No me ocurre nada, y llámame si formalidades – Dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces...¿puedes decirme que te ocurre?

(Mirando hacia la ventana) Solo fue un sueño.

¿tuvo una Pesadilla?

Mas bien recuerdos...

Se siente...es decir ¿te sientes bien?

Ya dije que no debes preocuparte, si no me equivoco pronto llegaremos ¿verdad?

Si – Sonrió, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido anteriormente – El joven Ashura avisó que pronto aterrizaríamos.

**Ren solamente Suspiro**

No parece que estés feliz de regresar.-Exclamó Tamao.

Supongo porque mañana me obligaran a casarme –Dijo sarcástico con los ojos cerrados.

Si, es verdad – Exclamó con una expresión en el rostro que insinuaba haber recordado ese detalle.

No comprendes muchos los sarcasmos ¿verdad? –Mirándola de reojo.

¿Ah? . .?

Olvídalo –Cerrando nuevamente los ojos suspiró.

**Por fin ya habían aterrizado, después de varias horas de vuelo, aunque tardaron varios minutos en bajar de la nave, habían hombres en traje formal color negro que esperaban a la mujer elegante que salía del avión. Esta les hizo una señal y ellos asintieron; Cuando por fin salieron del aeropuerto, aquellos sujetos los esperaban junto a un móvil color negro.**

**Uno de ellos abrió la puerta para que Ran entrará y los demás la siguieron.**

**El viaje fue silencioso, todos iban pensando en sus cosas, las únicas que mantenían el ambiente era Jun tratando de hablar con Tamao para que está se calmara, aunque no lo demostrara la chica estaba mas que nerviosa.**

**El gran auto se detuvo frente a la gran mansión. Tamao se intimidó un poco al notar que a las afueras de la puerta se encontraban varias personas de traje muy elegantes característicos de ese país.**

**El lugar no había cambiado nada, de verdad era impresionante aquella mansión pero en esos momentos la pelirosa solo deseaba estar en otro sitio, de verdad ese ambiente le daba escalofríos.**

**Fue tanta su impresión que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el brazo de Ren y lo abrazó, por otra parte este estaba muy pendiente de todos los que lo esperaban pero perdió esa atención cuando sintió a la pelirosa aferrarse a él.**

Trata de mantener la calma –Susurró Ren .levantando el brazo un poco tratando de verse así, para cuando entrara al lugar y que todo el consejo estuviese viendo aquello.

**Primeramente entraron ellos dos, luego entró la madre de Ren pero cuando hubiesen llegado a la parte central de el gran recibidor, Ren alzó una ceja un poco confundido**.

¿Dónde...

El consejo llegará por la noche, se supone que ahora pedirás los votos a tu prometida y mañana será la boda.

¿cómo se puede aparentar comprometerse en un día y casarse al siguiente? –Preguntó Ren con fastidio.

Has estado comprometido con ella desde hace años, el que le pidas matrimonio de nuevo en frente de todos no significa que eso lo cambia, de todas maneras la boda se había planeado desde hace bastante tiempo.

�¿Qué! –Preguntó incrédulo y ruborizado al igual que la joven metida en todo el embrollo.

Tu compromiso fue por un trato, ahora frente al consejo deberás pedirle matrimonio como es debido.

¡No se me fue avisado! –Exclamó con respeto aunque con fastidio.

¿Sucede algo Ren? –Sonrió Ashuracon malicia - ¿Acaso tienes miedo? O...se puede decir que dudas que tu prometida te acepte.

**El joven miró con suma seriedad a Ashura, luego miró a la pelirosa, su mirada se ablandó un poco pero luego desvió su mirada sorprendiendo un poco a Tamao**.

Eso se sabrá ahora, cuando los miembros del consejo lleguen, por ahora lo indispensable es que se preparen.

Es verdad –Jai tomó el brazo de Tamao.

¿Eh?

Así es –Sonrió Jun tomando el otro brazo de la joven.

Pe-pero...-Balbuceó Tamao.

**Sin decir mas ambas se llevaron a la joven del lugar**.

**Ren suspiró ante el comportamiento de las jovenes**

Lo ideal es que descanses un poco –Ran girando sobre sus talones para marcharse.

Entonces subiré a mi habitación –Ashura dio un bostezo y se retiró. Ran estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo cuando su hijo la detuvo.

Dígame madre,...¿Por qué...

Tu eres el nuevo líder de nuestra dinastía...por lo tanto es normal que quiera que tengas una buena esposa aunque...veo que tu mismo la has escogido.

Nada de eso, -Dijo tratando de mantener la calma – ustedes arreglaron el compromiso.

dime¿Si te hubiésemos conseguido otra prometida, hubieses aceptado?

Eso no importa,-Respondió después de un minuto de silencio- se supone que tengo la dinastía en mis manos eso es todo –Desviando la mirada.

¿Por qué no eres capaz de responder? –Preguntó aun de espaldas a él.

Usted...

Lo mejor es que cuides a tu prometida, pueda que aquí hayan mas problemas de los que se aparentan –Interrumpió al chico mientras se marchaba tranquilamente del lugar.

**Estaba confundido, si bien sabia que habrían algunos inconvenientes por presentar al consejo a su futura esposa que era humana...¿A que se refería su madre cuando dijo mas problemas de los que aparentaban?.**

**Luego de meditarlo por varios minutos lo mejor era descansar como había sugerido su madre.**

* * *

-Esto es...-Susurró Tamao.

Lo ideal para ti –Se adelantó Jai.

Bueno...esas no eran las palabras que buscaba n ñU

Pues es lo correcto.

Pero...

Pienso que te veras linda con eso –Señaló Junel vestido que la pelirosa llevaba en brazos.

U-usted lo cree? –Preguntó ruborizándose.

Claro que si¿verdad Jai?.

Ejem...definitivamente me quedaría mejor a mi –Desviando la mirada – pero no te veras mal con él.

Si ustedes los dicen, esta bien –Sonrió y se dirigió al mostrador de la gran habitación.

A veces sueles ser demasiado cruel con ella.-Dijo Jun.

No hice nada, solamente hablé con la verdad.

**Jun sonrió con dificultad por la "honestidad" en la que respondía.**

Ya está –Dijo alegremente saliendo detrás del vestidor.

**Las presentes quedaron sorprendidas, era un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de la pelirosa, color blanco, sin mangas que llegaba hasta los tobillos de esta, el cuello era alto parecía cuello mao excepto que en la parte delantera se mostraba un cuello en forma de V, andaba zapatillas del mismo color y un pequeño broche que hacía juego en su cabello largo.**

**La joven no se percató de los rostros de ambas chicas que la observaban mas bien solamente se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el salón, luego se giró y con una sonrisa pidió opiniones**.

Es de admitir que te queda bien –Dijo Jai con cierta admiración al ver que la joven se miraba mas elegante.

Ese está bien para la cena de ahora, sin olvidar que hay que preparar la boda –Sonrió Jun.

De eso no te preocupes Jun, esto lo he planeado desde hace años así que solo hay que encargarnos de esta noche, por otro lado... –Acercándose a la pelirosa.- Quiero que aprenda a mantener la calma ¿ha quedado claro?

S-si -respondió a pelirosada.

Jai: No estoy jugando.-Agregó Tamao.

Co-como usted diga –Respondió con algo de nerviosismo. Aunque era obvio que Tamao tomó un cierto cariño a esa chica, debía admitir que siempre le causaba cierto temor al notar la insistencia de esta y claro...eso era obvio al ver por quien lo hacia.

Entonces vamos –Tomándola de la muñeca derecha.

¿Ir?

Se supone que tendremos que hablar con Ren de algo.

Eso fue lo que nos dijo en el avión.

Con él? –Dijo Tamao un poco ruborizada – Pe-pero...

Es mejor que vayas de una vez con ese traje, estoy segura que a mi hermano le agradará mucho.-Dijo Jun con suma diversion.

**Tamao se ruborizaba completamente.**

**Sin mas que balbucear (Por parte de la pelirosa) llegaron a la habitación del chico. Tocaron varias veces pero nadie abrió haciendo que Jai se desesperara y de un solo golpe la abriera**.

Donde estar�? ��-Preguntó molesta Jai.

No hagas tanto ruido –Dijo levantándose del sofá que estaba de espaldas y tocando su frente.

Joven Ashura. ¿Acaso lo despertamos?-Preguntó Tamao.

Claro que si y de seguro... –Calló al mirar a la chica. – Esto si es una muy agradable sorpresa –Sonrió con cierta malicia.

Verdad que se luce bien?-Preguntó Jun.

Pienso que no debí de ninguna manera haberme dejado ganar –Tomando la mano de la joven haciéndola sonrojar.

Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Ren?-Exclamó Jai.

él fue la ultima persona que habló con la señora.

Entiendo –Dijo Jun cambiando el tono de voz a uno mas serio.

La señora Ran... –Calló de pronto al mirar el rostro de la pelirosa.

Si gusta...puedo ir a buscarlo-Intervino Tamao.

¿Para que desean buscarme? –Dijo entrando a la habitación.

Ya era hora Ren.-Sonrió Jun.

Solo estaba... –Comenzó a ruborizarse al mirar a una joven en especial, luego sacudió su cabeza, tenía que estar totalmente concentrado – Como sea, -Pasando de largo junto a la pelirosa.

**A Jai pereció molestarle el gesto, parecía que a Ren no le importaba en lo absoluto**.

Oye espera un momento...

No hay nada que esperar Jai –Interrumpió entrando a la habitación, había estado atrás de Ren todo el tiempo pero parecía que nadie se había percatado de ello.

Tu... –Balbuceó Jai sorprendida.

Insistió en conocer a Tamao –Dijo Ren en tono bastante molesto.

**Acercándose con una expresión bastante insolente, sonrió a la pelirosa**.

Así que eres tu...

Mucho gusto – Dijo con calma, pero aun así intimidada por la mirada de aquella joven que parecía de la misma edad que Jai., su cabello era lacio que llegaba hasta su cuello era color negro azulado, sus ojos color negro mientras mostraba un traje color azul un conjunto de unos pantaloncillos cortos con una camisa de cuello mao con mangas pequeñas.

Mi nombre es Liu Xiumei –Sonrió con aun mas prepotencia.

**Tamao inclinó su cuerpo como muestra de respeto**.

Que pena –Dijo Xiumei mirando a Jai – Pensé que habías escogido a alguien mejor.

**Todos quedaron un poco impresionados por aquel comentario, excepto uno**.

Sal de aquí –Dijo Ren cortante y molesto.

Vaya ue te enfada eso -Agregó Xiumei con una sonrisa bastante prepotente.

Sal ya!

**La chica no tuvo mas opción que retirarse no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de rencor a Jai y por su puesto a la pelirosa**.

Se puede saber ¿Para que la has traído?-Preguntó Jai molesta.

Ella es parte del consejo...-Respondió Ren.

Por cierto, siempre sigue odiosa –Dijo Ashura riendo por lo bajo.-Aunque muy linda he de admitirlo.

¿Quieres dejar eso para después? Ahora esto...

Lo mejor es que salgamos un momento –Dijo Jun al mirar el rostro lleno de confusión de la pelirosa.

**Jai comprendió de inmediato y asintió, mientras que Ren al entender lo que las chicas dijeron, miró a su prometida**.

Eso seria una buena idea –Dijo seriamente mirando a Ashura.

como quieras –Suspiró un poco decepcionado.

**Todos salieron aunque algunos de muy mala gana, Ren cerró la puerta y se desplomó sentándose en el sofá color rojo en medio de la habitación, mientras la pelirosa aun estaba de pie cerca de una ventana que daba directamente al balcón del lugar**.

¿Y bien?

Ah?

¿No preguntaras porque ella actúa así contigo?

Pues...creo que toda su familia es así –Sonrió – excepto el joven Ashura y la señorita Jun.

Ren rió por lo bajo con ironia.

Por que estás riendo? – Dijo con cierta inocencia.

Tu si me sorprendes –Mirando el piso, hubo mucho silencio hasta que por fin el joven volvió a decir algo. – Tamao¿quieres seguir con esto?

**Aquella pregunta calló como un balde de agua fría a la joven**.

Yo...ya respondí a eso.-Dijo nerviosa.

Yo tambien –Levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia el balcón, la pelirosa lo siguió.- Pero...¿crees estar segura?

¿Usted cree estarlo? –Preguntó un poco dolida – Joven...es decir, Ren, si tanto dudas...creo que entonces...eres tu el que no está seguro.

**El chico no se inmutó por el comentario.**

Yo estoy completamente seguro –Mirando el paisaje desde el balcón.

Entonces...¿Por qué lo pregunta? –Dijo llevando sus manos al pecho.

Aun no comprendo tu decisión de estar a mi lado –Susurró aunque la pelirosa lo alcanzó a oír, iba a responder mientras esbozaba un tierna sonrisa pero el joven volvió a tomar la palabra – Como sea, te pregunté sobre Xiumei porque...ella iba hacer mi prometida.

�¿Qué!

Se escogió como mi prometida a esa niña hace ya varios años.

Varios...años? –Balbuceó algo preocupada.

Fue justo después de que te encontramos Jun y yo, cuando nos marchamos a China.

¿Por-porque no me lo dijo? –Mirando el piso.

nunca le tomé importancia a los compromisos, la decisión estaba entre Jai y Xiumei, Shamanes de muy buen rango he de admitirlo.

Aun así...está seguro de querer...-Estaba un poco dolida por aquellas palabras.

Te equivocas...no digo esto por estar comparando, lo digo porque hoy te pediré matrimonio y mañana será nuestra boda –Lo dijo seriamente y como si nada, pero muy decidido, haciendo sonrojar a la joven a su lado.

**Aunque el chico era frío, expresaba ciertas emociones de la manera mas extraña ella era testigo de ello mientras que él debía admitir que con Jai y Xiumei había sido igual de frío pero la que siempre llamó su atención fue la pelirosa ¿por qué? Simplemente era muy extraño que aun siendo tan cruel con ella al principio, pudo llegarlo a amar e incluso haberselo dicho...aun no comprendía bien...pero el tambien se lo había expresado y en ese momento se sintió muy vulnerable pero de ninguna manera se arrepintió en hacerlo, Pero aun así...**

Es muy pronto para casarnos...-Dijo Rensaliendo de sus pensamientos.

...creo que si tienes..razón...

Entonces...cuando ahora pida los votos...quiero que te quedes en silencio

Silencio?

si ese es el caso tendremos algunos días ya que tu lo pensaras y no me obligaran a tomar a otra persona como esposa puesto que debo esperar la respuesta de la mujer a quien se lo pedí primero.

E-esta bien –Ruborizándose un poco.

**Aunque ella no lo notase, el joven la miraba de reojo, debía admitir que ella estaba mas hermosa de lo normal. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de calmar lo sonrojado de sus mejillas**.

Te sucede algo? –Preguntó acercándose.

No es nada –Dijo un poco mal humorado consigo mismo, trató de mirar hacia el frente.

Ren...¿Te da alegría volver aquí?

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Mirándola de reojo mientras el se apoyaba en el balcón y ella se posaba a su lado.

Tuviste una...pesadilla y bueno...

No es nada de que preocuparse, además ya había venido varias veces –Sin despegar la vista al frente, pero luego la miró de reojo al mostrarse algo insegura. – Te he dicho la verdad, solo han sucedido cosas ya todo lo he olvidado, no quiero que te preocupes.

**Cerró los ojos y volvió su vista al frente, aunque los abrió de presto por la impresión y el nerviosismo que lo invadió al igual que un sonrojo, al sentir como la pelirosa lo abrazaba por atrás pasando sus manos por abajo de los brazos de este**.

Esta bien...solo trata de no pensar mucho en ello –Dijo mientras posaba su mejilla en la espalda del chico.

**Después de estar unos minutos en esa posición el chico sonrió con cierta ironía para sí, aunque no deseara admitirlo le gustaba sentir cerca a la joven**.

**Todo aquello se rompió cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.**

**La pelirosa se separó lentamente y el joven se dirigió a la puerta.**

¿Dónde esta... –Preguntó Jai agitada.

¿Ah?

Señorita Jai?

Vamos –Dijo tomándola por la muñeca.

E-esta bien –Dijo para tratar de calmarla y se dejo halar por ella, dejando al joven concierta confusión para luego suspirar, definitivamente Tamao tenía mas problemas que él.

* * *

**El reloj de pié dio anunció con varios sonidos que las 8 en punto había caído. (Rima, hehe)**

**El joven se estaba alistando con un traje tradicional, un pantalón formal y una camisa de cuello mao con mangas largas.**

Te ves bien –Sonrió.

Hermana.

¿Te asusté?

claro que no –Respondió seriamente mientras arreglaba su cuello.

Espero que estés listo –Sonrió.

Le expliqué todo a Tamao.

Pues debiste haber hecho algo muy bueno, puesto que cuando llegó con Jai parecía muy feliz.

No hice nada –Dijo ruborizado por el tono en el que Jun había dicho eso, además no podía enfadarse, no con ella.

Todos los del consejo ya han llegado.

Parece que aun está Xiumei

Así es –Dijo Jun en tono mas serio.

**Dejaron la conversación a un lado y salieron del lugar, Jun llevaba un vestido color negro y su cabello tomado por unos broches dejando ver una elegancia muy propia en ella.**

**Llegaron al gran salón donde se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo lo mas ancianos y los mas jóvenes como él, se colocó en el centro y todos alrededor lo miraron con expectativa.**

**En los asientos principales estaban Tamao, Jun y Jai mientras que Ashura tomaba asiento como parte del gran consejo**.

Disculpe señorita Jun –Susurró. –Pero...su padre...

Él no está aquí...

¿Ah?

Se supone que ahora Ren es dueño de nuestro clan, por lo tanto él solo debe estar presente en situaciones comprometedoras como su boda por ejemplo –Sonrió Jun

**Tamao quedó un poco impresionada por lo organizados que estaban ellos.**

**El hombre que parecía ser el mas anciano tomó la palabra**.

Se sabe perfectamente que desde hoy Ren Tao toma posesión de toda nuestra dinastía, pero como tal, debe por tradición tomar otro tipo de obligación.

**Ren miró al anciano, para luego hacer una reverencia como muestra de respeto**.

Se que ahora yo sustituiré a mi padre, como tal debo tomar los votos del matrimonio para poder influir completamente toda nuestra dinastía.

**El joven miró a su alrededor para luego mirar a la joven pelirosa, este se ruborizo al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico y observar de antemano lo apuesto que se miraba. Se acercó a ella**.

Por tanto... – estaba justo frente a ella, dobló una rodilla y tomó la mano de la joven.

**Todo el clan comenzó a susurrar ciertas cosas, porque se percataban que aquella joven no era como ellos, en pocas palabras era solo una humana**.

**Ren había tomado con firmeza la mano de la joven, y pudo sentir mucho nerviosismo y cierto temor en ella, la joven miraba al frente esperando que la frase del chico terminara, pero al notar que este no continuaba bajó su mirada solo para encontrarse con la de él, pero para su sorpresa encontró otra cosa, el chico comenzó a sonreír para tratar de tranquilizarla.**

**�¿Sonriendo, Tamao estaba mas que sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, abriendo los ojos como platos y mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba aun mas de ella, esa sonrisa...estaba llena de..¿ternura? si, definitivamente, nunca había visto esa sonrisa dirigida a Jun o Jai...esta era especial...¿qué estaba sucediendo?**

Pido...que mi esposa sea ella...

**Todos los del consejo se sorprendieron con tal atrocidad**.

Como mi esposa su único deber...es estar a mi lado y mi deber será protegerla a toda costa.- El chico sonrió para sus adentros, si lo pensaba bien eso era lo que exactamente Tamao y él hacían desde que se conocieron, hacerse compañía uno al otro.

**El joven mostró una sonrisa llena de calma a la chica poniéndola mas nerviosa, definitivamente sonriendo se veía muy bien. Ella no sabía que hacer estaba completamente nerviosa y su corazón latía demasiado rápido...una sonrisa puede sonar algo tonto y común pero para ella...fue una gran respuesta.**

**Al notar tanto nerviosismo por parte de ella el chico cambio su expresión y alzó una ceja, no entendía completamente la actitud de la joven; pero tenía que acabar la oración**.

Por eso deseo...que aceptes ser mi esposa... –Dijo al fin haciendo que la joven se estremeciera y sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Acepto – Exclamó colocando su mano libre en el pecho y mostrando sus rostro sonrojado.

**Ren la miró con cierta confusión...se suponía que tenía que negarlo pero...**

**Al percatarse la falta que había hecho Tamao quedó estupefacta...se dejó llevar por emociones y no por la razón, pero ahora simplemente ¿qué debía hacer?**

**Jai, Jun y Ashura también lo tomaron con suma sorpresa...se suponía que las cosas no irían así**.

Yo...yo... –Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control de su nervios, al notarlo, Ren se levantó de pronto haciendo que la pelirosa también lo hiciera.

Entonces...

Entonces, que así sea...-Concluyó el anciano.

Si me permite –Interrumpió Ashura – lo mejor seria dejar mas tiempo a los jóvenes ¿No lo cree así?

No es muy común aceptar un humano y mucho menos posponer la fecha acordada...Aunque...se nos fue avisado que ella era su prometida desde hace bastante -Dijo el anciano algo molesto.

Creo que debe comprender...

Yo también lo pido.-Exigió Rencomo líder.

Hm...el consejo se reunirá a pensarlo, por ahora pueden despejar el área.

**Asintieron todos con la cabeza, las pocas personas que estaban ahí se marcharon, en cambio todo el consejo (compuesto por 30 personas) se había reunido en un salón aparte**.

Tamao Suspiró

¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Jun.

Yo ... –Sonrió tratando de decir que no pasaba nada.

**Se interrumpió cuando vieron entrar al joven de ojos dorados mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí**.

Ren... ¿Cómo está todo?-Preguntó Jun.

Tardaran –Tocando su frente con cierta frustración.

Eso será si no nos ponemos de acuerdo.

**Las tres personas giraron para encontrarse con la joven del cabello negro azulado**.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Xiumei?-Preguntó Ren malhumorado.

me pude dar cuenta que tu prometida no aguardó lo esperado.

¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba planeado?-Intervino Jun.

¿Acaso te has rebajado a espiar? –Preguntó de muy mal humor.

**La chica sonrió y miró a la pelirosa con cierta superioridad, esta por su parte solamente miró con confusión a la joven**.

Ren, tu querrías mas tiempo ¿no es así?-Dijo Xiumei.

Y eso que?

Si lo deseas yo puedo arreglar eso, claro que... –Acercándose al chico – Este favor tendrá que ser pagado.

**La joven en ese instante rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico, para la sorpresa de Jun y por supuesto Tamao.**

**El joven rió con prepotencia y malicia para luego apartar los brazos de ella.**

Muy tentador – Dijo con sarcasmo – Pero si el consejo dice que mañana se hará la boda, mañana la haremos.

**Xiumei frunció el entrecejo...¿por qué¿por qué siempre la rechazaba, y ahora se casaría con una simple humana?**

Xiumei –Llamó Jun captando la atención de todos – Ya comenzó la reunión –Sonriendo con dulzura.

**La chica estaba bastante avergonzada pero de mala gana se retiró del sitio.**

**Ren suspiró con cierto cansancio y caminó hacia el frente.**

¿a dónde te diriges?-Preguntó Jun.

Solo iré a caminar...

Yo lo acompaño –Interrumpió Tamao con un sonrojo.

Dije que puedes llamarme sin formalidades –Girando su rostro al frente –Y mas ahora que ya estamos legalmente comprometidos.

**Tamao Asintió ruborizada**.

No se tarden –Sonrió Junjuguetonamente – Ya que no sabemos cuando darán el anuncio.

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: bueno tenía ganas y puse el cap, gracias por los reviews espero que este cap les guste y...voy aver si actualizo el otro cap pronto aunque ya lo tengo heheh y bueno de terminar sii creo que 4 caps mas y termino heheh la hueva es poderosa y pienso que el fic esta bastante largote heheh. gracias por su apoyo._


	37. El gran farol rojo

_N/a: he de avisar que describiré una típica boda china, es decir costumbres y vestuarios muy propios de esta cultura así que... no vayan a decir que está raro, aunque...le omití cosas que hehehe realmente las noté muy raras. Y bueno actualizo porque...me lo pidió Ishi dora , pero bueno el otro la verdad... no lo he terminado asi que... me tardaré algo._

* * *

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.37: Gran farol rojo._

**El chico siguió caminando y abrió una puerta frente a él que conducía al patio trasero, Tamao hizo una reverencia de respeto a Jun y luego se retiró siguiendo al chico.**

**Caminó a lo largo del jardín hasta llegar a los limites del sitió mirando flores a su alrededor. Suspiró al pensar en todo el embrollo**.

Todo está muy tranquilo aquí –Susurró Ren mirando el cielo estrellado.

Si...-RespondióTamao mirando al chico y sonrojándose –Ren...yo...

¿Hm?

Siento mucho...

Eso no importa ya –Hizo una ademán de aburrimiento – de todas maneras ese seria siempre el mismo resultado.

**TamaoAsintió con su cabeza.**

¿Te ocurre algo?

Po-porque lo dices?

En primera, no sabes como mentir y en segunda, te pusiste demasiado nerviosa en el salón.

Pienso que debería entender...que no es de todos los días que te pidan matrimonio –Dijo con cierta timidez.

Es verdad –Volviendo a mirar el cielo.

**¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en momentos así? De verdad, eso era una de las cualidades que a Tamao le había atraído de él. para que su familia no notase ciertas cosas, él tenia que mantener la calma en ciertas situaciones o por lo menos aparentarlas**.

Me puedo dar cuenta...que la señorita Xiumei...siento una gran atracción por..ti –Dijo Tamao sonrojada y con cierta timidez, causando que el joven la mirara con curiosidad.

Ella no me interesa –Dijo secamente – Cuando se me nombraron prometidas, nunca les tomé importancia, tenía cosas mas interesantes que hacer.

Entiendo.

Con esto no quiero decir que... –Se apresuró a decir

Lo se –Sonrió Tamao ruborizándose – De lo que dir� estoy totalmente segura.

¿ah? –

Si –Sonrió

Como sea –Susurro desviando la mirada hacia el cielo con cierto sonrojo.

**La pelirosa se acercó a él y se aferró a su brazo, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo ruborizar, aun así no se movió de su sitio. Tamao rió por lo bajo**.

¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? –Preguntó mirándola de reojo con un notable rubor.

Me sorprende que dejes que te abrace, y no solo esta vez –Sonrió mirándolo.

**Se ruborizó completamente y frunció el ceño, ese comentario si lo había** **molestado.**

Aunque quisiera no podría forcejar para que me soltaras –Trató de sonar indiferente pero al mismo tiempo molesto.

**Aun así la pelirosa le sonrió tiernamente haciendo el problema del chico aun mas grande**.

Ren... –Susurró llamándolo.

**El chico giró para mirarla de reojo y encontrarse con la joven cabizbaja.**

A pesar de todo...tendrás que luchar...

Luchar?

Si,...cuando...aceptabas –Balbuceaba con dificultad – los trabajos que la familia te pedía.

**El chico abrió sus ojos enormemente él sabia a que trabajos se refería la joven pero luego de meditarlo solo volvió a observar el cielo**.

Mi reputación no se borra tan fácilmente –Dijo con cierta ironía - además...si es necesario tendría que volver ha...

¡No! –Dijo exaltada colocándose enfrente del chico.-No quiero...que vuelva hacer algo así –Exigió con cierta molestia.

**Al mirarla pudo notar preocupación y cierta incomodidad y no le quedaba mas que...**

No estoy interesado en matar de nuevo – Dijo girándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras lo decía en todo indiferente. – Además, puede ser peligroso, si permaneces conmigo.

Entonces ... –Dijo Tamao aliviada – pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado.

eso significa – Suspiró – Que pase lo que pase deberé protegerte.

**Así quedaron en un profundo silencio, sin nada mas que decir, no tenían porque hacerlo, ya habían hablado de mas con todo aquello, y aunque a uno de ellos no le gustase admitirlo, se sentía bien tener a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a estar a su lado siempre. Aunque sin haberse dado cuenta esa persona siempre lo estuvo haciendo**.

Tamao...-Llamó el joven.

¿Si?

**El joven comenzó a girarse mientras mostraba seriedad en su rostro**.

Yo...

¡Ren¡Tamao! –Se oyó a la lejanía.

Joven Ashura... –Susurró Tamao.

Eso si es una alivio.- Dijo Ren mientras suspiraba y mirando al chico acercarse

¿Ah?-Preguntó la pelirosada.

Iba hablar de mas –Dijo con seriedad y mirándola de reojo.

**Definitivamente un completo cambio. Cuando estaban solos, siempre era indiferente pero... en algunos aspectos mostraba cierta amabilidad, en cambio cuando estaban demás personas era mas engreído, orgulloso y gruñón de lo acostumbrado**.

**Tamao sonrió un poco, el carácter de Ren no era muy fácil pero...se alegraba saber que él la trataba de una manera muy especial**.

¿Terminaron?-Preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

Si, ahora es mejor que regresen.

Esta bien joven Ashura –Sonrió Tamao como siempre haciendo a este sonreír también.

**Ese jueguitos de miradas no parecían agradar mucho a Ren**.

¡Vamos ya! –Dijo molesto y comenzando a caminar.

**Ambos jóvenes que quedaron atrás lo vieron adelantarse**.

A veces –Susurró a Ashura – me da la impresión que Ren se molesta demasiado cuando estoy con usted.

**Al escucharla Ashura comenzó a reír dejándola un poco confundida**.

No cabe duda que eres una persona muy despistada –Sonrió – A propósito parece que ya tratas a Ren sin problema.

Ah... no eso...es que.. –Balbuceó nerviosa.

Esta bien –Tomando la mano de la joven – No sabes cuanto envidio a ese tonto.

E-envidiarlo? –Preguntó ruborizada.

Eso es por...

¡Dense prisa! –Gritó molesto al ver que Ashura intentaba algo.

Esta bien –Sonrió - ¿Vamos? –Preguntó al joven a su lado.

Con gusto.

**Los tres llegaron a las puertas que dirigían al salón, Ren suspiró por lo bajo y mostró una de sus expresiones mas frías para tal ocasión, se dispuso a entrar abriéndola**.

La decisión es? –Dijo Ren serenamente y con un aire autoritario muy explicito.

Según nuestros informantes, tu, Ren Tao, todo este tiempo estuviste comprometido con esa humana.-Exclamó uno de los ancianos.

Así es –Dijo seriamente mirando de reojo a la joven quien estaba detrás suyo.

si ese es el caso, no queda mas remedio que la boda se realice mañana, puesto que todo debería estar fríamente calculado '¿ no es así?.

A menos que este compromiso sea denegado –Sonrió Xiumei interrumpiendo la conversación.

**El chico la miró con cierta ironía, esa sonrisa triunfadora realmente molestaba a la chica ya que de inmediato frunció el entrecejo**.

Entonces será mañana, me retiro –Dijo haciendo una reverencia al anciano y saliendo del lugar, seguido de Ashura y Tamao.

* * *

-Ren...-Llamó la joven. 

Es mejor que vayas a descansar –Dijo él,deteniendo su paso – Mañana Será...un largo día.

Pero...

Es lo mejor –Dijo Ashura sonriendo haciendo que la joven también lo hiciera y se marchó.

**Ren estaba de espaldas y solo giró un poco para ver a la chica marcharse, pero pronto se percató que no era el único que la observaba**.

¿Qué ocurre ahora? – preguntó Ashura al mirar su cara llena de molestia.

Nada –Desvió la mirada.

Asi que aun padeces de celos ¿he?

No digas tonterías, solo estaba molesto por la decisión tan pronto de casarse –Mintió.

¡Oh, Por favor, -Susurró con ironía – Eres el infeliz con mas suerte en el mundo.

¿A que quieres llegar? –Mirándolo de reojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Es una lastima que desde mañana ella será tuya – Dijo en un suspiró aunque siempre con una insinuación.

Estúpido – Dijo tratando de no tomarle importancia.- A propósito...

¿Ah?

Ya le has dicho...¿lo que sientes? –Preguntó fríamente pero esperando la respuesta con ciertas ansias.

No creo que sea necesario...después de todo ya sé la respuesta, así que...tu ganas está partida.

Ella no es un objeto –Dijo molesto por el comentario del chico.

Como sea –Sonrió para girarse y darle la espalda al chico – Ren, si yo hubiese ganado ¿Qué hubieses hecho?.

De que estas hablando? –Trató de no inmutarse ante la pregunta.

Vamos, mañana partiré de todas maneras ¿acaso no puedes ser sincero?.

**Ashura esperó algunos minutos, al no recibir respuesta comenzó a retirarse del lugar**.

No lo hubiese permitido ... –Dijo seriamente, deteniendo el paso del otro joven – Estuviese deteniendo la boda ahora mismo.

Así que eso hubieses hecho –Susurró – Con gusto haría. lo mismo pero... ella tomó su decisión.

¿a dónde iras?

Volveré con Jurojinn, espero que cuando vuelva hayas hecho muy feliz a Tamao.

**El chico se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y giró lentamente hacia Ashura, este solo miró a Ren por la altura del hombro**.

Sin contar que la harás muchas veces tu mujer y...

**El chico no paraba de hablar mientras sonreía con picardía dejando a Ren mas rojo que una lámpara y un enojo lo invadió de verdad, Ashura era solo un...**

¡Idiota pervertido¿quieres callarte!

Esta bien –Rió por lo bajo- Nos vemos – Levantó su mano en muestra de saludo y comenzó a retirarse – Me iré sin avisar, solo despídeme de todos.

**Era desesperante, pero no podía evitar que una sonrisa llena de cansancio invadiera su rostro, él era un ser que la mayoría del tiempo mostraba un cinismo, pero después de todo era su rival y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, un gran amigo.**

**Metió las manos en su bolsillo y decidió entrar, ahora tenía que preocuparse por su boda que sería mañana mismo**.

* * *

-¿Estas lista? –Preguntó Jun desde el otro lado del vestidor, al no escuchar respuesta sonrió, la pélirosa debía estar muy nerviosa. 

**Ya había amanecido y con eso, todos los problemas y asuntos de la boda se hacían presentes**

**Jun decidió correr la cortina ella misma.**

Y bien? Ya... ¡Vaya! –Exclamó Jai entrando a la habitación y mirando a la joven quien unía sus manos una con la otra a causa de la timidez.

**Todos estaban arreglando los últimos preparativos y había un ambiente tenso (en especial para los futuros esposos).**

te ves muy bien –Sonrió Jun.

u-usted lo cree? –Preguntó Tamao con nerviosismo pero también con cierto cansancio en sus ojos.

¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Jun.

¿Cómo puede estarlo? –Dijo Jai con cierto sarcasmo – se quedó toda la noche despierta.

e-es que...yo ...

Parece que estas muy nerviosa.

**La pelirosa asintió.**

Vamos! –Dijo Jai halando a la chica del brazo hasta llegar a un espejo en la habitación.

**Su Quipao o vestido rojo, era de cuello cerrado, largo y abierto de los lados daba a mostrar sus largas piernas, también se notaba que andaba un poco de maquillaje aunque era leve puesto que ayudaba que sus mejillas siempre estuvieran rosas, sin olvidar que su cabello no estaba suelto como normalmente lo usaba, estaba tomado de un elegante moño que hacían que mechones largos cayesen en su cara, dando un aspecto bastante atrevido en ella a pesar que su comportamiento era todo lo contrario.**

**Los del consejo habían llegado, Ren se encargó de avisar que Ashura no llegaría (aunque tendría que avisar a los demás). Llegaron su madre, su padre y abuelo, aunque este los recibió con respeto, no cruzó mas que solo una mirada seria a su padre.**

**Este ya sabía de antemano los acontecimientos de la boda, pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo con eso, debía aceptar la decisión que su hijo tomara, después de todo se convirtió en el jefe de todo el consejo.**

**La pelirosa suspiró y tomó asiento en un sofá al lado de Jun, se hecho hacia atrás, parecía que quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.**

Veo que estuviste pensando mucho ayer ¿no? –Preguntó Jun sonriendo.

Discul..peme – balbuceó Tamao algo cansada.

No importa...se que estas nerviosa y aunque no lo creas, Ren también lo está.

**Tamao abrió un poco mas los ojos por la sorpresa**.

¿E-él también?

Por supuesto –Sonrió y miró hacia arriba con cierta nostalgia – él está muy nervioso, no solo por los aspectos de la boda me refiero a los del consejo y a su liderazgo, mas bien esta nervioso por ti.

¿por mi?

Él sabe perfectamente tus sentimientos, sabe también que son bastante fuertes pero...él cree no merecerlos –Mirando con ternura a Tamao.

No...merecerlos? –Repitió sorprendida y sonrojada.

Sabes perfectamente que Ren siempre ha sido alguien muy solitario y mostrar tipos de afecto no era para nada su fuerte, por eso él siempre pensaba que tu tendrías que estar al lado de alguien que te amara de una manera tan ferviente como tu lo haces –Sonrió para luego reír por lo bajo – Lo malo fue, que no se percató que poco a poco él era quien se estaba enamorando.

**Tamao al escuchar aquello sonrió con dulzura sonrojándose**.

Por eso, estoy muy feliz que seas tu la persona que lo acompañe siempre.

**Tamao sonrió a la chica y asintió, la verdad jamás creyó enamorarse de una persona tan cruel y fría, pero al mismo tiempo, gentil y amable. Sin poder evitarlo, la pelirosa rió por lo bajo y con esto Jun se contagió**.

¿Podrían apresurarse! –Dijo Jai molesta frente a las chicas.

Esta bien –Sonrió Jun.

Si, disculpe

Esta bien – dijo Jai molesta – Por cierto Jun¿Ren ya estará listo?

de seguro está recibiendo a algunas personas del consejo.

Hm...entonces hay que apresurarnos.

Creo que dejé unas zapatillas en mi habitación – Dijo Junrecordándolo.

Yo voy por ellas –Sonrió Tamao.

No señor, nadie te tiene que ver antes de a boda y mucho menos tu futuro esposo.-Exclamó Jai.

**Tamao se sonrojo por esa frase pero aun así insistió**.

De todas maneras la habitación está cerca y Ren de seguro ya ha bajado.-Agregó la pelirosada.

vamos, solo es eso –Sonrió Jun quien parecía no preocuparse.

Esta bien –Dijo algo insegura – Solo date prisa.

Si –Sonrió mientras salía de la habitación.

**Caminó un poco por los pasillos, entró a la habitación seleccionada y entró en ella, encontrando los zapatos cerca del tocador**.

Aquí están –Sonrió mientras los tomaba.

Hermosa como siempre –Se escuchó una voz tras de ella, esta giró rápidamente.

Jo-joven Ashura... –Dijo nerviosa – Se supone que...no debían verme...

Me parece ungran honor...el verte antes que cualquier persona .-Sonrió – Además...hoy me iré de aquí.

**Tamao abrió sus ojos de par en par**.

I.-irse?

Si...es una pena...irme sin haber peleado nuevamente puesto que... quería estar en el lugar de Ren –Dijo sonriendo con ternura y haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa.

**De pronto se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó el mentón de esta.**

solo deseo...darme cuenta realmente de algo...si aun así piensas en Ren...entonces me iré tranquilo –Sonrió nuevamente y acercó su rostro al de él, asiéndola sonrojar aun mas, el beso solamente estaba haciendo rozado, pero poco a poco Ashura tomó mas confianza. Por su parte Tamao no respondía ante nada pero... hizo lo que Ashura le pidió, trató de pensar en lo que realmente pedía sus sentimientos... y lentamente se separó de él.

Yo...lo siento pero...Ren...

debí suponerlo –Sonrió – Solo quería estar seguro, además, quería también un ultimo beso.

**Tamao se ruborizó y sonrió.**

Agradezco mucho...su amabilidad y espero...volver a verlo –Ahora ella sonreía sin nerviosismo o incomodidad, parecía que ese beso la había ayudado bastante.

Bueno –Suspiró y volviendo a tomar esa cara llena de malicia – solo quería despedirme de tan bella dama, sin contar que quería que Ren mirara todo –Rió.

**Tamao sonrió con dificultad parecía que la actitud del chico no cambia para nada.**

**Ashura tomó la mano de la joven y la besó.**

nos veremos –Sonrió.

Si .- Respondió con una alegría infantil.

**Ashura se fue de la habitación balbuceando cosas en chino mientras la pelirosa lo miraba con cierta gracia**.

* * *

**Ren mostró respetos a los presentes para luego mirar a su alrededor**. 

Sucede algo – Preguntó su madre al verlo así.

Solo estan los del consejo...

¿Acaso deseabas a mas personas? –Preguntó su padre con autoridad.

No es eso –Los miró de reojo tratando de mantener un semblante mas duro – Es solo que me sorprendió.

Eso es porque a causa de tu edad está decidido que tu matrimonio quede en secreto.-Agregó su madre.

¿Qué?

Informa a tu esposa sobre esto.

**El padre y el abuelo del joven se retiraron hacia uno de los salones, el joven los siguió con la vista para luego volver a ver a su madre**.

Se supone que se debe tomar el matrimonio a los 23 años.

¿Entonces porque me obligaron a casarme ahora?-Preguntó molesto.

Por que a tan corta edad ya eres dueño de nuestro clan, por lo tanto debes tomar todas las normas para poder gobernar sin problema, así que esto queda en total secreto.

**El chico desvió la mirada mientras su madre sonreía y se retiraba; definitivamente este sería un largo día.**

**Después de unas horas mas, por fin todo estaba listo, Ren estaba tan ocupado arreglando unos asuntos que se habían presentado en la compañía que se erizó cuando uno de los sirvientes lo llamó y le dijo que en pocos minutos la ceremonia daría comienzo.**

**Miró los archivos en el escritorio, suspiró y giró los papeles hacia el lado posterior, en verdad estaba nervioso...**

**La joven iba bajando las escaleras con cierto nerviosismo aunque su caminar fue de lo mas elegante; miraba las decoraciones, casi todo estaba cubierto por muchos faroles de color rojo (lo que es una costumbre en esa clase de ceremonias). Varias personas del consejo miraban a la pelirosada con cierta sorpresa y otros admirando la belleza de la joven, se veía como toda una dama.**

**Algunos del consejo se encontraban de pie, pero otros estaban sentados en almohadones con su postura firme y de rodillas. Tamao se detuvo en la esquina antes de cruzar frente a las personas mas importantes del consejo, de pronto inclinó su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.**

**Ren había tardado bastante, pero no se apresuró, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la sala al extremo contrario de el consejo, por lo tanto quedando a varios metros frente a frente de la joven pelirosada. Levantó su rostro y la miró con detenimiento, sintió sus mejillas calientes ¿sonrojándose¿por qué? Se regañó mentalmente, pero debía admitir, si antes la miraba hermosa, ahora lo estaba aun mas. Quedó por varios minutos mirándola haciendo que la mayoría de los del consejo lo observaran discretamente de reojo, y prolongando las pequeñas risitas de su hermana ya que esta sabía muy bien porque el chico había quedado paralizado**.

Ejem...¿joven? –Susurró un mayordomo atrás de él. Este giró un poco y se sonrojó al percatarse que se había tardado mucho.

**El joven volvió a su postura fría, muy característica de él; avanzaba al sonido de los gongs y llegó a solo centímetros de la joven; esta al sentirlo cerca se sonrojó aun mas pero no levantó su mirada hasta que vio como el joven extendía su mano.**

**Esta levantó lentamente su rostro hacia él y para su sorpresa el joven estaba con una mirada serena y aunque su sonrisa era pequeña mostraba mucha seguridad y ternura. Tamao no podía evitar sonrojarse aun mas con esa expresión en el rostro de Ren definitivamente se miraba mas apuesto así, pero al verlo sin ningún nerviosismo, colocó lentamente su mano sobre la de él.**

**¿Nervioso? Por su puesto que lo estaba pero... si lo demostraba sabía perfectamente que su "acompañante" se pondría mucho mas nerviosa.**

**Ren se puso a un lado de ella y caminaron hasta llegar al centro donde ambos se inclinaron saludando a las personas presentes, luego de eso tomaron asiento en unos almohadones frente a una pequeña mesa, se supone que durante todo eso tendrían que estar tomados de las manos, obviamente colocando a los dos jóvenes un poco mas tensos aunque con eso no se hablaba que aquello era incomodo, en ningún momento, su grave problema era que a pesar de estar comprometidos por tanto tiempo, nunca tuvieron una relación como tales por eso era mas que obvio el comportamiento de ambos.**

**Un sujeto con un traje ceremonial se colocó frente a las personas del consejo haciendo reverencia y luego mirando a los novios haciendo una reverencia igual comenzó a hablar.**

**La ceremonia duró bastante, en un momento Ren se colocó algo nervioso por lo que sin darse cuenta tomó con mas fuerza la mano de la joven, Tamao se percató de esto y lo miró de reojo, sonrió por lo bajo tratando de retener una risita.**

**Aunque se pusieron peor cuando se tenía que responder a un simple "si", y aunque respondieron con un notable rubor en sus mejillas ambos miraban a sentidos contrarios.**

**Luego de una oración por parte de aquel sujeto, este otorgó el matrimonio a ambos.**

**Todos los presentes se colocaron de pie y los novios hicieron una pequeña reverencia como muestra de afecto a los invitados.**

**La recepción se llevó a cabo las personas hablando entre sí, aunque Ren fue llamado para asuntos de la familia. Tamao suspiró al mirar de lejos a Ren, definitivamente sabía que el joven tendría un arduo trabajo pero ahora que era su esposa...tendría que estar su lado, aunque...pensar en esto ultimo hizo que la chica se sonrojara desmesuradamente.**

**De pronto sintió como alguien la halaba un poco del brazo.**

Se-señorita Jun –Dijo Tamao un poco asustada.

Vamos –Sonrió – Debo presentarte correctamente con alguien.

**Ambas entraron a una gran habitación elegantemente adornada, dentro de ella un gran escritorio y un mueble color negro donde se encontraba...**

Padre...

**Tamao se erizó un poco por aquello, el hombre la miró con seriedad aunque la pelirosa trató de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba**.

Así que ella es –Dijo el hombre en tono severo.

**Tamao solo hizo una muestra de respeto inclinándose**.

Ella estará al lado de mi hijo... –Dijo con ironía – esto es extraño...

**La pelirosa analizó las facciones de aquel hombre, y los ojos de este eran iguales a los de Ren, también en la forma de actuar...Tamao sonrió para sus adentros, a veces Ren afirmaba ser muy distante y hasta duro con su padre cuando prácticamente eran iguales**.

Solo espero que haya sido una buena decisión .-Terminó la frase en tono severo.

Estoy segura que si –Sonrió Jun

**El hombre giró hacia la gran ventana mientras Jun y Tamao sonreían entre ellas, ambas habían acordado el parecido de ese hombre con Ren**.

* * *

**Debo decir que a pesar de ser humana es sumamente hermosa –Balbuceó un sujeto mientras en su mano parecía tener un vaso con algún vino.**

Eso es verdad –Dijo otro de los hombres que estaban a su lado.

**Ren estaba hablando con uno de los informante de la compañía cuando escuchó muchas frases, algunas bastantes atrevidas para con su esposa, y se escucharon mas cuando vieron a la hermosa joven salir de aquella habitación. Ellos hablaban casi de todas las damas pero ese "grupito" parecía solo fijarse en Tamao. Esto hizo enojar a Ren, y aunque este trataba de no verse posesivo era irremediable ya que los hombres que miraban a Tamao siempre eran unos acechadores aunque...no podía evitar el hecho que se ponía celoso de cualquiera, aunque le causaba rabia oírlos hablar así de ella.**

**Aquellos sujetos seguían hablando de mas, Ren estaba a punto de mandarlos al demonio hasta que fue interrumpido por un llamado.**

Ren! –Llamó con cierta timidez pero notable alegría.

**Ren dirigió su mirada a la joven que lo llamaba y se acercaba**.

¿Sucede algo Tamao? –Preguntó tratando de sonar un poco frió.

Pues...

Hablemos en otro lado –Expresó con sumo enfado al notar las miradas de esos sujetos en la pelirosa.

**Ren se adelantó con manos en los bolsillos mientras que la pelirosada completamente apenada rodeó con su brazo el del chico para salir. Este no hizo mas que suspirar**.

**Salieron al balcón principal respirando y sintiendo la brisa nocturna**.

¿Y bien? –Preguntó el peliviolaceo un poco mas calmado.

Nada –Sonrió Tamao.

¿Ah?

De pronto te miré con cierta incomodidad...¿acaso esas personas te estaban molestando? –Preguntó con ingenuidad.

¡Bah! –Desvió la mirada – Son unos idiotas...

Por un minuto creí que los golpearías, eso se refleja mucho en tus ojos –Sonrió con dulzura.

Me conoces bien... –Exclamó fríamente mirando hacia el frente.

**Ambos quedaron callados aunque pronto Ren se dio cuenta que la joven no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, pero eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto**.

Por cierto...ha sido anunciado algo mas...

¿Hu?

No hay que anunciar públicamente que estamos casados...a nadie.

¿Por qué? –Preguntó por curiosidad mas que por protesta.

Algunos tienen en la mira a la compañía, a parte de la dinastía he de encargarme de asuntos ejecutivos como lo sabes bien –Mirándola de reojo – Por lo tanto para encargarse de todo eso debo tener 23 años, es decir casarme a esa edad.

Entonces...

Se nos pidió casarnos –Intervino –porque ya se había llevado a cabo la pelea y por honor también gané el liderazgo de la dinastía.

Tiene razón...aunque al joven Ashura le hubiese tocado de igual manera, él ya no este aquí...

¿Cómo lo...

Él se despidió de mi antes de irse –Sonrió.

De seguro inventó un gran discurso antes de irse –Dijo sarcástico.

¡Ren! El joven Ashura es...

Un idiota –Concluyó.

No es verdad –Dijo Tamao tratando de hacerlo entender.

La verdad es que tu eres muy voluble, si dicen o hacen actos "lindos" –Puso fuerza en esta palabra – Rápidamente caes.

Eso no es verdad... –Se defendió haciendo un puchero un poco infantil.

Claro que si y lo sabes bien –Dijo seriamente mientras recordaba como esos sujetos hablaban de ella, de seguro ella sería fácil de ganar o por lo menos eso pensó.

Eso es mentira –Dijo un poco molesta.- Además...solo he sido así contigo... aunque... no has demostrado mucha amabilidad.

si en "amabilidad" te refieres a actos sorpresivos, si, puedo ser amable – Exclamó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, se acercó a la joven y con ambas manos tomó la estrecha cintura acercándola a él rápidamente, una mano subió a la espalda de la chica mientras la otra estaba aun en su cintura.

**Luego acercó su rostro y comenzó a besarla lentamente, Tamao se sonrojó aun mas, pero se dejó llevar, dirigiendo sus manos al cuello del joven tratando de acercarlo mas, ambos estaban algo irritados aun así no se querían separar, no,...eso iba hacer que ambos se enfadaran aun mas, solo siguieron así tratando de profundizar el beso, pero gracias a la falta de aire se separaron aunque lentamente.**

**Ren desvió la mirada ruborizado mientras que Tamao lo miraba completamente agitada. El joven se sorprendía de cómo esa chica le quitaba tan rápido el aliento...o ¿acaso era él quien lo perdía fácilmente a causa de tantas emociones?**

**Tamao inclinó su cabeza y acercó su rostro al hombro del chico y se apoyó en él. Este aun estaba agitado pero no apartó las manos de la espalda y cintura de la joven.**

**La pelirosada se sentía muy bien estando en esa posición...pero le dio la impresión que Ren utilizó eso de la "pelea" para poner un pretexto y besarla... no sabía porque...pero esa era la impresión que él le había dado, aunque a ella no le desagradó para nada aquella idea de muestra de afecto, mas bien rió por lo bajo y trató de abrazar aun mas a su esposo**.

Continuara...

* * *


	38. Complicacion al estar juntos

N/A: _bueno he de avisar que lemon en el fic no hay...pero si ven insinuaciones púes creo que es normalademas recuerden que este es un fic PG13._

* * *

_**El orgullo de un shaman.**_

_Cáp.38: Complicación al estar juntos._

**Aun seguía abrazada a él aunque el joven se estaba sintiendo mas avergonzado de lo normal, entonces...¿por qué no se separaba de ella?**

Que estúpido soy... –Susurró Ren para sí, obviamente la pelirosada lo escuchó claramente por estar tan cerca de él.

Se puede saber por qué? –Susurró la joven sin ni siquiera moverse.

Con que aquí estaban –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

**Al escuchar aquello Ren se sonrojó mucho mas y puso rápidamente los brazos en los extremos de su cuerpo dando la impresión de estar muy rígido, Tamao por su parte sonrió ante el nerviosismo del joven, simplemente él no podía mostrar mucho afecto y menos en publico.**

**-**Hola señorita Jun –SonrióTamao mientras giraba completamente y se separaba del joven.

Creo que estaban muy ansiosos ¿Verdad? –SonrióJun haciendo que ambos jóvenes se apenaran mas.

Esto es el colmo se supone que ya están casados ¿Podrían actuar como tales? –Dijo otra voz acercándose a ellos.

Debes comprender Jai, que para ellos esto es algo nuevo –Mostró una sonrisa a los jóvenes.

¿Qué ocurre? –IntervinoRen mirando a su hermana de reojo y tratando de mostrar calma.

Solo quiero saber si desean irse ya o quedarse en la reunión.-Exclamó Jun.

Ah?

Obviamente no pasaran su noche de bodas en este lugar –Intervino Jaisonriendo con cierta malicia.

**Ren se paralizó aun mas mientras que Tamao miraba el piso muy roja; todo era verdad... ¿estarían dispuestos a pasar una noche de bodas normal? Ambos se sonrojaron mas y sacudieron su cabeza. A jun esa reacción le pareció muy graciosa.**

**-**Supongo que podemos estar mas tiempo aquí –Exclamó Ren mirando hacia otra dirección.

E-es verdad... –Susurró la pelirosada mientras se sonrojaba.

Pues bien como gusten, lo mejor es que entren –AgregóJai con seriedad.

**El día fue largo y con todo aquello ya estaba atardeciendo, cuando todo estaba mas en orden, ambos jóvenes tuvieron que irse, mas bien por la insistencia de Jun que planeaba mas de lo que ellos pensaban.**

**Ambos iban en el auto, pensando en sus cosas, Ren mirando por la ventana y Tamao jugando con sus manos.**

**Por fin habían llegado, era un hotel bastante grande. Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a un ascensor, ambos iban tratando de pensar en otras cosas.**

**Se detuvieron y se dirigieron hacía su habitación, ambos ya estaban vestidos de otra manera, Tamao mostraba un vestido mas abajo de las rodillas, sin mangas mostrando parte de sus hombros, mientras que Ren usaba una camisa formal azul oscuro de cuello redondo alto y sus pantalones también azueles, definitivamente siempre parecía lucir bien y elegante.**

**Cuando entraron a la habitación , había una sala principal y mas allá un pequeña oficina. Ren llegó a uno de los sofás y se sentó en él mientras suspiraba, Tamao decidió ver el resto del lugar; en una esquina estaba una puerta corrediza que permitía el paso a la terraza mientras que en otro cuarto estaba el lugar donde dormirían, abrió la puerta de la habitación y solo encontró una sola cama, se ruborizó al extremo y cerró rápidamente el lugar**.

Sucede algo? –Preguntó el chico quien levantó la vista al escuchar la fuerza con la que la joven había cerrado la puerta.

No, no nada –Sonrió tratando de olvidar ciertos pensamientos.

**El joven se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la terraza cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que se desviara del camino. Tomó el auricular y respondió a algunas cosas para luego colgar.**

¿Ren? –Llamó la joven.

No es nada, tengo que atender algo, volveré pronto.

Esta bien –Sonrió.

**El joven salió de la habitación dejando a la chica con cierto cansancio, de verdad quería dormir, pero al pensar en eso se ruborizó ¿Acaso tendría que dormir con él?**

* * *

**El chico caminaba por los pasillos con ambas manos en los bolsillos, bajó por el ascensor nuevamente y se dirigió a la recepción**.

Muy buenos días joven -.Saludo una mujer haciendo reverencia.

Para que se me fue llamado? –Preguntó el chico con seriedad.

Joven, tiene una llamada desde Japón –Dijo la mujer mientras levantaba el auricular.

¿Qué? –Exclamó con admiración, para luego tomar el auricular, y sorprenderse con lo que escuchaba.

* * *

**La pelirosa salía del vestidor con una pijama de tirantes, era un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, cepillaba su cabello sentada frente al espejo del tocador de aquel dormitorio; pensar en todo aquello hacia que se ruborizara mas.**

**De pronto sintió como alguien abría la puerta del lugar haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda, se puso de pie y decidió ir a investigar.**

**Ren entraba con una mano en su cabeza y otra en el bolsillo.**

¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó al verlo un poco cansado.

Es solo... – Calló al levantar la vista y ver a la hermosa mujer frente a él, de pronto quedó pensativo por un largo momento comenzando a ruborizarse.

¿Ren? –Llamó la joven, quien no comprendía la actitud de él.

**Este se sobresaltó con todo para luego desviar su mirada y comenzar a responder.**

Ejem... recibí una llamada desde Japón.

¿Japón?

Se supone que debo arreglar asuntos –Dijo el joven suspirando por su ahora mala suerte.

¿Se tendrá que viajar de nuevo? –Preguntó la joven.

Supongo que será dentro de algún tiempo ya que por ahora necesito terminar cosas aquí.

Entiendo... –Susurró la pelirosada.

Lo mejor es que durmamos un poco.

¿Do-dormir?-Repitió nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba.

**El joven no escuchó mas y decidió dirigirse a la habitación, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al mirar solo un mueble, para luego girar hacia la pelirosa mientras esta se sonrojaba.**

Dormiré en el sofá – Dijo pasando de largo junto a la pelirosa.

Pe-pero... –Balbuceó algo sonrojada – No es bueno que...

**El joven pareció no escucharla . Estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá cuando sintió como alguien lo halaba un poco de su camisa**.

No...no es correcto que duermas en el sofá –Exclamó sonrojada y él se estaba poniendo en el mismo estado.

Pues... – Aclaró su garganta tratando de sonar frío – Necesito hacer unas cosas, mejor duermo aquí.

**Si, debía admitirlo...estaba huyendo, durante toda su vida no se doblegó con nada y resulta que estaba huyendo de Tamao, él sentía vergüenza consigo mismo pero...**

Pero...¿acaso no estas cansado? –Preguntó Tamao con preocupación.

Tu debes estarlo mas, durante la ceremonia me di cuenta de ello, lo mejor es que descanses ahora.

Pero...

Ve a dormir, necesito terminar algunas cosas.

¿Qué clase de cosas?

En esta habitación hay una pequeña oficina, es decir que me han enviado mucho trabajo.

**Tamao se alejó del joven y se acercó al escritorio de la habitación donde encontró varios papeles.**

No es nada importante, solo desean que firme para que estos asuntos sean aprobados –Dijo acercándose a la joven.

Eso es un alivio...pensé que tendrías "mucho trabajo"...- Mencionó estas palabras con algo de fuerza y timidez.

Pues no lo tendré

Entonces...¿por qué insistes en dormir en el sof�? -Escapó de sus labios, la verdad esto solo deseaba pensarlo, aunque esa fue la razón por la que Ren se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

Ha sido un largo día –Se apresuró a responder – es mejor que vayas a dormir –se acercó nuevamente al sofá.

**La pelirosada estaba bastante sonrojada así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación; él chico aun estaba de espaldas pero en cuento escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá.**

**Así pasaron las horas; de vez en cuando Ren despegaba la vista de los documentos para mirar hacia la habitación mientras que la pelirosa del otro lado miraba la puerta mientras estaba acostada de un extremo de la cama; ambos suspiraron por su lado, en verdad esto del matrimonio se volvía demasiado complicado**.

* * *

**Abriendo sus ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse a otros ojos mirándolo fijamente; lentamente se sentó en el sofá y pudo percatarse de una sabana sobre él y una iluminación bastante grande.**

Has dormido mucho... –Sonrió la joven que estaba en el piso de rodillas junto al sofá esperando a que él abriese los ojos.

**Ren solamente tocó su cabeza, parecía que le dolía un poco.**

y también pareces haber dormido mal – Dijo Tamao con preocupación y con un poco de seriedad.

No ha sido nada – Apartó la sabana mientras aun tocaba su frente.

Por eso debes dormir en la habitación conmigo... –Dijo con seriedad para luego darse cuenta de la inmensidad de esas palabras, le dio la espalda al chico aun de rodillas mientras se sonrojaba.

**Este por su parte solo parpadeo varias veces sin quitar ese rostro lleno de cansancio y luego dirigir su mirada a la sabana a su lado, con eso ablandó un poco su expresión parecía que ella se había preocupado y aunque la idea no le gustase lo correcto era dormir juntos; se puso de pie, tomó la sabana y se dirigió a la habitación.**

¿A- a donde te diriges ? –Preguntó sorprendiéndose que el chico pasara a su lado.

**Este se detuvo antes de entrar a la habitación mientras le daba la espalda a la joven.**

Solo dejaré la sabana en su lugar, además ahora tendré que dormir aquí –Terminó y entró a la habitación dejando a su esposa mas sonrojada y nerviosa.

* * *

Señorita...¿pero que...-Preguntó la recepcionista del edificio mientras veía pasar una joven muy conocida.

Solo he venido a ver a Ren –Sonrió con su habitual manera de ser.

Temo decirle que el joven tiene mucho trabajo...

No importa, él aceptará verme –Sonrió Xiumei con cierto cinismo.

La joven de hermosa cabellera hasta sus hombros, subió por el ascensor esperando encontrar al joven.

* * *

**Tamao estaba en el balcón pensando en ciertas cosas, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba. Se giró y se dio cuenta que el joven estaba vestido de otra manera, mostraba una camisa de cuello mao sin mangas y unos pantalones formales que cubrían parte de sus zapatos mientras sus cabellos un poco húmedos le daba un aspecto demasiado atractivo, la pelirosa giró para mirar el paisaje.**

**El joven solamente se acercó y miró hacia el mismo lugar, a pesar de que estaban ya casi en verano, un viento agradable se hizo presente.**

**La pelirosada lo miraba de reojo y solamente las palabras que él había dicho hace varios minutos, recorrían su mente haciéndola ruborizar aun mas.**

¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó con seriedad mirándola de reojo.

No, nada...es decir...no.. –Trató de desviar la mirada mientras se sonrojaba mas de lo normal, pero un pequeño tacto la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa; Ren hizo que lo mirara tomando su barbilla.

Pensé que estabas enferma –Dijo el chico como si nada.

**La joven había quedado completamente en silencio mirándolo, este por su parte se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y de la cercanía de la joven, tanto así que rápidamente bajó su mano y trato de tener un semblante bastante duro.**

Solo fue una insinuacion mia... –Dijo secamente mientras un leve rubor se hacia presentas en sus mejillas.

**Un silencio incomodo los invadió de pronto para luego ser roto por Tamao.**

Tu...actúas como si temieras hacerlo... –Susurró Tamao mirando el piso.

¿Qué?

¿Temes besarme? –Preguntó levantando un poco el rostro y mirándolo con calma.

**El chico se sorprendió por una pregunta tan directa y le sorprendió aun mas el hecho que Tamao se lo hubiese dicho**.

¿Por qué crees que me causa temor? –Preguntó fríamente desviando la mirada y ocultando su cambio de color.

**La pelirosada no respondió, pensó que si él le hacia esa clase de preguntas de seguro no comprendía del todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, suspiró y comenzó a mover sus pies cuando sintió de pronto fue detenida cuando la tomaban del brazo, levantó su rostro solo para encontrarse con él, con un semblante bastante serio acercándose mucho a ella: esta por su parte se sonrojó pero...aun así ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, la verdad casi perdía la respiración pero... deseaba tanto que...**

¡Ren! –Gritó la joven haciendo que toda aquello se rompiera por el fuerte gritó y se separaran.

¿Xiumei? –Susurró Ren un poco sorprendido al ver a la joven cerca de la puerta corrediza del balcón, luego dirigió su mirada a la pelirosada que prácticamente la tenía contra la pared; ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron.

Lo siento parece que interrumpí algo –Exclamó seriamente.

¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Ren indiferente como siempre aunque Tamao se había percatado que durante su estancia a solas, el no era tan frío en su tono de voz.

Muy buenos días, señorita Xiumei –Exclamó Tamao tratando de sonreír y ocultar cierta vergüenza al ser encontrados de esa manera.

Si... –Dijo un poco molesta.- Por cierto Ren¿has terminado lo que se te ha pedido?

Si – respondió sin importancia.

perfecto, sabes que pronto vendrán personas de una compañía y necesitan tu opinión, además fui la enviada por lo mismo así que... me quedaré un tiempo con ustedes.

¿En serio? –Preguntó Ren como si nada mientras levantaba una ceja.

Si –Contestó de la misma manera que el joven y se sentó en el sofá.-Supongo que recibiste la llamada desde Japón ¿No es así?

Si, así es.

Pues entonces sabes que debes ir a la ciudad de Ikebukuro.

Lo se –Exclamó algo molesto – No repitas lo que debo hacer.

Perfecto, entonces tendremos que terminar todo en el edificio Sunshine –Sonrió con malicia.

¿Cuándo se tendría que partir?

En cuanto termines, que seria...

Ahora mismo –Concluyó molesto

Si ese es el caso, es mejor que de una vez nos reunamos en Ikebukuro.

Has lo que creasconveniente –Exclamó fríamente.

**Xiumei sonrió, de verdad a veces pensaba que Ren era algo difícil pero al mismo tiempo fácil de convencer, si, siempre lo quiso pero no por alguna muestra de afecto, talvez lo quiso porque él era una de las cosas mas difíciles del mundo y se había encaprichado con esa ide**a.

entonces... me retiro tengo que informar sobre esto –Sonrió.

**El joven no respondió mientras que Tamao como muestra de respeto hizo una reverencia haciendo que la joven de cabellos cortos la mirara con mas prepotencia para luego marcharse y cerrar la puerta.**

La señorita Xiumei es muy animosa –Susurró con cierto temor en su rostro aunque trataba de sonreir.

Es una tonta –Respondió mirando hacia la salida de la habitación.-No me agrada que esté aquí...

Pero... si ella solo trata de hacer su trabajo – Sonrió mirando al joven.

¿Acaso crees que es solo ese su trabajo? –Exclamó tomando a su esposa por la cintura y atrayéndola a él, Tamao se sonrojó bastante por la rapidez del chico, cuando estaban a unos centímetros...

¡Ren! –Gritó entrando a la habitación.

Se-señorita Xiumei –Exclamó con sorpresa la pelirosa mientras que el chico la soltaba lentamente de la cintura.

Lo siento, pero esto tardará –Dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

A eso me refería... –SusurróRen mientras suspiraba y se dirigía al escritorio de la habitación.

**Tamao por su parte se sorprendió mucho, parecía que estando Xiumei no podrían hacer algo para llevarse mejor y debía admitir... que aunque era cuestión de un deber, se molestó un poco que interrumpieran a Ren justo cuando la besaría.**

Esto es demasiado difícil... –Susurró con pesar al pensar en todo lo que pasaría.

Continuara...

* * *

_N/a: hehe los reviews pues **angeles (**muchas gracias por tu opinión la verdad...es que si estoy haciendo otra de Tamao x Ren pero debo ... heheh analizarla bien heheh agradezco tu apoyo) **Ishi dora (**ejem... me da pena pero agradezco tu tremendo apoyo heheh ojala el cap te guste) **girl magic del anime (**ahhh mi quertida sempai ya sabes que tus fics me fascinan y me muero por ellos tu opinión es demasiado valiosa para mi gracias) **anita- yho – asakura (**pues la verdad.,... una continuación no se si lo haré pero si haré otro fic de estos locos hehehe, ojala el cap te guste) **Reiko(**agradezco tu opinión y tambien espero que el cap te guste) **Janneth (**siii que viva el Ren x Tamao hehehe gracias por seguir mi fic hehe ojala te guste el cap.) **Hikaru( **si, haré otro y si de la misma pareja... heheh muchas gracias por tu gran apoyoo ojala y tu hagas uno hayyy como desearia que hubiesen mas fics de tamao x ren) **Harle( **harle? Sii bastante tiempoo heheh ojala este cap te gusteeee) **lis (**gracias por tu apoyoo hehehe espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.)_


	39. Al pasar la noche

_**El orgullo de un shaman**_

_Cáp. 39: Al pasar la noche._

Esto es demasiado difícil... –Susurró con pesar al pensar en todo lo que pasaría.

**Suspiró, se dispuso a entrar a la habitación donde estaba su alcoba y decidió desempacar con calma.**

**Después de arreglar algunas cosas, se percató que al final de su maleta estaba su tablilla; la tomó mientras sonreía pensando en esos dos espíritus, sonrió y de presto comenzó a recordar otras características de ellos como el de sus grandes perversiones. Cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno molesto**.

Tontos...-Susurró algo sonrojada.

**Se abrió la puerta de par en par asustando completamente a la pelirosada.**

Ren, escucha... –Detuvo su habla al encontrarse con Tamao – Oh, eres tu...

Si desea hablar con Ren, está en la pequeña oficina del apartamento –Sonrió.

Claro –Dijo xiumei con sarcasmo saliendo de la habitación, no podía evitar estar molesta siempre que veía a esa... –Chiquilla, es solo una niña –Balbuceó acercándose a Ren al divisarlo mientras estaba sentado revisando unos papeles.

Ahora que sucede? –Preguntó bastante frío.

¿Acaso me escuchaste?

**El joven no respondió pero frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras seguía mirando los papeles.**

Siempre me sorprendes –Sonrió con cierto cinismo - ¿Acaso es tan notoria mi presencia?

No sabes cuanta –Dijo Ren mientras movía varios papeles.

¿Puedo tomarlo como un cumplido? –Sonrió sentándose en la silla frente a él.

Por favor –Rió mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía con sarcasmo – tu presencia es demasiado hostil, no es difícil detectarte.

¿Y como sabes que solo soy yo? –Sonrió mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

Porque la presencia de Tamao en ningún momento ha sido desagradable – Exclamó mientras seguía como si nada la vista en los papeles.

Ah... es ella de nuevo –Frunció el entrecejo – Solo es una humana común, no quiero que me compares con ella.

Nunca lo haría –Exclamó con una sonrisa que solo causó que Xiumei se enfadara mas al notar su sarcasmo.

No comprendo porque estas con una chiquilla, es mas según recuerdo... al principio deseabas matarla –Rió por lo bajo haciendo que el joven levantara su mirada – es decir, yo nunca hubiese perdonado a alguien que me hubiese hecho tanto daño como se lo causaste a ella.

**Ren abrió sus ojos...estaba molesto? Si, definitivamente...y la razón es que ella estaba en lo correcto pero..**.

Te quedas callado? Veo que no me equivoco para nada.

Eres detestable –Susurró molesto.

puede que sea cierto pero aun así cada vez me gustas mas.

Así que vienes a fastidiar un poco?

Una parte la hago por los negocios, la otra es por tratar de que veas la realidad.

¿En serio? –rió por lo bajo con sarcasmo - ¿Y como harás para que vea la "realidad"? –Elevó un poco la voz en la ultima palabra.

**Xiumei rió de la misma manera, mostrando así que ella también sabía jugar a los sarcasmo.**

Imagino que no las has tocado aun ¿no es así? –Sonrió haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera un poco – Y es mejor así ¿no lo crees, ya le has hecho mucho daño, seria mejor dejarla en paz.

**Ren frunció el ceño, de verdad estaba molesto pero...una parte de él decía que ella tenía razón, aun así...**

no importa.

�¿qué!

No importa, ella aceptó –Exclamó como si nada volviendo a los asuntos en su escritorio.

No cabe duda que eres alguien muy especial.

no cabe duda que eres ilusa al pensar que me confundirías –Exclamó sin mirarla.

¿qué te hace pensar que traté de hacer eso? –Sonrió poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente a él.- Además este no es un ataque...digamos que es mi bienvenida – La joven se acercaba a los labios de él, mientras este sonreía con cierta malicia y justo cuando estuvo apunto de rozarlos el chico volvió su rostro a los papeles.

Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer vete –Dijo seriamente.

**Xiumei se molestó por esa reacción, al notar aquello el chico la miró de reojo.**

¿Acaso creíste que te besaría? –Sonrió con cierta maldad – Este no es un ataque , digamos que es mi bienvenida. – luego metió unos papeles en un portafolios y se puso de pie, saliendo del lugar.

**La joven quedó bastante avergonzada y molesta, aunque obviamente el asunto no iba a quedar as**í.

* * *

**Se acercó a la puerta principal dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó un llamado.**

Regresa pronto – Sonrió Tamao. Ren giró y solamente levantó su mano como muestra de respuesta.

**La pelirosa volvió a sonreír de una manera bastante dulce cuando sintió que Xiumei se acercaba con una expresión en el rostro muy seria**.

Date prisa, debes estarnos esperando –Exclamó Ren ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción al haberle ganado.

Ya lo se –Suspiro Xiumei pasando de largo junto a la pelirosada.

**Ambos salieron del apartamento, dirigiéndose a su reunión, mientras que Tamao, al verlos salir solamente suspiró... debía admitirlo, al saber los gustos de Xiumei hacían que se pusiera un poco celosa, aunque solo sonrió para sí, simplemente no podía evitar aquello, aun así Xiumei no le desagradaba para nada, mas bien la encontraba demasiado animada; al pensar mejor en ello rió por lo bajo.**

* * *

**Ambos iban caminando lado a lado, en ocasiones Xiumei lo miraba de reojo aunque esto no pasó desapercibido por el joven.**

¿Y ahora que pasa? –Preguntó con seriedad.

¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?

Por ahora trata de ser un poco seria, estamos frente a...

No repitas lo que debo hacer –Sonrió

Pues bien, es mejor así –Exclamó con frialdad.

**Se encontraron con un sujeto de traje negro quien los esperaba, hizo reverencia y abrió la puerta de la gran ofici**na.

Señor, ellos...

No te preocupes –Intervino el joven – Yo los llamé, no tardaran en venir.

Como usted diga –Exclamó aquel hombre dejando pasar a ambos a la gran sala de juntas.

**El tiempo pasó volando dejando a ambos jóvenes exhaustos de tantas preguntas**.

Debo decir que no esta mal, para alguien que apenas a llegado al mando –Rió Xiumei.

Cállate –Dijo él, quien no estaba de humor para escuchar halagos.

como mañana se partir�, lo mejor es que arregle mis cosas – sonrió y rápidamente plantó un beso en la mejilla del chico.

¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de hoy? –Preguntó con seriedad.

Bueno por algún lugar se debe empezar, y que mejor que en la mejilla ¿no te parece?.

No hagas eso de nuevo –Exclamó molesto y se comenzó a retirar del sitio, mientras que Xiumeí aun sonreía.

**Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y la abrió sin problema, gracias a la tarjeta de acceso, ya habían dado las 8 de la noche.**

**Se fijó en el sillón que estaba a espaldas de él, se acercó para ver a la pelirosa quien estaba con la pijama de la vez anterior y su cabello suelto, sentada mientras parecía limpiar algo, aunque al lado de ella en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá se percató de un recipiente con...**

¿Rapado? –Preguntó el joven mientras alzaba una ceja.

**Tamao se sorprendió para luego girar rápidamente**.

Ren, lo siento estaba... –No hizo mas que sonrojarse mientras el joven miraba lo que tenía en el regazo, parecía estar limpiando su tablilla – Es que...estaba un poco sucia.

ya veo – Exclamó con seriedad para luego mirar mas de un recipiente – Solo tu eres capaz de comer raspados por la noche.

**La pelirosa estaba con una pequeña cucharía en la boca mientras sonreía**.

Bueno... la señorita dijo que ordenara algo así que... –Se ruborizó mientras que con el dedo índice rascaba su mejilla.

Ordenaste raspados –Suspiró – Imagino que ella quedó bastante confusa.

**La pelirosa solamente sonrió para luego cambiar la conversación.**

¿Está todo bien?

Se supone que mañana tendré que ir a Tokio.

Entonces de seguro lo hiciste bien.

**El joven no respondió, solamente dejó el portafolios a un lado.**

Por cierto... ¿ la señorita Xiumei...?

Debe estar preparando lo necesario para partir mañana.

Pensé que estaría contigo – Exclamó acercándose a él, mientras este se sentaba en el sofá.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

No te preocupes por mi... –Dijo Ren desviando su rostro.

Pero... –Se acercaba cada vez mas y en un mal movimiento del pie, resbaló cayendo sobre él mientras este por su posición la tomó de la cintura; ella estaba con su cabeza en el hombro del joven mientras que él estaba con las manos en la cintura. Una de las piernas de Tamao estaba sobre el sofá muy cerca de Ren, mientras que ambas tirantas de la pijama de Tamao se habían caído dejando desnudos los hombros de esta.

Ren, ya se nos fue avisa... –Calló así como entró a la habitación (muy rápido) , miró la escena completamente sorprendida.

**Ambos chicos parpadearon varias veces para luego mirar en que posición "tan" comprometedora en la que estaban.**

¡Ahhh, lo - lo siento mucho –Exclamó nerviosamente Tamao mientras se quitaba de encima y se sonrojaba.

No es nada –Agregó el joven de igual manera sonrojado pero desviando su mirada.

Ejem... si harán eso –Agregó con molestia - aseguren la puerta de el departamento.

No, no señorita –Intervino Tamao muy apenada – vera, es que...

No tienes que explicar nada, ella debe ser cortes en tocar la puerta –Dijo Ren con sarcasmo –Son modales básicos.

Sabes perfectamente que son los negocios –Dijo algo molesta Xiumei.

Y bien? –Preguntó seriamente.

No se si es un comentario en general pero todo está listo para mañana, se partirá a las 11:00 en punto –Exclamó la joven.

¿Por qué tan tarde? –Preguntó Ren con una ceja alzada.

Se supone que el vuelo está preparado a esa hora –Dijo sencillamente con un tono bastante irritado.

**Tamao al notar esto trató de sonreír y ayudar un poco.**

Señorita Xiumei... no debería enfadarse... es mejor ... es decir.. ¿le gustaría pasar la noche aquí?

�¿Qué! –Intervino Ren molesto.

**Xiumei sonrió para sí, aunque estar enojada con Ren no era lo mas conveniente.**

No, lo siento –Comenzó a retirarse – Hasta mañana ... Ren – Exclamó por lo bajo haciendo enojar mas al chico.

Ren... ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó la pelirosa que no entendía el por qué del enojo.

No es nada – Respondió mal humorado y dirigiéndose a la habitación, aunque Tamao le seguía el paso.

**El joven entró al vestidor un poco molesto y después de varios minutos salió de él, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama. Tamao se acercó, sentándose al lado de él y tratando de calmarlo un poco.**

**Estas muy cansado es mejor que duermas ya – Exclamó dulcemente para luego ruborizarse, ya que ese día dormirían a cada lado de la cama, es decir, juntos.**

**El joven alzó una ceja al mirar el nerviosismo de Tamao.**

Si es por este detalle de estar juntos aquí, no te preocupes, no te tocaría.

**Ese comentario pareció ofender de verdad a Tamao.**

Entonces... ¿le perezco desagradable?

¡Claro que no! – Se apresuró a decir en voz alta – Yo no dije eso.

Pero... acabas de decir que no me tocarías...

**Ren se estaba sonrojando por las cosas que decía Tamao aunque la verdad en la manera tan extraña en que él habló, simplemente ella no podía pensar en otra cosa y él lo sabía aunque no sabía como reparar el error.**

**Quedaron en un profundo silencio... el joven estaba tan confundido consigo mismo que era incapaz de darle una respuesta lógica aunque una mentira no estaría mal; no hizo mas que suspirar y comenzar a hablar pero cuando giró se encontró con el rostro de la joven que estaba lleno de dudas.**

**¿Cómo iba a decirle algo mas, a veces se decía que la única razón por la que estaba con ella era por pagar todo lo que le hizo pero... ella nunca le tuvo algún rencor y eso fue lo que ,mas bien lo atrajo hacia ella pero... ahora ella le preguntaba si fuese capaz de tocarla... claro, por supuesto que lo haría pero, era aquella culpa que hacía que siempre se rindiera.**

**Al ver ese rostro lleno de confusión , la pelirosa sonrió con cansancio**.

Esta bien... no tiene que responderme con palabras – Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente haciendo ruborizar de inmediato a Ren y sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

**Rápidamente, Tamao se acercó mas a él mientras poco a poco Ren comenzó a responder y ambos iban cayendo hacia la cama, Ren quedó sobre ella sin desaparecer el beso, de pronto él mismo rompió aquello dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; se separó de ella colocando sus manos cerca de la cabeza de la joven. La miró por algunos segundos seriamente tratando de saber su propia actitud.**

Te das cuenta que... – Susurró él.

**La pelirosa lo calló con un dedo que puso en sus labios mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y asentía con su cabeza.**

Si esto sucede... no te libraras de nada... en cambio...aun puedes retractarte –Exclamó con seriedad.

**La joven solo sonrió mientras que con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla del chico.**

**Ren colocó su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su mejilla.**

Tonta... –Susurró para luego tomar ambas manos de la joven por la muñeca y colocarlas al lado de su cabeza para comenzar otro beso aun mas profundo, sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza mientras que caricias y algunos ruidos por falta de aire se hacían presentes, parecía que ambos habían perdido la razón o la poca cordura que les quedaba pero no querían que esto se detuviese...

* * *

**Ya había amanecido, lo notaba fácilmente ya que la luz molestaba en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente y fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación... sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado.**

**Se sentó con dificultad en la cama dejando que la sabana que la cubría cállese a su cintura solo para percatarse que estaba completamente desnuda. Se sorprendió mucho y se sonrojó tomando la sabana y acercándola a su pecho para cubrirse.**

**De pronto cada escena de la noche anterior regresaba tan rápido, sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde con agua fría, comenzó a sonrojarse de sobremanera...al mirar a su lado en la cama**

**Estaba completamente sola... inclinó un poco su cabeza con cierta tristeza para luego mirar hacia la ventana y percatarse que alguien estaba ahí, era él; estaba ya vestido con un traje negro azulado. Estaba mirando a través de la ventana de espaldas a ella.**

**Tamao quedó sin palabras...de verdad estaba apenada y sonrojada pero aun así... no podía evitar felicidad...**

Bu-buenos días... –Dijo con dificultad esperando con ansias una respuesta.

**Ren al escuchar su voz, pareció haber salido de sus pensamientos para luego sonrojarse levemente y girar lentamente su cabeza hasta poder mirarla de reojo.**

Buenos días... –Respondió pausadamente - ¿Cómo te sientes?.

**Tamao sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas mientras presionaba ambas manos en su pecho deteniendo la sabana que la cub**ría.

Bien – Exclamó con un tono dulce.

**Ren no dijo mas y comenzó a salir de la habitación; cuando abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de irse, paró su paso.**

Ahora que estas despierta, puedo retirarme.

¿Despierta? –Repitió ella - ¿Acaso estabas esperando a que lo hiciera?

Pensé que si me iba antes que despertaras... y después de lo que pasó ... estaría mal – Dijo secamente mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

**Tamao sonrió mientras se sonrojaba...ella recordaba con sumo detalle todo... y por la actitud de Ren parecía que también le sucedía igual.**

**Simplemente...se dio cuenta que ella era lo mas valioso para él. Miró a su alrededor y encontró su pijama y demás ropa sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, estaban dobladas y era obvio que Ren las pusiera ahí porque...cuando lo pensaba mejor la noche anterior quedaron bastante separadas... se sonrojó nuevamente al volver a recordarlo**.

Continuara...

* * *

_Ejem, ejem... pues no hay lemon... solo insinuaciones hehehe agradezco los reviews aunque ahora mismo puse el 38 hehee pues me adelanté con el 39, gracias por su apoyo por lo de jannet ¡siiii! mas fics de Ren x Tamao genial! son tan pocos ejem... pues lo que debes hacer es registrarte primero y luego ellos te dan las instrucciones de uso._


	40. Un problema mas

_**El orgullo de un shaman**_

_Cáp.40: Un problema mas._

**Caminaba completamente sumergido en aquellos pensamientos, aunque cuando más lo pensaba mas se sonrojaba.**

No puedo creer lo patético que puedo llegar hacer – Se molestó él mismo mientras fruncía el entrecejo y entrecerraba sus ojos.

**Había salido de su apartamento desde hace ya quince minutos, una mano iba posada en su bolsillo mientras que con la otra llevaba un frasco con leche. Llegó hasta los jardines de aquel gran edificio, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba repleto de mesas y algunas sillas dejando ver a algunas personas que llegaban solamente a pasar el tiempo, que es lo que exactamente haría él. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y trató no pensar en todo lo ocurrido.**

¿qué haces aquí? –Se escuchó una voz atrás de él.

¿Acaso deseas que te responda? – exclamó como si nada y tomando un sorbo de leche.

Vaya has despertado demasiado agradable –Exclamó ella quien ya se había sentado en la silla frente a él.

Tu pregunta es algo tonta –Exclamó con seriedad.

Si, creo que tienes razón – Sonrió con cierta malicia.

**El joven no hizo mas que tomar otro sorbo de su bebida tratando de no hacer caso a la joven, pero esta notó aquello.**

¿Ocurre algo?

¿Qué?

Ya me escuchaste – Dijo sonriendo, esperando con eso que el chico se enfadara.

Nada... – Dijo mirando el frasco que estaba en sus manos.

Me parece extraño que estés tan distraído, esa no es tu forma de ser.

**El joven no respondió y siguió bebiendo**.

Pareces cansado ¿acaso tuviste un entrenamiento ayer por la noche?

**El joven se sonrojó instantáneamente mientras trataba de no toser demasiado.**

Parece que has trabajado mucho – Dijo Xiumei como si nada.

**Xiumei en ningún momento era distraída y mucho menos ingenua así que rápidamente se percató de Ren, pero este trataba de no pensar en las palabras de la joven.**

Lo mejor es que nos vayamos de una vez –Exclamó dejando el frasco vacío en la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

**La joven lo siguió pero no le quitaba la vista de encima, normalmente él se percataba de eso, pero esta vez estaba mas serio y distraído aunque una oportunidad como esa, ella no la desaprovecharía pero ya habían llegado a la habitación (para la mala suerte de la joven).**

**Abrió poco a poco la puerta dejando pasar a la joven y luego él, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.**

Vaya... ¿dónde está ella? – Exclamó Xiumei un poco indiferente, pero al no mirarla en la sala decidió preguntar.

**El joven no respondió, solamente decidió sentarse en el sofá.**

**Un ruido hizo que ambos jóvenes en la sala miraran hacia la alcoba, de ella iba saliendo la pelirosada. Estaba con un vestido de cuello redondo alto con mangas cortas de un color verde claro agradable a la vista, su vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas mientras que zapatillas del mismo color hacían juego aunque un moño no muy alto hacia que algunos mechones de cabello cayeran en su frente y algunos cubrían sus orejas, dejando notar también que llevaba un poco de maquillaje en los labios.**

Mu-muy buenos días – Dijo haciendo reverencia mientras se sonrojaba levemente por el joven que estaba ahí.

Buenos días – Respondió como si nada la otra joven, mientras que Ren solo desviaba su mirada ruborizándose, ahora ella lo ponía nervioso, no cabía la duda de que se sentía un estúpido, pero trató de hacer el mejor uso de su frialdad.

Salgamos de una vez, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Si... lo siento mucho – Sonrió la pelirosa mientras se sonrojaba. Ren se sorprendió un poco, él estaba hablando con demasiada frialdad, en cambio ella solo le sonreía con timidez y le miraba hasta con dulzura haciéndolo ponerse mas nervioso.

Saldré a averiguar algunas cosas, en cuanto puedan bajen para que continuamos con el viaje – Dijo girándose y retirándose de la habitación.

Hm... no lo se... – Susurró Xiumei algo sorprendida por la actitud de Ren – pero... creo que él estaba huyendo.

No creo que haya sido eso .- Sonrió Tamao, mientras se ruborizaba aun mas, luego frotó su ojo izquierdo como muestra de cansancio.

Parece que no has dormido bien – Dijo Xiumei con indiferencia, en realidad no le importaba el estado de la pelirosada solamente exclamó aquello por la apariencia de la joven – supongo que anoche no resististe lo suficiente, eres débil para...

**Tamao comenzó a sonrojarse, parecía una pequeña lámpara roja, aquel comentario de la chica, la hacía pensar mas de la cuenta.**

Para desvelarte – Concluyó Xiumei.

Ah...si, claro, eso... – Exclamó nerviosamente Tamao.

¿A que crees que me estaba refiriendo? –Preguntó un poco extrañada.

N-no, no, nada – Se ruborizó aun mas (si es que eso es posible) e inclinó su cabeza.

* * *

**Ya habían viajado bastante, para llegar a su destino. Tamao se veía un poco cansada y Ren lo notaba mientras la miraba de reojo. Iban en asientos separados ya que Xiumei insistió ir junto a ella aunque esa idea no agradaba al chico, podía por lo menos estar en calma**.

**Bajaron y como siempre tomaron un trasporte hacía el edificio Sunshine.**

Es muy grande – Exclamó Xiumei al ver el edificio frente a ella mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a Ren.

**Tamao por su parte había parado su paso divisando a lo lejos un pequeño parque con mucha gente en él, sonrió mientras seguía contemplando aquello**.

Oye?... – Dijo una voz que hizo que la pelirosada saliese de su trance. – Date prisa.

Si – Sonrió a Xiumei.

**Los tres entraron a aquel lugar, estaba repleto de personas y no era para dudar ya que en aquelsitio habían muchas tiendas, restaurantes, hotel y por supuesto oficinas.**

**Ren suspiró, simplemente aquello lo desesperaba, aun así siguió caminando para encontrarse con un recepcionista quien le brindaba todos los detalles importantes**.

Vaya, parece que con todo este ajetreo, Ren tendrá mucho mas trabajo. –Exclamó Xiumei.

¿Usted lo cree? – Preguntó la pelirosa con preocupación.

Claro, y mas aun cuando tiene que negar su matrimonio.

**Tamao abrió sus ojos aun mas por la sorpresa dando una clara señal que no comprendía del todo.**

Se supone que Ren no debe dar aviso que ya se realizó su matrimonio, por tanto deben negar ese compromiso...-

Si... algo se me había informado ... – Dijo Tamao con una clara muestra de tristeza.

**Xiumei trató de analizar esa expresión para luego resignarse y suspirar**.

Acompáñame – Dijo dándole la espalda y tomando su maleta. – Parece que dormiremos en la misma habitación.

Si, esta bien – Dijo siguiéndola, aunque echó una ultima mirada hacia atrás, Ren aun estaba hablando con ese hombre, al ver eso solo suspiró con desilusión.

* * *

Disculpe señor – Dijo el recepcionista – La señorita Xiumei está presente, pero... la otra señorita...

Ella viene conmigo – Intervino Ren rápidamente.

**El sujeto no preguntó mas, no era nada ético hacerlo, pero por lo menos saber si aquella chica sería alguien conocido era su deber**.

* * *

**Ambas entraron a la gran habitación con finos acabados y adornado con varios muebles ubicados en una pequeña sala y luego era acompañado por dos puertas de madera**.

Es en verdad muy linda – Exclamó Tamao mientras miraba algunos muebles.

¿No crees que está muy pequeña?-

No, no, para nada – Dijo Tamao mientras sonreía.

Como quieras, por cierto, la habitación derecha será la mía, mientras que la izquierda será la tuya.-

Si... – Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Hm... ¿acaso esperabas dormir en la misma habitación que Ren? –Preguntó Xiumei de brazos cruzados aunque no lo decía con mal sentido Tamao no pudo evitar tomarlo por ese sentido.

Pu- pues.. – Comenzó a sonrojarse y presionar con mas fuerza en mango de la maleta que cargaba.

Por lo que he sabido, no han llegado muy lejos... – Xiumei alzó una ceja como muestra de astucia mientras que su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

**Tamao se sonrojó a un mas mientras miraba a todas las direcciones buscando algún escape, además... no podía mentirle, de verdad quería estar junto a Ren pero...**

**Xiumei abrió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa, la chica no era ninguna tonta, y ayudaba mucho el hecho que Tamao no supiese mentir.**

�¿Qué!... no me digas que ustedes?...-

I-iré a caminar, con su permiso – Tamao colocó rápidamente aquella maleta en el piso para salir huyendo del sitio, no sin antes escuchar un _"vuelve aquí"_ por parte de Xiumei.

* * *

señor –Llamó el recepcionista captando la completa atención de Ren. – Se le informará de la reunión con sus socios, cuando lleguen a este lugar.

Me lo suponía ... – Susurró con molestia Ren mientras giraba y se marchaba de ahí sin dar alguna despedida u otra palabra, aunque justo cuando había dado algunos pasos chocó con alguien haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás y colocara un brazo en la espalda de aquella persona.

Lo- lo siento... – Cabizbaja y un poco apenada se separó lentamente de aquella persona para luego levantar su vista y sonrojarse – Ren... yo... es que...

Talvez si no caminaras de prisa o por lo menos te dignaras a mirar hacia donde vas... – Dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo**.

¿Por qué ibas tan ha prisa? – Preguntó aun con su notable seriedad.

Yo...es que... hm... yo... iba a mirar... el parque... ¡si, eso! – Sonrió.

**El joven la miró detenidamente y con suma seriedad, eso hacía que Tamao se pusiera mas nerviosa aun.**

Me-mejor voy a ver – Rió con cierta timidez y trató de seguir su camino.

Espera.-

Hm? – Exclamó la pelirosada mientras miraba por la altura de su hombro.

Yo iré también – Dijo de ojos cerrados y tratando de sonar indiferente.

Pero...creí que...

Tengo un poco de tiempo.-

Esta bien – Respondió sonriente.

**Salieron de ahí y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a aquel parque, los árboles y algunas fuentes le daban un aspecto bastante acogedor, algunos lugares muy amplios albergaban muchas personas.**

**Tamao los miraba con una gran sonrisa, nada le fascinaba mas que estar al aire libre y últimamente eso necesitaba.**

**Después de estar paseando por varios lugares, decidieron sentarse en una banca que estaba a la sombra de un gran árbol**

Que bien se siente – Murmuró Tamao haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y aspirando el aroma del pasto.

**Ren no respondía, solo mantenía sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. Tamao lo miró de reojo solo para ruborizarse, colocar sus manos sobre sus piernas presionando sus puños y con ellos arrugando su falda.**

¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Ren aun de brazos cruzados.

¿Ah?-

Puedo sentir que estas incomoda.-

No, nada de eso...-

Entonces¿podrías decirme porque tenías tanta prisa en salir de el edificio?.-

E-es que yo...- Sonrió nerviosamente.

¿Tu que? – Exclamó impaciente Ren mientras la miraba de reojo.

Hm... – Tamao miró sus manos mientras juntaba ambos dedos índices y se sonrojaba – La... señorita Xiumei, me estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

Eso es todo, vaya.-

Es que estaba haciendo muchas preguntas... sobre nosotros...-

Ah...eso ... – Susurró ruborizándose para luego guardar un prolongado silencio.

**Tamao deseaba conversar pero estaba tan nerviosa que mejor optó por guardar silencio como él.**

**Varios sollozos se escuchaban haciendo que ellos se distrajeran y comenzaran a ver a todas partes tratando de encontrar de donde provenía aquello**.

¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Tamao poniéndose de pie.

Parecen los lloriqueosdeunbebé– Dijo Ren para luego mirar hacia el árbol.

�¿Qué! – Exclamó Tamao un poco asustada al percatarse de algo moviéndose entre las ramas.

**Ren saltó entre cada rama hasta llegar a unas de las mas delgadas que es ahí donde estaba aquello; se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse efectivamente un bebé, este tenía el cabello dorado con una ropa bastante cómoda para él, por su apariencia se podría calcular un año de edad. El pequeño lloraba mientras se sostenía con poca fuerza.**

**Ren lo tomó sin problema, haciendo que el pequeño se sostuviese de su pecho mientras saltaba al piso.**

**Tamao corrió a él para poder tomar al bebé, este tenía los ojos un poco rojos de tanto llorar.**

Pobrecillo – La pelirosada lo cargaba y mecía un poco acercándolo a su pecho para que dejara de llorar.

¿Como habrá llegado ahí arriba? – Preguntó Ren mientras sacudía algunas hojas que habían quedado en su hombro.

¡Que crueldad! – Exclamó un poco molesta.

Lo mas extraño es que nadie se percató de él – Miró a su alrededor.

Por lo que se ve, por estos lados del parque no hay muchas personas.

Es verdad – Dijo Ren mirando hacia el otro extremo del parque donde si habían muchas personas.

**El pequeño poco a poco dejaba de llorar gracias a las caricias de Tamao para luego quedarse completamente tranquilo en el pecho de esta**.

Es muy lindo – exclamó Tamao un poco sonrojada.

Lo mejor es que busquemos a sus padres- Dijo Ren con seriedad.

Si... aunque es muy irresponsable de su parte.-

No creo que alguien deje a un bebé en unas ramas.-

Pues tampoco pienso que este pequeño haya subido por si solo – Respondió la pelirosa mientras separaba al niño de su pecho para verlo mejor.

**Los ojos del niño eran oscuros y mostraba una sonrisa.**

Por lo menos dejó de llorar – Exclamó con alivió Tamao.

Hm...-

¿Ocurre algo malo? –Preguntó al mirar lo pensativo del chico.

**Ren no respondió, solo miró al bebé con cierta calma, no sabía porque pero, lo miraba con cierta familiaridad.**

**Tamao por su parte solamente decidió no prestar atención y seguir acariciando la cabeza del bebé, ahora la pregunta era ¿de donde venía el bebé¿por qué estaba ahí arriba? y ¿cómo encontrarían a sus padres?**

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: bueno este seria uno de los últimos problemas (locuras) que pondré para el fic ya que dos o tres caps mas y lo termino hehehe espero y este cap sea de su agrado, he tardado en actualizar porque...esta semana es de vacaciones T.T descansaré un rato pero para la otra semana termino el fic completamente._

_ALE (siiii Ren es el mejor hay si eras fanatica deberias hacer un fic de estos dos hayy como desearia leer mas fics de estos dos T.T)_

_HIKARU HAMIYA(hahah que bueno que "eso" te gustó y si en Japón parece que se encontraran con conocidos por el pequeño incidente en este cap hehe, hehe gracias por tu apoyo)_

_JANNETH( si... xiumei es algo asi heheh pero me alegra que te guste el cap ojala que este tambien te guste)_

_MAYI( hahaha sii hermana no quisiera volverte mas pervertida haha es broma, ojala esta cap te guste yy hagas tu ficcc pronto que quiero saber que sigue aunque... ya no seguiré aquel, luego te explico)_

_ISHI DORA( hahah naaa no son pervetidos hm... digamos que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar uy uy hahah pero gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad me reí por tu reviews mira que decirles pervertidos hahaha)_

_ANNITA- YHO- ASAKURA(ejem... pues dejame decirte que secuelas del fic pues... no habra eje... creo que por eso esta bien largo que ya aburrre (creo yo) la cosa es que estoy haciendo otro pero... tardaré un poco ya que debo analizarlo bien, en verdad agradezco tu apoyo)_

_ICE PRINCCESS( heheh de nada, la verdad no podía poner lemon porque... pues ya lo habia prometido, gracias por tu comentario)_

_JANNET- TAMAO: (hm... pues solo acepta...aunque si, las indicaciones eestan en ingles solo debes poner en creaty history _

_PALIN: (hahah muchas gracias shadow chan, la dama de la oscuridad te esta agradecida naaa broma, pero te agradezco tu reviews ojala este cap te guste)_

_REIKO ASAMIYA( hahah bueno agradezco tu comentario, la verdad como hasta ahora he leido los reviews pues... hehe pues disfruto del comentario hahaha 0ojala este cap te guste)_

_SHADOWHAO:( hahaha la señorita timidez? Buen nombre aunque Tamao es uno de mis personajes favoritos no creo que la haya puesto tan aventada o si? La verdad,...tuvo lo que tuvo que pasar no? Hehehe ojala este cap te guste y gracias por tu comentario.)_

_LIS( gracias, espero que puedas leer este cap y que lo disfrutes – hayy ya parezco de esas azafatas-)_

_ADY( hehehe gracias por tu siempre apoyo espero que el cap te guste)_

_ISABEL(pobrecita, hayy asi estoy yoo con anatomía hayy Dios ejem.. muchas gracias por tu apoyo hehe a mi tambien me gusta esta pareja (naaa no se nota verdad?) haha espero que puedas descansar un poco con tanto estudioo)_


	41. Viejas amistades I parte

_**El orgullo de un shaman**_

_Cáp.41: Viejas amistades.(I parte)_

**Caminaban a lo largo del parque, Tamao le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda al pequeño que cargaba, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella y sus manos eran pequeños puños que se trataban de aferrar con cierta fuerza a la joven.**

**El pequeño estaba en calma haciendo sonreír a la pelirosada.**

Veo que le estas tomando demasiado cariño – Exclamó Ren mientras la miraba de reojo, en realidad tenía bastante de estar haciendo eso.

Es solo un bebé y es muy indefenso – Se justificó la joven.

**Ren no dijo mas, Tamao tenía razón en aquello pero...¿Por qué estaba arriba de aquel árbol, ahora tendrían que preguntar a varias personas del parque si reconocían al pequeño.**

Si esto no funciona – Dijo Ren saliendo de sus pensamientos – Tendremos que reportarlo a la policía, así estos buscarían a sus padres.

Tienes razón pero lo mejor es buscar un poco mas-

**El joven solamente cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, además aquello era lo correcto.**

**Pasaron a lo largo de varias personas, preguntando sobre el pequeño pero todos parecían desconocerlo – aunque el mencionado pequeño parecía disfrutar aquel paseo – pasaron exactamente una hora y aun no habían encontrado alguna pista.**

**Tamao se sentó en una banca, depositando al bebé en sus piernas mientras que Ren estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados.**

**La pelirosa sintió de pronto algo que la perturbaba y la hizo erizarse completamente, giró y pudo percatarse de cual era la causa**.

Un- un... –Tartamudeo un poco nerviosa.

Es solo un espíritu – Dijo el chico como si nada al mirar la silueta de un anciano.

**El pequeño solamente extendió sus manos al lugar donde provenía la presencia, Ren alzó una ceja al mirar aquella reacción¿era posible que ese niño...**

¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Tamao girándose nuevamente a él.

Nada... – Susurró sin despegar la vista del bebé, por obvias razones parecía que Tamao no se percató de todo lo que hacia el pequeño.

¿Cómo estas, pequeño Hanna? – Se escuchó una voz haciendo que ambos jóvenes miraran hacia el frente.

Hanna? –Repitieron al unísono.

¿Acaso están cuidando de él? – Preguntó la mujer que a simple vista parecía de una muy avanzada edad aunque mostraba una sonrisa bastante agradable, sus cabellos recogidos en un moño eran de un color blanco y sus ropas un poco tradicionales le daban un aspecto de no estorbarles y no causarle calor por aquel pesado clima.

¿Usted lo conoce? – Preguntó Tamao.

Un poco –dijo la anciana mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Ejem... ¿usted sabe algo sobre sus padres? O por lo menos donde vivan estos?. – Dijo Tamao un poco preocupada.

**La anciana parpadeo varias veces, borrando de su rostro su notable sonrisa.**

¿Acaso no estaba con ellos?

No – Respondió Ren secamente y por fin participando en la conversación – Nos podría decir por lo menos¿donde encontrarlos?

Esto es muy extraño – Dijo la mujer en un susurro.

Si realmente lo conoce podría...-

Acompáñenme – Dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a la pelirosada.

**La anciana volvió a sonreír mientras les indicaba a cada paso el camino, aunque en todo el trayecto se pasó charlando con la pelirosada.**

Al principio no conocí al pequeño hasta que lo vi de cerca – Exclamó la mujer.

Pero es una crueldad total dejar a un bebé ahí – Dijo Tamao un poco molesta.

Supongo que debe haber una razón – Rió por lo bajo Confundiendo a la joven por esa reacción – Aunque la verdadera razón por la que no conocí al pequeño fue que desde lejos los noté como una familia.

**Tamao se ruborizó por el comentario y miró por la altura del hombro al joven que iba tras de ella, este parecía no ir escuchando la conversación de ellas, mas bien miraba a su alrededor como si aquel trayecto lo notase familiar.**

Aquí es –Dijo la anciana.

Muchas gracias – Respondió Tamao sin mirar de cerca el lugar, solo se limitó a mirar a la anciana.

Este sitio... – Exclamó Ren algo sorprendido.

**Tamao lo miró con cierta duda, pero la voz de aquella anciana volvió a tomar toda su atención.**

Bueno, me despido, por favor saluden a los señores Asakura – Sonrió y poco a poco se alejó del lugar.

Asakura? – Repitió con sorpresa Tamao.

**Ambos estaban totalmente sorprendidos para luego mirar la puerta principal de aquel gran sitio, todo parecía mucho mas grande ahora, luego de analizarlo bien notaron como una silueta se dejaba ver saliendo de aquel lugar.**

**Su cabellos dorados tomados por un moño y su traje negro un poco largo sin mangas era cubierto por un pequeño delantal blanco con encajes, su expresión en el rostro denotaba dureza y seriedad.**

**Aquella mujer se acercó, mientras Tamao aun sostenía al bebé.**

Señorita Anna? –Dijo instintivamente la pelirosa, Ren se había sorprendido al principio aunque ahora solo suspiró tratando de decir con eso que ya se lo esperaba.

Hanna? –Dijo Anna con seriedad mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

¿A-acaso usted es la persona irresponsable? – dijo Tamao sin pensar para después reflexionar lo que Había dicho, sonrió con nerviosismo.

**Todo se vio interrumpido al ver como un hombre de cabellos castaños, moreno, alto, se acercaba con cierta rapidez, llegó por atrás es decir se encontró primero con Ren.**

**Este lo miró con cierta sorpresa para luego volver a tener dureza en su mirada.**

Que tonto eres – Dijo Ren irónicamente.

**El joven de cabellos marrones levantó su vista para luego sonreír.**

Cuanto tiempo –.

Joven yoh – Exclamó con sorpresa Tamao, este por su parte parpadeo varias veces para luego levantar su mano como muestra de saludo aunque se percató de lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

¡Hanna! – Dijo el mencionado con sorpresa y alivio.

**Anna se acercó a Tamao, tomó al bebé y miró a yoh como si en ese momento desease matarlo, este por su parte se sorprendió (asustó) causando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.**

Entren – Exclamó Anna secamente mientras pasaba adelante con el niño en brazos.

**Tamao se impresionó un poco por la actitud de ambos jóvenes y se sonrojó levemente al recordar que ya tenían un hijo.**

¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Preguntó Ren de brazos cruzados.

Se supone que estaba paseando a Hanna – Yoh rió mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

¿Paseándolo? –Intervino Tamao – Pero si lo encontramos en las ramas de un árbol.

Ejem... ¿en serio? –Preguntó algo nervioso mientras sudaba un poco.

Si – Exclamó con seriedad Tamao, aunque no con alguna molestia.

**Yoh suspiró resignado, estaba a punto de responder hasta Ren intervino.**

¿Acaso tiene que ver con las habilidades de ese niño?.

Ah? – Exclamó Tamao, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta de Ren.

**Yoh sin embargo rió como si nada, afirmando así, su respuesta.**

Cuando toqué al bebé en aquel árbol, sentí una fuerza que al principio no pude explicármela ya que él, es aun muy pequeño – Luego agregó – También, cuando sentimos una presencia espiritual, el pequeño pareció percatarse de eso e incluso pudo mirarla – Concluyó Ren.

Así es – Sonrió tranquilamente Yoh.

Lo que no me explico – Dijo Tamao - ¿Por qué el pequeño estaba en el árbol?

Normalmente Hanna juega con espíritus, por lo cual debió haber estado con alguno que pudo haberlo dejado en aquel sitio – Explicó Yoh.

¿Tu no te percataste de eso? – Preguntó Ren mirándolo de reojo.

La razón fue... – Dijo con un poco de seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**Ren alzó un poco mas su vista al mirar la seriedad de su amigo.**

Fue... – Murmuró para luego explicar todo muy claramente – que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el pasto así que... no pude darme cuenta de cuando el pequeño desapareció,pero cuando desperté lo estuve buscando por todos lados.

**_" PUM"_**

**Tanto Ren como Tamao se habían apartado al notar como una sandalia había pasado entre ellos para dar justo en la cabeza del joven frente a ellos, haciéndolo caer.**

**Miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse nuevamente con Anna (Hanna en los brazos de esta) mientras en su frente se dejaba ver una pequeña venita saltada mostrando lo molesta que estaba con el padre del pequeño**

**Tamao sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, Ren por su parte solamente cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.**

* * *

�¿No est�! – Preguntó en voz alta perdiendo un poco de control – Pero...¿qué pasará si ellos vienen?.

Lo siento señorita Xiumei – Exclamó uno de los recepcionistas – Pero el señor salió, además no estamos seguros a que horas llegarían los demás.

No puede ser... – Dijo la chica con rabia – Ahora tendré que ocuparme de estas tonterías.

* * *

**La pequeña mesa baja en medio de aquella gran habitación, sostenía dos vasos que contenían diferentes líquidos en ellos.**

No me esperaba esta visita tan repentina – Rió el joven de cabellos castaños mientras levantaba su vaso con jugo de naranja.

**Ren se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras sus piernas estaban bajo la mesa cruzadas entre sí.**

La verdad...tampoco me esperaba este encuentro – Dijo con seriedad – pero debo decir que me sorprendió mucho.

¿Te refieres a Hanna? – Preguntó Yoh con cierta diversión.

**Ren no respondió solamente levantó su vaso y tomó un sorbo de él.**

Pues debo decir que a mi me sorprendió el hecho que cuidaras de él.-

Yo no cuidé de él – Respondió Ren abriendo sus ojos – Fue Tamao, lo único que hice es haber intentado buscar a sus padres.

Entiendo – Exclamó sonriendo – Aunque eso será un obstáculo para ti.

**Ren dio otro sorbo de leche para luego mirar a yoh con cierta duda.**

Me refiero, a que le darás graves problemas a tu esposa el día que esta te pida un hijo – Rió por lo bajo.

**A pesar que yoh era alguien que aparentaba ser muy distraído, insinuaba mucho con respecto a la relación que Ren llevaba con Tamao aunque no sabía sobre el matrimonio de estos y por supuesto ellos no hablarían nada, aunque era muy obvio que ese comentario por parte de yoh, hizo que Ren se pusiese algo nervioso y apenado**.

Iré por mas leche – Dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ocultar su vergüenza.

Pero Ren – Dijo Yoh haciendo que este parara y lo mirase por la altura de su hombro – Tu vaso apenas está a la mitad.

No importa – Dijo Ren algo sonrojado partiendo de ahí.

**Yoh rió por lo bajo y Ren notó aquello haciéndolo enfadar.**

**Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco mas de aquel liquido blanco.**

**Miró hacia todos los lugares y no encontró ningún rastro de Tamao o Anna, estas se habían ido de la sala principal con la excusa de dejarlo solo con yoh para que charlaran, aunque mas bien, la razón fueron los lloriqueos de Hanna.**

**Salió de la cocina y siguió mirando a su alrededor por aquellos largos pasillos, era obvio que todo había cambiado, la pensión estaba mas grande y contaba con mas habitaciones; no tenía prisa por regresar, aun no, sabiendo que yoh estaría dispuesto a hacer mas "bromitas" de mal gusto.**

**Siguió caminando con vaso en mano, hasta que pudo divisar las puertas finales de aquel largo pasillo del segundo piso.**

* * *

**Se sentó tranquilamente hundiendo su cuerpo desnudo en aquellas cálidas aguas mientras aun tomaba sus largos cabellos dorados por broches, topó su espalda a las orillas de aquel lugar, quedando de espaldas a la puerta principal.**

**El agua no estaba tan caliente como para un verdadero baño en aguas termales, pero era ideal para que el bebé estuviese dentro de las aguas y posado en las piernas de su madre mientras salpicaba al mover sus manitas de arriba hacia abajo**.

Deberías entrar de una vez – Dijo Anna sintiendo como Tamao salía del vestidor y se posaba atrás de ella.

**Anna giró para poder mirarla de reojo. Tamao estaba cubierta únicamente por una toalla de color blanco mientras sus cabellos rosas estaban cayendo a sus hombros y en el restoen su espalda llegando hasta su cintura.**

**Comenzó a deslizar la prenda que estaba cubriendo casi completamente su cuerpo para después dejarla en un cesto de ropa que estaba a su lado.**

**Se paralizó de pronto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta deslizarse, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y mas bien no era la ventisca de aire que se sintió al abrirse la puerta, era otra cosa, lo cual hizo que ella girase con rapidez hacia dicho lugar.**

**El joven de cabellos violáceos tenía sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa mientras un leve sonrojo se dejaba ver en sus mejillas.**

**Tamao no estaba tan tranquila, de la sorpresa todo su rostro comenzó a ponerse de un color bastante notable.**

¿Quieres salir de una vez? O... ¿ Prefieres seguir observándola? – Dijo Anna bastante malhumorada de espaldas a los dos jóvenes y haciendo que el trance de Ren se despejara.

**Desvió su mirada mientras su sonrojo no desaparecía.**

Lo siento... – Dijo secamente. Esa disculpa no iba dirigida a Anna, mas bien era a Tamao por haberse quedado viéndola como si fuese una especie de espectáculo o mas bien como si fuese él, un pervertido. Corrió la puerta para luego irse de ahí.

**Su rostro denotaba seriedad y un poco de vergüenza al no haber querido despegar la vista de aquella escena, de no haber sido por el sarcasmo de Anna, no hubiese despegado su vista de ahí. Reflexionar aquello hizo que se ruborizara mas de la cuenta**.

* * *

**Entró un poco sonrojada a las aguas termales para luego apoyar su espalda junto a Anna, suspiró calmándose por fin y haciendo que su sonrojo fuese mas leve, juntó las yemas de sus dedos y miraba perdidamente aquel liquido en la que estaba sumergida**.

Es muy extraño – Susurró Anna mientras seguía cargando al pequeño y su rostro solo mostraba seriedad.

¿Extraño? – Repitió la pelirosada mientras se colocaba mejor para poder mirarla de frente.

Normalmente, si este acontecimiento hubiese ocurrido en otra situación, te hubieses puesto tan nerviosa que hubieses salido huyendo, en cambio ustedes actuaron casi "normal" – Exclamó de mala manera esta ultima palabra.

**Tamao sonrió nerviosamente mientras volvía a jugar con sus manos.**

Supongo que él es un pervertido – Dijo Anna mientras cerraba sus ojos.

¡Claro que no! – Dijo Tamao rápidamente captando la atención de Anna y haciendo que la pelirosada se sonrojara e inclinase un poco su cabeza. – Ejem... ¿por-por qué lo dice? – Preguntó con timidez.

Talvez por la manera en que te estaba estudiando – Exclamó un poco sarcástica.

No-no es cierto... Además, no es nada que él no haya visto – Susurró aunque esta ultima frase solo había deseado pensarla y se le había escapado, se sonrojó de sobremanera, tomó rápidamente a Hanna en brazos para jugar con él tratando que la expresión de asombro en Anna se borrara.

Continuara...

* * *

_Bueno, coloco dos caps de una vez, ya que el proximo es el ultimo cap de este fic tan largote_

_**ishi dora,** ¿Me hechabas de menos? uyy gracias hehe, por lo del bebé bueno con este cap quedó resuelto, como he puesto dos caps ojala te gusten. **Hikaru hamiya, **bueno, ahora sabes quien fué el desgraciado que lo dejó ahí hahahaa gracias por lo de extrañarme heheh, y bueno como me dijiste en este reviews pues puse dos caps y si es muy largote el fic, ojala no aburre, gracias por tu apoyo y sii descansé bastante. **reiko asamiya, **hehe pues fuiste muy astuta ya que por el cap te diste cuenta que si es hijo de anna e yoh, gracias por tu apoyo. **Anita-yoh-asakura,** club anti xiumei? hehe a mi me simpatiza la verdad heheh pero esta graciosa la idea, que bueno que encontraste tu contraseña, abandonar el fic? nooo hombre no me gusta dejar las cosas amedias hayy nooo, ejem.. pero si ya va a terminar, la proxima vez que actualize será el final. **janneth, **por ciertoooo ¿puediste poner el fic? tu estabas haciendo uno verdad, cuando lo pongas me avisas que quiero leer mas fic de esta pareja T.T poneloooo no me dejes con las ganas. **ady, **sip, ya terminara hehe y si estoy haciendo otro fic, pero debo analizarlo bien para que no me quede sin inspiracion o lo deje a medias, gracia por tu apoyo **lis, **Bueno, con esto despejé tu duda, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta cosa que escribo, espeor que estos dos caps te gusten._


	42. Viejas amistades II parte

_**El orgullo de un shaman**_

_Cáp.42: Viejas amistades.( II parte)_

**Las horas pasaban y la convivencia de aquellas cinco personas no era desagradable, mas bien la situación era difícil para Tamao y Ren quien trataban de ocultar ciertas cosas, pero los constantes comentarios por parte de Anna parecían estar bastante acertados.**

**Aunque a Ren no le gustaba para nada admitirlo, le agradaba la estancia en la pensión gracias a su amigo, y no pudo negar la invitación que le hizo este al decirle que pasara la noche en ese sitio. Por supuesto que Ren trató de aceptar aquello de una manera tosca y fría , dando señal que aquello lo tomaba como un "no tengo otra elección". Tamao por su parte sonrió al ver aquella actitud ya que sabía bien que el joven estaba feliz.**

**Por otra parte, fijaba su vista en Anna, esta siempre estaba con un semblante bastante serio y en algunas momentos, parecía perder la poca paciencia que tenía con yoh , aun así parecíanfelices de esa manera.**

**Analizando un poco a Ren, este le había aclarado sus sentimientos de la forma mas extraña, al mirar la expresión que yoh tenía en el rostro por uno de los regaños por parte de Anna, no podía dejar de pensar que a él también le había sucedido lo mismo; Tanto Ren como Anna tenían un carácter muy similar, la única diferencia era que para Ren, es bastante fácil que ese semblante de joven malvado se desmorone, si se le pone en una situación donde sus sentimientos son lo primordial.**

**Rió por lo bajo al hacer tales comparaciones. El día pasó sin problemas, Tamao se encargaba mucho de Hanna mientras Ren casi siempre – Sin que ella lo notase – la observaba, claro que esos pequeños detalles no escapaban de yoh, Anna por su parte hablaba de mas haciendo sonrojar al chico.**

**Y con todo eso, ya había anochecido...**

Dormirás aquí – Dijo Anna con una expresión seria y mostrándole la habitación abriendo la puerta de esta.

**Tamao llevaba en sus manos una yukata de color blanco. Parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia los extremos de la habitación.**

¿Acaso deseas dormir con...

No, no, solo miraba...ejem...que no hay nadie mas en la pensión- Interrumpió la pelirosada bastante nerviosa.

**Anna no dijo nada mas, solo alzó una ceja para luego marcharse no sin antes sonreír para si misma.**

**Tamao entró a la habitación, se cambió de ropa colocándose aquella yukata, definitivamente se sentía mejor con ella por aquel clima.**

**Se acercó a la ventana, la brisa nocturna la hizo sonreír, se acercó al marco de esta y tomó asiento.**

* * *

¿Dónde está Tamao? – Preguntó Yoh al ver a Anna entrar a la sala, esta comenzó a levantar a Hanna del piso (este se había dormido ahí).

Está en la habitación que le asigne – Respondió con seriedad.

**Ren solamente los miraba de reojo, mientras aun estaba sentado en el piso.**

Por cierto – Habló nuevamente la joven de cabellos rubios, dirigiéndose a Ren – Tu habitación está frente a la de ella, es en el segundo piso, tres cuartos hacia la derecha.

**Ren no respondió, solamente colocó su codo en la mesa y sostenía su rostro con la palma de la mano.**

Por lo menos estarás cerca de ella – Aclaró Anna con cierto sarcasmo haciendo ruborizar al chico y sacando algunas risas por parte de Yoh.

Y tu... – Exclamó nuevamente Anna mirando a Yoh y haciendo que este se paralizara de inmediato – Debemos hablar – Sin mas, salió de la habitación con Hanna en brazos.

Veo que tienes muchos problemas – Exclamó Ren con seriedad al mirarlo.

Es por lo de Hanna... – Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía – Aunque tomé una siesta porque creí que estaría bien, pero veo que es muy inquieto.

**Ren no dijo mas y se puso de pie**

¿a dónde te diriges?-

Iré a dormir, se supone que debo regresar temprano.-

me has dicho que solo estabas aquí por negocios – Sonrió.

Así es – Ren sonrió levemente.

Pues entonces es mejor que también vaya a dormir – Se levantó y comenzó a salir de la sala – Espero duermas bien – rió Yoh al final haciendo suspirar a Ren.

**Subió las escaleras con una mano en su bolsillo, caminó hacia su respectiva habitación hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos como alguien salía de una de ellas.**

¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó con seriedad al acercarse lo suficiente a la joven.

No... – Susurró esta mientras sonreía – es solo que no puedo dormir.

**De pronto se escuchó un ruido de al pesado al caer, captando toda la atención de los jóvenes.**

¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Tamao mirando hacia el frente y detectando que aquel ruido provenía de una de las primeras habitaciones del pasillo.

**Ren miró hacia atrás por la altura de su hombro**.

Anna está hablando con Yoh - Dijo como si nada, haciendo que la pelirosada sonriera con nerviosismo al imaginarse que clase de "conversación" tendrían.

**El joven se giró y se dirigió a la habitación**.

¿Puedo pasar un momento contigo? – Preguntó Tamao mientras colocaba las manos en su pecho.

**Ren giró un poco hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose un poco al oír aquella pregunta.**

**Al mirar el rostro de la joven, suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.**

Eres mi esposa...creo que no es necesario que pidas algún permiso para estar a mi lado.-

**Estaba ruborizado por decir aquello, pero era la verdad. Abrió la puerta lentamente, apartándose un poco para dejar que Tamao pasara, esta solamente sonrió con ternura al escuchar aquello.**

**Entró a la habitación ruborizándose un poco, si lo pensaba mejor, Ren era alguien bastante difícil de tratar, pero mostraba una cierta ternura con ella, aunque era un poco tosca, pero lo que realmente hizo que la pelirosada se alegrara fue saber que aquel comportamiento nuevo en él solo iba dirigido a ella.**

**Ren cerró la puerta detrás de sí mientras se acercaba al futon extendido y se sentó en él.**

**Tamao se acercó a la ventana, ella aun quedó de pie.**

No crees que con tanto ruido ¿el pequeño Hanna se despierte? – Pregunto la pelirosada con preocupación.

Se supone que está en otra habitación, además, si no ha llorado, es porque no ha despertado aun- Respondió Ren mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Eso espero...- Susurró la joven que no borraba de su rostro una expresión de descontento por todo aquello.

**Ren la observó de reojo, suspiró con cierto cansancio al recordar una conversación que había pasado hacia unas horas**.

_**Flash back**_

Supongo que si- Respondió Yoh mientras sonreía.

**Ren guardó silencio para tratar de escuchar lo que Yoh diría continuación, pero pequeños murmullos hicieron que el joven girara**.

Deben estar en la cocina – Se apresuró a decir Yoh mientras miraba la expresión de Ren.

Parece que te agradan muchos los niños – Se escuchó la voz de Anna.

**Ambos chicos estaban en silencio, gran parte se debía a Yoh quien deseaba escuchar todo y Ren no deseaba hablar aunque comprendió las intenciones del joven a su lado, espiar.**

**Ren movió su cabeza negativamente, al ver aquel gesto Yoh sonrió.**

Si...- se escuchó a Tamao responder – Me gustan mucho.

¿Debo suponer que querrás muchos hijos?

S-si –se pudo oír el nerviosismo de la pelirosada.

**Al escuchar eso, Ren no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras se ruborizaba levemente.**

Parece que tendrás mucho trabajo – Rió por lo bajo Yoh al mirar aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

No se a que te refieres – Exclamó Ren fríamente mientras desviaba su mirada.

**_Fin flash back_**

**Había tenido un largo día, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño que estaba situado en aquella habitación.**

**Tamao solamente siguió observándolo hasta perderlo de vista cuando este entró, tomó asiento cerca del futon postrado en el piso.**

**Cuando Ren salió del baño, traía puesta una yukata mientras colocaba la demás ropa sobre un mueble de ese mismo sitio.**

**Mientras hacía eso, escuchó la voz de Tamao.**

Deseo...dormir contigo...-

**El joven dejó de moverse por un momento, para luego recuperarse , comenzando de nuevo con lo que hacía sin responder aun el comentario de la pelirosada, Ren estaba de espaldas a ella.**

A-además... no me gusta estar sola... - Dijo bastante apenada.

**El joven de los cabellos que en ese momento se notaban oscuros, solamente depositó la ropa ordenadamente una encima de otra**.

¡Ren! – Llamó al no escuchar respuesta por parte de él.

Has lo que quieras – Dijo seriamente y cerrando los ojos se acercó al futon, se acostó en él y se cubrió la sabana mientras se colocaba de costado dando así la espalda a Tamao.

**Esta sonrió con cierto alivio, no solo por el hecho que realmente no le gustaba estar sola en aquella habitación con tantas presencias rondando en aquella casa, también era el hecho de querer estar junto a él.**

**Se recostó también, se cubrió con la sabana, y se colocó decostado fijando su mirada en la espalda del joven a su lado.**

**Se sonrojó levemente al estar pensando en lo que haría, pero...**

**Se acercó a él aferrándose a su espalda, ella se acercó aun mas para apoyar su rostro en él y luego comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.**

**Ren por su parte se sonrojó al sentir como la chica se apegaba a él, suspiró para sí, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza consigo mismo para luego dejar que el sueño lo venciera.**

* * *

**Sintió el calor de la mañana, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver iluminada la habitación gracias al sol. Aunque desde hacia varios minutos se percató de un peso sobre él.**

**Abrió los ojos completamente para sentir como la joven estaba sobre él colocando su mejilla en el pecho de este.**

**Ren se levantó un poco colocando los codos hacia atrás para tratar de no caer hacia atrás nuevamente, y no ser tan brusco al despertarla.**

**Aunque, analizando bien la posición en la que habían dormido, no se percató en que momento había dejado de estar dormido de costado para ponerse normalmente y sentir que ella se colocaba sobre él**.

Definitivamente...esto es cansado – Susurró para sí, al no encontrar otra explicación.

**Se escuchó de pronto el ruido de alguien tocando la habitación, Ren se sobresalto bastante al ver como poco a poco la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.**

Ren¿estas... – Quedó bastante impresionado con lo que veía, para luego comportarse de la manera mas normal – Lo siento, no creí que estuvieses ocupado – Rascó su cabeza con su dedo índice, comenzando a sonreír.

Espera, esto no es... – Molesto, Ren trató de explicar las cosas, cuando de pronto sintió como Tamao se aferraba mas a él y susurraba su nombre mientras sonreía, esto hizo que en verdad se sonrojara y provocó que Yoh sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Te dejo por un momento – Rió.

Esper...- No terminó la palabra, al ver como Yoh ya había salido de la habitación.

**Suspiró, tocó su cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se sostenía aun. Tenía que retirarse aunque tendría que quitar a la joven de encima.**

**La observó por un segundo, parecía estar muy cómoda por su expresión tan serena y hasta inocente, que mostraba en ese instante.**

**Sin que él se diese cuenta, comenzó a ablandar su mirada, colocó su mano en la espalda de la joven y giró un poco quedando sobre ella, aunque se levantó rápidamente, además su única intención solo era colocarla en el futón.**

**Se puso de pie, y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba colocando su camisa cuando optó por observar a la joven de reojo, luego volvió su vista al frente y salió de la habitación.**

**Después de unos veinte minutos la pelirosada comenzó a despertar, el hecho de no encontrar a Ren en la habitación no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, aunque luego de pensarlo un poco sonrió.**

**Se vistió, y bajó encontrándose a todos cerca de la sala, se escuchaban varios comentarios que la hicieron ruborizarse. Transcurrieron las horas y por fin decidieron dejar aquella pensión.**

Espero, vuelvan a visitarnos – Sonrió Yoh estando todos a la afueras del lugar.

**Ren solamente asintió mientras sonreía levemente.**

Si, agradezco su hospitalidad – Dijo Tamao inclinándose.

**Ren giró y solamente levantó su mano como despedida, Tamao se inclinó nuevamente ante ellos y siguió a Ren**.

Debo suponer – Susurró Anna – que le es difícil esconder su matrimonio.

¿qué has dicho?– Exclamó Yoh sin comprender.

**Anna lo miró detenidamente mientras alzaba una ceja para luego suspirar.**

Ellos están casados.-

**Parpadeó varias veces sorprendido para luego cerrar sus ojos y sonreír.**

Eso no me lo esperaba.-

**Sin hablar mas, entraron nuevamente a la pensión.**

* * *

**Caminaban sin charlar, solamente iban uno al lado del otro, sin embargo Tamao era la que siempre se detenía a ver algo cuando este llamaba su atención mientras que Ren no se inmutaba por aquello.**

**Cuando por fin llegaron a los pies de el edificio sunshine, Tamao suspiró un poco.**

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Ren.

Nada, solo pensaba en...

¡Ren! – Dijo o mas bien gritó una joven que se acercaba a ellos.

La señorita Xiumei – Concluyó Tamao sonriendo con cierto temor.

"" _**Tuvimos muchos problemas al explicarle a la señorita lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de todo parecía que Ren se estaba acostumbrando, y creo que yo también.**_

_**Cuando se presentó frente a los ejecutivos, se les tenía que esconder el tan mencionado matrimonio, aunque Ren decidió decirles que estábamos comprometido, por supuesto que aquella decisión me sorprendió bastante y sentía como mi mejillas ardían en ese momento, claro que eso no agradó mucho a la señorita Xiuemi.**_

_**Todo el tiempo que estuvimos en aquel sitió, pasaron ciertas cosas que las tomé como divertidas, excepto para Ren ya que la razón de sus molestia era la señorita Xiumei.**_

_**A veces solía mirar como Ren y la señorita peleaban me causaba un poco de gracia, haciendo que riese por lo bajo, aunque ambos me miraban con desagrado cuando hacía eso. En realidad...aunque peleasen mucho, a Ren le agradaba la compañía de la señorita y no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos por aquello, aun así las responsabilidades lo llamaban a menudo y por lo tanto tenía mucho trabajo...pero en las ocasiones en las que solo estábamos solo los dos... parecía que él era mas amable conmigo pero todo aquello desaparecía rápidamente ya que la señorita Xiumei aparecía siempre en el momento preciso, eso me sorprendía mucho... y así...transcurrió el tiempo**"_

Continuara...


	43. El deseo de ser él mas fuerte

_**El orgullo de un shaman**_

_Cáp.43: El deseo de ser él mas fuerte._

**Grandes y hermosos árboles se encontraban a los extremos de un estrecho camino.**

**Una mujer de cabellera castaña y hermosas vestiduras tradicionales, divisó a lo lejos una mesa de mármol con dos sillas a sus lados.**

**La mujer se acercó y pudo ver sobre la mesa un tablero de ajedrez con todas sus piezas colocadas en sus respectivas posiciones y a su lado una bandeja llena de comida.**

De nuevo no ha querido comer... – Suspiró un poco derrotada mientras tomada dicha bandeja y se retiraba de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Una figura se posó en una pequeña colina mientras miraba a lo lejos un paisaje repleto de vegetación y casi en el centro una gran mansión.**

Definitivamente había olvidado lo extenso que es este lugar... – Susurró aquella figura que traía cubierto parte de su rostro y cuerpo con una capucha color negra – Después de todos estos años – Concluyó, sonriendo levemente.

**Siguió su camino sin problemas hasta llegar a las puertas de aquel impresionante lugar. Toda aquella arquitectura era imponente y muy bien cuidada**.

**Sonrió un poco y optó por hacer un llamado a la puerta principal.**

¿Señor? – Exclamó el mayordomo respetuosamente aunque algo impresionado mientras abría la puerta – no lo esperábamos tan pronto.

Lo sé – Respondió aquel joven con cierta gracia mientras retiraba la capucha de su cabeza y la movía un poco para que quedase atrás de sus hombros – Él dijo que viniera lo antes posible – Concluyó.

**Su cabello era muy oscuro, varios mechones largos caían en su rostro, sus vestiduras le iban bien por su figura de hombros amplios, aquella camisa era de un cuello mao, con mangas hasta las muñecas, su pantalón era de un color negro y formal, aquella capucha que más bien parecía una capa oscura, le daba un toque elegante y un par de botas oscuras que daban el final de aquello**.

Si, el señor nos informó sobre su visita – Respondió el mayordomo haciendo reverencia y haciéndose a un lado para hacer pasar a aquel joven al interior del lugar.

Por cierto... – Exclamó al entrar - ¿Dónde está el pequeño?

Si se refiere al amo...

Yo puedo decirle donde está – Interrumpió la voz de la mujer mayor de la cabellera castaña – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señor Ashura ¿No le parece?.

Lo mismo digo Miyuki – Sonrió.

Yo me encargaré de esto – Miyuki sonrió al mayordomo, este cerró la puerta y se retiró del lugar.

¿Y bien? – Ashura se cruzó de brazos.

El amo se encuentra en los jardines, en la parte trasera de la mansión- Exclamó Miyuki – Pero hay un pequeño problema con él.

Cual?

No ha comido apropiadamente – Suspiró la mujer.

¿En serio? – Dijo de la forma más tranquila posible.

Ha estado así desde que el señor lo venció en una pelea – Dijo la mujer un poco preocupada.

Entiendo – Sonrió con malicia – y... ¿Qué se supone que hace en los jardines?

Al amo le gusta mucho jugar al ajedrez –Sonrió Miyuki.

**Ashura alargó su sonrisa y comenzó a tomar rumbo por los pasillos**.

¿Adónde se dirige? – Preguntó la mujer de cabellera castaña.

Solo daré un vistazo – La miró por la altura del hombro.

* * *

**Siguió caminando hasta salir de la mansión para encontrarse con un jardín que más bien parecía un pequeño bosque y es que en China había lugares bastante extensos y donde se encontraba aquella mansión no era la excepción.**

**Colocó ambas manos en su cintura, mientras giraba su cabeza de derecha a izquierda lentamente, analizando el lugar.**

Ahora... – Susurró para sí, al tratar de escoger un camino, luego eligió hacia la derecha.

**Caminó un poco mas hasta que detuvo su paso al sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento que lo envolvió haciendo ondear su capucha. Miró a su derecha solo para encontrarse con una mesa de mármol y sobre ella un tablero de ajedrez.**

**Ashura se acercó a la mesa solo para recordar las palabras de Miyuki.**

_" al amo le gusta mucho jugar al ajedrez"_

Me pregunto... – Dijo para sí nuevamente mientras sonreía con cierta picardía y tomaba una pieza de aquel tablero, específicamente la pieza el rey – Si esto se pondrá divertido.

**Metió la pieza en el bolsillo y comenzó a marcharse, sin embargo, no se percató que a lo lejos atrás de él, alguien parecía haberlo observado.**

**Era una silueta posada atrás de un gran árbol, cuando vio que Ashura se había marchado salió de entre las sombras.**

**Aquella silueta era solo un niño, traía puesta una camisa de cuello mao de mangas que cubrían hasta sus nudillos, esta camisa era larga y llegaba a sus rodillas, tenía abertura en su lado derecho e izquierdo, abajo traía un pantalón bastante holgado este llegaba hasta sus tobillos, aquel conjunto era de un color blanco y grisáceo haciéndolo ver bastante apuesto aun a tan corta edad.**

**Sus cabellos de un color violeta bastante claro, hacían resaltar sus ojos grandes y de un color dorado, que a pesar de tener una mirada bastante dura hacían mostrar cierta ternura en él.**

**El pequeño se acercó aun más para analizar cada detalle en aquel tablero, solo para percatarse de que algo faltaba.**

No está... – Dijo con su suave voz aunque con un semblante bastante serio.

* * *

Hola – Saludo aquel joven levantando la palma de su mano.

Señor Ashura – Sonrió Miyuki girando para verlo mejor.

Me tratas como a un viejo.-

Claro que no – sonrió – es solo un respeto mayor.

Entiendo – devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Pudo ver al amo? –Preguntó la mujer.

No, pero... – Sonrió con malicia, arrojando hacia arriba aquella pieza con su mano derecha y atrapándola en el aire con la misma.

¿Una pieza de ajedrez?.-

El rey – Respondió Ashura guiñándole un ojo.

¿Ah?

Miyuki, necesito que lleves comida al pequeño, y entregues algo por mí – el joven alargó mas su sonrisa.

**Miyuki no comprendía del todo cual eran las intenciones de Ashura, pero era bien sabido que si planeaba algo era un asunto sumamente detallado e importante**.

* * *

**Ya eran las 12:00 del mediodía, normalmente el pequeño se acercaba a jugar un poco, pero ese día simplemente no podía, alguien había robado una pieza de su tablero lo que produjo que anduviese de mal humor.**

**Se acercó al tablero nuevamente, solo para encontrarse (de nuevo) una bandeja con alimentos, hizo una expresión de indiferencia pero cuando fijó mejor su vista pudo encontrar un pequeño papel al lado del plato de comida.**

**La mirada del pequeño solamente mostraba calma y seriedad, tomó el papel, y con una sola mano lo abrió, colocó una mano atrás de él como muestra de aburrición para luego leer lo que decía aquella nota.**

_" Si desea volver a tener al rey, por favor, responda una sola pregunta¿En que lugar se puede encontrar aquello que es ideal para pensar, donde el blanco y negro se juntan para dar una sola señal?_

_PD: Lo veré a las 3 de la tarde para pedir su respuesta, por favor no piense que la respuesta es un panda."_

**El niño abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos para luego fruncir el entrecejo y apretar su puño mientras comenzaba arrugar aquella nota.**

Como se atreve... .- Susurró – a tratarme como a un chiquillo.

* * *

**Salió nuevamente al jardín trasero.**

Es una tarde tranquila... – Exclamó Ashura mientras elevaba su mano, tratando que los rayos del sol no cayeran en su rostro.

**Ashura se adentró un poco mas entre los árboles, para luego mirar a su alrededor, tosió un poco y comenzó a gritar.**

¡Yen Tao¡He venido por tu respuesta! – Caminó un poco mas para luego sorprenderse como alguien saltaba y caía justo frente a él.

**Ashura inclinó su rostro poco a poco solo para encontrarse a aquel niño de mirada penetrante y de brazos cruzados.**

Supongo que la respuesta es un tablero de ajedrez, donde el blanco y negro se encuentran – Exclamó seriamente.

Has acertado – Colocó su puño a la altura del corazón e hizo una reverencia al pequeño.

**El pequeño de cabellos violáceos claros lo miraba con seriedad y molestia**.

Me parece extraño que no me hables con respeto.

**Ashura sonrió ante la insolencia del chico.**

Se supone que usted es un adulto – Agregó Yen - ¿por qué hizo algo tan tonto para hacerme perder el tiempo?.

La adultez es complicada "amo" – Ashura elevó su voz en esta ultima palabra sonriendo con cierta burla haciendo que el pequeño se enfadara aun más. Lo miró detenidamente, se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión en tan solo un niño de 7 años de edad.

Puedo saber ¿Quién ha venido a interrumpirme, Supongo que usted es conocido por ac�, por el hecho de haber llegado hasta aquí.

Es verdad – Exclamó Ashura mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla.

Usted me hace perder la paciencia – Exclamó Yen mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

No se ofenda "mi señor" – Ashura sonrió con cierta superioridad – Pero esa expresión en su rostro es desagradable.

Puedo saber porque? –Preguntó el niño alzando una ceja.

Porque es igual a la de su padre – Concluyó este.

Así que conoce a mi padre – Dijo Yen quien comenzaba a caminar alrededor de aquel hombre tratando de analizarlo.

Si, y no sabes cuanto – Sonrió Ashura al mirar la actitud del niño.

Entonces...usted es...

Ashura – Concluyó el mismo.

Entonces, usted es el responsable, si no lo traté bien al principio fue por su actitud – Dijo Yen tratando de justificarse al saber la identidad de aquel hombre mientras miraba hacia otra dirección frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

**Ashura rió para sus adentros para luego fijar su mirada en el tablero.**

He traído al rey¿te parece si jugamos un poco? –Preguntó astutamente.

**Yen simplemente no confiaba en aquel sujeto pero, si era necesario callarlo, debía ganarle en el mismo juego.**

De acuerdo – Sonrió levemente el niño.

**Comenzaron moviendo peones para luego pasar a la parte seria de la partida.**

**Yen no apartaba su mirada de aquel hombre tratando de analizar esa sonrisa llena de astucia que parecía siempre mostrar**.

Si me sigues observando perderás – Exclamó Ashura quien no dejaba de mirar el tablero.

**El pequeño volvió su vista al tablero un poco molesto**.

¿Juegas solo ?

**El pequeño no respondió haciendo que Ashura tomara el silencio como respuesta**.

¿Acaso es posible jugar solo al ajedrez? –Preguntó Ashura un poco mas para sí mismo.

Yo solo practico mis jugadas, quien juega conmigo es mi padre – exclamó el pequeño con seriedad.

Es verdad, se supone que cuando eres un oponente, tu enemigo es tu igual, no importando si es de tu misma sangre – Sonrió Ashura de una manera maquinadora.

Entonces tú eres mi igual – Exclamó Yen.

Claro –Respondió Ashura alargando su sonrisa.

**Siguieron moviendo cada pieza hasta que alguien rompió el silencio**.

Tu debes ser el sujeto de las flores ¿no es así? – Preguntó Yen cambiando rápidamente de tema mientras miraba el tablero y levantaba un peón.

¿Flores? –Repitió Ashura.

Tu nombre lo recuerdo bien, eres el sujeto que mandó flores a mi madre.

**Ashura comenzó a reír por lo bajo.**

Si, yo lo hice, pero soy alguien muy cercano a ellos, además, no creo que tu padre se haya enfadado o sí? – Preguntó con cinismo.

en primera, sé quien eres y segunda, lo supe porque mi padre se enfadó bastante.

**Ashura mostró malicia mientras reía por lo bajo**.

Por tu expresión parece que te encanta hacerlo enfadar.

Vaya, un joven astuto.

Mas vale que no haya sido un insulto – Exclamó Yen algo molesto.

No me burlaría de tan buen oponente en ajedrez.

**El pequeño quedó un poco suspicaz con la respuesta de Ashura pero decidió agregar otra cosa.**

Lo que me sorprende, es que mi padre se enoje por cosas tan simples – Exclamó volviendo a mirar el tablero.

No te preocupes – Sonrió Ashura – llegará el día en que tu también regales flores, y así entenderás todo.

Yo nunca regalaré flores – Dijo Yen levantando la pieza el rey y colocándola cerca de su mentón tratando de pensar en otro movimiento.

¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Ashura.

Porque nadie me interesa – Respondió con simplicidad colocando la pieza en el tablero.

Es normal que piense así... – Pensó Ashura, mirando al pequeño bastante centrado en el juego – es solo un niño, no entiendo porque hablo de esto con él– sonrió un poco para mirar nuevamente el tablero, mover una ultima pieza y decir – Jaque mate.

�¿Qué! – Exclamó Yen con sorpresa - ¡Juguemos otra vez! – Exigió.

De acuerdo –Sonrió Ashura – Pero antes... ¡Miyuki! –Llamó.

Si, señor – Dijo la mujer saliendo de atrás de un árbol.

�¿Qué! – Preguntó Yen más sorprendido.

Le dije que viniera, estoy seguro que debes tener hambre – Exclamó Ashura tomando la cesta que llevaba aquella mujer y comenzaba a comer algunas cosas.

�¿Acaso quieres hacerme tragar! –Gritó Yen dando una clara señal que realmente estaba enfadado.

**Ashura casi se ahoga con ese bocado ya que estalló en risa por aquella expresión del chico, este se sonrojó por la vergüenza**.

Co-como te atreves a burlarte de mí.

Esta bien – Sonrió Ashura tratando de calmarse - ¿Te parece si lo decidimos peleando, Si gano comerás, si pierdo, has lo que quieras.

�¿Qué¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo!

¿Acaso temes perder?

Yen frunció el entrecejo.

¿A que has venido exactamente?

Con gusto le responderé si lucha conmigo "amo" – sonrió con malicia al mencionar la ultima palabra.

¡Bien! – Respondió molesto.

**Miyuki miraba todo mientras sonreía, no se preocupaba de aquel combate, ya que Ashura estaría a cargo**.

Entonces... – Dijo Ashura apartando su capa para mostrar el lado derecho de su cinturón, su arma que estaba separada en partes, hizo un movimiento rápido para armar la lanza de tres puntas.

Como lo suponía... – Sonrió Yen mientras se acercaba a un árbol en especial, tomó una lanza de una sola punta que estaba apoyada en el tronco del mismo. Mostró el arma, esta era de una punta muy fina y en el otro extremo de aquella vara tenía una punta redonda. Se colocó rápidamente guantes que llegaban hasta cubrir sus nudillos, pero estos solamente cubrían completamente el dedo medio. – También un arma desplegable – Concluyó.

Parece que tu también posees una – Ashura se colocó en una posición de combate.

**El pequeño mostró en su rostro seriedad, mientras estaba completamente firme, colocando la parte del filo de la lanza clavada en el suelo**.

¿Acaso esa es tu posición de combate? –Preguntó Ashura sonriendo triunfante.

**Yen sonrió aun más, haciendo que Ashura dejara de hacerlo; el pequeño cerró sus ojos, tomó la lanza por la parte media y con un solo movimiento arrastró la lanza abriendo con ella una grieta en la tierra que se expandió hasta tratar de llegar a Ashura.**

**Este se sorprendió y saltó rápidamente mirando como aquel golpe pasaba destrozando todo a su camino.**

Sorprendente... – Susurró Ashura, cayendo al piso de cuclillas.

Me subestimas mucho – Dijo el pequeño con superioridad.

Me sorprende que hayas podido rozarme con tu ataque – Ashura levantó la palma de su mano mostrando así una pequeña herida que comenzaba a sangrar – Además, el que me subestima eres tu.

**Sin decir mas desapareció de la vista del niño, colocándose atrás de él, tratando de golpearlo con su arma. Yen se adelantó y volvió a clavar su lanza en el piso para hacer de nuevo aquel ataque.**

**Nuevamente, Ashura saltó al ver aquel ataque, Yen hizo otro movimiento con su arma haciéndola separarse y doblarse hasta elevarse y enredarse en el cuello de Ashura.**

�¿Qué! – Exclamó totalmente sorprendido por aquel truco muy bien escondido de parte de Yen. Este sonrió triunfante y haló su arma, atrayendo a Ashura al piso.

**Cuando este golpeó el suelo, Yen haló su arma hacia sí, he hizo que volviese a formarse una sola lanza.**

Va-vaya – Ashura se puso de pie con dificultad mientras tocaba su cuello – eso si es sorprendente – Trató de sonreír

**Al darme cuenta que mi padre utiliza un arma igual, decidí controlarla usando también sus partes por separado – Dijo Yen seriamente**.

¿Acaso haces esto porque perdiste contra él? – Preguntó Ashura sonriendo.

Solo deseo vencerlo... – Susurró el niño mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo.

Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

**El chico no respondió y optó por atacarlo directamente, Ashura sonrió y trató de golpearlo con la parte sin filo de su arma.**

**Yen por su parte volvió hacer la misma técnica de enterrar la punta de su arma y sacarla.**

**Ashura saltó nuevamente y este volvió a desdoblar su arma.**

**Sonrió para sí he hizo que aquella arma se enredara con la lanza de tres puntas para así dirigirse directamente al chico y golpearlo con la otra punta sin filo de su arma en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire.**

**El niño calló de rodillas mientras presionaba el lugar lastimado, eso de verdad le había dolido.**

Primera lección, No utilices dos veces una técnica si lo harás de la misma forma y si no tienes una estrategia planeada, segunda lección, si te atreves a repetir tu ataque por lo menos, trata de no subestimar a tu oponente –Sonrió colocando su lanza en el hombro.

Pe-pero si yo... – Exclamó adolorido.

Si, me golpeaste, pero fue muy leve, si en verdad deseas vencer a tu padre debes ser mas fuerte.

**El pequeño perdió la conciencia cayendo al suelo.**

* * *

¿Cómo est�? –Preguntó Ashura, sentado sobre un sofá mientras veía como Miyuki salía de una habitación frente a él.

Ya lo he vendado, parece que no solo le propició un golpe – Respondió seriamente.

Oh, vamos Miyuki, no te enfades, sabes perfectamente que tenía que luchar enserio-

Aun así, pienso que se exageró – Exclamó la mujer.

**Ashura sonrió un poco, se puso de pie y entró a la habitación seguido de Miyuki.**

**Cuando entró completamente, se sorprendió con lo que veía.**

**El pequeño estaba vendado del pecho, su camisa desabrochada dejando ver el vendaje al igual que en su cabeza, pero lo que realmente impresionó a Ashura fue...**

¿Estas comiendo?

**Yen no respondió, solo seguía ingiriendo aquellos alimentos que se encontraban en una bandeja en sus piernas, este estaba sentado en la cama, con la sabana cubriendo hasta su cintura, estaba con ambos ojos cerrados.**

No cabe duda que soy muy bueno – Exclamó Ashura orgullosamente mientras sonreía.

¡Ya es suficiente! - Dijo el pequeño sin abrir sus ojos.- es suficiente, con haber perdido y estar pagando la apuesta.

¿Cómo se siente amo? – Preguntó Miyuki con preocupación.

Bien – Respondió este para luego abrir sus ojos y mirar a Ashura – Debo decir que eres fuerte.

Lo mismo digo –

No lo soy – Se apresuró a decir – Ya que... no puedo alcanzar a mi padre.

Por lo que puedo notar – Sonrió Ashura con calma – le tienes un gran respeto ¿verdad?

Si, - Intervino Miyuki – La razón por la que el amo Yen desea hacerse fuerte, es para que el señor Ren esté orgulloso de él.

**El pequeño se ruborizó bastante.**

Cla-claro que no, solo deseo vencerlo – Exclamó desviando su mirada.

Ya veo – Sonrió Ashura – por cierto, ellos vendrán ahora ¿no es así? – Preguntó a Miyuki haciendo que el pequeño se sorprendiera bastante.

�¿Qué, Miyuki¿eso es verdad?

Así es joven amo – Sonrió la mujer con simplicidad.

¿Por qué estaban viajando? –Preguntó Ashura causando que Miyuki riera por lo bajo.

Ellos fueron anunciar algo importante al consejo – Dijo el pequeño de brazos cruzados.

¿Un anuncio? – Ashura parpadeó varias veces sin comprender aquello.

* * *

Hm... – Hizo un pequeño ruido, dando a notar que estaba meditando bastante.

¿Estas bien? – Preguntó la mujer a su lado, con cierta preocupación – Has estado muy distraído.

**El auto color negro iba en marcha, ambos iban en el mismo asiento trasero.**

**Una mujer con una falda ajustada hasta las rodillas y una camisa de cuello bastante amplio y mangas que llegaban hasta las muñecas. Su hermoso cabellos rosa iba tomado de un moño pero dejando que varios mechones largos cayeran alrededor de su rostro.**

No me sucede nada – Respondió el hombre, este tenía puesta una camisa de cuello alto color negro con algunos detalles blancos, su pantalón era de una azulado bastante oscuro, sus ojos alargados y de un amarillo intenso, sus cabellos que caían en su frente y cubrían levemente sus ojos le daban una apariencia bastante atractiva.

**El hombre iba con sus piernas cruzadas al igual que cruzaba sus manos, daba entender que tenía mucho en que pensar y su aspecto bastante frío y calculador se dejaba notar**.

¿Crees que él esté ahí? –Preguntó ella sonriendo, a pesar que el hombre a su lado mostraba mucha dureza, ella parecía sonreír a cada momento.

Eso no lo dudo – Exclamó mirando a través de la ventana que estaba a su lado.

Espero... que Yen haya pasado la prueba – Dijo la mujer en un suspiro.

Estoy seguro que él tiene muchas facultades, por otro lado sería decisión de Ashura si entrenarlo o no – Respondió secamente.

Solo espero...que el joven Ashura no haya sido brusco con él – Agregó la mujer con preocupación.

**El hombre la miró de reojo.**

lo mimas demasiado.-

Aunque no lo demuestres a menudo – sonrió – Tu también lo concientes¿no es así Ren?

**Ren volvió su vista al frente con seriedad, antes que su esposa comenzara a reírse.**

**Después de varios minutos, el auto paró llegando a su destino.**

**Ambos bajaron de él y se dirigieron a la entrada.**

**Uno de los hombres que abrió la puerta principal, los dejó pasar.**

Bienvenidos – Dijo el sujeto haciendo una reverencia – Señor, lo están esperando en la sala de estudio – Concluyó el mayordomo mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Asintieron, subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta entrar a una puerta a la derecha.**

**Grandes estantes con libros adornaban el sitio y una pequeña sala en el centro y algunos escritorios a cada extremo de los estantes era lo demás.**

Ya era hora – Sonrió Ashura quien estaba cerca de una ventana.

**En el sofá se encontraban Miyuki y aun lado Yen, este se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a ellos**.

Bienvenidos de nuevo – Dijo el pequeño respetuosamente mientras se inclinaba. No levantó su rostro, le daba cierta vergüenza que su padre lo encontrase vendado y con algunos golpes.

Yen¿Estas bien¿No te duele nada? – Preguntó Tamao, quien se ponía de rodillas y abrazaba al pequeño.

**Este se ruborizó bastante, su madre solía demostrar cierto afecto en publico, ella era amorosa aun así sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, se sentía bien sintiendo aquel calor, pero su padre... él era muy serio y estricto en casi todo lo que hacía.**

**Tamao se separó del chico para que este la mirara de frente**.

Estoy bien madre, no tiene de que preocuparse – Exclamó seriamente.

**Ren lo miró y suspiró; Pasó de largo no sin antes poner una mano sobre los cabellos del niño y sacudiéndolos un poco.**

**El pequeño sonrió levemente, aquel gesto significaba que su padre no estaba molesto, después de todo él siempre estaba protegiéndolo.**

¡Yen! – Llamó Ren quien ya estaba de espaldas a él – es mejor que descanses, tus heridas aun no se han cerrado.

**El pequeño se sorprendió un poco para luego mirar a su madre, este le sonrió tiernamente; hizo una reverencia a ella y otra a su padre para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.**

Pienso que exageraste – Exclamó Ren mirando a aquel hombre de reojo.

¿Exageré? –Preguntó Ashura con cierta diversión.

Lo que Ren quiere decir – Exclamó Tamao – es que usted fue muy duro con Yen y debo decir lo mismo.

**Ashura sonrió y se acercó a la joven, que a pesar de ser ya una adulta era toda una dama.**

Tan hermosa como siempre – Tomó su mano.

No has cambiado para nada – Dijo Ren seriamente aunque con un claro tono de irritabilidad.

Tu tampoco –Exclamó girándose a él y soltando la mano de Tamao.

Traeré té – Dijo Miyuki sonriendo al mirar ese ambiente tan ameno.

Yo le ayudaré – Se ofreció la pelirosada.

No es necesario.-

Insisto – dijo saliendo de la pieza junto a la mujer, para así dejarlos a solas.

¿y bien? – Preguntó Ren quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

¿Ah?

¿Por qué te excediste?

Si te refieres a la pelea con Yen, solo quería tomarlo en serio.

Por el nivel que él tiene no debiste usar todas tus fuerzas – Agregó Ren.

Vaya, digno de verse Ren Tao, parece que lo consientes demasiado ¿he?

No digas tonterías.

Si deseas mi respuesta, él es fascinante, a tan corta edad puede planear muchos ataques y debo decir que es mas fuerte que tu cuando tenias su edad.

Eso lo se – Exclamó mirando a través de la ventana – Por esa razón deseo que lo entrenes.

Si, lo se, se que eres demasiado voluble con él –

¿Lo harás? –Preguntó con frialdad.

Claro, el pequeño es bastante divertido.

**La conversación se interrumpió cuando Tamao y Miyuki entraban a la habitación nuevamente.**

**Ambas dejaron sus bandejas con tazas y jarros con té y comenzaron a verter liquido en los recipientes.**

Por cierto – Dijo Ashura captando la atención de todos - ¿Cuál es el anuncio que fue para el consejo, según Miyuki, ustedes les darían un anuncio.

**Ren desvió su mirada hacia la ventana mientras Tamao se sonrojaba pero al mismo tiempo sonreía**.

Lo que sucede... – Exclamó Miyuki con cierta diversión al darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos hablaría – al consejo se le anunciaría del nacimiento de otro heredero de la dinastía.

¿Otro? – Exclamó Ashura con admiración – Eso significa que Tamao esta...

**La pelirosada se acercó a él y le entregó una taza con té.**

Si – respondió Tamao un poco apenada – así es.

**Ashura tomó la taza y miró a Ren con cierta malicia.**

Vaya, tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿ no es así Ren?

**Ren aun desviaba su mirada aunque ahora lo acompañaba un leve sonrojo**.

La señorita Jun Y Jai están muy pendiente de eso – Sonrió Tamao.

Supongo que Xiumei aun está enfadada.

**Tamao sonrió con nerviosismo al recordar aquello.**

También supongo que esta vez se deben estar acostumbrando a tu estado, sobre todo él – Ashura señaló a Ren, esta vez tenía que aprovechar para fastidiarlo.

**Ren lo miró como si desease matarlo.**

Esta bien – rió Ashura por lo bajo – iré a ver a mi alumno.

**Miyuki sonrió y lo siguió, saliendo ambos de la habitación**.

Lo ha aceptado – Dijo Tamao con alivio mientras miraba hacia la dirección por donde habían salido aquellas personas.

Ahora soy yo quien está dudando si esto es una buena decisión – Agregó Ren.

Sabes bien que él es muy hábil – Sonrió Tamao – solo espero que Yen soporte esto.

Lo hará – respondió Ren con frialdad.

Si, creo que tienes razón pero... no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Con esa actitud no ayudaras – exclamó seriamente – lo mejor es que descanses.

No lo creo – Sonrió la joven – me siento bien.

Tu estado...

Estoy bien – interrumpió.

Has lo que quieras – Dijo Ren al final.

**Tamao sonrió aun mas, se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con suavidad entre sus manos para luego besar sus labios.**

**Este por su parte se ruborizaba al igual que ella, a pesar de estar tanto tiempo juntos aun se causaban una mutua impresión.**

**Ren solamente correspondió acercándola a él mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Cuando esta dejó de besarlo solamente colocó su cabeza en el hombro de este, aunque él sentía la respiración de ella por su cuello**.

No hagas eso... – Susurró con seriedad.

**Tamao no hizo mas que sonreír para luego escuchar a Ren concluir.**

Me pones nervioso...

Pues no pareces nervioso en algunas ocasiones – Le susurró al oído para luego separarse y mirarlo frente a frente haciendo que el joven frunciera levemente el entrecejo mientras se sonrojaba.

**Se distrajeron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse**.

Lo siento... estaba tocando pero...nadie me respondía – Exclamó la mujer.

**Ren miraba hacia otra dirección aun con un poco de color carmesí en sus mejillas mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, Tamao sonreía aunque estaba bastante apenada**.

No importa Miyuki – Respondió la pelirosada tratando de no hacer incomodar a la mujer – Yo estaba a punto de salir, debo cerciorarme que Yen está bien.

**Ren suspiró y tomó un libro de los estantes y se sentó sin decir algo mas.**

**Tamao sonrió y decidió salir junto a Miyuki, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mientras caminaban por aquel largo pasillo.**

Hay mucha semejanza entre ellos... – Susurró para sí al recordar a Ren y a su hijo – Me pregunto si él también será igual – Tocó suavemente, su aun plano vientre.

¿Dijo algo? – Preguntó Miyuki.

No, nada – Sonrió – Solamente... estoy haciendo comparaciones – Dijo al fin con una sonrisa en el rostro acompañada de nostalgia.

FIN.

* * *

N/A: _pensándolo bien, si parecía... muy largo ¿no es así? Aunque así lo había planeado desde un principio.__Agradezco a todas las personas que siguieron leyendo esta...locura, por de verdad esta cosa es una locura y bueno, me despido por un rato de escribir hasta que tenga algo para otro proyecto._

_SHADOW: ojala este final te guste la verdad... no cambié cosas porque así lo planeé desde un principio y bueno...me estoy ocupando de otro fic que ojala leasss y continúes los tuyos ya que eres muy bueno para escribir, mis respetos para ti mujer heheh._

_JANNETH: mala? No mujer ponlo T.T no sabes como me gusta leer fics (me encanta mas que escribirlos) y bueno quisiera que hubiesen de esta parejita puyaaa por eso me animé a escribir vamos pon algo tuyoooo '¿si? Hazlo por mi? Hahaha tu diras: uyy si es por ti mejor no. Hahah naaa ponlo sabes que te apoyoooo. Gracias por los tuyos. Aunque publicalo en cualquier lado que desees pero hazloooo._

_TAMAO GIRL: me halagas mucho con tu actitud, ojala este cap esté de tu agrado y si... me recordaste sobre ese gran borrado que me hicieron. ¿un club de tamao? Siii de Tamao siii es que me fascina ese personaje aunque mi amor es Ren heheh es platónico, gracias por tu apoyo._

_MAYI: muchas graciasss sis, ojala el final te guste y te dignes a continuar con tu fic ejem... no te me escapas de esa._

_ISHI DORA: hahah, sabes? La ultima frasecita insinuadora de Tamao heheh lo puse porque sinceramente me da risa cuando le dices pervertido hehehe, graciasss por todo este tiempo de apoyo, ojala este cap te guste._

_HIKARU HAMIYA: hehe estaba pensando en poner a Horo pero... no tenía una buena razón heheh además... me daba hueva pensar mas situaciones y como así lo había planeado desde un principio pues ya no lo quería cambiar, te agradezco por todo tu apoyo._

_REIKO: hehe agradezco todito tu apoyo (aunque no se si eres la misma reiko) tu fuiste la primera persona que me dejó un reviews en hispafics, muchas gracias, ojala este cap sea de tu agrado._

_SHERYLIN MISUHARA: vaya, asi que me le hacen publicidad ¿a que me recordará esto? Naa es broma, gracias por tu apoyo y por recomendar mi fic, sobre la maldición heheh digno de verse hehe ijala a ti y tus amigas te guste este ultimo cap._

_ISABEL: y ahora como te va? Puyaaa yo me estoy muriendo con anatomia y bioquímica ojala a ti te vaya mas calmado, por lo del cap muchas graciasss, con tu frase de todo pasa (ejem.. acaso no se parece un poco a la frase de yoh? Heheh) ojalaaa y puedas descansar._

_ANNITA-YOH –ASAKURA: hehe mira agradezco tu apoyo y gracias por seguir leyendo, ojala este ultimo cap te guste, de verdad._

_DARK ANGEL TAMAO: hehe yo también, aunque si he visto muchas veces a Ren sonrojado y sinceramente siempre se ve guapo, ojala este Cáp te guste y agradezco tu apoyo._


End file.
